The Subtle Grace of Gravity
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Set in NM. Jacob is the last straw - Bella leaves Forks. Victoria finally makes her move. Tortured, broken and dying, Bella is left to meet her end, but instead finds her salvation. Gravity does strange things and pulls odd people together. Lem/Lang.
1. Darkness

_**Rating:**__ M – torture, lemons, language, violence… It's not going to be for young'uns._

_**Pairing:**__ Bella/Peter – fluff, lemons, and general naughtiness ahead! Thou art warned!_

_**Full summary**__: Set a few months after Edward leaves Bella in 'New Moon'. Bella tries to move on, but when Jacob flies off the handle, it's the final straw. Bella finally leaves Forks for good, but then Victoria takes her chance. She takes Bella, and after days of torture, Victoria leaves her on a remote mountainside to die slowly, horrifically and alone, but someone finds her there – someone Bella has yet to meet. Gravity does do strange things and pulls odd people together, after all. Rated M for a reason!_

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

"Why?" Jake screamed at me, "Why can't you do it?"

I felt tears freely run down my face as I tried to reach out to him, touch his arm, _anything_. Jake twisted his body away from mine fiercely – his arm jerking away awkwardly and his joints popping in protest, all so I wouldn't touch him. That hurt more than anything.

I looked up at his furious expression through my wet lashes, "I just…"

His black eyes sparked angrily, "Because of the Cullen?"

The pain in my chest flared, and I sucked in a sharp breath and hugged myself as Jake towered over me. His hands clenched into fists and I saw his body begin to shake – all this because I couldn't love him the way he wanted me to.

He was my _friend_, my _brother_ – why couldn't he accept that?

I couldn't take much more of his possessive and protective nature – I had had enough of that with…_Him_. I straightened my back and held my head up with strength I wasn't sure I truly possessed.

"I can't love you like you want me to. It doesn't matter who I loved before – it doesn't affect _us_," I said firmly. "You're my best friend, and _I do love you_, but you'll never be more than a brother to me."

Obviously it was the wrong thing to say, because he roared in my face and the next thing I knew a huge, heavy, greasy wrench was hurtling towards me. I ducked just in time to see it fly over my head and ricochet off the wall, splintering the wood that some of Jake's garage was made of.

I straightened up, completely stunned – that was thrown with some _force_, and it was thrown directly at my _face_.

Jake's eyes widened as his furious breathing evened out a little, and he stared at me in horror. I felt my eyes prickle uncomfortably, fresher tears setting in – I couldn't tell if they were angry tears, upset tears, or hurt tears. All I knew was that I wanted to get the hell out of there and away from my so-called best friend.

The rain and wind was picking up outside as I ran to my truck, and I heard an agonised yell of my name, but I didn't turn back. I leapt into the cab of my truck, started up the engine and peeled out of Jake's drive as fast as I could.

As I turned the corner, I took one look in my rear-view mirror – Jake was standing in the rain and mud, staring at the back of my truck as if I just shattered his heart into a million pieces.

I looked away.

I guess that I did just break his heart, but he knew – God damn it, he _knew_ – that I had nothing to give to him. I could laugh, smile, walk, talk, eat, work, sleep, write, read, listen, hear, see, smell, touch…but I was broken on the inside. I may have all of my faculties and every vital organ in my body in tact, but _He_ stole all meaning of using them – I couldn't give my heart to Jake, because it would just be that: a transaction.

No meaning, no feeling – just giving.

Where was the point in that?

I wiped away my hot tears on the back of my soaked sleeve as I drove up towards my house – Charlie wasn't home yet, and I was sure that he would be out for a little while longer: long enough to get myself under control.

I parked, shut off the engine and ran into the house.

My soaked sneakers squeaked and slapped on the wooden floor and I heard the tapping of drips of water falling off my body, but I was in auto-pilot mode – it was something I had perfected over the last few months.

I ran up the stairs to my room and shed my drenched clothes instantly – it was almost like shaking off the entire incident, or peeling back an old layer to reveal a new one. In those few seconds from the door to the stairs I had decided something – I wasn't going to stay in Forks for very much longer.

Jake had been the last straw.

It was time to pack up and move out – _quickly_.

I grabbed my sweats that I wore to bed and my bathroom stuff, and took a long, hot shower. While the water cascaded over my skin, I planned how I would do it.

I couldn't leave tonight, since Charlie would look for me instantly, but I could leave after he left for the station early in the morning and he wouldn't be any the wiser. I would write him a letter and he would know that he couldn't do anything about my choice – I was eighteen: a legal adult.

I turned off the shower, dried off, and pulled on my sweats. I brushed out my hair and refused to think about anything that I would leave behind – this was _it_: the Moment.

This was the point in time where everything in my life was so fucked up, that it just _had _to change and it _would_. This was my moment to shine – to go out into the world and make myself a new path.

With that final thought, I strode into my bedroom and slammed my window down to lock it shut – this was the first night where I accepted that _He_ wasn't coming back, and I needed to start my life again.

I crawled into bed and fell into a dark and dreamless sleep.

* * *

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull out of our drive, and it was like my alarm clock – _time to leave Forks_.

I opened up my closet and reached for my empty rucksack that sat at the bottom – I ignored the designer bag Alice had gotten me, and all the other things she had bought for me which were stuffed inside haphazardly.

I filled the rucksack with as many clothes as I could, and my iPod and a couple of books, and then went to my bed and took my stash of money from underneath my mattress – five-hundred dollars would help me get _somewhere_.

I dressed in a green sweater and a comfortable pair of jeans, and brushed out my hair and tied it up, then put the brush and my bathroom stuff in my bag. I grabbed a couple of loose photos from my bed-side table, put them in the bag and then zipped it up.

That was it – I was ready.

I made my way downstairs, ignoring the photos on the walls that screamed out at me and told me I had a father who loved and needed me. But I could easily block it out, with my emotional shield – I had learnt how to deal with pain.

I went to the kitchen and filled the rest of my rucksack with food and bottled water, and paused at the kitchen table to leave my letter for Charlie. I took one last glance at the lilac paper…

_Dad,_

_I know this is going to hurt – believe me, I know – but it's going to happen no matter what. I can't stay, and I would be lying if I said that leaving here isn't making me happy. I can't bear to leave you, Dad, but I can't stay in Forks – this isn't my home any more, and I've long outstayed my welcome. I will call you soon, to let you know I'm okay._

_Tell Jake that I forgive him._

_I love you,_

_Bella._

I held back my tears and left the letter in Charlie's place on the table. My fingertips lovingly brushed the back of his frayed and worn chair, and with a final silent goodbye, I turned on my heel and left the house for good.

I didn't even look back as I walked up to my truck – it was quick, clean and painless, and I ignored the flash of agony in my chest that reminded me that _He_ had said the same thing when he left me.

The truck started up with a loud rumble, and I drove out of Forks as fast and as unnoticeably as I could – it was a miracle with my truck.

It was still early, so most people were off the roads and still at home, and it gave me the chance to break out quickly. I didn't know where I was going, but I _did_ know that the grey, early-morning light that shimmered down from the heavens was going to see me to a newer and better place.

* * *

Fuck it – I was officially lost.

After _fifteen_ hours of driving, I had made it to Idaho and I still hadn't looked back. But after an hour or so driving along deserted roads and through rough, forest terrain, I admitted that it might have been beneficial to take a better map. My one was wrinkled and ripped, and I _think_ it actually came with the truck itself from Billy.

I was parked by the roadside, my iPod on full-blast, and I was scanning the map for any roads that led me out into the open – I never liked driving in the dark or through the forest.

Suddenly my fingertips found a delicate little winding road that led upwards, through a forest, then a residential area and then out near a main road – it was like I could practically taste the hallelujah chorus.

"Thank you, Jesus," I muttered, turning off my iPod and throwing it and the map into the open glove compartment.

The weather hadn't brightened at all after leaving Forks – it was raining quite heavily, but fortunately the sound and the chill kept me from feeling sleepy.

I made my way up the road, through the gloomy shade and past the sinister-looking, gnarled trees – I didn't like the feeling of dread which was slowly crawling up my spine. I had felt it thousands of times before, whenever I thought about…

"Oh, no," I hissed, slamming on the brakes.

My breath was coming short and fast – I could feel the tendrils of a panic attack slowly winding their way around my body, and my heart was slamming against my chest wildly, like it knew it only had a limited number of beats left.

I had forgotten about Victoria.

How the _fuck_ could I have _forgotten_ about the psycho-bitch trying to _kill_ me?

But I had – that was the point – and now, I was unprotected.

I tried to wrap my mind around figuring out a way to stay safe – Victoria had been watching me for so long, that I severely doubted she had not found out about my departure. But she had been concentrating on getting through the wolves, so _maybe_ – just maybe – she hadn't found out about it yet. I would be long gone and it would be a little difficult to trace me – I knew that much, but that was if she were still in the dark.

I flung my head back, hitting it against the back window of the cab – my life was just too damn complicated.

I started up the truck again, and tried to shrug off the feeling of dread that still clung to me – I had reconciled that, hadn't I? I realised that I forgotten about Victoria, so why else would I feel that way?

A flash of red across the road, startling me and knocking me off course told me why – she was _here_.

* * *

My head throbbed – back and front – and I tried to get a grasp on my surroundings. I could tell I was definitely in my truck, and that my forehead was resting on the steering wheel…and that I could smell the rusty aroma of blood.

A warm trickle ran down my face, from forehead to chin, and I held my breath so I didn't pass out from the smell.

I opened my eyes slowly, to find a shattered windscreen and the engine of my truck wrapped around a thick tree trunk.

What the…?

"Hello, again," a cool voice said, and I remembered that voice – it could be sharp, biting, witty, sarcastic, terrifying…

"Victoria," I choked, looking to my left.

The red-head sat on the passenger's side of the cab, picking at her nails in a surprisingly human way – but I could see the blood and dirt beneath them, and I knew that someone had died very recently. She wore a long, brown, leather coat over a white blouse and dark jeans, but she was barefoot and I could see blood between her toes as well. I cringed as I looked at her face and saw a long blood smear across her mouth, but I stayed quiet – I knew I was going to die soon, and a feeling of peace almost swept across me. I was surprised – I was almost relishing the idea of death.

I was one sick m–

"I was surprised to see you leave Forks, and then Washington all together," Victoria said in a calm way, but the flash of something in her red eyes told me she was feeling anything but. "I thought it was a poor attempt to get away with your _mutt_, but I see you're all alone – very naughty, _Bella_."

I lifted my head from the steering wheel as she spat my name and fought the dizziness that threatened to envelop me. I still didn't speak, and I think she wanted that, because she flashed me a cruel, cold smile.

"You know you will pay for what happened to James," Victoria stated, and I nodded a fraction.

"A mate for a mate," I croaked – I knew I was no longer _His_ mate, but I also knew that the feral look in Victoria's eye meant she wasn't going to listen to anything I said.

Victoria smiled again, baring her teeth and leaning towards me, "_Flesh_ for _flesh_."

My heart dropped into my stomach and was eaten alive by the acid there – flesh for flesh meant something sickening: not just the slight torture and agonizing death I had been expecting. No, Victoria's smile told me that I was in for something far worse than anything I could ever imagine.

"You're going to wish you were never born," she stated, confirming my fears, and it was the most truthful-sounding promise I had ever heard.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note:

_I just couldn't get this pairing out of my head, and I knew I needed to start a story with it in (; There will be graphic torture in the next chapter, so my M rating will come into play – if you don't want to read that part, then I would advise you to follow the warnings in the next chapter. I will put a warning up to show where the graphic torture will start and end – so please follow them, the torture is not integral to the storyline but it gives it more depth. You can miss it out if you want/have to. Also, I'm going on holiday this Saturday to next, so this story and all my others will not be updated for a week, but I'm going to be writing and finishing off chapters while I'm there so there will be updates when I get back – I'm sure there will be loads (; Thank you for reading! All reviews are welcome and appreciated, and I'd love to know what you think so far! Would you be happy to read another chapter?_


	2. Birds

_**Author's Note: **__Okay, probably not quite as graphic as you were expecting – I'll just put that out there now – but I made some changes. There will be a little more torture in the story – warning – and it will be more graphic than this. I thought it best to start off a little lighter – I say a little, this isn't very light at all. Thank you for all the reviews, and for wanting to read this Fic! (; )_

**

* * *

**

Bella

My head was bleeding again, but this time from the other side – I could feel the warm, sticky wetness steadily trickling down my cheek.

I had no idea what had happened, and I had to assume that Victoria had knocked me out.

Bitch.

I tugged at my wrists and ankles, feeling something pinching at them uncomfortably. But when I tugged a little harder, flashes of pain cut through my skin, and I gasped, cringing at the pain. I opened my eyes, and looked up above my head to see my wrists were bound by some kind of barbed wire. I looked down at my feet to see that they were exactly the same, and blood had begun to run down from my ankles.

I didn't fight off my nausea as I clamped my eyes shut tightly, because I had just realised that I was almost naked.

I was literally wearing _just_ my panties, and I was tied to the four corners of some kind of table.

I knew Victoria was sick, but I didn't think she was _this_ sick – I prayed to God that my blood intolerance would be so weak that I'd pass out, or her thirst would overwhelm her and she would just kill me. But earlier in my truck she hadn't looked thirsty, and I was bleeding then.

I was in much more trouble.

"Please…" I heard myself murmur involuntarily, "Please, let me pass out…"

I took in a huge gulp of air, smelling my own blood and becoming extremely dizzy – yet I still did not faint, and I could feel a distressed tear or two mixing in with the blood on my face.

I opened my eyes again, warily, and took a look around.

The walls were close around me and were made of rusty, corrugated metal, and the roof above me was green with clinging moss, dripping nasty-smelling water around me. From what I could see, there was one battered, wooden door and a tiny grate-covered window.

"Where the hell am I?" I muttered, and suddenly the door swung open and a feline, female figure stood in the doorway.

"In a lovely little shack, deep in the forest…where no one can hear you scream," Victoria said, smiling a sick smile.

I tried not to gulp, tried not to give her the satisfaction, but she must have seen my fear plain on my face, because she grinned in satisfaction.

Victoria stepped closer to the slab on which I lay, and ran a fingernail up my bare thigh, "You have such pretty skin…for a human. It will be a shame."

Her glowing eyes told me that she loved every single thing she was doing and everything she _would_ do.

"Do you what kind of torture is my favourite?" Victoria asked, her hand splaying itself over my stomach.

Was she _seriously _asking me that?

I shook my head from side-to-side, "I don't know…"

Her claws dug into the soft flesh of my stomach and I gasped in pain, blinking away my instinctive tears, "_Guess_."

My brain wasn't working properly and I couldn't think of anything to say, and then I suddenly blurted, "A knife?"

And I wished to God I had said something like a fucking feather.

Victoria's cat-like grin made my stomach churn, and she retracted her nails as she shrugged off her coat. As the leather fell to the floor, she pulled a shiny object out of her pocket – a switchblade.

I threw my head back in despair, and Victoria's voice was soft and light as she asked, "How _ever_ did you guess?"

I heard the low _snick_ of the blade being released, and I watched through blurry eyes as Victoria crawled onto the table and up my body. I felt sickened and degraded that I was almost naked before her – she knew how to make me feel weak.

She stopped as she reached my stomach, perching herself on my hips and silently swishing the blade in front of my face.

"This," Victoria said, "will be your best friend for the next five days."

The swishing stopped.

So did my heart.

_**[WARNING: TORTURE.]**_

Victoria grinned, leaning down so her nose was nearly touching mine, and before I knew what was happening the blade was in my leg. I screamed and screamed as the knife went deeper, the blade hitting bone. It made me try to bring my arms down instinctively, and the razors cut into my wrists.

I screamed again and Victoria drank it in, her mouth parting in silent joy.

The blade suddenly left my leg, and I felt blood bubble up and flow over my thigh. Victoria held it in front of my face again, and then leant forwards, brushing it across her lips. Her crimson-painted mouth grinned at me, before her tongue slid over her lips, licking up my life-flow.

I stared at her as she hummed in satisfaction, "Your blood is very tasty, but my revenge means more to me than a meal."

My last hope was shredded. She would not lose control.

Victoria pressed her knife against my throat, gazing down at what she was doing with wide, excited eyes. I felt the blade pierce my skin, and I whimpered as she let the knife slide down my throat slowly.

I wouldn't beg – I wouldn't do it – and I knew it would get worse than this.

The knife stopped at my collar bone, and I could feel my blood collecting in the hollow at the bottom of my throat, like some sort of grotesque ruby pendant. Victoria dipped her tongue into the little pool of crimson liquid, and then proceeded to smear the blood on my face with her tongue.

I thought I was going to vomit.

Victoria smiled dreamily, "You look so much prettier covered in your own blood."

Her fingers danced over my chest and stomach, drawing patterns over my skin – her nails began to dig in, creating angry red lines in her wake and blood soon followed. Victoria fingers slowly ran their way up to my bare breasts, and I froze – what the hell was she doing?

"Did you know James liked to play with his food?" She asked me, and a shudder ripped through my frame – I felt my stomach churning more viciously.

Victoria bent her head, "He liked to bite."

There was a flash of intense pain, and Victoria's teeth sank into the soft flesh of my breast. I had no idea what she was doing – wouldn't the venom kill me?

_Please, kill me…_

But there wasn't that excruciating, flaming agony, just the very sharp pain of an intense cut.

She smiled against my skin, "We do not have to release venom, _Pet_."

When her mouth drew away, I assumed she was satisfied – I was wrong. Her teeth sank into my side over my ribs, and I screamed – the pain was so much more intense than the last. Victoria made a trail of bites all the way to my hip, and she bit me so hard that her teeth connected with my hipbone.

I tried not to stare at Victoria's curls brushing my stomach as she almost lovingly continued my torture – I gazed up at the mossy roof through blurry, tear-filled eyes, knowing that I _wouldn't_ die…at least, not yet.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a pause in Victoria's ministrations, and as I looked down at her face, she grinned. Her fingers hooked under the elastic of my panties, preparing to pull them down – my eyes widened and my stomach dropped.

"Did you know that it was quite common in the Middle Ages for genital mutilation to be practiced as a form of torture or coercion?" Victoria asked quietly, slyly, sickeningly.

I felt my empty stomach lurch violently, and I felt my mouth fall open as my body went through the motions of dry-heaving. I coughed and spluttered, my throat tight in my panic and disgust.

Victoria ripped away my panties without another word, looking into my eyes the whole time. She ran her fingers over my marked hipbone, down my inner thigh, and stopped just below my sex – my body was racked with heavy sobs, as she grinned down at me.

The switchblade was suddenly present again, and I willed myself to look away. I stared at the grate-covered window above Victoria's head, seeing birds swooping over tree-tops – I wished I could just think about that, instead of the blade inching closer towards my core.

I flinched when I felt the flat of the cool knife tap against my over-heated skin, and I focused on the birds again, as I felt the blade turning so the sharp edge touched my skin. I felt the tip press hard against me, and then it broke the skin – _birds, birds, birds_…

"There's quite a juicy artery here…" Victoria commented, and the next thing I knew there was blood running down my thigh.

A whimper left my throat and Victoria laughed harshly as the blade continued to run down my leg. She occasionally swiped the knife to the side, making zigzags in my skin and parting my soft flesh like silk.

_**[TORTURE END.]**_

I zoned out as I felt Victoria tugging at the skin of my calf – I wondered what I had done to deserve _this_, to be mangled and mutilated like a ragdoll. James' attack had been the worst physical pain I had ever felt, but this was tearing me apart – every piece of me was being marked, torn, scarred.

The birds outside flew higher, swooping and rolling downwards in huge spirals – was I like that? The birds dropped from huge heights and I saw them change course as soon as the ground came too close – did I entice danger and death the way they did?

I was a girl who never _tried_ to be risky in her life – danger just haunted my footsteps, like a panther stalking its prey.

Suddenly, I was brought back into my reality.

"Birds?" Victoria smirked, and I looked up at her face hovering above my own.

I must have spoken aloud at some point, but the unbearable pain in my body distracted me by becoming like background noise and I could feel myself slowly drifting out of consciousness.

As the black _finally_ rolled over me, I saw her perfectly-shaped lips part and say, "We will see how much you love your precious birds…"

I had no idea what she meant, but I couldn't even pretend to care.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur of pain and darkness.

I was left to sleep for only moments, before Victoria would wake me with hot metal pressed against my skin – I would smell my burning flesh and dry-retch until I couldn't take the pain any more.

Victoria was keen with her knife, and she loved to bite, but I found she had a particular fancy on the fourth day of my torture – she wanted to brand me.

I had woken up to my flesh being seared, and I had screamed as I usually did, but Victoria's smile told me she had something else up her sleeve. She had built a fire outside and made a brand – a large 'V'. It was glowing with heat, and I flinched as she brought it closer to my face to show me. The wire holding me to the blood-stained table was so deep in my skin that I had started healing over it, and it hurt so much more when I moved involuntarily.

It was that night that Victoria marked me as her own property, to do with as she saw fit – I would wear her initial on my right hip, right wrist and right ankle until the day I died…which would not be very far away.

On the fifth day, the biting came back with a vengeance and I was covered with so many scars that I idly thought I looked like a walking chew-toy – except I couldn't walk, and I would die before I could make light of this experience.

It was mid-morning when I awoke to Victoria pressing hot metal to my inner thigh, dangerously close to my sex – which had become a favourite place for Victoria to mark – and she practically glowed with excitement.

"Today you shall meet your bird-friends, _Pet_," she snickered, hopping off of the end of the table and breaking the ends of the wires binding me to it.

I was so thirsty, so hungry, so utterly _dead,_ that I couldn't even care or begin to understand what she meant.

Without another word, she picked me up and threw me over her shoulder and ran through the open door of the shack that had become my torture cell. She ran for a little while, and then I felt us climbing higher, the air becoming colder and heavier. My body didn't even react to the cold I knew I should be feeling – I was so damaged that I could hardly tell what I felt anymore besides intense pain.

I watched rocky ground pass beneath us, and then I was thrown to the ground like a sack of potatoes – I landed with a thud on a particularly pointy rock, but I was hardly fazed.

Victoria towered over my naked, prone form and landed a sound punch into my stomach just for good measure, "I'll see you soon, _Pet_. I'll be back to make sure the birds did their job…"

I looked up and I saw large, black birds circling above our heads already – I understood now: I was going to be eaten alive.

I shut my eyes as she ran away – I knew that I would die, but I was grateful that she wasn't watching. I understood why she didn't stay around though – animals were afraid of vampires: I had seen them flee the Cullens before.

My chest didn't even flare as I thought about them – perhaps physical torture had dulled my emotional pain. Now I knew what _pain_ was, I didn't even think emotional pain would register to me.

I felt unconsciousness tugging at my mind, and I succumbed to it wholeheartedly – but not before I heard a deep, drawling voice whisper, "I'm goin' to help you…"


	3. Obviously Important

_**Author's note:**__ Thank you so much for all the great feedback! Now, it's time for Petey's POV…:D_

**

* * *

**

Peter

Mother. Fuckin'. Gift.

Usually when someone utters the 'G'-word I will throw a fit and say somethin' along the lines of, 'Say it again and see if your junk is still in tact – I do _not_ have a _gift_.' But when 'knowin' shit' just doesn't quite encapsulate how much I fuckin' hate my ability, I will mutter the 'G'-word like a sailor mutters curses.

Because you don't want to know when your partner is cheatin' on you.

Well…you do, but you don't _want_ to be right. And not _just_ cheatin', but fuckin' strangers and screwin' whatever walks and might _possibly_ be male…or female – basically, she didn't give a shit. If it gave her pleasure, then she'd fuck it.

You might think that findin' out by yourself is best – workin' through it, holdin' in your shame, _whatever_ – but it really isn't. Especially when your _gift_ tells you she is lyin' – your love of your life is mother-fuckin' lyin' and that you can't trust her. So, what would you trust – the reason for your existence, or a gift in the shape of a nigglin' feelin' that no one can actually fuckin' prove exists?

Damn straight – you trust your wife, your mate, your _love_.

So, I did…up until I was in the midst of a solo-hunt where the tingles on the back of my neck wouldn't shut the _fuck_ up, and forced me to turn around and run home to Charlotte.

I pushed open that front door, walked to _our_ bedroom and found her ridin' the shit out of some asshole nomad who she met that same day.

I reiterate – Mother. Fuckin'. Gift.

You don't want to see that shit. It's not like vampires can forget that kind of stuff – a perfect memory with perfect recall means that for the past ten years I have been able to remember every moan that passed Char's lips, and every little grind she did on that dirty, disrespectful mother-fucker's cock.

So, there I was, wearin' out my armchair in front of my TV, like I did everyday – _for the rest of eternity_.

It's not like I have a choice – I have no family to go to, except Jasper and I know how hard it is for him to be around me now that I'm all anger and bitterness.

All I have is my TV and monthly visits from Garrett.

That was until my _gift_ decided to switch on and announce an unwanted presence somewhere near my cabin, deep in a forest in Idaho – which, coincidentally, was the only house Char never set foot in. Isn't life fuckin' grand?

But, I digress.

So my neck burst into a million tingles that felt like spiders crawlin' over my skin, and I knew – I just _knew_ – that some big kind of shit was on my doorstep. First I thought it was a nomad, just curious and gettin' a closer look, but my tingles said _no_.

With a sigh, I got up and looked out of the nearest window pointing north – my tingles said _yes_.

I looked out further, past the trees and towards the mountain that climbed up towards the extremely stormy sky close-by – _yes_.

I frowned and flitted out of my front door, takin' in the air while the winds were blowin' in my favour. It was then that my whole life seemed to shake – the scent that filled my nostrils was unlike anythin' I had ever smelt. It was beautiful, sensual, delicate, full, passionate…so God damn _enthrallin'_ – but I soon realised that there was that delicious tang to it. It was blood, it was fresh and there was _lots_ of it.

I began to silently run towards the scent, lettin' it fill me and make my throat burn – if there was a human who had lost _that_ much blood and smelt like _that_ then they were fair game to me.

As I got closer to the mountain, I caught the fresh trail…and somethin' else – another vampire.

I paused, but only for a moment.

I wouldn't interrupt another vampire's feedin' – it was just plain stupid, _and _it just wasn't good form: _I _wouldn't like to be interrupted.

But those tingles shot down my spine in their urgency – _interrupt, interrupt, interrupt_…

"Fuck," I groaned, too low for the vampire to hear.

I kept to the low cover, thankin' Jesus that I was still good at being stealthy – my more recently reclusive nature hadn't dulled my skills or senses.

It was then that I heard a flutterin' noise – it was so beautiful, like the thrummin' sound of a hummingbird's wings, and I pin-pointed its location – I knew that the human was up the mountain a little further, but my cover was thinnin' and they were bein' obscured by a huge outcroppin' of rock.

Why couldn't anythin' ever be simple?

I'd have to rely on my hearin' and my _gift_.

I listened carefully, ignorin' the insignificant sounds of the forest behind me and the brush around me – I heard the heartbeat, soft breathin', the steady thrum of blood…the sound of bone grindin' together…the sound of a fist connectin' with somethin' soft…

Suddenly, I heard, "I'll see you soon, _Pet_. I'll be back to make sure the birds did their job…"

There was a _woosh_ of unnatural wind – the sound of a vampire runnin' – and then all was quiet, except for the now-slow-beatin' heart and the shallow breaths bein' taken through failin' lungs.

I walked forward, climbin' the outcroppin' with no difficulty and steelin' myself – for once, I was slightly afraid of what I might find.

I pulled myself over the top of the flinty rock, and my sharp eyes landed on the broken body of a naked girl. Oh, and she _was_ _beautiful_ – even though her face was covered with blood, and tears, and dirt, I could see that.

Her eyes were shut, closed in such a peaceful way that it almost made me envious – except for the fact that she was the most damaged creature I had ever seen, and so vulnerable-lookin' in her naked state.

I put 'pervy Peter' in a box at the back of my mind for a moment – this girl needed my help.

Wait…help? I didn't help _anyone_ – no one and nothin' spurred anythin' out of me at all. Well, she _had_ to be the exception – my _gift_ was mockin' me, findin' someone obviously important to someone or to do with somethin'. I just _had_ to mother-fuckin' help – but then, I also _wanted_ to help.

Damn my sensitive side.

Her naked body was cut, bruised, and marked, and I looked over her perfect, milky skin and saw almost every inch of her was covered with fresh and old wounds – she looked like she had been thrown into a shredder.

The only clear part of her was her face – it was untouched, _perfect_, except for the smears of blood, dirt and tears.

My body was still as I gazed at her face, my dead heart ached, and somethin' within my stomach flipped – _fuck_.

I knelt beside her broken body, my heart clenchin' as I noticed how she had been treated – thrown to the side like some piece of fuckin' garbage. She should never have been treated like this – I may be a human-drinker, but I had never been cruel or _played_ with my food. But there was somethin' more, there was an unfamiliar fury burnin' inside me at seein' this treatment…

I frowned down at the beautiful, broken girl and I felt somethin' inside me click and solidify, "I'm goin' to help you."

* * *

I had taken her back to my cabin with three things in mind – a) Not to let her out of my sight, b) Not to scare her _when_ she woke up, and c) To fix her up and then call Garrett and get him over here as soon as possible.

I didn't have a bed in the guest room, so I laid the girl out on my crisp, emerald-coloured sheets and looked over her injuries more closely. I had already seen that there were large cuts and deep gashes, probably inflicted with a knife, and I had already seen the bruises and blood smears that covered her creamy skin – but I hadn't registered the bite-marks, and there were hundreds of them. They were red and white – some open and some sealed – and they littered her fragile body.

"Who the fuck did this to you?" I muttered, "And _why_?"

It was _then_ that I noticed the large 'V' seared into the flesh of her hip, ankle and wrist – the skin was red, pink and black and it smelled faintly of burnin'. I had seen brandin's before – in my human life _and_ vampire life – but there were very few _humans_ that had been branded. It made anger swell within me, and it made me more determined to kill the fucker who did this to her, to _my_ girl.

_Dear, God…_

The dried and fresh blood was slowly desensitizin' me to her magnificent scent, but I knew I had to seal the wounds right then – the only efficient and fast way of doin' it was to use my venom.

"Thank fuck I fed yesterday…" I mumbled, cataloguin' each open wound and measurin' up how much venom would be needed for each.

When I was done, I took a deep, unnecessary breath and got the fuck to it without over-analysin' everything. I sealed every open wound, includin' the ones that were in more erotic places – 'pervy Peter' was strugglin' with lead lid of the box I had put him in. But I managed to get through it – nine years with only Pam and her five lovely sisters for _that_ kind of company, can make you horny in the most unbelievable situations.

It didn't take long to finish up, and as I was pullin' away, preparin' to find the girl some clothes and call Garrett, I noticed her wrists and ankles. Barbed wire was embedded deep within her thin, pale skin, and I knew the only reason I almost missed it was because her body had begun to heal over the sharp pieces of metal.

I thought quick and not-at-all-fuckin'-painless would serve better, so I ripped the metal and wire away in four short bursts and licked the wounds with unbelievable speed – I didn't give her time to bleed; I was in control, but not _that_ in control.

She lay there, quiet and unmovin' – I listened to her softly-beatin' heart and flutterin' breaths, and I knew she was well, or as well as she _could_ be, given the circumstances.

It was as I listened to the girl's breathin' that my eyes were drawn to her risin' and fallin' chest and her soft, round, milky breasts – 'pervy Peter' threw the lid off of his box and danced around my mind, paintin' extremely vivid pictures for me…

I shook my head and pulled the sheet up over her naked body – takin' a step back, I reminded myself that we were strangers and that she was _unconscious_. I may be horny and like sex – _a lot _– but I am a gentleman, and gentlemen don't do any of the things circlin' in my mind…well, not while the girl was unconscious, at least.

With one last look at her peaceful expression, I flitted downstairs to my cell phone.

In less than one ring, Garrett picked up, "Peter? You _never_ call me – you usually try to get rid of me as fast as you can."

Despite his mockin' tone, he _did_ sound concerned.

"Garrett – shut up. Get your ass to my cabin, _right_ the fuck _now_," I growled and hung up – he'd be here very soon, I knew it.

My eyes drifted up to the dark-wood ceilin' – the girl needed clothes, and food… Fuck, _and_ she was a _girl_, so that meant…feminine hygiene products. I was _not _the kind of mother-fucker who went out to buy tampons – of course, in my whole existence there had been no need due to them not bein' invented or vampirism, but I just _knew_ that if I _was_ human I would _not_ be that kind of guy.

So, I was goin' to get Garrett to do it – he was quite chivalrous, and all that shit. He was unusually feminine at times, too.

Within ten minutes, Garrett was runnin' into my lounge lookin' like he was preparin' to murder someone, "Peter!"

I was glad to see he remembered to check all the angles of the room for enemies, even if it _was_ unnecessary – he was _not _allowed to forget that shit.

Then he inhaled.

"_Jesus_!" He hissed, his body actually shakin' slightly. "Why did you bring your meal back with you?"

I growled, movin' to the stairs and crossin' my arms over my chest, "She's not for eatin'."

"Why does she smell so…?" Garrett trailed off, his red eyes lookin' decidedly blacker.

"Tasty, and…" I trailed off like Garrett – what else was I goin' to say, like…_sex_?

Because she _really _did smell that way to me – she smelt like sex. The girl smelt delicious and enticin'…and it was the kind of smell I wanted all over me, and fruitlessly try to cover over with my own.

Damn.

"She smells like home…" Garrett breathed, interruptin' my thoughts and lookin' at me with astonished eyes. "She smells like my home from my human life – apple pie, barley, oranges, strawberries, wild flowers… Who, on God's green earth, have you got up there?"

I smirked, "Just a girl."

**

* * *

**

Bella

Even though I _knew_ I was unconscious, I felt like I was _somewhere_ – I was lying on something soft, and I assumed that while I passed out, I died.

Maybe Heaven felt like this – I couldn't ever remember doing something bad enough to go to Hell for, and the darkness was warm, soft and comforting.

But then where the hell were the angels and the clouds and the pearly gates – I had been cheated.

Bastards.

I had developed one hell of a sense of humour during my torture sessions, and I don't think I would ever be _pure, little, innocent_ Bella ever again – I was just a hurt, broken girl.

Not too much had changed.

I wondered whether when they weighed my heart they would have to weigh the broken pieces separately or not – or maybe they'd have trouble finding all the shards that had splintered from the whole.

I was glad to make it difficult for them.

Them.

God. Angels. Jesus.

I didn't care anymore – I wanted out. I wanted to live my life, free from mythological creatures and psychotic bitches, or just die – I knew I wouldn't survive around them.

It was when I had that thought, that I heard something…

"I'll let you see her, but if you get thirsty…" The warning was unnecessary, with the person's deep voice full of silent threats.

"I know – I'm fine. I just want to see," the other person sounded anxious, but their light, more musical, voice told me just what he was – a vampire.

"Fuck," I groaned out-loud.

I wasn't shocked by how rough and croaky my voice was, I was shocked by the fact that my throat was still in tact – what the hell happened to being pecked alive by birds and then dying?

Another classic fuck-up by Victoria, Ladies and Gentlemen.

But if she had fucked up, then where the hell was I, and who was coming nearer to me?

I managed to open my eyes slightly – my lashes fluttering against my cheeks a few times, before my lids stayed open.

Red. Eyes.

Two pairs of red eyes, set into unnaturally beautiful faces, looked down on me, and I waited for the instinctive fear to kick in as I realised they were human-drinkers.

It never came.

I frowned – inwardly surprised again that my face was in tact and in functional order – perhaps Victoria had desensitized me to more than I thought. Right now, I just saw the two utterly gorgeous men as people, and not two thirsty-looking vampires who would happily bathe in my blood.

"I…am fucked up," I breathed, smirking at the shorter man as I inwardly wondered at my sick sense of humour.

His hair was long-ish and a mousy brown colour, but it shined with that intensity that only vampires could achieve. His face held a soft, masculine beauty, and his features reflected that – he looked like the boy next door. His red eyes were black, but I couldn't tell why and, to be honest, I didn't care – I didn't care if I was alive, dead, dreaming…

Oh, I was _definitely _dreaming.

Standing next to the boy next door was the leading man, the star, the action hero, the hot guy…

_So many titles and so little time…_

He was tall, taller than the boy next door, and he had broad shoulders and well-defined muscles beneath his tight t-shirt. He looked rugged, and his strong jaw was accentuated by his short-ish, stylishly and effortlessly messed-up brown hair. There was a cheeky smile, and it was the kind that looked like it had always been on his face – he was cocky, ballsy and fun; you could tell. His red eyes sparked with humour and mischief.

His lips parted, "You definitely are."

I looked down at my body, covered by a green duvet, and I instantly knew I was naked beneath it – then I caught on: it was his voice I had heard, that Southern drawl.

"Are you helping _me_…" I paused, measuring him up, "or Victoria?"

My mind drifted from my question immediately – my body was stiff and aching, _definitely_, but there wasn't the pain that had come from my torture…

A hiss brought me back into the moment, and I looked at the boy next door, "Is that who did this to you?"

"Victoria?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "Psycho-bitch with one too many screws loose and some insane vendetta? That's her – good old Vicky. You know, you can always rely on her to do a thorough job… Fucking idiotic bitch. She can't even kill me right…"

I began to mutter under my breath, and then I looked back up at the two vampires, "So, are you working for her or yourselves? Are you going to torture me more, or are you going to kill me for her or for yourselves? Are you going to eat me, or just have a little taste? Because I'll let you know now – some people say I'm like Pringles: once you pop, you can't stop."


	4. Someone

_**Author's note: **__I have been told there's a similar story to this on FanFic, and I've checked it out – I also PM-d the author and said everything's cool. I'm sure the plots will be completely different, and I'm not worried about having a story similar to this on here. So, thank you to everyone who let me know, and who reviewed in general – it means a lot to know you like this story! (:_

**

* * *

**

Peter

I smirked at the little bit between my sheets – I could already tell she was fuck-awesome.

Garrett stared at her, while I started laughin' at her Pringles comment.

Eventually he got his shit together and asked, "What is your name, Little One?"

The girl snorted, flickin' some of her long, tangled mahogany hair out of her eyes, "Bella."

"And how do you come to be in Peter's bed, naked?" He asked, and I gave him a 'what the fuck' look – I'd already told him how I found her.

"Well, let's see – Vicky took me from my truck in Idaho, after she made me crash it, and then proceeded to hole me up in a metal shack and torture me. She left me for the birds to eat, but obviously Peter here got to me instead. As for why I'm naked, Vicky has a sick sense of humour – heard of genital mutilation? I have."

I winced, lookin' at the girl and tryin' not to remember how her downstairs had looked – it was now officially covered in white scars from my venom.

Garrett looked like he might be sick as he replied, "I…have heard of it."

"Seen it?" Bella asked, a smirk curlin' her lips – _just who the fuck was this girl_?

Garrett shook his head, "And I don't want to, thank you."

She snorted, and it was quickly becomin' one of my favourite sounds, "I wasn't going to show you, Nexty."

"Nexty?" He asked, and I frowned in confusion – maybe this girl was a little more fucked up than I originally thought.

"That's your name, and Peter's over there is…Drawly," she grinned, and her brown eyes sparked with humour and mischief – I immediately knew if I never saw anythin' else in my entire life, I would be happy.

Those eyes were the kind you could drown in…

"Hey, Drawly? You still with us?" Bella asked, clickin' her fingers.

The sound was strange, overshadowed by another, and I frowned at her hand – beside the scar from my venom on her wrist, was a deep purple lump.

How the fuck did I miss _that_?

I could hear the bone grindin' together in her wrist – it was broken.

"Doll, your wrist is fucked," I said, havin' no idea how to fix it – I didn't have a handy degree in medicine, or even a certificate for First Aid; I ate her kind, where was the use in learnin' how to fix them?

Bella turned her warm, chocolate gaze from me to her wrist – which she proceeded to frown at and twist.

"Huh," she muttered, not soundin' worried at all.

"Isn't that bad? I mean, it looks painful, and…" I paused, with a sigh, "I don't know how to fix it – you're goin' to have to help me out here."

"Doesn't hurt," she shrugged, and Garrett stared at her again.

"I know how to bind it," he said. "But I don't know how it doesn't hurt – it looks seriously…"

"Fucked?" I supplied, and he nodded.

Bella shrugged again beneath the covers, "I'm not sure what is and isn't painful anymore – the whole genital mutilation thing was real eye-opener."

Garrett flitted away, lookin' seriously disturbed, and I assumed he was goin' to get what he needed to fix her hand.

"You didn't answer my questions," Bella scolded, but her soft voice made it sound less threatenin' – not that she_ was_ threatenin' in any way, anyway.

"There were a lot of them, Bit," I smirked, standin' at the side of the bed.

She nodded, tryin' to sit up – I helped her a little, and she didn't even flinch when my skin came into contact with hers. She was one strong human.

"Isn't that what Spike called Dawn in 'Buffy'?" Bella asked, amusement sparkin' in her eyes.

"What? 'Little Bit'?" I grinned, "You know your inaccurate vampire programs."

She 'pssh'ed me and pointed at her face, "I am the 'vampire girl'."

I nodded, "You certainly attract mythical trouble. What questions have you for me, Little Bit?"

"Are you going to kill, eat, or maim me?"

I frowned, "I think there's been enough maimin', and if we were going to do the other two, you'd already be dead."

Bella nodded, "Thought so. Okay, so…why am I here, why did you bother saving me and, from what I can tell, fixing me up?"

I looked out of the window at the darkenin' sky and spoke quietly, "You needed savin', Bit – I don't know why yet, but I just knew you needed to be alive."

"I was pretty fucked up, and judging from my scars I'd say that you used venom – why bother when you could have changed me?" She asked, and I turned to look at her – I already knew she was glad not to have been changed, my tingles told me that much, she was just curious.

"I don't change people anymore, Little Bit. Hell, I never save people – let's just call you mother-fuckin' lucky and not think about it anymore," I smirked – she might not think about it, but I sure as hell would.

"Also," I grinned, hearin' Garrett comin' back upstairs, "We're keepin' you, so you can forget dyin' or leavin' here. You're stuck, Bit."

**

* * *

**

Bella

Nexty was quick, and I was glad to see he actually had the right stuff for fixing and splinting my wrist. Drawly didn't look fucking useless – I mean, he patched me up pretty well anyway – but he was no Boy Scout.

He looked like he was up to his neck in it, and he didn't know which way to paddle.

Nexty sat on the side of the bed and proceeded to splint and ice my hand – he did it all while looking in my eyes, and, though I _felt_ unshakable, he was unnerving me a little bit.

"Tell me about yourself, Bella," he murmured, and while I enjoyed the musical quality of his voice, it had nothing on the rich, deep sound of Drawly's.

"Like what?" I asked, and he cocked his head, thinking.

"What's your full name? Where do you come from? How do you know this…Victoria? Who are your parents? How old are you? How did you come to know of the vampire world? How are you still _alive_?"

I smiled at Drawly, "_I _ask a lot of questions?"

Drawly leant against the dark-green painted wall of the room, a smirk on his lips, "You and Garrett are two peas in a pod, Bit – he's annoyin'ly curious, too."

I snorted at being called annoying, but most of all at the 'curious' part, "That pertains to question number…six. I was a curious thing – still am – and what would you know, I got curious about vampires! So, of course, with my clumsy nature, it didn't go so well. Gentlemen, I am a danger-magnet – be near me if you dare."

That at least got a chuckle out of Nexty, but Drawly gave a heartfelt laugh that made something inside me tingle – _wow_.

"Name: Isabella Marie Swan. Last home: Forks, Washington. Victoria: Psycho-bitch with a 'mate-for-a-mate' and 'flesh-for-flesh' fixation. Parents: Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. Age: 18. Breathing status: I ask myself the same question."

Nexty smiled at the way I answered his questions, and I felt a little bit better at having made his face light up like it did – I didn't know _how_ I did it, but I thought it was nice that I could.

Drawly came and sat down on the bed like Nexty, and looked me over quietly before he spoke, "Why did Victoria do this?"

"Because I used to be in love with a vampire – who I _thought_ loved me, but just had this insane fixation with my blood – and one day while we were out with his vampire family, three nomads appeared. They wanted to join in on our 'family time' and then one of them thought I was a snack – he hunted me down, there was a lot of broken glass and bones, I almost died after he bit me, and then the vampire family killed him. Victoria was his mate, and decided that I should die – mate-for-a-mate, flesh-for-flesh."

After I finished the extremely short-version of the last year of my life, Nexty and Drawly looked…well, shocked.

"You fell in _love_, with one of _us_?" Nexty asked, sounding and looking as though it was completely unbelievable.

I huffed, "Well, in case you haven't noticed, most of you are kind of awesome and beautiful."

Drawly snorted, "_Most_."

"Hang on," Nexty said, holding up his hands, "This…nomad _bit_ you?"

"Mmm," I confirmed, holding up my wrist on which laid James' scar – it was barely visible beneath Victoria's marks. "You see here," I murmured, tracing the crescent-shape and ignoring the rest of my horribly scarred skin, "is where he bit me – fucking venom hurts like a bitch, as I'm sure you know."

Drawly and Nexty were off the bed and towering over me looking fucking pissed, "He bit you with _venom_?"

I nodded, and both of them hissed.

Drawly looked at me like I was some sort of demi-God for surviving it, "_How are you alive_?"

"My boyfriend – well, ex now – sucked the venom out."

With that last comment, I think I finally convinced them just how fucked up and complicated my life truly was.

**

* * *

**

Peter

Garrett needed to seriously calm down, and I knew somethin' _might_ happen if he didn't do it away from the fragile human – Hell, any asshole could see that; never put a pissed off vamp near a tasty, breakable human.

I flicked my gaze over to Bella and murmured, "We're just goin' outside for a moment, Little Bit. We'll be back. Get some sleep, and when you wake up, we'll go over some thin's we need to talk about."

The beautiful and scarred human nodded, slidin' a little further beneath the sheets, and in a moment she was driftin' off into a deep sleep – Garrett continued to seethe.

I pulled him out of the room quietly, and led him out of my cabin and into the woods.

"Destroy what you need to," I said to him, watchin' his black eyes and shakin' frame.

I knew later on, when Garrett wasn't around, I would let out the anger and fury buildin' within me – Garrett was younger than me, less in control of his animal; he needed me to be calm…on the outside. Inside, I was ragin'.

How could the thin, painfully fragile, yet naturally fuckin' beautiful human in my bed, _still_ be alive after all this time in our world?

Garrett was tearin' at the trees now, his fists turnin' the wood to nothin' but splinters and pulp. His therapy was my therapy, for now – until I could get _my_ hands on some bark…

I carefully beat back my rage, and sighed, "You want to talk about it, Nexty?"

Bella's name for him broke his trance, and he dropped the trunk of a small tree which he was about to throw at another.

"_Christ_!" He groaned, fistin' his hair and slumpin' down onto the tree trunk.

I nodded and sat next to him, "Un-fuckin'-believable, I know."

Garrett calmed down as I used my smooth voice, and his shoulders slumped, "A human does not belong in our world, but if one is introduced…"

"You need to look after them, or they're goin' to die," I finished – Bella obviously had no one to look out for her; it was lucky she found us, because we _certainly_ would.

Garrett shuddered and then looked at me with dark eyes, "That girl has seen and been through too much – she might not have told us all of it, but what she _has_ told us is enough. I don't know about you, Peter, but I'm not going to let anyone else lay a finger on her."

I nodded my head, "I understand, and I feel the same. But," I smirked, "I think we should let her know."

"Know what?"

"You're her brother."

He looked at me with wide eyes – I could see the fear in them, and I knew that he already knew who Bella was to him. He was scared of my reaction.

I could smell the venom secretin' from his gland double-time, and Garrett swallowed it repeatedly – he was preparin' to protect his family.

I smiled, "I'm not here to hurt her, Garrett – I told you, there were reasons to save her and keep her safe; you are only one."

His venom production slowed, and he managed a few words, "She smells just like my mother, sister and father did. Her last name is Swan – you know my family name was Swanson."

I nodded, "A descendent. But…I'm not sure how it's possible…"

Garrett nodded, lookin' ashamed – he obviously didn't understand either, because he had killed all his family after his change in a fit of extreme blood-lust.

"I…killed my father first, then my mother…and then my sister – we had no other family, and they were most definitely…dead."

I always felt bad about Garrett's change – he was _truly_ a 'good guy,' and that one slip had killed him over and over and over…

I sighed, throwin' my arm around his shoulders comfortingly, "You can't think of anythin'?"

I knew his human memories were hazy – hazier than most, due to his guilt – but maybe he could remember _somethin'._

"My sister," Garrett suddenly gasped, "Kate was being courted by a boy from town, and my father found them once…in the barn."

I couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past my lips, but my humour was immediately dampened when my mind helpfully fuckin' reminded me of all the times Char and I messed around or took a roll in some hay.

I scowled at the memories, but encouraged Garrett quietly, "Go on."

"She was ill after that, and I found her once…vomiting, and she made me promise not to tell Mama and Papa," from Garrett's tone, I knew he was relivin' the memories. "I didn't, but after that Papa sent her away to live with some of Mama's old friends. She came back after…a few months."

We both understood the significance, but I asked anyway, "Nine?"

He nodded, a small smile playin' on his lips as he whispered, "My family survived."

I gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze and let my arm drop, "Maybe Bella knows about her family history – she could tell you."

Garrett smiled a watery smile, and stood up, "We should get back – I already don't want to leave her alone."

"You go on, I just need a second," I said, and he disappeared towards the cabin.

I sighed, runnin' my hand through my hair – there were so many complications to the new scenario. But I only focused on the most important:

– There was a vampire nearby who wanted Bella dead. Well, we could take care of her easy enough – minimum fuss.

– Garrett was now officially Bella's brother, uncle, _whatever_, and he _would_ kick my ass for my most recent thoughts about Bella in some _very_ compromisin' positions.

– Bella had human needs that needed tendin' to, and I was also sure there were internal injuries that my venom couldn't have fixed without changin' her and she was most definitely not immortal right now.

– Last, but not least, I was sure that the mother-fuckin' tingles on my neck and in my stomach meant that Bella was more than Garrett's sister, a hardcore girl, and a talented, beautiful little thing… She was…_mine_.

_Fuck_.

"Stupid, mother-fuckin' Fate! Mother-fuckin' _gift_!" I growled, my hand automatically curlin' into a fist and punchin' a hole into the tree trunk I was still sittin' on.

Because this meant that Char was never my mate, and this meant that I had been royally fucked-over when I was with her – even more than I thought originally. It meant every moment that I thought I loved Char, I never did – I was just waitin' for _her_; the little bit between my silken sheets in my bed, with her chocolate eyes, beautiful mahogany locks, and tight, beautiful, scarred body.

Every moment of my human and vampire life, I was waitin' for Bella – this led me to the most important realisation. I had not found my mate earlier, I wasn't there for her when she was thrown unceremoniously into my world, I wasn't there for her when she was abandoned, I wasn't there for her when she was _tortured_…

I roared, beginnin' my decimation of the surroundin' forest – I was not a man to be fucked with, and mother-fuckin' Fate had seen to it that I didn't find my mate and that she was damn near _killed_.

There was one thought in my mind as I kicked a huge tree, snappin' it in half and makin' it groan and slam into the forest floor – someone was goin' to die tonight.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_We'll find out about Garrett's story soon enough, and Bella's ancestors. There might be a little showdown with Victoria…(; Ooo, you're going to have to wait to find out! Also, there's a poll on my page that I'd love for everyone to get involved in if you haven't yet, and it will be closing soon, on the 1__st__! *Gasp* Thank you! More soon!_


	5. Alive

_**Author's note: **__Peter is called 'Drawly' because…well, he has a drawl (: And Garrett is called 'Nexty' because Bella thinks he looks like the Boy-Next-Door type. Hope that's clear now (;_

**

* * *

**

Bella

I didn't know why, but even while I was half-sleeping I could tell Nexty was in the room without looking – I could just…feel his presence.

It made me feel safe.

But I still couldn't sleep properly.

Victoria wouldn't allow me to sleep, and as soon as I did drop off I would gain another deep burn. So, even though Drawly's bed was extra-comfortable and clean, and I felt reasonably safe there, I couldn't help but fear that every time unconsciousness tugged at my mind Victoria would be standing above me brandishing a hot, glowing piece of iron.

When I began to drop off once again, I was swallowed by the darkness for three seconds before I sat up in bed and screamed.

She was here.

I could smell her, that sadistic stench of hate and malice in the air – she was here somewhere, waiting to pounce.

**

* * *

**

Peter

It didn't take me long to track down the shed that Victoria had tortured Bella in – I had followed their scents from the place I rescued Bella, but when I was in a mile radius…well, it wasn't necessary anymore. The scent of Bella's spilt blood was thick and widespread – it sickened and intoxicated me at the same time.

Her blood had been shed for sick pleasure, and that fuckin' whore was goin' to get what was comin' to her – no one fucked with me, and no one fucked with my mate.

I stood in front of the dilapidated, moss-covered eye-sore – I couldn't decide if I wanted to look inside or not. One part of me was morbidly curious and greedy to know every bit of information, while another part of me knew I would fly of the handle and fuckin' throttle somethin'.

I drifted to the battered wooden door, lookin' at the peelin' paint and splintered wood and knowin' what lay behind it.

I pushed the door open with minimum effort, and took in the scene.

Almost every inch of the walls surroundin' Bella's torture table were drippin' with crimson.

I could see pieces of Bella's skin lyin' discarded or slung around the shed, and the stench of burnin' flesh hung heavy in the air.

I couldn't take it.

I couldn't stand to see that blood-stained slab, or smell Bella's sweet blood coatin' the interior of the shack.

My beast roared within me – it burned, it ached, it _thirsted_ for vengeance. Its claws dug into me, tryin' to find a way out of its bonds.

I let it claw, buildin' its hunger, and then I let it loose to find _Victoria_.

**

* * *

**

Garrett

Bella's scream echoed through Peter's cabin, and I ran to the bedroom – I only left her a few moments ago, thinking my presence was what kept her from sleeping peacefully.

I skidded through the half-open door to find her wide-eyed and sweating profusely – I could smell her fear, and I managed to leash my thirst enough to ask.

"Isabella? Bella? What's wrong?"

Her unseeing eyes were staring out of the open window – I turned to look, and I almost wished I hadn't.

Bella's heart pounded against her chest like a drum – it was my war beat as I stared into the black and furious eyes of a crimson-haired immortal. She hung from a branch level to the window in the nearest tree, her snarls echoing throughout the clearing Peter's cabin sat in. I could see her muscles coiling, tensing…preparing…

I dropped into a crouch, a furious roar erupting from my chest that warned her in a language only animals could understand – "_Stay away_."

Her black eyes widened in fury, her bare feet slammed against the trunk of the tree she was in and she leapt towards the window. Before she could turn and slide into the room, I leapt out and collided with her in mid-air.

Our bodies slammed together with the sound of thunder, and we fell to the leaf-littered, earthen floor in a tangle of limbs and gnashing teeth.

The immortal hissed and spat venom, her teeth shining as she tried to sink them into my flesh – I was fast, and her mouth could get no purchase on me. But her moves were fluid – she had a feline grace that screamed arrogance, and that angered me even more.

I had plenty of experience with newborn vampires and older immortals – warfare and fighting were two things I was good at, but I had never met in battle with an immortal that slipped through my fingers as if she were nothing but air.

Her crimson curls flicked against my face as she spun and counter-attacked my every move – she was like a lethal dancer moving just for me, but I knew that Bella was the prize that her eye was on.

_Isabella_…

My family.

I growled in fury – protective and possessive became my thoughts, and I fought back with twice my previous strength. My hands began making contact with her, her fluid movements became sloppy, and her heavier attacks became glancing blows – I was winning.

She could see my strength, my power – her eyes shone with fear, but still she fought. Her gaze began flickering from me to the window of the room where Bella lay – she knew that she would not beat me, and now she was calculating whether she would make it to Bella before I could attack her turned back.

"I will kill you before you even take your first step," I vowed darkly as I landed a heavy blow to her stomach and she skidded back a few metres, dirt flying up around her.

She crouched, digging her fingers into the ground like claws, "Just _give_ her to me."

"_Never_," I growled, and that's when I heard it.

It. The Beast. _Peter_…

I could hear his snarls, I could almost _feel_ his fury as his feet pounded against the ground – he was coming with all the fire that Hell had to offer.

I snarled, stretching my legs back to gain extra purchase against the ground as I mimicked the red-head's position – I tensed as I prepared to leap at her, giving Peter his chance to end her when he arrived.

Her face flashed with undisguised fear as she breathed, "_No_…"

Her eyes flickered to the window once again, and her face set with determination – I could almost see what she was thinking: if she was going to die, she was going to die trying to get what she wanted.

She sprang.

If she were not my enemy and trying to kill one from my family, I would have marvelled at the silhouette her figure made against the bright moonlight filtering through the leafy canopy above our heads, or the way her body twisted with a grace and elegance that few immortals could achieve.

But she _was_ my enemy, and she _was_ trying to kill one from my family.

As she sailed above my head, I jumped up and grasped the bare ankle exposed to me and brought her down to the ground with an almighty, echoing thud.

Before she could twist out of my hold, I pushed her foot up and pinned her thigh to the ground – she tried to reach back, or turn around, but I was too strong. I slammed the heel of my hand into her back, effectively snapping her spine.

Her red curls were splayed everywhere and wet leaves and dirt covered her as her limbs twitched spasmodically – her eyes sought me out, blazing black and burning with hate.

Peter arrived.

**

* * *

**

Peter

It was hard to take in the scene, even with the fact that I had heard the fight goin' on before I arrived – it was just so…beautiful.

That fuckin' bitch lay sprawled on the ground broken, cracked and leakin' venom, and Garrett was standin' over her just oozin' hate and fury and fuckin' glowin' with power over his win.

I felt like fuckin' clappin'.

Even though I had unleashed my beast, he was bein' sated by the sight before him – he was ready to make the bitch pay in the worst possible ways, but he was growlin' contentedly with the way things were goin' at the moment.

Garrett watched me with cautious eyes as I came closer, circlin' the red-headed whore lyin' before him.

"Go see to Bella, Garrett," I said quietly. "I can hear her heart beatin' out of her fuckin' chest. I'll…_clean up_ here."

He gave me a wary glance, a short nod and then left – he jumped through the window and Bella immediately calmed her heart and breathin'.

I knew my mate was safe – I wanted to check her over myself, but while the threat to her life was layin' before me, I knew I couldn't.

Bella has to be safe…

"Victoria, is it?" I asked, although I knew full well.

"No," she said quickly, "My name is Jane. I did not realise that the human was under your protection, and I was thirsty – I apologise."

I knew she was lyin' anyway, but the way the word 'apologise' rolled off her tongue uneasily and with anger just told me more about the kind of woman she was – a bitch, plain and simple. She took what she wanted and couldn't give a fuck about everyone else.

"Well, _Jane_," I growled, "Didn't you think you should back off when you saw a capable vamp protectin' _our _human?"

"I was thirsty – it was an accident," she insisted, but her expression told me she knew I wasn't buyin' the shit she was sellin'.

"Oh, Victoria. You are such a dirty little liar, aren't you? I wonder what else you've done in your years…"

I circled her once more and then stood by her head – I crouched slowly, makin' her watch my descent as I pulled her head back by her hair and forced her to look up at me.

Her eyes were black, fierce and frenzied, and I felt sick as I thought that Bella had to look at this face every minute she was bein' tortured.

I leant in to whisper into Victoria's ear, keepin' one hand pressed hard to her broken spine – we wouldn't want her fixin' herself, gettin' up and walkin' around, now.

"I know the basics, Victoria. I can understand your motives – you lose your mate and you want revenge," I breathed. "But…what about _my_ mate, Bitch?"

Her eyes flashed, "I have done nothing to your mate – I don't even know who it is. The male?"

I laughed loudly, "No – I'm talkin' about the only other female in the immediate vicinity apart from _you_."

She looked like she'd been slapped in the face, "W-what?"

"Hmm," I hummed quietly. "That's right – _Bella_. If you were doin' this to any other human, I may not give a flyin' fuck – considerin' it's my mate, _the other half to my soul_, I fuckin' care. So, tell me, Vicky – why did I find her lyin' out for the birds to eat and lookin' like she'd been mauled by psychotic bears? Think carefully now, we wouldn't want you sayin' anythin' that will make me want to draw out your upcomin' torture – like a lie."

She automatically snarled, and I slapped her across the face – if that bitch _dared_ to snarl at me, then she was damn well goin' to pay for it.

It was obvious she wasn't goin' to play dumb anymore, and her spine wasn't goin' to be healin' and lettin' her move anytime soon – she looked up at me with furious eyes.

"I put her there to die horrifically – I wanted her to be eaten alive and I wanted to see her flesh torn from her," she growled, and I hissed.

"You tortured her," I said slowly, softly, with a deadly tone to my voice – I circled her again as my beast snarled. "You cut her, you _bit_ her, and you…"

I roared – the sound echoed and rang through the forest, and the bitch lyin' at my feet flinched. I had almost _forgotten_ that Victoria had branded her – she had _branded_ my _mate_, like an _animal_.

I put my face so close to hers that she could see the venom drippin' from my mouth, "You _branded_ my mate."

Her face twisted in fear as I roared again, my hands grabbin' her shoulders and flippin' her onto her back.

"_You marked my mate like a beast_!" I bellowed into her face, my venom flyin' everywhere.

"She deserved it…" The whore managed to wheeze out, and there went the end of my precarious control.

My fists landed heavy blows against her face, shatterin' her jaw and makin' shards of her stone flesh and droplets of her silver venom fly and scatter across the ground. Sickenin' crunches and snaps sounded, and she screamed and screamed as I took chunks out of her face.

I dug my fingers into her neck, pullin' and rippin' at the skin enough to damage but not kill or stop her sounds – I wanted to hear her beg, wail and cry for her pathetic existence.

I flipped her over again as she cried out, puttin' my knee to the base of her spine and pullin' her head back by her red hair – she was breathin' heavily, venom seepin' from her wounds as she twitched and wailed.

I hissed, rippin' away her shirt and coat from her shoulder and barin' the flesh there – I bit down hard with a loud roar. She screamed – the noise was ear-splittin' and music to me at the same time.

I let my venom run into her, burnin' and searin' her flesh and veins and makin' her whimper and cry.

"Bitches like you don't deserve mercy," I hissed into her ear, yankin' her head back hard by her hair and pressin' my knee down more forcefully on her spine.

"Please…" She breathed.

I smiled darkly, "Please _what_?"

"Please…stop… Let…me go…" She wheezed.

"Did _Bella _ask you to stop, for you to let _her_ go?" I asked, and Victoria managed to shake her head slightly.

"No…she…she…she tried to be…brave…" Victoria hissed, like it was disgustin' to face your fears – in that moment, I was so proud of Bella and so proud she was my mate.

I growled, "You're _beggin'_, Victoria – do you realise that? You're doin' the one thing Bella never did – you're just provin' how much better than you she really is."

Victoria hissed in anger, and I laughed as she tried to attack me with her immovable arms – her spine was so damaged, it would take days to heal without nourishment and she didn't have that kind of time while my beast was around.

"I want to make you scream, Victoria, and I'm goin' to. But not here…" I smiled thinly, darkly – I let the beast free and dragged her, screamin', into the shadows of the forest.

**

* * *

**

Bella

Nexty stood before me, just staying still and trying to keep me calm – my heart and lungs had slowed their functions, but they were picking up as I heard Victoria's cries stop.

I had heard Drawly yelling and roaring and snarling, but I couldn't make out the words – it seemed he was talking too fast for me, at vampire speed.

My eyes flashed up to meet Nexty's gaze and I asked frantically, "What's going on? Is Drawly okay? Why aren't there anymore noises?"

I was still in the bed, curled up against the headboard under the bed sheets, and Nexty was like a silent guardian beside the bed – he moved a fraction at my questions and expression, and then proceeded to move and sit on the side of the bed.

He didn't try to touch me – which I have to say was the smartest thing Nexty had done so far – he just soothed me with a shushing noise and his gentle, crimson eyes.

"Isabella, stay calm – Peter is fine. They have…well, _Peter_ has moved away," he said softly, in his musical voice.

I looked up at him, and I was sure my expression screamed 'what the fuck?'

"He's moved away, with Victoria… You don't need to know what he's doing," he sighed.

"You can still hear him?" I asked gently.

Nexty nodded, "Yes. He's moved away so _you_ can't hear what's going on…"

As he winced, I understood – he was torturing Victoria back for me. There was a part of me – an itty-bitty, almost non-existent part – that didn't want it to happen; I'd had enough of pain and torture. But the rest of me was fucking rejoicing – she was paying; the bitch was paying for everything she had done.

Although I wanted to hear her screams and wails, as I had done a few moments ago, I was glad I couldn't – I was afraid that it might take me back to that shack…

Nexty pulled me from my thoughts, "Are you okay, Isabella?"

"Just fine," I breathed. "I mean…I'll _be_ fine. I'm just tired, and dirty, and hungry, and thirsty…but I can't _do_ anything – Victoria's got me…conditioned, or something."

He gave me a look to explain, and I sighed, "Every time I would fall asleep she would burn me – I can't…sleep. I keep thinking I'll wake up to her standing over me with her branding iron."

Nexty hissed viciously, "I'm glad that Peter is continuing on his current course – she'll suffer for a good long while for what she has done to you."

I nodded – a weight was slowly being lifted from my chest with the thought that Victoria was dying out there somewhere; she would be gone soon.

But then…what about me? Could I stay here, with these two vamps? I didn't know them, or their agenda, except that they said they would look after me and keep me – I _did_ feel…safe with them. They'd already proved they could take out a psycho vamp bent on revenge – they were the kind of guys you needed to hang out with when you're a danger magnet.

"Nexty? Do you think you could find me some clothes? I need a shower," I mumbled.

He nodded, a small smile playing on his lips, "Any preferences?"

I snorted, "I'm not one of _those_ girls, Nexty – just find me a fucking t-shirt. Please, and thank you."

I rolled off the bed as he disappeared into what I presumed was the closet – I hated vampires and their stupid unnecessarily huge closets. I gingerly stood, my weak legs barely supporting my weight – even though I had lost a lot of weight.

My feet ached, as did my head – my wrist throbbed, but the pain didn't faze me. I just wanted to be clean, especially with asshole vampires around with super-smelling abilities – I probably stank.

I wrapped the bed sheet tightly around me, and Nexty appeared at my side holding a large white button-up that obvious belonged to Drawly.

"Thank you," I sighed, cautiously taking it off him. "Where's the bathroom?"

Nexty nodded to the other door in the room, "Just through there – are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded, adding a half-hearted smile, "I'll just yell if I need you to scrub my back."

He shook his head indulgently as I hobbled into the bathroom. I shut the door and dropped the sheet, not even daring to look down at my body – I knew I was thin before my torture, but I also knew I was even more so now. I knew my body was littered with scars, just like the ones I had seen on my arms, and I wondered how I could still be moving with the amount of damage good ol' Vic did to me – it seemed she went for superficiality over extensive damage any day. Stupid bitch.

If I were her, I would have just torn my head off, drank my blood and been done with it.

"She would obviously be the kind of villain in a James Bond movie who talks for half an hour with their back turned, while Roger Moore burns through his shoddily-tied rope bindings," I muttered, turning on the shower.

The bathroom was too white, too clean for me – especially with all the blood and dirt all over me. It made me feel unworthy.

A _bathroom_ made me feel unworthy.

"Fucking great."

My thoughts and grousing was cut short as steam rose in the shower stall and I stepped inside. It felt like I was melting – the heat seared my skin, and I felt it to my bones. It felt so good.

I watched pink and brown swirl under my feet, down the drain, and I reached for the soap-on-a-rope on a little hook beside me. It smelt of cherries, and I wondered why Drawly, or maybe Nexty, wanted to smell of cherries – wasn't that a girl thing? I kind of liked the idea of a guy using scented soap – I idly wondered if Drawly smelt of cherries, then…

I reached for the little bottle of shampoo on a little shelf to my left, and I felt it working its magic as I rubbed it into my hair – this was like…oh, God, there wasn't a word.

I felt better.

I couldn't say anything more than that – the heat and smells just made me feel more…alive. I supposed I was – alive, that is.

I felt tears run down my face – happy tears.

"I'm alive," I breathed, a messed up laugh slipping past my lips.

I dropped my head back, closed my eyes and let the water rain down on my face. I raised my arms high – almost like I was praising God, except I was truly praising mother-fucking luck and the two new vamp-men in my life – and wept with joy.

I cried out, "I'm alive!"

I started laughing – my fingers reached for the heavens and I imagined I was brushing the stars with my fingertips.

I had survived.


	6. Groundwork

_**Author's note: **__*'Guh' face* Oh my God! So many wonderful reviews! Damn, there are some awesome readers out there! Thank you so much (':_

**

* * *

**

Garrett

I sat on the end of Peter's bed, looking out of the bedroom window and listening to Bella's realisation in the shower – I could almost _feel_ her elation, and it was similar to Peter's a mile away.

I could hear the red-head's screams and wails of agony as Peter ripped into her. I could hear every crack being made in her skin as he tore away limb after limb, or when he bit into her flesh.

I wanted to see it happen – I wanted to see her end, but I could not. The growls, roars and aggressive drawling when Peter spoke told me that Peter's beast was commanding him now, and if I interfered with his kill…well, I would not be half the man I am now – I would be decimated within seconds.

So I listened to Bella.

She began humming something sweet, and I heard her drying off and getting dressed – I wondered whether now was the time to ask her of her ancestors…

My musings were cut short, as she exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam and dressed in Peter's button-down. She smelled delicious – cherries, strawberries, sweet spices… Venom pooled in my mouth, but I had control over my instincts to attack and feed – I could never kill another family member… I remembered every second of the time I killed my immediate family, and my only link to them was standing here before me – I would never hurt her.

"Bella…" I began, my mouth opening and closing several times as I wondered how to begin.

Her deep brown eyes shone with wisdom beyond her years, and pain – so much pain… But joy held a place in those orbs too – as well as humour.

She sat on the end of the bed next to me, her wet curls spilling down her back and over her shoulders – I relished her scent and the heat she warmed me with, just for a moment.

"What's up, Nexty?" She asked politely, smiling slightly.

I tried not to look at her long, creamy legs, but I failed miserably – they were littered with scars. The venom Peter used to seal Bella's wounds would dull the blinding obviousness of the scars to humans, but to vampires it made them all the more visible – to vampire eyes, venom scars shone in any light. They were a warning to our natural senses – _danger, danger, danger_…

But Bella's scars were of a different meaning, as she was human – some immortals would say she was marked by a vampire, and that she was their plaything, but others, like me, would say that she was a survivor. She was brave, fearless, and would no doubt be a fearsome warrior if ever turned.

I shook away my thoughts as she patted my knee to gain my attention, "I apologise… Now, Bella…well, what I wish to say may seem far-fetched, and my questions may seem irrelevant…but this is something I _need_ to know and something which you should."

She nodded, fearless in the face of my unknown question like many humans would not be.

"Can you tell me…about your family – as far back as you know on your father's side?" I asked, and although she furrowed her brow slightly in confusion, she nodded.

"Sure, uh… Well, right – there's Charlie, my dad, and Renee, my mom. I don't know much about my mom's side of the family – I've only met my grandmother, Michelle, a handful of times and my grandfather's dead, his name was Robert. My dad's side of the family tree is kind of…hazy at best – his mom was called Sarah and his dad was called John. I never got to meet them, they both died before I was born, but I know that my grandmother was an orphan and my grandfather's family doesn't go back _too _far," she furrowed her brown again.

"My dad's Chief of Police, and he has some tools at his disposal – he was _really _interested in his family tree a few years back while I was on summer vacation in Forks. I liked helping him with it, like a project – we got to spend time together, it was fun," Bella smiled wistfully. "But he always got so frustrated – I remember, because he could never get further than his great-great – you know, 'great' how ever many times – grandfather, T…T…Thomas? Yeah, that's right – Thomas Swanson."

My dead heart skipped an imaginary beat – this amazing human really was my descendent.

I gingerly took Bella's hand and held it between my own, "This may sound…odd, random, unbelievable…but…my last name is Swanson."

I carefully took in her expression, in case she took my news badly – her eyebrows raised and she smiled slightly.

"Wow," she breathed. "Are… Are you saying that you're…a long-lost relative?"

I nodded slowly, and she laughed incredulously, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughing.

Her dark eyes sparkled, "So you're my…"

"Great-great-great…etc…uncle – my sister, Kate, had a secret pregnancy and birth. Her son is your Thomas."

She laughed again, almost joyously, standing from her seat on the bed and spinning slightly, "Oh my God!" Bella turned back to me, a beautiful smile on her face, "This is so…weird, but wonderful…and my dad would _kill_ to talk to you!"

I could feel my smile was bright as I stood and took her warm hands in my cold ones, "I am so unbelievably happy to know my family still lives on, and…I was wondering…whether you would consider…staying close to me?"

Bella's eyes scanned mine, "What do you mean?"

"My family…died tragically. I have no one, save Peter," I sighed, ending on a chuckle. "I would be honoured…if you would allow me to get to know you, to become a part of my family once again?"

"Want to be my official brother from henceforth?" Bella offered, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I can do that," I smiled.

**

* * *

**

Peter

I heard myself growl in content as Victoria's screams echoed from the clearin' we were in and through the forest, gettin' lost in the undergrowth.

My beast liked her screams.

Suddenly, a new response was given as I began to tug her arm from her socket slowly and painfully, "KILL ME!"

Oh, and the beast liked that beggin'…

"Kill you?" I asked quietly, softly, musically, "Mercy, you mean?"

She knew her mistake as soon as I uttered that word – 'mercy,' one thing she hadn't offered _my_ _mate_.

Victoria was in no position to ask for such a thing, and the damage I had already done to her reflected that – some of her red curls lay strewn across the forest floor, bites covered her face and neck, both her legs had been torn off as well as one arm, her spine was shattered, and her skin was too broken and cracked to repair itself without sustenance. Her eyes were flat and black from the pain I had inflicted, and I growled in satisfaction as she cowered as well as she could from me, shakin' in her rags.

Venom seeped from her wounds as I turned her on her back and pinned her down with my boot on her sternum – she winced and keened as I applied pressure, and sharp little crackin' sounds could be heard.

"You don't get _mercy_," I hissed, leanin' down so my face was closer to hers. "But I'm goin' to give you somethin' else…"

Her eyes flashed and instantly knew what she was thinkin' – I spat in her face.

"I wouldn't dirty myself by _fuckin_' you, Victoria. I may be a bastard, but I have standards and I _am _a gentleman – rape isn't on my to-do list." I smirked, "I'm goin' to give you a _show_."

I stepped back, takin' my lighter from my jeans back pocket, and then pulled her up by her hair so she could see – the pile of her limbs lay directly in front of us.

She keened again, a pitiful fuckin' sound, and tried to get away usin' her only arm – but it was dislocated and snapped in so many places that it was beyond her abilities to repair and use it.

I smiled, "We're gonna get _toasty_."

I threw the lighter into the puddle of pooled venom next to one of her detached feet and smiled as the blaze caught and spread like wildfire. Victoria screamed, her head thrashin' around as purple smoke rose from her arm and legs – I smiled, taking in the air of an enemy's defeat and knowing she about to be destroyed.

I was gettin' sick of her, and I wanted to be rid of the wailin' shrew attached to the end of my arm – I pulled her hair so her head tipped back and she had to look up at me.

"Victoria, I would say somethin' religious, but I'm no God-fearin' man – I'm just gonna say, 'Good luck, the Devil's waitin'.'"

With those final words, I threw her forwards and onto her pyre.

Her eyes widened as the whites turned pitch black, and her face twisted into a silent scream – her arm twisted away from her body as the flames shot up it, bathin' her in fire. She twitched twice before the flames finally caught onto her main venom source and she was eaten up from the inside. Her flesh turned to dust, and her bones melted until there was nothin' left – it was like I could hear angels singin'.

I raised my face to the dark, star-speckled sky, watchin' the plumes of purple smoke float across the moon, "_For Bella_."

Bella was worth _anythin'_ – not _just_ as my true mate, but also because she deserved respect for what she had been through _alone_. Victoria understood Bella's importance now, and I hoped that Victoria's eternity didn't end and she burned in Hell for the rest of time for what she did.

The fire eventually petered out, leavin' nothing but dust, and the purple smoke dissipated into the dark blue sky – I watched the stars for one moment, before turnin' my ass around and headin' towards Bella.

_Bella_… _Bella_… _Bella_…

Her name was like a broken fuckin' record in my head, now that I had found her – I just hoped that she would understand what we were…if I ever told her…which wasn't too fuckin' likely right now.

The forest flashed by, every inch clear as day but not distractin' me from seein' if my mate was well – I could almost _feel_ how close she was. My cabin came into view and my neck tingled – _Garrett's broken the news._

I smiled, slowin' down and skiddin' through the open back door, "Honey! I'm home!"

Bella and Garrett came down immediately and I stood at the bottom of the stairs in all my 'just-killed-our-enemy' glory, with dirt and leaves over every inch of me, rips in my clothes, and a fuckin' joyful expression.

Garrett eyed me, probably smellin' her death clingin' to my skin and clothes, but there was somethin' else in his expression…and it was almost…amusement?

Bella jumped down the last step of the stairs and sent a fuck-load of her scent crashin' over me – my thirst was manageable, but my lust sky-rocketed. She had just showered…

I groaned – she was in one of my shirts as well. This girl could make _anythin_' sexy, but the way the hem of the shirt only reached halfway down her creamy thighs just…made me shiver.

And she smelt like cherries.

She had used my soap.

That was fuckin' _hot_.

Bella got my attention back by clickin' her fingers in front of my face, with her splinted hand – I gave her a 'look'.

"Little Bit, that needs to heal – if you're gonna keep clickin' your fingers like that, be prepared for a fucked up wrist," I drawled.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Drawly. I'm a danger magnet – injuries are my speciality, I'll be fine. I was _saying_ that Nexty has agreed to be my brother."

I grinned at Garrett, who was still eyein' me in that weird amused way, "You really are goin' to be the _older_ brother. I'd watch out, you've got a firecracker on your hands, Man."

Bella beamed, her eyes bright, "This feels so good! I've always wanted a brother, and Nexty is going to be awesome at it!"

I nodded, "No better man, Sug'."

It was true – when you wanted someone loyal, trustworthy, honest, and a damn good fighter, then you called Garrett.

Suddenly, I heard an odd noise – I turned my head, as did Garrett, lookin' for its source. Our eyes landed on Bella's stomach at exactly the same moment – it growled again, but not loudly enough for a human to hear.

I frowned, "Bit, when was the last time you ate?"

Bella's eyebrows furrowed sweetly in thought, and if she had to _think_ about it, then it was way too fuckin' long for me.

"Uh…" She breathed, "I ate a burger at Jake's before he got mad at me, but nothing before or after that… That was…about six days ago, I think."

"Mother-fuck," I hissed quietly, grabbin' my phone – we needed human stuff, and _now_. "I'll call in a couple of favours and Garrett can go pick up some stuff for you – we need to get you food, clothes, bathroom stu– Maybe we need a list?"

I passed Bella a pen and a pad and ushered her thin frame onto a stool at the breakfast bar in the kitchen – she gave me a quick smile before doin' as I directed.

I called up some contacts I had in the nearest town – scary and threatenin' behaviour can get you anywhere – knowin' that most stores would be closed, and they all agreed to help me out.

Bella scribbled away neatly, hummin' to herself and smilin' as Garrett hovered over her to look at her list – she covered it playfully, makin' Garrett grin. She wrote a few insults on the side of the paper when Garrett hovered closer, makin' him laugh like I hadn't heard in a long time – she was already doin' him good.

As I finished up my calls, Bella finished up her list – she passed it to Garrett.

He looked it over, noddin' until he reached the bottom – he raised his eyebrow, and looked over the paper at Bella.

"Really?" He asked, and Bella nodded eagerly.

"I haven't had it in_ ages_, and I have a weird craving for it," she replied.

I asked him what the item was silently, with my raised eyebrow, and he smirked, "_Ben & Jerry's _ice-cream – it has triple importance on Bella's importance scale, according to this list."

He flashed me the paper, and I saw the three 'x's next to the ice-cream, as well as a little drawin' of a pleadin' face with puppy-dog eyes.

"Bit," I murmured, "You can have anythin' you want. Don't sweat it."

Bella looked kind of sheepish, "I don't want to spend your money…_frivolously_. I mean, I've got my– _had_, I _had_ my own money. But it's in my truck…which I'm guessing is still wrapped around a tree somewhere…"

I shook my head, "What's mine is yours from now on, Bella, and we'll find your truck for you."

Garrett eyed me again, like earlier, at my words, "Peter, can I talk to you quickly, before I leave?"

I nodded, and walked him out onto the porch – he turned around and scanned me.

When he was done, he smiled, "I think we should let her know."

"Know what?" It tumbled from my mouth before I caught on to the fact he was using my exact words from yesterday.

"You're her mate."

Oh, that asshole – he knew my gland would start automatically workin'. I swallowed the venom that was poolin' in my mouth while shootin' daggers at him, and he just smiled happily, lookin' smug.

When I was done, I growled, "Asshole."

Garrett shrugged, "Just getting you back. But seriously, did you think I wouldn't hear you shouting it out? You yelled it at the red-headed whore – I was quite surprised at the time."

"And now?" I asked, knowin' that he couldn't and _wouldn't_ do anythin' about it but I still wanted his support.

"I wonder why I didn't see it straight away," he said softly. "You told me you saved her because your 'gift' told you to do so – I believed you. But…the way you spoke of her and looked at her…it didn't fit – you saved her because you _wanted_ to Peter, and I know you would not do that for just anyone. The way you licked her wounds and healed her… We only do that for our mates, Peter."

I ran a hand through my hair, tuggin' it at the nape of my neck awkwardly, "Am I gonna have to beat it out of you? What do you _think_?"

Garrett smiled airily and slapped me on the back, "I think you should get inside, shower, dress and then talk to Bella – you can't just be mates at the drop of a hat. Groundwork, Peter. _Groundwork_."

With that, he was gone.

Well, that was the best 'go ahead' I was goin' to get from _him_.

"Thanks for nothin', Asshole," I muttered, headin' back inside.

Bella was still sittin' at the breakfast bar, and in the low-lightin' I could see all her flaws and all her beauty. I could see her tiredness, pain, and exhaustion, but I could also see her happiness, relief, and ease. Scars were nothin' to me, they only enhanced her beauty, and with all that flowin' mahogany hair and creamy skin…she was _really_ fuckin' beautiful.

I caught my breath as she turned and her chocolate gaze rested on me, standin' in the kitchen doorway – she smiled, automatically makin' me smile back.

Her gaze drifted over me, and she looked amused, "I like the wild, cave-dwelling, forest man look you're going for."

I struck a pose without missin' a beat, poutin' my ass off just to see her smile, "You think it'll catch on?"

Bella snorted, makin' me laugh in turn, "_Definitely_. Muddy and leafy – just the way every girl wants to look."

"I'll go take a shower, Bit – you just…relax," I smiled, and I was gone before she could blink.

My entire bathroom smelt like her – the heat and sheer sweetness of her scent made me groan in want.

I heard Bella call out as I began undressin' and washin' off the grime that covered my body, "Drawly? Is that your soap – the cherry one?"

I smirked slightly and called back, "Yeah!"

"Oh," I heard her mutter, and then say unnecessarily loudly, "It's really…nice."

I chuckled as I finished up, wrappin' a towel around my waist – I was glad she was makin' an effort at small talk, because it would make the next thing I had to tell her…a _little_ easier... Which meant it wasn't that fuckin' easy at all.

I dressed swiftly, in some grey sweats and a white t-shirt, and was sittin' at the breakfast bar next to Bella in less than a second.

"Thanks – I like cherries," I said softly, and she jumped slightly.

"Shit! Warn a girl?" She breathed, laughin' slightly, "I didn't expect it to be your soap anyway – I mean, Nexty seems…"

"More the type?" I asked, chucklin'.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, or your girlfriend, or whatever – but it's kind of cool…"

Oh, no – let's get _that_ settled right this fuckin' second…

"I don't have a girlfriend," I said, as nonchalant as possible, while I got up to get her a glass of water.

Bella looked more than surprised, "Really?"

I nodded, passin' her the water, "Drink – you need it, I know that much. What's surprisin'?"

"Nothing," she replied, takin' a few sips. "It's just that you're _really_ good-looking… Oh… Or, are you…and Nexty…?"

I laughed out-loud, "I'm not gay – why have I heard that more in the past few hours, than in my whole life?"

Bella shrugged, lookin' apologetic, "It's just odd…that you don't have someone."

I sighed slightly, "I _did_."

Bella scanned me for a second, as she drank more and more of her water – she looked down at the glass as she put it back on the black marble counter, tracin' the lip of it with one elegant finger.

"You don't have to talk about it," she said. "Personal stuff – I get it. Let's just…leave that stuff for while. I'm going to be staying here for a long time, Drawly, I know it – we can get to that stuff some when else."

I nodded, "Okay, but there's one thing that I need to tell you _now_, Bit."

She looked up at me with wide, dark eyes – she looked like she was internally prayin' it was good news.

"Victoria's…gone – she won't be coming back, _ever_," I said, smilin' slightly in reassurance – I knew she hated her, but would she like the fact she was sittin' next to a killer?

Bella's eyes widened, then sparkled with tears – a few silvery droplets ran down her cheeks, and she began to laugh. I watched as her face broke out into the most glorious smile I had ever seen – she shut her eyes for a moment, like she was savourin' the news.

When she opened them again, they were filled with joy.

"Thank you," she said fervently, still laughin' in relief. "Thank you!"

Before I knew it, she had grabbed my face and planted a big, hot kiss on my mouth in thanks – she did it again and again, and I felt my fuckin' spine meltin' at the sensations runnin' through my body.

When she pulled back, I was wearin' the goofiest smile known to man and vampire alike, "You are _so _fuckin' welcome."


	7. The Pull

**Bella**

As soon as I realised what I had done, I jumped back slightly, "I'm sorry! That must have been hard on you – tasty human pressed against you and all…"

Drawly's dark crimson eyes sparked slightly, "Don't be sorry, Bit. My thirst is well under control, and for the record, you smell like me…so I won't attack you, even in my most animalistic of moments."

I cocked my head to the side slightly, "What are you talking about – the soap?"

Drawly smiled that beautiful, sparkling smile that he owned, "Not just that, Sugar. The venom I used to seal your wounds with, though not enough to change you, was enough to make you permanently smell a little like me."

A little, itty-bitty part of me didn't mind that at all – in fact, that part was fucking jumping for joy. It unnerved me a little…

Suddenly, a yawn rose within me – in my surprise I didn't cover my mouth, and when my lips sealed shut again, I blushed at my manners.

"I think I saw your insides," Drawly chuckled.

My stomach ached uncomfortably and so did my back – I wondered why I was starting to feel my lack of sleep and nutrition _now_. Perhaps it was because I knew Victoria was finally dead, and now my body was off its high-alert status it was feeling the effects of being so on-edge all the time.

I just wanted to sleep like a fucking log, but I knew it wasn't possible.

I looked at Drawly through my lashes, "Do you have anything to help me sleep at all? I mean, I know you're a vamp, but do you have _anything_?"

He shook his head, an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry, Sug'. Garrett will be back soon with somethin' though – he one speedy SOB."

I smiled faintly, slipping off the stool and onto shaky legs, "He was out of that window and on Vicky like a fucking shot – if there's such a thing a vampire-nip, he had some."

Drawly wrapped an arm around my waist as I wobbled on my feet, "Let's get you to bed, Bit."

When we finally made it upstairs, Drawly changed the sheets on the bed for me ay vampire-speed. I smiled at him in thanks and then slipped between the now-purple sheets.

I lay looking up at the ceiling for a moment, before muttering, "I won't be able to sleep…"

"Sure you will," Drawly murmured, his crimson eyes trained on me from the side of the bed. "It's not gonna be easy, but you've got to try – if you don't start sleepin' soon, your brain will just automatically shut down…I think."

I smiled as I buried my head into the soft pillow, "I love the way some vampires don't know shit about how humans work."

"Hey!" Drawly cried indignantly, but sounding amused.

I breathed in the scent of the silken sheets surrounding me, and felt my aching body relax a little – the sheets smelt of cherries and orange blossoms.

"You really like cherries," I muttered sleepily, feeling darkness tugging at the threads of my conscious.

"I know," I heard him reply softly, a long way away. "I'll tell you the story behind it some when…"

I said something incoherent, before my brain went blank.

**

* * *

**

Garrett

I was running back to Peter's cabin, my arms decorated with bags and a full rucksack on my back, when I darted across a road that led down to a neighbourhood.

I halted by the side of the road immediately – I could smell Bella.

I cautiously walked over the asphalt, taking in the scent of the red-head as it mixed with my great-niece's blood. I spotted her truck, smashed against a tree down the slope at the side of the road.

I flitted down and peered in through the open passenger side door, and I hissed at the carnage inside – it was completely wrecked, with shattered glass and twisted metal, and painted with Bella's blood.

I decided to stop breathing, letting my thirst settle, before I leant inside and tried to extract what personal belongings I could. I looked inside the glove box and found an array of items, and underneath the dash on the passenger's side sat a bloodied rucksack.

I put all of the things I could salvage in there, backed off and lit a match from my pocket as I threw the rucksack over my shoulder – we didn't need this truck to be found. It went up in flames without a moment's hesitation, and I instinctively backed away from the heat that threatened my existence.

I watched the metal blacken and the glass crack more, before backing off and running back to Peter's – I could hear a car rumbling up the road, and I didn't need to be seen.

When I reached the cabin, Peter was upstairs in the bedroom – I could see him through the window.

I entered, left the bags on the breakfast bar, and was stood next to him in the next moment – he was looking down at a sleeping Bella with soft eyes.

"You know," I muttered quietly, too low to disturb Bella, "if this were the other way around, you would be calling me a pussy by now and telling me to – and I quote – 'man the fuck up'."

Peter snorted softly, "I know it." He turned to look at me, "I haven't felt this kind of attraction in a long time, Garrett."

I nodded, "I know that – that's how I know it's real. If this were a simple infatuation, you wouldn't have killed for her."

"You're right." He grinned, "But that was fuckin' fun." His gaze narrowed as his nostrils suddenly flared, "Why do you smell like smoke…and Bella's blood?"

I nodded towards the door, "Come on."

Peter gave Bella one last look, and it was the look of a man torn between keeping his affection a secret and bellowing it out for the whole world to hear.

"Mates," I muttered, rolling my eyes playfully.

He glared and followed me downstairs – when we walked into the low-lit kitchen, his nostrils flared again. His nose led him to Bella's green, blood-spotted, dirtied rucksack sitting on his counter – he looked at it with fury.

"That fuckin' Victoria should be glad she's dead – I only killed her immediately to keep her off our backs, but if the situation were any different…I would have tortured her for years, burned her body and buried her head. She would have had to live like a fuckin' potato forever," Peter growled, clutching the rucksack.

He opened it carefully as we sat down and looked to see what was inside – he emptied it onto the breakfast bar with a sigh.

Peter held up a roll of dollars, "So little… She was plannin' on runnin' somewhere with just this?"

I folded her clothes up and set them aside to wash some when, "It looks like she made a split-second decision, Peter."

He nodded, throwing the mouldy food from the bag into the open waste bin on the other side of the kitchen. Peter pawed through further, smiling at some of the books Bella had packed occasionally, until he reached a few screwed up pieces of paper. They were damaged, like most of the stuff in the bag, so I didn't realise they were photographs until Peter unfurled them.

His face lit up, and he passed it to me after a moment – it was a photo of Bella when she was younger, and she was grinning at the camera from the swing she sat on. A blonde woman was crouched beside her beaming proudly, and I knew that look was of a mother with her child.

Peter unfurled the next, laughing at the image when it was revealed – he passed to me and I chuckled. It was obviously a teenage Bella with her father – his hair and eyes were the exact same shade as hers, and they both had the same shy grin as they stood before a white house with their arms around each other's shoulders.

The last photo was of Bella with a tall, dark-skinned boy with cropped black hair and bulging muscles, and it was fairly recent – I watched Peter's face grow angry, and I could almost feel his jealousy.

"Bet he took steroids to get those," he grumbled, flicking the photo to me.

I smirked, "Don't think you can size up, Peter?"

He growled, "Fuck off, Asshole."

I shook my head indulgently, putting the straightened out photo with the others – then something caught my eye. Peter was just looking in the bag, making sure nothing remained, when I saw the corner of something poking out of a small side pocket.

I pulled it out and felt my eyes bulge in shock.

I heard Peter's snort from beside me, "Another one of 'Steroid Boy'?"

I shook my head silently, finally looking up from the image with huge eyes – Peter's smirk fell, and he whipped the photo out of my hand.

"Holy…fuck…"

We both stared down at the photo of Bella…standing with the Cullen coven.

**

* * *

**

Peter

"The Cullens?" I hissed incredulously, for about the fiftieth fuckin' time in the space of four hours – Garrett and I had been discussin' this _slight_ detail in Bella's history and decided it wasn't so fuckin' slight.

Garrett rolled his red eyes, "Look, they're either looking for her now or they can't find her and gave up – _for the last time_, what should we do?"

"_The Cullens_?" I hissed again, and Garrett threw his arms up in the air in frustration.

I hadn't talked to my brother Jasper in so long, not since the big 'Char's-a-huge-slut' reveal – I was fuckin' stumped at the fact that the great God of War hadn't disposed of such an obvious threat like Victoria.

All the fuckin' animal blood must have made his balls retract.

I never thought I'd be cursin' my brother, but that day had finally come – my mate was more important than Jasper, and he had let her get fucked up six ways to Sunday by that red-headed whore.

"Jasper…that mother-fucker…" I growled, and in my anger I hadn't heard the soft footsteps drawin' nearer.

"Jasper?" Bella's voice asked softly, and I jumped slightly – it takes a lot to make a fuckin' vampire jump, but I excused my momentary lapse due to the big surprise that had landed in my lap.

I couldn't take his name back, and Bella looked like she was expectin' an answer.

I showed her the photo, and her eyes flashed with undisguised hatred.

I heard her spit, "_Mother-fuckers…_"

"We know this coven, Bella," Garrett said softly. "You told us how you met them, fell in love with one of them, were almost killed being with them – now, you have to tell us why they aren't already here looking for you. We thought you'd just got separated and caught, or your coven had been killed."

"They left me," Bella said shortly, sittin' down on the stool next me shakily.

"What happened, Bit?" I asked, "Why would they leave you?"

She smiled weakly, her lips barely twitchin', "I told you I'm a danger magnet." She picked up the photo, "I'm not going to say their names – okay, gentlemen?"

We nodded.

Bella pointed to Alice, "It was my eighteenth birthday and she threw me a party. I didn't want to go, but I was coerced by her and," she pointed to Edward, "him – he was the one I fell in love with."

I growled slightly, "Pansy-ass Edward? You're too tough to fall for _him,_ aren't you?"

Of course, I was pissed off at the thought of Bella lovin' any other guy but me, but I knew she could do better than _Edward_.

Bella smiled brighter now, "I only got tough after this, Drawly. I was too weak-minded before to see how far his head was shoved up his sparkly ass." She pointed to Esme and Carlisle, "Now, they greeted me at their home where the party was being held and gave me presents, as did these two," she pointed to Rosalie and Emmett. "Then it was her turn," she pointed to Alice, "and he was a little way back because I was all tasty," she pointed to Jasper.

I cringed – I was hopin' that she was going to say somethin' stupid like she said she didn't like the presents they gave, so she threw a fit and embarrassed them causin' them to throw her out and slowly break their ties with her and, eventually, leave…

Of course, the truth is always so much more fuckin' brutal and unforgivin'.

"And then," Bella said, keepin' her finger on my brother, "I got a paper cut from the gift wrap and he lunged at me, causing him," she pointed at Edward, "to throw me back as they," she pointed at Emmett and Carlisle, "held back him," she pointed at Jasper. "I landed on cake and glass from his," she pointed at Edward, "push, and I ended up with a bigger wound. He," she pointed to Carlisle, "fixed me up, and then he," she pointed to Edward, "drove me home."

She kept her finger on Edward, "I never saw any of them after that and later on he took me out into the woods behind my house and told me how he didn't love me and how I wasn't worth jack. He told me I was just a pastime, and that I would forget him as he would me – he took away all of my physical memories of them, apart from _this_."

Bella was staring down at the photograph with a burning gaze, and all of a sudden…she lifted the photo and tore it into quarters.

"And I fucking hate them all," she murmured.

I was livid.

I was burnin' with hate for my creator and brother – he had been the strongest of us all, and he had lost it at the tiniest amount of human blood. Bella's blood… My _mate's_ blood.

I was wishin' him fuckin' dead right at that moment, and I was tryin' to tell myself that I would kick his fuckin' ass for what he had done later and that now was the time to make sure Bella was okay.

I took a deep breath, calmin' myself with her beautiful scent, before lettin' myself come back into the conversation.

There wasn't one, just a slightly awkward silence.

Bella broke it, "_Ooo_! Ben & Jerry's!"

She deftly extricated the ice-cream tub from one of the bags on the counter and opened it up in a flash.

Garrett handed her a spoon, "Sorry, I forgot to put it in the freezer. It slipped my mind."

Bella rolled her eyes, "It's cool, Nexty. It's great when it's melted a bit, and I don't expect you to remember shit like that – I'm grateful to have it at all."

Garrett smiled as Bella spooned the chocolate and vanilla ice-cream swirls in, and I knew he was thinkin' how good she was, how humble and selfless, even after all that had happened to her.

I certainly fuckin' saw it.

And it made me angrier at Jasper for almost _eatin_' her – my light…

Light? Yes, that's what Bella was – she was like a candle in my shit-storm of an existence.

It's funny how you can just look at someone's face, hear their voice, and _know_ – you just _know_ that they're yours.

Fuckin' matin'.

I wouldn't trade Bella for anythin' now I had her, and I knew that as I sat there watchin' her talk to Garrett with her mouth full of ice-cream and wavin' a spoon around in the air to illustrate whatever point she was makin'. But I would've liked to have gotten to know her like a human – humans couldn't feel the matin' pull, and I would've grown fond of her by gettin' to _know_ her. I would have found out she liked men who used scented soap, and she liked eatin' ice-cream at six in the mornin', and she bounced her knee as she ate…

I would have felt for Bella by understandin' and lovin' what I saw over a long period of time. I would've taken her out, visited her parents, courted her, stole some kisses… Things would go from there and we would have been happy – there was no doubt in my mind that if I had met Bella when I was a human, I would have made her mine.

But Fate was a fucker.

I was a vampire and she was a human – not a difficult thing to overcome, but it was when she had loved and lost, been on the verge of death, and been tortured because she was involved with my kind… And I felt this fuckin' pull that said it didn't care if I didn't really know the girl, she was _mine_.

It was like goin' on a blind date, bein' given a woman, and told that she was goin' to be the rest of your life.

And it pissed me off.

I didn't want to escape it – I wanted Bella, I really did – but if was just so…_unfair_.

Because Bella didn't feel that pull; she didn't know she was mine and I hers; she trusted Garrett and I because we proved our worth by protectin' her for nothin' in return and the fact that Garrett was blood-related, but otherwise we were still strange vampires to her; she was havin' problems with feelin' safe, understandably; she had the choice to pick someone else and there wasn't a fuckin' thing I could do about it…

Because as her mate, I would give her _anythin'_ – even if that meant bein' with another man, a human man.

And _that_ was the real kick in the balls – why should she trust, love or want _me_? I was a vampire who wanted her, and she had already had enough baggage from another vamp like that – he loved her and left her, unprotected and broken, believin' she was worthless. She _shouldn't_ trust me, love me or want me – she shouldn't _have _to. I hated that the matin' pull might take that from her – it was sayin' she was made for me, and I was damn well goin' to do my best to get her.

I felt like an asshole – like I was stealin' her life, her _choice_ in the matter, if she ever chose me.

Suddenly, I was brought out of my thoughts by Garrett askin' Bella a question, "How could you fall for one of _us_, anyway?"

_Great fuckin' question, Asshole – that's really cheerin' me up…_

Not to mention Bella didn't look like she wanted answer that question – but she was _Bella_, so she put her personal feelin's aside and answered.

With a shrug.

At Garrett's 'look', she answered properly – though really, the shrug was enough for me – "He was mysterious…beautiful, _obviously_…kind of funny when he let himself be…and, of course, I was too stupid to understand he was just my first."

Okay, so now I was kind of interested, "What d'you mean?"

Bella rolled her eyes at me playfully, "First love? Every one has a first love – when you're young and you're new to romance, they seem like the centre of the universe… But they're not – everyone needs to move on from their first love. They introduce you to love and then you go out and find the right kind you want – _He_ introduced me to love, and now I understand I was more infatuated with the idea of finding _my_ perfect love straight away…that I just focused on _him_.

"I didn't understand the _system_," Bella grinned.

I understood what she meant immediately – Char had been my first. I had loved Char like I loved no other, and when I found out about her cheatin'…it was like a slap in the face wakin' me up from a dream. I saw things after that that I hadn't seen before – like she was controllin', manipulative, and abso-fuckin'-loutely nothin' like me…

Garrett looked thoroughly fuckin' confused, "I don't understand what you're saying."

"Okay," Bella sighed, puttin' down her spoon and lookin' Garrett right in the eye, "Who was the first person you realised you loved?"

I was worried about Garrett not bein' able to remember, but after a moment, he managed it, "Grace."

"Now, how old were you when you realised you loved Grace?" Bella asked softly.

"Fifteen," Garrett answered just as gently.

"Okay, so did you have something and then you broke it off?"

Garrett frowned for a moment, and then nodded, "She was always so…confident and charming, and it drew me to her. I fell in love…but one day I found out she had been with many men and her allure no longer held any sway over me."

"So," Bella smiled gently, "You fell in love with what you thought was perfection, and when the truth was revealed you found that it was not what you wanted. It was the same with me – I wanted a great love, and I just focused on the wrong man. When he left me like a coward, I realised he wasn't what I wanted – just like you finding out Grace was a ho.

"I now know that I want someone who will fight for me, not run away. _That_'s what I mean – after being with _Him_, now I know what I want in love," Bella smiled.

Garrett nodded, "I want someone honest."

Bella grinned beautifully, "And you'll find them – you have forever." She suddenly turned her chocolate gaze on me, "What did you learn from your experiences in love, Drawly?"

"Love is one fucked-up game?" I offered, with a small smirk. "I've learnt…never to go against my gut-feelin', because that shit's always right."

Bella's eyes watched me intently, like she was gazin' into my soul – I found myself gazin' back in the same way. My gut right then was tellin' me to kiss the hell out of her – the tingles on my neck exploded down my back like a rocket, and I found myself closin' the distance between us.

Bella moved closer, her gaze glued to my eyes, before she suddenly snapped out of our moment and away from me.

"Human moment," she cried, stumblin' off upstairs and into the bathroom.

I wasn't worried about her runnin' from me, because before she turned away I saw somethin' spark in her eyes – it was hope.

Maybe my affection wasn't hopeless, and maybe – _just_ _maybe_ – she felt the same pull I did…

Garrett slapped my shoulder, earnin' my attention, "This is the beginning."

"Of what?"

He smiled broadly, "Of Bella – _this_ time in our world, she has us and we won't let her down. It's time for her to become what she wants to be and what she's _meant_ to be – she'll be magnificent."

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_*Grins wickedly* You guys totally rock – seriously! So many brilliant reviews! I love them all – they're like receiving warm cookies every time I open my mail. So, thank you! :D Also! I have a series of one-shots which anyone who likes a Jasper/Bella pairing may like – I hope to get more people reading them. They're a mix of AH stories and book-based plots, but all of them are Jasper/Bella – rated M, so check it out if you're interested. The series is called '101 Tales of Love, Lust and Desire' – I update it every week, and I hope you check it out and let me know if you enjoy it. Ta-ta._


	8. Emotions

_**Author's note: **__Okay, I'm throwing a lot at you now and some angst too, guys… Chillax – it's all part of the plan, so don't worry if you want more info or if you think most of this needs to be expanded on. Trust me, it will be (; Bella needed to have a little breakdown sometime…_

**

* * *

**

Bella

I sat on the edge of the sink in Drawly's bathroom, staring at my feet.

"Okay," I breathed, trying to chill a little.

When I woke up and scampered downstairs to find Drawly and Nexty, I had felt odd – when I say odd, I mean my body felt a little…_off_. It didn't surprise me – obviously – and I brushed it off because of being deprived of food, water and sleep, and being tortured for hours on end. To be honest, I was surprised I was still standing – I was sure that I was running on pure will-power right now.

But when Drawly had moved a little closer to me, I had felt something.

Obviously, I felt a little attraction – you don't have a gorgeous man moving closer to you without feeling lust – but my stomach had cramped and fluttered uncomfortably, and I knew what it meant.

My period.

I didn't want to start bleeding around vampires, so made a hasty exit to do something about it – I wished I hadn't been so hasty, so I could have grabbed the tampons I saw in one of Nexty's shopping bags.

I didn't look at my body while doing what I needed to do…until I realised something odd.

I looked down automatically, and then gasped.

My skin had felt different – I knew genital mutilation didn't exactly leave your downstairs looking perky, but I expected there to be blood, cuts, fresh wounds…_something_. But the whole of my sex was covered in white scars – white scars meant venom had sealed the wounds, and the only person to lick me with venom was Drawly…

Drawly had _licked_ my downstairs.

While I was unconscious.

And I _really_ didn't know how to feel about that.

A part of me was disgusted that he'd done it without my permission… Another part was grateful that he'd healed me so well… Another part was embarrassed that he'd done it and I was still a virgin… Another part was upset I'd been unconscious and missed it all… The biggest part of me was tingling in excitement…

I rubbed my eyes violently with the heels of my hands – a strange male vampire had licked my downstairs and I was _excited_.

I knew – _I knew_ – that my torture didn't damage the sexual preferences I had. I wasn't into the darker side of sex, and I knew I _shouldn't_ like a stranger licking me like that – no matter how gorgeous – but I did.

"What the fuck?" I hissed, screwing my eyes up until I saw colours flash behind my lids.

There was…_something_ that I was missing, and it was to do with Drawly – every time I thought about him, something prickled uncomfortably at the back of my neck and I knew that important information was slipping through my fingers…

Oh, and there was another thing that worried me.

My period was late.

_Really_ late.

Like _months_ over due.

At first I hadn't worried about it – I missed my first one after _they_ had left me, when I was getting thinner and eating less. I knew it was normal to have delayed or missed periods in times of great stress, depression, or physical changes, but _this_ was not normal.

I thought back, counting days and previous cycles, and I knew that my body must have been far more damaged than I assumed. Vicky had given me superficial wounds for the most part, but I should have known that the part of me that she enjoyed working on the most would be the most damaged.

She had taken something away from me that I could _never _get back.

I needed to see a doctor, to test my theory, but my neck prickled again and I knew I was right – I was infertile.

Vicky had taken away my chance to have children.

Right then, I didn't care that I looked like a walking doodle with anorexia – scars meant nothing to me, and I could eat more to get to a healthier weight – because I _couldn't have children_.

I saw myself fall to the floor and I heard sobs being wrenched from my body, but all I could see was Charlie sitting with a little boy or girl on his lap.

When _He_ left me, I thought I could never move on, and then I ran away and I knew that my life wasn't over – I knew I might not have been able to fall in love as fully as I did before, but I could give it a go. I could find a human man and we could have a beautiful family.

Now, I could never have it.

I would forever be stuck between worlds.

I looked down at my wrist through blurry, tear-filled eyes – the brand Victoria had given me stared back at me, and I felt my body begin shaking harder.

I was hers.

She _owned_ me now.

She might not be alive, but she had made her mark and it was something far more permanent and life-altering than scarring me.

Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting cracking sound and the bathroom door broke in half under the weight of the two vampires bursting through it.

Splinters of wood rained down on me, but I didn't look up – I just stared at my brand.

Strong, insistent fingers tugged at my chin with gentle force and my face was pulled up to be met with dark and dangerous eyes. Drawly looked at me, his eyes blackened with anger – I saw his lips moving, but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

My ears were ringing unpleasantly from shock and crushing grief, and I knew it was because of that that I couldn't hear him, not that he was talking too fast or quietly for me like vampires sometimes did.

His beautiful face became panicked and his mouth moved slower and more exaggeratedly – his eyes darted from mine to look me over, and then rested somewhere below my chest.

I slowly looked down to see my hands resting on my stomach, absently caressing the spot where a baby would grow within me…if I hadn't chosen to throw myself into the world of vampires.

I heard his voice now, a very soft drawl, "…okay? Bella, answer me – _please_. What do you need?"

I looked up of my own volition this time, and I was greeted with a relieved smile.

"I…" I breathed, my eyes prickling with tears.

I had been wrong, when I thought I wouldn't feel pain again after my torture – the pain of thinking that Victoria had taken away my right to give birth was tearing me apart much more than her torture did. Because I wasn't normal anymore – normalcy had been ripped from me without so much as a 'how-de-do' and it had been danced on by size ten boots.

"What?" Drawly asked, his eyes darkening again – this time I understood it was worry turning his eyes black.

"I… I…" I stammered, not wanting to say the words out loud for fear of making it real so I settled for something else, "Why the hell you didn't tell me you licked my downstairs?"

He looked taken aback, and a little guilty, but he seemed to overcome that after a moment, "It was necessary, Bella. You were bleedin' badly and I didn't know what else to do… I'm sorry I didn't tell you – I was…_meanin' _to… Hell! You can't be around us, bleedin'…"

Drawly trailed off guiltily and I knew that it wasn't his fault – I felt my own guilt surface and I bowed my head.

"I'm sorry, Drawly…" I breathed, "I was a little freaked out by that, but that's…not…"

My voice broke and he pulled my chin up again, "Fuck's sake, Bella – tell me! You're worryin' the shit out of me."

I noticed Nexty standing behind Drawly as I looked over his shoulder, and he looked just as worried as Drawly – then I remembered that I was the last in his line…and I forever would be.

I burst into tears.

I sobbed noisily into Drawly's shoulder, automatically crawling into his lap for comfort like a child – he stiffened at first, but after a moment he relaxed and his arms encircled me tightly.

"Bella," he breathed. "Tell me… Tell _us _what's wrong."

I didn't answer straight away, and I heard Nexty say, "Perhaps it's all catching up with her…"

I shook my head a little, burying it further in Drawly's comforting embrace – he was warm, surprisingly so, and I wondered if I was imagining things. But I was brought out of my distracting thoughts by Nexty again – he was kneeling behind Drawly and staring into my eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong? We need to know to be able to help you," Nexty breathed, brushing away a few of my tears with his cool fingers.

Cool fingers… Why was Nexty so cold, yet Drawly was so warm?

"Baby, tell us," Drawly whispered into my ear, and my tears came thick and fast at the endearment – it was the worst possible thing to say, but of course he didn't know…

"I…" I sobbed, "I can't… I _can't_!"

My voice turned into a wail, and I shrieked into Drawly's shoulder – the next thing I knew was that Nexty was behind me and he was hugging me from behind as Drawly did from the front.

We all curled up together, as they showed me that they cared and they were there with the simplest of actions. I cried and cried until my eyes burned and my throat closed up – I eventually just clung to Drawly and took in his scent. He smelt nice – comforting – and he smelt like cherries. I was coming to love cherries so much…

"Bella," Drawly murmured in my ear. "Tell us."

His voice was soft, but firm – he wanted to know and he wanted to know _now_.

I sighed, snuggling into his embrace as Nexty held me from behind much tighter, "I…_realised_ something." I scrunched up my face as I continued, in an effort to block the pain that was entering my heart, "I've missed my period too many times to be normal."

I felt both of them freeze at the information, but they continued to soothe me with small caresses even though I knew they were scared of feminine things.

I almost smiled when Drawly coughed in surprise, "Right… _Okay_…"

"What does that mean?" Nexty asked, too curious and worried to feel awkward.

I felt a tear slide down my face, "Victoria's torture did more damage than I thought – I can't… I can't have…_children_."

I closed my eyes and tucked myself into Drawly, who had gone so still that my heart began to beat faster in fear.

"What?" He asked, his voice flat and void of emotion.

"I'm too damaged down there," I muttered. "Victoria took away my ability to have babies."

A pained howl suddenly rang out in the bathroom, and Drawly's hands clutched me closer as he buried his face into my hair. I felt his mouth open against my skin and his body shake, and I knew he was crying for me, for what I had lost.

"I'm sorry, Nexty," I breathed, and I heard him growl.

"Do not apologise, Bella."

"Your family will never carry on," I whispered sadly. "Charlie had an operation a few years ago that left him infertile, and now I'm…"

Nexty squeezed my shoulder, "I am so very thankful to have _you_, Bella. My line is not important to me, compared to you – you are _very_ important."

I nodded, accepting the soothing words he was offering. He cared for me – they both did – and though we didn't know each other, I felt like we were all with the people that we needed in our lives. Nexty needed me because he needed family, and I needed him because I needed family too…and Drawly and I needed each other because…

The information slipped through my fingers again, but I knew we were important to each other.

"Excuse me," Nexty murmured, swiftly leaving the bathroom before I could blink.

Drawly was still silently sobbing against my shoulder and I found myself curling up against him further, liking the comfort and warmth his body gave mine.

I closed my eyes and held him as he held me.

**

* * *

**

Peter

I was so angry, but I was also hurt – I was hurt _for_ Bella.

I didn't want her with another man, but I knew that I would have let her go if she didn't want me. Now the fact was that she could never have what I had envisioned for her if she didn't choose me – she would never have a rounded stomach, she would never birth a baby, she would never feed it and love it and care for it, she would never watch her child grow, she would never have a true family…

I had never shown so much emotion before – I was the joker, the smartass, and Garrett was the one who dealt with emotions when there _were_ any. But knowin' my mate could never have the life she had the right to live was killin' me…

I knew every word she said was true – my neck was tinglin' and tellin' me that she _couldn't_ have babies and Victoria _did_ fuck her up that badly…and it was also tellin' me that she would never leave now.

But I didn't know if she would never leave me and Garrett now because she didn't want to and she had made a choice, or because she felt like she was forced into not leavin' by the fact that she felt like she was a freak.

Because I could feel that as well – my 'gift' was just bestowin' that kind of shit with a fuckin' shovel.

She felt like she wasn't normal, and that she didn't fit in with her own race anymore – she felt like she was going to be stuck with vampires as a pathetic little mortal.

The sad thing was she didn't know just how right and wrong she was.

Because she _would_ stay with us, but she was absolutely fuckin' perfect and she didn't see herself clearly at all.

Eventually my sobbin' died down, and I managed to loosen my death grip on Bella a little – she was so warm and soft in my lap, and I wished that this had never happened to her and that we could have just had this moment in a better way.

I wished Bella knew that she was perfect and that I would always be here for her.

Her head slowly rose up from my chest, and she looked up at me with weary chocolate eyes, "Drawly?"

"Yes, Bit?" I said huskily, my voice rougher from my outburst.

Bella smiled a little, her pink lips curlin' up at the corners fractionally, "Thank you for this."

"What?"

"I…never wanted children," she admitted softly, clutchin' me close. "But now…I know I would have had them eventually if I could have… I think I'm that kind of girl – the girl who likes babies."

She smiled, but I could tell her heart just wasn't in it.

I gently pressed my hand to her warm cheek, "I am really sorry, Bella."

Bella looked at me like I was fuckin' insane for feelin' that way.

"Bit," I growled, angry at myself not her, "Do you know that _shack_ you were in is exactly a mile and a half from this house?" She shook her head, and I sighed, "That's _just_ out of my hearin' range, but I should have known…I should have done somethin'…I should have–"

Bella cut me off by pressin' two of her fingers to my lips, "Drawly, I know this is going to sound so fucking stupid…but this is no one's fault but my own – it's not even Victoria's fault."

Red coloured my vision and my hands balled into fists on Bella's back, "If you're tryin' to fuckin' tell me that that _bitch_ didn't deserve her fate then–"

She cut me off again, "No, she deserved it – but it's not her fault. I thought it was – I even thought it up to three minutes ago – but it's not. It's _my_ fault. I was too damn curious for my own good, and if I didn't get involved with vampires like _He_ told me, then I wouldn't be like I am."

My anger faded and I stared down at my fragile mate with sadness, "It might seem that way, Bella, but it's not. It was Victoria's mate's fault, and her fault, and _His _fault for leavin' you – it's everyone's fault but yours. Your curiosity is a good thing – _this_ is goin' to sound so selfish, but if all this didn't happen…then Garrett and I wouldn't have you. We _need _you, Bella – I can feel it, he can feel it, and I'm pretty damn sure you can feel it."

Bella surprised me by noddin', "I know…I can feel it, too… My tingles tell me so."

She smiled genuinely like it was a funny, little passin' comment, but everythin' halted in that moment for me.

"What was that?" I asked as politely as I could.

Bella just cemented my thoughts by scratchin' the back of her neck…just like I used to in the early days.

"Every now and then my neck tickles at the nape – it's probably just that my nerves are shot from my time with Vicky, but they sort of…agree or disagree with me and what I'm thinking," Bella breathed, and then clapped her hand over her mouth. "God, I sound fucking insane!"

I just stared down at her, my eyes not waverin' for a second – she grew uncomfortable under my steady gaze and looked away in embarrassment.

Garrett came boundin' up the stairs, into the bedroom and through the broken bathroom door in less than a second – he stared at Bella like I was.

"Please tell me I heard you wrong, Bella," he murmured after a moment.

"I meant what I said…but why are you both looking like that?" Bella asked, her eyes flickin' between us worriedly.

I was completely speechless for the first fuckin' time in my life.

Garrett laughed incredulously, breakin' the silence – he pressed his hands over his face and he broke into fuckin' _giggles_.

"What the _fuck_?" Bella murmured, lookin' up at Garrett with shock and amusement.

"I can't deal with two smartasses!" He cried, throwin' his hands in the air dramatically.

"What's he talking about?" Bella asked, turnin' her gaze back on me, "Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head, reflexively swallowin' nervously before speakin' – I had no idea how she would welcome the news that I had affected her more than makin' her smell a little like me.

"My venom…" I sighed, "When I healed you with a little of my venom…it made you smell like me." Bella nodded and I breathed, "And it's given you my gift."

Her eyes bugged, almost completely out of their sockets, and if it weren't 'serious Peter time' I would have laughed my ass off.

But it was, and I couldn't.

Apparently Bella didn't get the memo.

She just threw her head back and laughed – it wasn't a laugh of disbelief or incredulity, it was just a pure, heart-felt and _happy_ noise.

"You know what, Drawly?" Bella breathed on a chuckle as her laughs died down, "I knew you acted like a big-ass, cocky know-it-all for some reason, and now I understand – this is going to make me as smug as you!"

I found myself smilin' at her, "I'm not all that smug, Bit."

"Oh, yeah, you are!" She cried, "I wondered how you could be so sure of yourself, and now I know – because you just _know_!"

I beamed, "That's right! No one else understands that shit!"

Garrett shook his head from the doorway, "Two of them…"

"Oh, we're going to have _fuuun_," Bella said wickedly.

Garrett's answerin' smile was soft, and I knew he wasn't thinkin' about Bella sharin' my gift now – I mentally willed him to shut his–

"How are you feeling now, Bella?"

–fuckin' mouth.

_Asshole_, I internally growled at him.

Bella surprised me again, "I'm better."

I looked at her in my lap and I analysed her expression – it was…resigned.

I didn't want her to be fuckin' _resigned_ – I wanted her to be _happy_.

I shot a glare at Garrett and he looked like he understood the reasonin' behind it – he smiled apologetically and I huffed as I turned back to Bella.

"You don't have to say that, Bella. You know we're here for you – we can help you through this…" I murmured, my voice turnin' automatically tender for my mate.

Bella nodded, "I know, but I'm not just saying it. I can't change anything…and I'm not saying it doesn't hurt, because…it _really _does…but I feel better than I did…honestly. Can you tell when I'm lying?"

I smirked a little, "I can."

"See?" She smiled, "_Smug_."

I shrugged, "When you're this gorgeous and talented, how can you not be? And have you seen my ass? I have buns of steel, Sugar, and I am a terribly conceited bastard because of it."

My attempt at lightenin' the mood worked a little, and I felt Bella's shoulders relax – I smiled at her and let my hands rest on the small of her back. It felt nice to be with her like this – it was like this was how things were meant to be. We were meant to sit and snuggle together, and we were meant to smile softly at each other, and…well, we probably weren't meant to share my gift, but it happened and I was pretty fuckin' thrilled.

It was just one more way that Bella was connected to me – I just hoped she saw it like that, and not being tied to me against her will.

Garrett interrupted my thoughts, "Bella, do you want anything?"

"I need more sleep," Bella said huskily – the sound shot straight to my groin and I had to shift slightly.

It only exacerbated my very sudden problem, and I had to think of the time I tried tacos from a vendor to get it to go away – it worked. _Damn tacos…_ I had been sick for days afterwards – I learnt that day that vampires are not indestructible…

Bella patted my cheek to get my attention like a small child and I smiled down at her sleepy expression, "Drawly…can you sit with me until I fall asleep?"

I nodded, pickin' her up in less than one of her heartbeats, "Have a cat nap, Little Bit, and Garrett will make you somethin' to eat when you wake up – I sure as shit can't cook, so I won't even try."

Bella nodded against my chest tiredly, the past hour catchin' up with her suddenly – Hell, I wouldn't've been surprised if it was the whole of her life now catchin' up with her.

I was so proud of her – _my _Bella.

Not Assward's, not Icky-Vicky's – _mine_.

I didn't care what had befell her before, because she had me now – and from the way she crawled under the sheets like a little burrowin' animal, to the way her nose twitched adorably when her hair tickled it, made me want to stay even more.

I sat my ass down right by the side of the bed on the floor, and played with Bella's fingertips as her eyes began to flutter shut. I watched her beautiful face relax, and I smiled at the way her amazin' scent seemed to saturate every particle of the air I breathed in…

Bella's hand suddenly tightened on mine, and I found myself starin' into deep brown orbs.

"Thanks…" Bella murmured, her eyes shuttin' again.

I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me, because I didn't trust myself to speak right then – I just knew I would come out with somethin' that would scare her away or make her uncomfortable. I kept my mouth tightly shut.

"Thanks…" Bella murmured again, slippin' into sleep, "…Peter."

I felt my heart bounce into my throat – she hadn't ever said my real name, and the way it rolled off of her tongue just… It did so much more to me than I thought.

As Bella drifted off, her breathin' becomin' deeper and her heart slowin' marginally, I moved onto my knees and leant over her. My nose was filled with her scent, and I found myself rubbin' my cheek against her warm one – it was a display of affection that I couldn't remember ever givin' anyone else before, not even Charlotte.

My lips brushed her cheek softly – a whisper of a kiss, and a promise of things to come if she chose me.

I sat back on my ass again, knowin' that I was goin' to stay until she woke up, and I wondered when I had turned from Peter the Recluse, to Peter the Hopeless Romantic.

The tingles on my neck didn't tell me the answer, but they _did_ tell me that I was goin' to get a lot worse – I strapped myself in and prepared to become 'one of those guys'.

Because one word from this young, human girl – my _name_ – and I was ready to start throwin' around potpourri and puttin' up floral curtains.

I thanked Jesus that Bella was the kind of girl who would burn that shit if she found it, because she was goin' to need to rein me in from becomin' a complete pansy in the future.

Cryin' for her loss was one thing, but becomin' more feminine than Garrett was another – and he was fuckin' feminine.

"Peter," Garrett called out quietly from the kitchen, careful not to wake up Bella. "Do you think we should make the cabin a little more female-friendly? You know, take down some of the guns and animal heads from the walls?"

_And it begins…_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Okay, so, firstly – sharing Peter's gift? (: Just a little somethin'-somethin' I thought of a while ago – Bella's always been perceptive and her intuition is usually correct, and I just wanted another smartass to play around with (; I thought it would be an interesting twist, and there's more to come on that front… Secondly, infertility – can't say too much about it, because there's more to come with that too…_but_ let me just say now that their gifts _are_ both _correct_ when they tell them that Bella is infertile… Okay? Okay. Thanks for all the brilliant reviews!_


	9. Cut Strings

**Bella**

I woke up to the sound of two angry men shouting at each other.

"_Come on!_" Nexty groaned loudly, "Why not?"

"Because I know she is _not_ a floral-print person!" Drawly growled back, and I heard the distinct noise of something being ripped.

I sighed, rolling over in the sheets of Drawly's bed – as I thought about it, I realised that I probably shouldn't call him that. Was it rude not to use a person's real name? They hadn't seemed to mind, but as my body began feeling a little more normal and the world stopped tilting, I began to think that I should be more polite.

They had done so much for me.

I rolled over in the bed again, trying to find the edge without opening my heavy eyelids – when I did, I threw my legs over the side and sat up.

My body throbbed – especially my wrist – and ached in the worst of ways, and I wondered how long I had actually slept for. My legs felt weak and my arms were heavy – I should have known that everything would eventually catch up with my body.

I opened my eyes slowly, and stood – I smiled slightly as I realised that the guys' argument was still going strong.

And then I looked down.

"Urgh," I groaned – I was still wearing Draw…_Peter_'s shirt, and I really needed a shower.

I stumbled towards the bathroom, ignoring the prickle of pain in my heart when I thought of my revelation in this room – I focused on the way my legs felt like rubber instead, and trying to get them to move towards the shower.

I eventually made it – the hot water was wonderful, just like the first time, and I relished using the cherry-scented soap again. Of course, I made a mistake though – no clothes.

I groaned, and found a towel to wrap around myself – I padded out into the bedroom, and then stopped.

"What the…" I breathed – it looked like a tornado had ripped through the room…a tornado of floral-print fabrics.

I turned my head to look out of the bedroom door, and I saw Peter and Next…_Garrett_ struggling like a couple of two-year-olds fighting over a toy.

Peter even kicked Garrett in the shins a few times.

I watched, smiling away at them.

"_Fucker_," Peter growled, kicking his shins harder as he tried to wrestle something out of Garrett's hands. "Give it back!"

"No," Garrett growled back, and I rolled my eyes – I wondered if it was always going to be like this here…and I damn-well hoped so.

It was fun.

I snickered silently, and then raised one hand to my lips as the other secured my towel around me – I twisted my fingers and slipped them past my lips.

My whistle was almost deafening.

They stopped fighting immediately and turned to look at me – Garrett smiled…while Peter's gaze turned smouldering. I watched his eyes darken to pitch black, and I looked down to see why – the towel was secure, but clinging to my curves…

Did Peter…

"Bella," Garrett sighed, pulling my gaze from Peter – he came to me and held out the floral fabric, "Do you like this?"

"No," I said honestly.

His face fell and Peter was suddenly by his side, "Knew it."

"I'm more of an antique-loving…sort of girl…" I said carefully, trying to remember my preferences – I felt strange inside of my own body right then.

Within moments Garrett had all the floral prints in the room in his arms.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, and I smiled back.

"It's cool, Garrett." Then they both did a double-take, and I panicked slightly, "Oh, my God…did I get your name wrong?"

Garrett shook his head, "No, no… I'm just surprised you used my real name…"

"Oh," I breathed in relief, "Well, I figured it was getting rude…"

Peter beamed, and his smile nearly knocked me down, "Thoughtful, Bella. Now, please tell Garrett that you don't want the entire house baby-proofed an' floral-ized."

"He's right," I smiled at Garrett. "But thank you for the thought, anyway. And the baby-proofing? Sorry, Garrett, but I've had enough of being treated like I'm made out of glass."

Garrett shook his head, "I'm so stupid."

He zipped away before I could say anything else.

Then my neck began to tingle – it reminded me I was standing before a sex God…clad in only a towel. Without a word, I sprinted into the closet.

I heard Peter chuckle in the bedroom, "I don't mind if you want to wear just a towel _all _the time."

I snorted, "You wish."

"_Oh, I do_," I thought I heard him mutter, but I could have been mistaken.

Once I was dressed in another one of Peter's shirts and some small shorts I had found, I made my way downstairs to find Garrett and a plate of food at the breakfast bar.

My stomach snarled noisily, and grinned at Garrett, "The human's hungry."

He just smiled back and handed me a fork – I lost all manners and dug in wildly, savouring the supreme taste and simplicity of eggs, bacon and buttered toast. Peter came in about half way through, and sat next to Garrett at the breakfast bar – they were watching me with fascination.

"Surely," I sighed, my mouth half-full with toast, "In all your years, you must've seen a human eat before."

Peter laughed heartily, and the sound warmed me slightly, "Of course, but you're just unique – most of your kind have manners."

I saw Garrett not-so-discreetly elbow Peter in the ribs, but I just shrugged, "As long as I don't offend you, then I don't care what I do."

Peter smirked, "My kind of girl…"

I shoved the rest of the food in at an almost alarming rate to avoid thinking or talking about what Peter had just said and the fact that it gave me some very, _very_ good feelings that I thought were long dead.

When I was done, it was time to answer more of their questions – I could see them both itching to ask me things, and it made me laugh.

"Go on," I chuckled.

Peter was first – he held up a photo from nowhere, "Who's this?"

My good mood dropped when I focused on the image – it was of me and Jake.

"Jacob Black," I muttered.

I wasn't sure how to feel about him now – I forgave him, but I didn't think I could ever feel much more. There just wasn't…_enough_ between us now – it made me sad to think about it.

"Does he take steroids?" Peter asked – although the question _sounded _jokey, I could feel he was really asking.

It made me smile again.

I sat back as I crossed my arms, oozing amusement, "No. He's a werewolf."

Their faces were _priceless_.

"I'm sorry," Peter said, bending his ear towards me, "What the fuckin' fuck was that?"

"_Were-wolf,_" I said slowly.

Garrett shook his head silently like it didn't surprise him.

Peter threw his hands in the air, "Fuck, Woman! What other stupid-ass shit have you gotten into?"

"I _have_ crashed a motorbike, and I _was _planning on going cliff-diving but that activity got cancelled," I replied coolly.

They both just sat there, looking at me silently.

**

* * *

**

Peter

My mate was motherfuckin' insane.

Bella sat there, quite calmly tellin' us all about her dangerous exploits, and we just listened disbelievin'ly.

I had never met a human more prone to life-threatenin' idiocy…and I fuckin' loved it.

She'd need to be insane to keep up with some of the shit I did, and her gainin' my gift would go a long way in helpin' understand most of the cryptic shit I came out with.

Garrett was pretty damn quiet, and _I_ was grinnin' like a fuckin' idiot.

"Oh, Bella – you surely are the most insane and awesome woman on the planet," I sighed, and Bella smiled – Garrett glared at me. "Oh, lighten up, Garrett! She's still here, isn't she?"

In fact, if she wasn't in pretty damn fine shape considerin' the Hell she went through, then I would have been in the exact same mindset as Garrett – I was already plannin' on not lettin' her out of my sight for the next….well, _forever_. She could have pulled that shit with Assward and the pussy Cullens, but _my mate_ wouldn't endanger herself – I wasn't goin' to control her. I was just goin' to make sure she was safe when she went out and risked life or limb.

Actually, I could think of a few fun things for me and Bella to do now I knew how much of an adrenaline junkie she actually was.

Garrett nodded, runnin' his hand through his hair, "I suppose so."

"Don't worry, guys. I'm not really into suicidal things anymore – fun things are in, certain death endings are out," Bella smiled.

"What do you want to do, Bit?" I asked, wonderin' what we _could_ do until she was feelin' up to scratch. "How about a movie?"

Bella nodded eagerly, and I gathered her up in my arms and shot into the lounge – it was a totally spontaneous move on my part. I couldn't keep my hands off of her for very long – the pull to her was just too great – but I was suddenly aware that Bella had no idea about our status or my feelin's…and that I should tone the shit down until she got a clue.

But her sudden smile told me she didn't mind.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief and sat her down on the couch in front of the TV.

Bella laughed breathlessly, "Shit! That was fun! When I went for a vampire-ride before…it wasn't… I don't know! That was so _fast_…"

"I'm like lightnin', Baby," I winked, opening up the cupboard on the left of the room – it was packed with DVDs.

Bella made an awed sound, and I smiled as I turned back around to face her and bowed, "Milady."

"_By the power of Greyskull_…" She murmured, and then grinned, "Got _Hot Fuzz_?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I teased, deliberately mistakin' her.

"Yes, I would," she teased right back, but my mind decided to take what she said and turn it into fifty different fantasies of just _how_ she _could_ find out…

I shook my head and picked out the DVD as Bella smirked at me from the couch – I gave her a playful glare and put the DVD on. I sat down next to her, but far away enough not to suffocate her – she gave me a funny look as the titles played.

"What?" I murmured.

"Do I smell?" Bella asked.

I gave her a playful leer, "Oh, yes…but not bad…"

I flicked my tongue over my teeth, but instead of laughin'…her eyes smouldered, her fingers flexed and her pulse jumped…

I leaned in closer, bein' dragged under a spell by her beautiful scent and deep eyes, "In fact…you smell very _good_… Passionate, full…_sensual_…"

She swallowed and the movement made my cock jump…

"What film is it?"

Garrett sat his ass down right beside me and nudged my shoulder…and I had to fight back the snarl that wanted to work its way out of my throat… I still stared at Bella, but her eyes were clearer now – she looked…much colder.

I sighed and sat back, knowin' the moment was lost – _thank you_, _Garrett_.

"_Hot Fuzz_," Bella answered Garrett's question, her voice husky.

I moaned softly, covertly adjustin' my jeans – Garrett gave me a confused look, and I couldn't believe he didn't know what he was interruptin'.

Watchin' the movie was fun, and Bella's laugh made me smile the whole way through it, but she was makin' it extremely difficult to control myself – her leg would occasionally brush against mine, or she would laugh with her face turned towards me so her hot, sweet breath would fan over my face and make me want to…

"I'm gonna go hunt," I announced near the end of the film, standin' up from the couch.

Garrett raised an eyebrow at my twitchiness, but I couldn't care less.

Bella smiled, "Bag some scumbags for me."

I gave her a little smirk, "Now, who told you we go for scumbags?"

She tapped the back of her neck – 'nough said.

I spontaneously kissed her cheek and then I was out of the door in under a second, racin' towards my meal – I hadn't noticed just _how_ thirsty I truly was, but my throat flared painfully and I knew more than one motherfucker was goin' to die tonight.

To the west of my cabin, just beyond the edge of the forest, was a concrete compound – it was a haven for junkies and addicts who got their money to feed their addictions by robbin' and killin'.

It was like happy hour at a discount store for me.

Trees whipped by until I reached the edge of the forest, and then I slowed down – I was less than a shadow as I passed through the early evenin' light and into the dark and gloomy compound.

Heartbeats sounded around me, fast and light or heavy and sedated – people crawled away from me instinctively as I passed by them, even though none of them saw me. They just knew they had to get away and which way to go – even in their drugged state.

They were like rats – packs and packs of rats that knew when danger was near.

I was silent as I slipped into my huntin' crouch, turnin' down a dark alley where my neck told me to go – I could hear only one heart in the shadows, and as I looked closer I saw an old man lyin' under a ragged blanket.

My neck told me not to be fooled by how weak he looked, because that man didn't deserve my pity – he was a bastard of the highest degree. There was nothin' he hadn't done in his years on this planet, and when his scent washed over me my lips turned up into a silent snarl – _rapist_.

I could smell it all over him – the scent of fear, the smell of sex…

I didn't waste any time in barin' his neck to me and bitin' down _hard_ – I wanted this one to be over quickly. I shut off my sense of smell, not wantin' to know who he had sexually assaulted – I only focused on the taste of his blood, calmin' my thirst.

His blood was off, as all junkies' blood was – watered down and damaged by drugs over such a long period of time. But the rich, salty flavour, that would have been predominant if he didn't choose to fuel his fire, was there – it tasted _good_.

I shut my eyes, listenin' to his heart as it slowed and stopped – he wouldn't be hurtin' anyone else now.

My mouth disconnected, and I pulled back to drop his corpse and lick my lips – then, like a well-rehearsed dance, I turned and opened a drain cover and proceeded to drop him through.

I shut the cover silently, and opened up all my senses again…to find I wasn't alone.

I spun around, the tingles on my neck goin' fuckin' wild.

A growl worked its way up my throat and tore out of my mouth like a wild animal – _keep away_.

I could hold my own, and any motherfucker that tangled with me was goin' to be in for a surprise – I pushed up the sleeves of my plaid shirt to show off my scars as a warnin'. I crouched, my eyes scannin' every inch of the alley and the rooftops – my tingles weren't at all fuckin' helpful now, and I had to rely on instinct.

_Sound_…

There was a _drip, drip, drip_ close by…and the creakin' of wood a way away…and the sound of junkies shootin' up…and the sound of cars passin' on the road close by…and the sound of a boot on the concrete beneath my feet…

I spun around, snarlin' loudly, to see eyes just like mine – blood red…but narrowed with amusement.

"Motherfucker," I breathed, before my mind caught up with my sight.

I pounced like a fuckin' jungle cat, roarin' loudly and scarin' away the humans within the radius of the alley – I didn't give a shit, all I could see was my imagination paintin' a picture of _his_ fuckin' face…snarlin' at my mate and preparin' to drain her.

My fists pounded into my maker's face, "You motherfucker! You stupid, fuckin' bastard! _How could you_? I told you not to go with the fuckin' pixie, and look where it led you! _Do you ever listen to me_? No! You fuckin' don't!" I roared, "Now I'm goin' to beat your ass into this fuckin' concrete!"

He took my blows, his head snappin' back and crackin' in several places as I damn near decapitated him with my fists. He didn't fight back, and it made my rage that much worse – the brick and concrete wall behind us didn't stand a chance as I threw him through it and bellowed at him.

"It's all _your_ fault, you son of a bitch!"

I leapt at him, through the hole in the wall, and slammed my fist into the right side of his face – his skin splintered on impact, but still he did nothin'.

"_Fight_!" I growled, "Fight, you asshole! Show me the son of a bitch who tried to drain _my_ _mate_!"

_That_ got his attention – his crimson eyes snapped up to meet mine and his face twisted in confusion…at least, what was left of it. I snarled at him, throwin' his shoulders back and pinnin' him to the floor of the empty drug den we were in.

"Show me," I hissed. "Show me the black eyes that she had to see comin' for her… Show me those sharp pearly-whites that almost _bit into her precious flesh_!"

"Peter…" He breathed.

I grasped his neck in one of my hands, diggin' my fingertips into his skin until fissures formed, "Do you know what she had to endure? Do you know how close she came to death? Do you know how scarred and hurt she is? Do you know she _can't have fuckin' children_?"

I put my face closer to his so the venom leakin' from my mouth in my rage dripped into the wounds on his face and burned him – he didn't wince, he didn't say another word, and it made me _hate _him right then.

"You should have seen a fuckin' threat like that straight away – you should have killed that bitch, and then my mate wouldn't feel like she's a worthless freak," I hissed. "She's the most fuckin' beautiful thing on this planet, and it's your fault that she feels differently – I don't care about _scars_…but I care that it's _your_ fault she got them."

He finally made a move – a pussy move.

I felt tendrils of calm wrap around me, and it made me hiss, "You fuckin' pussy – can't fight me like you used to, Jasper? The Major would have torn the shit out of me first and calmed me down _never_."

My hand lessened its grip on his throat as his calm invaded my body, but it only worked because I let him – I wouldn't kill him, and I needed to stop now before I did.

I rolled off of him and clutched my head in frustration. I wasn't torn – I knew who I would choose out of Jasper or Bella – but I was angry that I couldn't finish him off like I wanted to. I had had my revenge, knockin' half of his face off, and he needed to show me how sorry he was for what he had done – for what he had _caused_.

I sat up, restin' my elbows on my knees and turnin' my head to the right to spit some leftover venom out.

I heard Jasper move and his healin' begin – I just wished I could knock it back again, but he needed to talk.

"Peter…" He murmured.

"What the fuck are you doin' here?" I asked coldly, turnin' to face him – I watched the cracks in his face fill in as he scanned me.

"I've left Alice," he replied quietly – I was shocked, but I didn't let him feel it and I sure as Hell didn't show it. "I…slipped up…"

"Damn right you did," I spat. "One drop of blood, Jasper – _one fuckin' drop_, and you lose your shit. I… I just…can't wrap my head around it!"

As the left side of his brow filled back out, he furrowed it, "How do you… What do you know, Peter? What were you talking about a minute ago?"

I shook my head angrily, standin' up and tuggin' at my hair, "It _could_ have been my gift, but it wasn't – if that's what you're asking. I know what happened…from the source."

Jasper stood to meet my glare, "How-"

"Bella," I interrupted, with a low growl. "_My_ Bella."

His eyes widened, "What?"

"Imagine my surprise," I hissed, "When I found a young human girl lyin' out on a mountainside near my home – tortured, broken, _dyin'_… There were fuckin' birds circlin' overhead, ready to pull her beautiful brown eyes from their sockets, and I was the one who saved her from that fate."

I circled Jasper, tryin' not to let my anger get the best of me – he needed to feel everythin' I felt.

"I cleaned her up, healed her wounds, took her into my home… Garrett and I looked after her, and she told us a story… A story of a girl who fell in love with a boy…who just happened to be a vampire…"

His eyes widened, realisation flashin' in those crimson depths – I nodded at him, "That's right…Bella and _Edward_. Then she told us about a little birthday party she had…one that didn't go as planned – one where my _brother_, my _maker_ tried to drain her dry!"

I stood in front of Jasper, my eyes narrowed and my fists clenchin' and unclenchin' with the pulses of fury flowin' through me.

"Do you know how precious that blood is to me, Jasper?" I asked. "Do you know that I've killed to keep that blood flowin' in her veins? Do you know the _bitch_ I killed was the same one who you should have a long, _long_ time ago?"

"Victoria…" Jasper breathed.

"Victoria," I confirmed sharply. "I had fun with her before I burnt her, of course, but it didn't erase the fact that before Victoria left Bella on the mountainside…she had some fun, too."

"She…" Jasper murmured, his voice trailin' off – he couldn't even say the fuckin' words.

"You've turned so soft, Jasper…" I growled. "Yes, Victoria had fun with my Bella – _lots of fun_. How fun do you think bitin' is?" I asked. "Tens and tens of times, Jasper – not just once or twice. What about cuttin', and starvin', and breakin', and punchin', and bruisin', and _brandin'_?"

Jasper's face twisted in pain and his eyes flared with agony, "She…branded her?"

"You better be feelin' a fuck-load of guilt, my _brother_, because _Victoria_ did more than that…"

His face finished healin' as he murmured, "You said…something about…not being able to have children?"

I nodded, "You were listenin' – nice to know you _can _do it. Yes, Jasper – do you know how it feels to know that your mate can never have the baby she might have wanted when she grew up?"

He winced, turnin' his head away and noddin' as my pain washed over him, "Yes…"

I pressed my palm over my dead heart, "It _burns_, Jasper – it _burns_ to know that I can't give her somethin' like that."

Jasper looked up, his wince not recedin' one bit, "Bella's your mate?"

I smiled slightly – despite the mood and the situation – at the memory of Bella's smile…her laugh… "Yes, she is. She's…_everythin'_…"

I focused on Jasper again, to see him sportin' a pained smile, "I know you won't accept anything I have to say, Peter…"

"Damn right I won't," I growled, my lifted mood disappearin'. "_You _should have gone after the red-headed bitch, and _you_ should have had more control over yourself… Fuck, Jasper! You were around hundreds of newborns with more thirst and bloodlust than six vampires could have had!"

He nodded slowly, his gaze not driftin' away from mine, "I know… There are no excuses. You don't know… Peter, the guilt's been eating me alive…"

I could see his pain and I could understand what had happened – vegetarian vampires would have had more thirst from denyin' themselves, Assward was addicted to the scent of Bella's blood, Jasper probably hadn't fed recently… I _could_ understand, but I would never excuse or forgive him – _never_.

Then there was the issue of Victoria not bein' seen as the threat she was. Jasper should have known, and he was right about that – there were no excuses.

"You truly fucked up," I stated bluntly.

"I know."

I could see somethin' in his eyes – some kind of crazy determination that told me perhaps _my_ Jasper, the _Major_, wasn't completely dead.

"Why have you left the pixie?" I asked.

There was the tiniest sliver of a smirk on his lips, "She thought she could control me."

I didn't smile, though I fuckin' felt like it, "Well, I imagine it was easy to control your pansy ass, _Jazzy_."

He winced at the nick-name I had heard Alice call him once – I laughed so hard that day that I thought I was going to shit myself.

Jasper nodded his head and cricked his neck at the same time, "I was weak, looking for a woman to take me away like Charlotte did with you."

I hissed at her name, and he looked apologetic.

"So…what, you realised how much of a fuckin' puppeteer the pixie is? Did you finally cut your strings?"

Jasper growled slightly, but I could tell the noise wasn't for me, "She told me she had seen what happened to Bella."

"_What_?" I hissed lowly, _dangerously_…

"Alice told me it had to happen…_after_ it all went down – me leaping for her. She said it would "set things in motion that needed to be set" – she said it didn't matter that I went on a killing spree afterwards, because Bella would become part of the family eventually and it was worth it," he shook his head in disbelief.

"Then she came to me," he continued. "After we moved up to Alaska and after I had killed ten women, three men and six children, she came to me. She told me her gift wasn't working, the future was going blank, and that _I _had fucked up. She told me she was disgusted with me, that she knew all along I would slip up again, but now…now Bella wasn't coming back."

He looked up at me, "She told me I killed her."

I could see venom in his eyes.

"Alice told me I didn't do it right, that I had changed the future – I didn't know what the fuck she was on about, and then she told me how she had been manipulating us all…and me most of all. She loved Bella," he finished.

"That's no excuse," I growled. "Bella was never meant to go to you, was she?"

Jasper shook his head, "I don't think so."

"She was meant to find me all along…" I muttered, my voice trailin' off.

Jasper raised his hand and I watched it through narrowed eyes as he gently placed it on my shoulder – I didn't shake it off though, and he seemed pleased with that much.

"So," he said.

"On my diet now?" I asked.

"No," he smiled slightly. "My eye-colour just won't shift that easily."

I nodded, not really knowin' what else to say but feelin' my thirst flare again.

Jasper felt that, and he grinned, "Let's go get you some junkie blood, Peter."

I nodded and we flitted out of the den, down the alley, into another, and then Jasper stayed back as I fed – it was the smart thing to do. My anger wasn't high but it certainly wasn't goin' to ebb any time soon, and if I felt like he was challengin' my meal…it could get ugly.

When I was done, and I had dropped the fifth and final body into the sewers, Jasper murmured, "What's she like?"

I turned around and wiped a smear of blood from my mouth, "Bella?"

He nodded as I directed him out of the compound and into the forest, "No one could go through all that and come out…unchanged."

"What was she like before?" I asked.

Jasper didn't even take a second to think about it, "Shy, quiet, a blusher…"

I snorted, "You're in for a fuckin' shock."

He smiled slightly, "She's got to be different to be _your_ mate."

I stopped runnin' and pretended to look indignant, "What are you sayin'? I'm loveable!"

Jasper laughed, and the tension between us from the fight…_eased_ – just a little – "Yeah, yeah…"

We carried on through the forest in silence, and as we approached the cabin, I whispered, "She is different."

Jasper gave me a significant look – I shrugged it off and waved him towards the uncovered window of the lounge. I smiled faintly as I saw Bella and Garrett curled up together watchin' what sounded like _Hot Shots_ – only a little part of me felt jealous, while the other part was content in knowin' that they had a familial love for each other.

Jasper ghosted forwards, just enough to really see the scene but not enough so Garrett could see him.

He whispered sadly, "She looks older…"

I went and stood beside him, "She is – technically – but she's been through a lot, too."

Bella laughed at a joke in the film, and Garrett laughed along as he watched Bella fondly – his arm hugged her shoulders tighter, and he pressed a gentle kiss to her left temple.

I just smiled.

Jasper looked at me, "You're not jealous?"

I shook my head, "They're family – blood relatives. Besides, I know she's mine…even if she doesn't."

"She doesn't know you're mates?" He asked.

I shook my head again, "She has an inklin', but she doesn't know fully – our 'gift' isn't givin' her that information yet." At Jasper's look, I continued, "I sealed her fresh wounds shut with my venom, Jasper – she smells a little like me now, and…well, it also gave her my 'gift'."

He let out a very low whistle.

I nodded, "I know. It's all very, very fucked up."

Jasper just nodded.

"You can see some of her scars from here," I murmured. "Get used to them now because if you stare at them when you meet her again, I will fuck you up. She's already self-conscious enough."

"I get to meet her again?" Jasper asked incredulously.

I nodded, "You need to tell her how fuckin' sorry you are. I don't know if she'll accept it, but I 'know' she doesn't blame you like I do."

He beamed, "Thank you."

He was a little too loud, and I watched Garrett's head snap towards us – his whole posture shifted and became protective as he shielded Bella's body with his own.

"You're right – true familial love," Jasper murmured. "Very strong."

Garrett growled, starin' at Jasper – Garrett knew who Jasper was too, and that just showed how much he fuckin' loved Bella. He was prepared to growl at the God of War for her – to me, that redeemed him for interruptin' our little bubble earlier.

I gave him a signal to chill the fuck out, and I watched his snarl tone down.

He switched the television off and I watched Bella turn to look at him incredulously, "What the fuck, Garrett? I was watching that! Is this because she showed some skin again? Seriously, Garrett – I know you were born a long time ago, but this is the twenty-first century! If I want to see nude girls, then I'm going to see nude girls!"

I laughed, fillin' with affection for my little firecracker, while Jasper smirked.

"You're right – she is different," he said, and it was loud enough for Bella to hear.

I watched her head turn, her face incredulous, and her entire body freeze – you didn't have to be an empath to feel the rage rollin' off of her to Jasper right then.

I sighed and slapped a wincin' Jasper on the back, "Bad luck, fucker."

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_I loved writing this chapter :D I was considering lengthening the beginning so there was a cliffie when Jasper showed up – but then I thought, 'No, my lovely, lovely viewers would want to stab me in the face repeatedly.' So here we are – aren't you guys (and my face) terribly lucky? (: Thank you for all the brilliant reviews!_


	10. Lightning

**Bella**

I had heard him – I _knew_ I had.

I turned to Garrett, a pathetic growl rising in my throat, "Is that who I fucking think it is?"

I noticed Garrett didn't look very pleased right then either, and he nodded at me sharply, "Yes."

"Is he alone?" I asked, and Garrett paused before nodding again. "Good. I don't need those other motherfuckers around here."

I stood and ran out of the lounge, past the stairs, and threw open the front door – I narrowed my eyes at Peter, who was standing next to Jasper Hale.

"Honey, I'm home," Peter said weakly – I _seriously_ felt like the stereotypical bitchy wife, but I couldn't help it.

It wasn't every day that your new best friend presented you with a piece from your past – a piece that tried to eat you. To be fair, I didn't blame Jasper for that – I wasn't even sure I blamed him at all for anything. He hardly knew me, so it was fair enough that he would side with his family, and _his wife_ – I was pretty damn sure he wouldn't have even had a say in the vote of leaving me anyway, what with being all messed up by his bloodlust and the others' too.

But I was still furious at him.

He represented the Cullens – he was the first one I had seen of them since my birthday party, and the phrase 'Don't shoot the messenger' was disregarded in my mind right then. The very unlucky messenger was Jasper, and I wanted to fuck him up as best as a small human girl could fuck up a talented and scary vampire.

"And you've brought back a stray with you too, I see," I said to Peter lowly, barely audibly.

Jasper's eyes were dark as they met mine – probably from all the emotions swimming around – but I could see the very edge of them was a colour I could never remember him wearing.

Red.

I wasn't scared, or shocked – but something bloomed within me… Pity? I didn't know…

Peter watched me carefully, before coming forwards and reaching for my hand – I didn't flinch away, even in my anger, and I _knew _there was a reason for it…but I wouldn't be distracted from my current course.

"Can he come in an' play?" Peter smiled softly, looking pleased but still wary.

I shot Jasper a look with all the hate I could muster for the Cullens as a whole – it turned out to be enough to make his hands shake – and then turned back to Peter.

"It's your house, Peter – I can't and _won't_ tell you what to do. But as soon as one word that I don't like comes out of his mouth, I'm going to be on his ass like flies on shit."

With that, I stomped back into the house.

I heard the front door shut as I clanged around in the kitchen, making something to eat – I wasn't truly hungry, but it was an outlet for the rage bubbling inside me. I didn't want to let it out – but after everything that had happened to me…I was just…_so_ angry about _everything_.

I didn't know why I hadn't tried to knock the shit out of Jasper yet either – something helpfully reminded me that Peter wanted Jasper inside, and I knew that if I had blown up back there…we'd never have made into the cabin and I would have probably been seriously injured by my actions too.

That wasn't off the menu yet either – my still-splinted wrist was throbbing with pain at how I had clenched my fist earlier, but it was aching to be shattered if it was just to try and knock the shit out of Jasper.

When I had made a sandwich and plated it…all three of them arrived in the kitchen.

I didn't acknowledge them, fury pounding within my skull – because Peter had brought him here…he had brought my past here…the one thing I wanted to forget…

I didn't want to be angry at Peter, but I couldn't help it – he probably thought he was helping… Well, he wasn't.

"Bella…" Garrett murmured as I stared at the floor and began to furiously chew my sandwich.

"Don't start, Garrett," I growled. "If you make me mad at you too, I know I'll feel guilty about it later."

I had true respect for Garrett, as my elder, as my ancestor, and as a person – I knew I would feel guilty about being angry at Peter later too, but being angry at Garrett would just be too much. He was too kind to be angry at…but that didn't mean if he pushed me I wouldn't slap the shit out of him too.

I reached the tasteless crust and realised we had been standing in silence…apart from the noise of my aggressive eating.

As I put the plate in the sink, Peter came forwards, "Bit…"

"Don't," I hissed, and my tone was softer than I thought it would be. "You brought a _Cullen_ home with you…"

That was when everything went to shit.

"I'm not a Cullen, Bella," Jasper said firmly, sending me a hint of truthfulness.

I spun around wildly – my eyes were wide, my fists were clenched, and my teeth were bared…

I vaguely heard Peter murmur, "_He is so fucked_…" through the fog in my pounding brain.

"_Don't_ _ever manipulate me again_," I snarled.

I saw Peter stiffen, and it seemed he wasn't too happy with finding that out – he growled lowly at Jasper, but I ignored him.

Jasper's face softened in a pained way, and he nodded – he looked…_resigned_.

"Why are you here?" I asked harshly.

"I came to find Peter," Jasper replied. "I left Alice, and I needed a friendly face…"

Peter didn't look too fucking friendly right then, but I was distracted by something else…

"You…left the pixie?" I asked, laughter bubbling up in my throat and a huge smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

I didn't even wait for Jasper's nod before I burst into laughter – my anger just enforced my amusement, and I found myself clutching my sore sides as I doubled over.

"You've left the pixie!" I laughed, tears streaming down my face. "Oh… Oh, I bet that really threw her for a fucking loop, didn't it?" I straightened up, "So, what happened? Did she max-out too many credit cards…leave another best friend…dress you up like disco-Ken – what?"

I had noticed that Jasper was wearing Peter's kind of clothes – plaid; denim; boots… It suited him.

My amusement faded rapidly – it turned nasty, _sour_.

Jasper watched me, his eyes lightening to a dull red, "No. She played me."

"That pixie bitch plays everyone, Jasper," I hissed. "I mean…look at you! You look good! What the fuck were you wearing before – goddamn loafers?"

Peter snorted, "Last time I saw him he had some kind of handbag."

Jasper scowled at Peter, "I told you – it was Alice's, and I was just holding it."

"_Suuure_," Peter grinned, lightening the mood a little…but not mine.

I just waited for Jasper to continue – he turned back a moment later and took his cue.

"I want to apolo-"

I cut him off, "If the next word out of your mouth is 'apologise,' I will get one of my boys kick the shit out of you."

"As much as I deserve a good kickin', Sugar, I already got one from Peter an' I won't fix up so good if I get another one," Jasper said, his drawl slowly coming out.

I looked to Peter and he smiled tentatively back at me – I gave him a sharp nod and hoped he saw how much I liked him right then, because I couldn't_ show it_ right at that moment. My brain was focusing on the fact that a Cullen was before me…

"Confliction?" Jasper asked, cocking his head slightly in a way I remembered – I felt a pang of loss at his look.

It was familiar, and missed seeing that quirk.

"Loss…" He murmured.

My loss went right out of the window then and my anger reared up again, "I'm not a goddamn mood ring!"

I stalked right up to him, toe-to-toe, not even considering the fact it might have been dangerous to face the man who had tried to kill me, head-on.

"I don't want an apology, Jasper – so don't try to give me one!" I hissed, "I don't blame you for what happened – you're like a sugar-starved vampire and I'm a tasty cream-puff. I don't even blame you for leaving! You didn't – and still don't – know me, and I'm damn sure you wouldn't have been focusing on me while I had just messed up your diet.

"But you're a Cullen, and I don't give a damn which one you are – you are one, and so I hate you," I growled. "I am, officially, an unfair and prejudiced bitch."

Jasper just watched me, his eyes flickering with my emotions, and I could see he knew I was being honest.

There was just no way to get around the fact that I hated the Cullens – any associations, any friends…_anything_ to do with them. Unfortunately for Jasper, he was married to one – _he_ _was one_ – and that just wouldn't fly with me.

He slowly bowed his head, "I won't apologise, since you have asked me not to…but I will always feel guilty and be full of regret. I understand what you're saying…and what you've been through…"

The way his eyes pinched in pain a fraction told me he did understand.

"My torture?" I asked, point-blank.

Jasper didn't even delay – he nodded instantly, and I liked that. He wasn't fucking around.

"You're extraordinary," Jasper breathed, and I knew we were done – I wasn't going to start taking compliments for living through extreme physical torture.

I turned to Garrett and Peter, "I'm going to finish watching _Hot Shots_ and then move on to _Part Deux_."

I strolled out of there and back into the lounge, but not before grabbing a pint _Ben & Jerry's_.

**

* * *

**

Peter

I watched Bella leave, Garrett follow, and listened to the TV turn on – once it was loud enough that Bella wouldn't be able to hear moderately loud voices, I turned to Jasper.

"I know you can make me keel over in under a second, and I know you _let_ me beat the shit out of you earlier only because you felt you deserved it…but you have got to man the fuck up."

He looked pained, and his eyes were glancin' towards the doorway to the lounge every other second – I knew he was achin' to talk to Bella, to apologise, and to relieve some of his guilt.

Jasper nodded.

I sighed, rubbin' my hand over my face, "_Look_. You've left your wife, who has been playin' you like a damn banjo, and then you came to find your brother…only to find the girl you thought dead is mated to him. Right. I can understand how you're feelin', but what I _can't_ understand right now, is what led you to all this. What did Alice tell you? Please explain, because your earlier summary was very, very fucked up."

Jasper nodded and leant on the breakfast bar – it was a very human thing to do, and I knew he'd been tryin' harder to fit in.

"After the birthday party…I ran. I was messed up…and I found myself close-by to a town…and then I literally _ran_ into a camping party…and I killed every single last one of them. The children were the last to go – my fog was lifting when I had gotten to them… I remember them more clearly…"

I could see the pain all over his face, but he was resigned to it – he had killed more than that in one feed before and done much worse things than simply drainin' them…and we both knew it.

Jasper continued more strongly, "I cleaned up, and then Alice met me in the woods on the way back to the family house – she told me we had to go to Alaska and stay with the Denalis. I went, like a little, lost, fucking _puppy_." He shook his head, makin' his loose blonde curls bounce, "Of course, when we got there I was set upon by three horny women – fucking succubus bitches…

"After two days, Alice came to me – she felt relieved, and she told me everything was going according to plan," Jasper spat. "I asked her what the 'plan' was and she told me that she had seen the birthday incident happen and that it brought around a better future for Bella and Edward." Jasper winced slightly, "She told me that everyone would leave like we did, Bella would get into some sort of trouble, and it would bring them both closer.

"I was…_hurt_ – I mean, I'd just fucking slipped up, _again_! And all she could tell me was that it was good for Edward and Bella! I didn't give a shit to be honest, Peter! I am a selfish bastard – you know it – and I knew there had to be a way of having them get closer, bond more, without sacrificing all my hard work," he growled.

"Their relationship was unhealthy – there was too much pedestal action going on." Jasper sighed, "Anyway, I avoided everyone for a long time – _weeks_ – and then one day Alice came to me on a hunt… She was _furious_, and disgusted…with me… She told me how the future for Bella was black and that she must have died."

Fury rose up in me at the thought of Alice bein' able to see what happened to Bella, but I beat it back for the sake of hearin' the rest of the story.

"I was consumed with guilt – that moment was like…_lightning_. It struck me hard and pinned me down – I couldn't escape from the pain… I had never felt such pain… Alice told me that I had done something wrong to make Bella die – I still don't know what she was talking about… She thinks that I didn't fucking leap at her right, for God's sake!" He hissed.

"I left. I took her car keys and got the fuck out of there." Jasper looked at me intently, "I knew if there was anyone I could go to…it was you – still is. I know you will never forgive me for what happened and for not seeing through Alice…and for not listening to you…and for not getting rid of Victoria…and for trying to drain Bella in the first place… But…I need you."

I was struck by the realisation that Jasper was asking for _help_ – I had never known Jasper ask for anythin'. He was always strong, independent, faultless… This Jasper – the _true _Jasper that had been released through his diet – needed somethin' more than flawless confidence and manufactured emotions… He needed a family – one that wouldn't fuck him up even more like the Cullens.

Our family: Bella, Garrett, and I – a mismatched crew of cast-offs, oddballs, and general escapees from normal life.

I put Bella to one side for a second – though she would not agree with stayin' _anywhere_ near Jasper, she wouldn't argue. She would just stay away from him – a part of me (my 'gift') knew that _really_…she wanted to know him. Bella didn't know it yet, but she wanted to connect with the man who had tried to kill her.

I sighed, "Welcome to the fold. No touchin' the precious human, no treadin' around on glass like a fucking pansy, and balls _are_ required – got 'em?"

He actually moved his hand down and fondled his groin for a moment, "One… Two…" He grinned slightly, "Three…"

"You, my sick friend, will fit in just fine…once Bella accepts you."

His better mood faltered slightly, "She never will."

I looked through to the lounge to see Bella's head pokin' over the top of the couch – she was lookin' at Jasper speculatively and it made me smile.

"Bella may be more awesome and less of a doormat now, Jasper – but she hasn't lost her heart," I murmured. "She'll accept you, just give her time…and for God's sake, don't apologise again! Be…the Jasper I used to know a little more. Bella's a cocky, ballsy girl now, and she respects honesty and bluntness above all things."

He nodded, but didn't move.

"What the fuck are you waitin' for?" I asked.

Jasper gave me a confused look.

I sighed, "She doesn't like you – in fact, she hates you – but the more you stay around her, the more used to you she'll get. You need to just…be there – okay? Trust me. You'll both need each other soon enough."

Of course, I didn't know _why_ – my 'gift' just thought it's be amusin' to cut that part out – but I 'knew' that this was another part of Bella's importance to the world, human and vampire alike. She was helpin' Garrett by bein' his sister, she was helpin' me by bein' my mate, and she would help Jasper too soon enough.

Even though I didn't have a lot of love for my brother right then, I knew he needed to be with us.

Jasper didn't do much about my urgin', so I gave him a good smirk and prepared to hit him on the back of his head – his arm whipped out before I could get there and twisted my hand _almost_ painfully.

I smiled, "That's better. I don't ever want to see you lettin' me beat on you ever again."

Because while it helped me release my pain and anger, it wounded the respect I held for him.

He nodded and ghosted into the lounge – I watched Bella tense and look away angrily as he sat in an armchair, but she said nothin'. Her anger called to me, and with a swift glance at Garrett and silently tellin' him to move, I was able to sit next to her – I had decided, in those few precious seconds, to not wait around.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and urged her into my embrace.

The look she gave me was surprised…and tense, but as soon as the bare skin of my hand brushed the bare skin of her neck…she relaxed. I smiled inwardly as her muscles loosened and she leant into me. Her legs curled up beside her, and her hand rested on my knee – her head slowly rested on my chest, and I felt good.

I felt better, _whole_…

It was amazin', the feelin' one mate could give to the other – I soaked it up. Everythin'. The tingles she created under my skin where her breath warmed me; the feel of her warm hand on my knee; the feel of her pulse against my fingertips…

I watched Jasper shut his eyes, soakin' in my calm and peacefulness – when he opened them again, he smiled at me. He sent me a shot of happiness, and I knew he was glad that I had found Bella.

"Peter," Bella murmured. "Isn't Charlie Sheen just the shit?"

I laughed against her soft, silky hair, "Definitely, Darlin'."

**

* * *

**

Bella

It was strange being in Peter's arms.

It was strange because it felt good – I felt safe and happy there…well, as happy as I could be, knowing a Cullen was sitting not five feet from me.

But I ignored Jasper for the most part, instead focusing on the way Peter's muscles played and jumped when I moved or exhaled. His body was strange in its warmth – it wasn't like being with Jacob, who could suffocate me with his heat in five minutes, and Peter wasn't a big ice-cube like the other vampires I had known. He wasn't even like Garrett.

Peter's skin felt different to me – it felt…more textured, less perfect, but silky and slightly warm.

Instead of watching the TV, I began to let the hand that wasn't on his knee, run over the arm he had moved around my middle. He had a long-sleeved shirt on again, so I could only touch the skin of his hand and wrist, but it was enough.

I felt myself naturally nestle further into his arms as I touched him – everything felt right. I ignored the feelings within me that were screaming out at touching and being touched by another guy – I wasn't ready to acknowledge anything like _that_, but I knew that in Peter's hands was where I wanted to be.

His eyes stayed fixed on the screen, but I could see a little smirk curling the corner of his mouth – his arm around my shoulders tightened, and his thumb brushed my collar bone slowly as I looked away… It sent a shiver through me, and I looked back up at Peter to see his eyes had darkened.

My fingertips began to explore his wrist further, running over his dead veins with something akin to care…when I met _something_. My brow furrowed as I felt further under the cuff of his shirt – it was something…raised up, like a row of bumps.

I looked down at his hand, the only light coming from the TV, and turned it carefully as I raised the cuff… I could feel Peter's gaze boring into the side of my face, but I didn't stop until I saw what my wandering fingertips had found.

Just below the protruding bone of his wrist, wrapping around the side of his arm, was a scar.

My eyes widened as I realised what kind of scar it was – the kind I had all over my body…in the form of bite-marks. Except this wasn't like Victoria's – this was more like James'. On my wrist, I could faintly see where the venom had infected my veins – fine silver lines painted my skin. Peter's was more like that – I could see the ridges were shiny, and I knew it was a venom bite.

"It must have burned," I muttered out-loud.

It was oddly cooler than the rest of his skin – like mine – and I wondered how it was so. I mean, he was a vampire – he was meant to be cool anyway. Why would different venom make such a big difference?

A little voice in the back of my head told me that _that_ was the reason – different venom. It wasn't Peter's, and _only_ _Peter_ was warm to me.

"It did," he said slowly against my ear.

I looked up to see the TV had been turned off and the dim main light had been turned on – Garrett and Jasper were looking edgy, and Peter looked…almost blank.

As I felt his wrist again, I felt another – my hand moved higher and higher up his arm, until his sleeve was crumpled at the crook of his elbow. I looked down in shock to see about ten venom bites decorating his arm.

"Don't be scared of them," he murmured, almost pleadingly.

I looked up, to find tears sitting in the corners of my eyes, "I'm not scared…"

Peter's dark eyes lightened a shade, and their crimson sparkle comforted me slightly, "There _are _more, Bella – we all have them, even Garrett."

I heard what he was saying, but my mind was stuck on the fact that _Peter_ had more bites all over his body – grief began to crush me, pressing on my chest like a size thirteen shoe.

I felt a tear roll over and down my cheek.

Peter wiped it up quickly, softly, and asked, "Why are you cryin', Bella, if you're not scared?"

"I just…I don't want this to have happened to you," I breathed, his comforting arms turning almost suffocating in my pain and confusion.

"Why?" He asked, letting me stumble out of his grasp and to my feet.

I clutched my head, the back of my neck tingling like crazy, and yelled, "I don't know! It hurts! There's…_too much_!"

Peter grabbed me, stilling my hands as I began to tug at my hair in frustrated confusion and hurt, "Bella! Stop! What are you talkin' about?"

I yanked myself away from him, backed up against the wall, and pulled my hair over my shoulder – I scratched at my neck as electricity shot down my spine.

I was _missing _something – something so goddamn important to my well-being that it_ physically hurt_ not to know what it was.

My knees buckled, sending me to the floor – I sprawled across the wooden floorboards, crying out hoarsely as my spine shot up in flames.

"Information!" I yelled, blurting out the word that just wanted to burst forth. "There's too much information! I can't… I can't…"

My fists thumped against the wood as I arched off the floor sporadically – hands were all over me, but one pair was hotter than the others. Peter's hands were on my face, and as he touched me I felt a dull burning begin in my skull.

I screamed, the noise reverberating around the room in its intensity – my body shook with the force of emitting it, and I felt myself being held down as I began to spasm.

Lips suddenly brushed my ear, "Calm down – please, sweetheart. We can't help you if you don't relax…"

It was Peter's voice, and it made everything that much worse.

My heart hammered against my ribs in its urgency to escape my chest and fly to the thing that was calling it…

_Calling… Calling… Calling…_

There was a ringing in my ears – almost like an actual fucking dialling tone. My incredulous laugh was cut short though, because I inhaled.

The smell of cherries filled my nostrils and my breath caught in my throat.

My body went up in flames and I screamed again as I felt something driving into the back of my skull like a goddamn screwdriver – the pain was something I could never have imagined, and never wanted to inflict upon anyone. My torture had been extreme, but this was something to do with my _soul_.

I felt something inside me being split in two – something that felt rather like my heart.

My neck pulsed with the feeling of a thousand needles, yelling at me to acknowledge something I just _couldn't_.

Every scar on my body burned – every line lit on fire like a trail of gasoline that had been subjected to an open flame. Heat rushed across my body more painfully than the last time, and I could almost hear the hissing sound of something within me sizzling.

My screams turned silent – my ears popped and I couldn't hear anything, only feel the vibration of the sound in my chest. I could only see blurs moving around me frantically – my head was too heavy too move – but there was one shape that stayed still.

I managed to see the wide, red eyes of Peter.

He was yelling at me – his perfectly sculpted lips parted widely and I could almost feel his words vibrating in the air against the side of my face from their volume.

But his eyes were what had captured my attention.

As I watched those orbs, the pain began to recede.

My heartbeat pounded in my ears as the fire cooled, but the slicing at my neck did not. The thing I had missed – the _thing_ I _needed_ to know – was eating at me still…but as I looked into Peter's face…_I knew_.

My lips parted again, and I felt them tremble at the passion and intensity of the word that wanted to fall from my lips – just as I had blurted 'information,' the new word came forth much the same…

Except this one was so much more important.

"Mate…"

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Evil, evil, evil… I know *laughs maniacally* I'll update soon – promise, promise, promise! I'm already working on the next chapter! I know it seems like there's too much going on, what with Jasper appearing, etc. BUT it's all part of ze plan! Hmm…I think I had a Dr. Strangelove moment there… Anyway! :D Until next time, my darlings… Oh, and thank you for all the reviews! I'm so in love with all of you! Seriously…you'll see me outside of your houses next, holding roses and chocolates – I'm like Santa Claus, baby! All over the globe, sharing the love!_

* * *

_**P.s: **__I got a PM asking how I imagined my Peter, and my answer is…Peter Krause. Google him if you're not sure who he is – find a photo where he's a little younger and not completely clean-shaven and that's your man. Yum…_


	11. Breathless

_**Author's note: **__I hope this helps to explain what's going on and clues you in on my plans (; I'm not giving anything away saying this, but Jasper __**is**__ keeping a veggie diet – sorry if you're disappointed, but if I had to feel how my lunch felt as I ate it…I'd go insane._

**

* * *

**

Peter

Jasper was watchin' me carefully.

After Bella had uttered that fateful word, she had passed out cold. We were currently standin' in the bedroom, at the end of the bed, havin' a starin' competition as thoughts raced through my mind.

"It's dangerous," Jasper suddenly murmured.

"What is?"

I was still panickin' slightly after my mate had been struck down screamin' by an invisible force – it kind of gets you in a fuckin' whirl.

"Your venom," he explained.

I stared at him – my 'gift' was quiet and I had to rely on Jasper for now. I hated my sporadic 'knowin' shit' – when your mate has been fucked up, _that's_ when you want to know shit…not what kind of sandwich she'll eventually have when she feels better…

…Turkey.

I had a _normal_ nigglin' feelin', that this was all goddamn Fate again – why else keep shit from me?

Jasper looked down at Bella, "I've never known of a human have so much venom in them, without them changing. I don't even know why she _hasn't_ changed yet."

"I only gave her a little to heal her wounds," I breathed.

He shook his head, "It was also enough to give her your gift."

It struck me then – like a bolt out of the blue – "That's what she meant by 'information'…"

Jasper nodded, "I think so. Peter…I think this shit's going to keep happening. I mean…she's a _human_, and her body is containing damaging venom and a gift that should be impossible for her to handle and channel like she has." He gave me a saddened look, "She's not a vampire – she doesn't have our vast capabilities. Her brain isn't made to handle all the shit that the gift is throwing at her.

"_Knowledge is power_," Jasper quoted. "And she's just not made to be able to handle that kind of power. Her brain can't sift through all the information it's getting."

"She called me her mate," I muttered, goin' around to the side of the bed so I was able to stroke back her hair from her face.

"Finding your mate is instinctual, Peter," Jasper whispered. "You must have known from the very first moment you saw her that she is yours."

I nodded, not sayin' a word.

"It's also instinctual for _her_." He pressed a comfortin' hand to my shoulder, "She's human – she shouldn't be able to feel the pull, yet…she does. I think it's because of all the venom in her system. It's giving her abilities that she shouldn't have, and she can't contain. She's…"

After he trailed off, I looked up at him, "What?"

"She's…almost a hybrid," he murmured. "I don't know why the venom hasn't changed her, but I think it's something to do with _you_…because it's _your _venom."

"Fuckin' Fate," I hissed under my breath.

"Peter," Jasper said, pullin' me out of my dark cloud of thoughts, "You've never turned anyone, have you?"

I shook my head – never had, never would. It was not on my 'to do' list…apart from Bella, of course. I would change her in less than one of her heartbeats.

"What if your venom's always like this?" He asked.

I looked at him with barely concealed surprise, "What? My venom doesn't change people?"

Jasper frowned and looked back down at Bella, "I…don't know. We should test it out…"

"I'm not goin' to change anyone," I growled.

Jasper gave me a stern look – one I remembered and was almost glad to see – "Firstly, isn't Bella far more important than any blissed-out junkie?" He knew the answer so he moved on, "Of course she is, so we're going to do whatever we can to help her. Secondly, you don't need to change anyone.

"Infect someone with about the same amount of venom you gave to Bella, and see if it _begins_ to work," he shrugged.

It was the only idea we had.

I sighed, runnin' my hand through my hair, "At least I know why you're here now. Fate is a cruel and harsh mistress with a size one-hundred ass that she will sit on you and suffocate you with."

He just gave me a look that said he was worryin' for my mental health.

I explained, "You'll need to help her control what she's feelin'."

"Bella won't let me though," Jasper muttered.

"She will," I sighed, lookin' down at her pale and shadowed face. "It's going to kill her, isn't it?"

"I don't think any human can live through many more seizures like that."

That meant lettin' Bella die, or turnin' her – the first wasn't even an option. But she had only just learned that I was her mate – how the Hell was I supposed to expect her to accept her turnin', if she thought she had nothin' to go into eternity for?

It hurt. Badly.

"Jasper, she won't accept bein' turned – she's been screwed over too many times by our kind…and she doesn't have any reason to make the leap for _me_. She's only really just met me," I groaned, rubbin' my neck anxiously.

Jasper sent me a little calm, "We have time. She feels the pull. She won't leave you to wander through eternity alone, Peter."

I just nodded, hopin' what he said was true.

**

* * *

**

Bella

When I woke up, it was with an unimaginable headache.

I moaned, clutching my head and rolling onto my side, "Ow."

Suddenly, warm hands were on my face, "Bella?"

I opened my eyes in shock, to see Peter over me and looking worried – everything came rushing back to me. The seizure, the screaming, the _word_…

"You're my mate," I said bluntly.

His face turned pained, but I could see some kind of…_glint _of happiness in his eye.

Peter nodded.

"That means you…_want_ me…"

My voice trailed off – from what I understood of mating, we were both meant to be attracted to each other…and that was a problem for me. Because although _I _liked _him_, how could _he _–the beautiful God-like man in front of me – like _me_?

"Of course," he said simply.

My silence told him that wasn't enough.

Peter's hands cupped my face and their warmth reassured me – I didn't know how it was possible to feel what I was feeling for him… I was feeling a little tug at my heart every three seconds exactly.

"You're beautiful, and feisty," he breathed. "You can take a joke, tease me back, handle my shit _and_ Garrett's… You're so fuckin' perfect, Bella."

"I'm not," I said coldly. "I'm really not. And I can't be your…_mate_…"

His face twisted in pain, "Don't say that, Bella. Please."

I shook my head, "It's true – I can't. There's nothing left of me for that."

Peter pressed his palm to my heart, which was tugged fiercely at the contact, "Can't you feel that?"

I didn't want to nod, but I wasn't going to lie – by omission or not – "Yes."

He smiled such a perfect smile that I felt my eyes prick with tears at the sight of it –_ I_ could make him smile like _that_.

"I'm not askin' anythin' from you that you're not prepared to give, Bella," Peter said softly. "My priority is you being happy – everythin' else is second to that…even my own happiness."

The admission made my heart jump.

"But-"

"No 'but's, Bella," Peter said sternly, his crimson eyes looking deadly serious. "_Nothin'_ is more important to me than your happiness and safety. Do you understand that?"

I couldn't help but nod.

We stared at each other for a few moments – I was looking for a reason not to trust him and he was looking for an indication of the conclusion I came to.

I trusted him.

Peter smiled, "I won't let you down, Bella, and nothin' happens which you don't want to… You may never be able to want and/or love me, but I'm not afraid – I believe in you."

They were the most perfect words I'd ever heard – I felt the truth of them somewhere inside of me and their power settle in my heart.

I gave Peter a slow smile and nodded – there was no way of _not _trusting the now-smugly-smiling bastard.

"Don't give up on yourself, me, or _us_," he grinned, standing up to leave the room. "You never know what you might want in the future…"

Peter disappeared and I almost immediately missed him – I shook my head and berated myself. It was just something within me talking, not _me_ – I refused to believe that I…_wanted _him, in any way other than as a friend.

I needed a distraction.

Two seconds later, I found one.

"How are you, Bella?" Jasper asked from the bedroom doorway.

I glared up at him, and said tightly, "I'm fine, thank you."

He nodded and floated forwards slightly, "I'm here, Bella – if you…need anything."

I was confused, considering I hadn't brilliantly explicit in my hate for him, that he would offer me anything – let alone his time and help. But I didn't need help from him…did I?

I knew Jasper well enough to know he didn't offer anything unless he thought it was necessary.

I rolled out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes, and stalked into the bathroom – before I reached the door, I muttered, "Thank you, Jasper."

**

* * *

**

Peter

I listened to Bella say 'thank you' to Jasper, and I was surprised at how quickly she had let him in – I had thought it would take _much _longer, but she was already acceptin' him…even if she didn't fully acknowledge it.

I leant against the breakfast bar in the kitchen and watched Garrett make Bella her turkey sandwich.

He was smilin', slicin' the turkey and hummin' a tune along to the sound of the water splashin' off of the tiles in the bathroom.

I smirked, "Enjoyin' yourself, Garrett?"

His smile became fuckin' giant as his eyes met mine, "I love caring for someone. It makes me feel like there's…something holding me to this earth."

I just cleared my throat awkwardly and nodded – Garrett plated the sandwich and then looked at me with interest.

"What's wrong, Peter?" He asked, and then held up a hand, "I know it's to do with Bella, but _what_ about her?"

"I lied to her."

I watched Garrett's face pinch in anger, but he held off his fists and waited for an explanation.

"I told her I wasn't afraid of her not wantin' me, or lovin' me…but I am – I'm _terrified_," I admitted.

Garrett's anger instantly vanished and he stated, "It's impossible to resist the pull of your mate."

"You _say_ that, but if anyone can give the impossible a fuckin' good go..."

"It's Bella," he finished for me.

I nodded – I had originally thought it would be simple lovin' Bella, that she would come to me in her own time…but what if she _didn't_?

My girl just broke all the rules when it came to…well, fuckin' _anythin'_ – I wouldn't be surprised if she found a way around lovin' me.

Would I end up with a shattered heart?

I could imagine life with Bella – I could see how happy we would be, the love we would make, the home we would build, the good times we would have… I didn't want that to disappear – I wanted that future to be _more_ than a _possibility_.

Garrett knocked me off the breakfast bar and over the back of the head in one smooth move.

I looked up from the floor, "What the _fuck_?"

"Stop it," he growled. "You need to grow some _goddamn balls_, Peter! If you want your mate, then you make that damn clear and you _make _it happen!"

I stared up at Garrett like he was some kind of fuckin' prophet.

"You told me to get balls," I said, incredulous and awed.

"I guess I did," he murmured.

I beamed, jumpin' up, "Thanks, Garrett."

He just nodded and leant against the breakfast bar, still shocked from his outburst – he could be a vicious fucker, but I'd never seen him _really_ get angry outside of battle.

"Bella makes us crazy, doesn't she?" I grinned, "I get nervous, and you get fired up."

Garrett nodded again.

Then I heard the very familiar sound of my maker's footsteps.

He appeared in the kitchen doorway, a smirk plastered on his face, "Bella was…"

"What?" I frowned.

"She felt…good, when she accepted me a little," he smiled.

I nodded, "Told you so – I'm surprised she's already buildin' a bridge with you, but then she never really knew you…"

Jasper nodded, "I was never allowed anywhere near her."

I snorted, "Major motherfuckin' Whitlock '_not allowed_'…"

Jasper grimaced slightly, but didn't say another word.

Bella's light footsteps suddenly sounded on the stairs and I smiled as she floated through the kitchen doorway – she brought with her the most amazin' smell of cherries and her natural appealin' scent. As it washed over me, I had to physically hold myself back from takin' her in my arms and crushin' her to my body – the water from her shower had made her smell so _good_.

Now, since the truth had come out about us bein' mates, all I wanted to do was claim Bella and make sure she never strayed from me…

But I couldn't.

This was goin' to be _her _choice.

The first thing she did was look at me – which gave me hope – then her eyes flickered to the sandwich and she beamed, "Ooh! Turkey! I knew it was going to be here."

She tucked in like a wild animal, while terror washed over me – she was still usin' our 'gift'. I couldn't expect her not to, considerin' it wasn't possible, but it still scared the shit out of me.

I looked at Jasper and he was frownin' – then he whispered, too low for Bella to hear, "Do we tell her what we know now?"

I stared at her, gettin' crumbs all over my shirt and lickin' mayo off her lips, and I knew I couldn't lie to my beauty.

"Bella," I said quietly, as she ate the last bite.

She turned to me, "Yes, my mate?"

I knew she was teasin' me, but hearin' her say those words sent desire coursin' through me – it was suddenly cut off and replaced with freezin' cold and uncomfortable calm. I scowled at Jasper, but didn't say a word.

Bella sat at the breakfast bar and stared at me expectantly.

I sat next to her and kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

I sighed, "When I used my venom to heal your wounds, and gave you my 'gift'…well, we're not supposed to be able to do that, Bella. My 'gift' isn't made for you to use…and we think it could kill you."

Blunt.

Bella just sat there for a moment, before noddin', "Mm-hmm, and what do you want to do about this?"

I stared at her, "Me?"

"You," she confirmed. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Was she testin' me? I didn't know, but I knew what I_ wanted_ to do…

"I want to turn you," I said simply, and then added, "But I want you to want it too."

Bella's dark chocolate eyes watched me with wisdom beyond her years – my brain and body ached with what I felt for her, and I wanted her to accept me and love me too… But she couldn't – not yet, at least.

"I have nothing to live for eternity for," Bella stated coolly, and in that moment she broke my heart.

I needed air, and I ran – like a fuckin' coward.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I didn't even see Peter go, he was so fast – all I saw was his broken expression and then an empty, knocked-over stool.

I stared at it, Peter's words rolling around in my mind – _"…and we think it could kill you…"_

I was going to die.

And if it would be anything like the attack I had earlier…it was going to _really_ fucking hurt.

But it was Peter's expression that shocked and stung me – how did I hurt him?

As if they read my mind, the two remaining vampires in the room both said, "You're not giving him a chance."

I looked up at them, "What?"

"You're his mate, Bella," Garrett said softly, righting the stool and sitting on it. "And he is yours. It pains him to know you're not even going to give him a chance to prove himself to you."

"What?" I said again, sounding like a broken record.

Jasper stepped closer – but not too close – "You may have _accepted_ that you're mates…but you haven't _tried_."

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came – I supposed…I _hadn't _tried, like I thought I would. In my head, I was still alone and unwanted – but that wasn't true anymore…was it?

I slammed my head against the breakfast bar, "Goddamn it! I'm such a dick!"

Garrett grasped my head and pulled it back, "Please, Bella, refrain from breaking your cranium – it's fragile and precious, and we don't know how it will affect what's going on with you now."

I sighed, "I'm as bad as Malice."

"Malice?" Jasper questioned, a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "You know who I'm talking about."

Jasper shook his head, "You're not as bad as her, Bella – she uses people, where you care for them."

I didn't want to listen to him, let alone hold a conversation with him…but I couldn't help it – he was kind of…goddamn right.

"Get him back," I pleaded, feeling so fucking guilty about putting that horrific expression on his beautiful face.

Garrett looked worried, and Jasper looked out of the door and winced before muttering, "He needs to work through this, Bella – we can't help him right now."

"Fuck that!" I screeched, "That's my motherfucking mate!"

I ran out of the back door and towards the general direction I thought Peter went in – my head began to pound but I ignored it, knowing how much I needed Peter to be back home…in _our_ home.

My feet were bare but the forest floor was mossy, and I felt as if I were flying through the trees as my eyes flickered wildly around me. I knew he was close – I could feelhim tugging at my heart…

"Peter!" I screamed. "PETER!"

I ran faster, harder, until my foot caught on a tree root that had burst from the earth – I barely had time to protect my face before I collided with the ground…but I never did.

Warmth wrapped around me, and strong hands held me up and to something hard – I would know that warmth anywhere…

"Peter," I sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"Shh," he breathed against my ear. "Baby, shhh… I'm here…"

I hadn't realised how hard my heart was hammering, or how much I was fucking _crying_, but I _was_.

I gasped, between breaths and sobs, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I spun around in his grasp to see that defeated and pained expression still residing on his face – before he crushed me to him.

"Bella, baby… Calm down," he soothed me softly, stroking my hair.

I sobbed into his shoulder, so confused with how upset I felt over him…_leaving me_ – he parted from me for less than ten minutes, and I_ lost_ it.

"Shhh," Peter breathed. "Shhh…"

My knees gave way and Peter slowly lowered both of our bodies to our knees on the ground – I clung to him fiercely, not understanding how I could need him so much but not know it. It seemed like when he was hurt, or when he was taken from me…only then I knew what he was – he was _mine_.

"Is this…what…being…a mate…is like?" I choked.

Peter let out a chuckle with little amusement in it, "No. This is just us, in our special fucked situation."

I looked up into his blackened, but still red, eyes, "I'm s-sorry."

Then he did something which made the whole world stop and spin at the same time.

He kissed me.

His lips were warm and smooth, and they seemed like the perfect fit for mine – I felt a growl rumble in his chest as his mouth encouraged mine to kiss him back…and I just couldn't stop.

I couldn't stop my lips returning his fervour…

I couldn't stop my hands from crawling up his chest and fisting themselves in his shirt…

I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped me when Peter clasped me to him…

I couldn't stop my nails trying to score his skin as passion mounted between us…

And I couldn't stop all my fears disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Peter's hand cradled the back of my head as he turned the kiss soft and slow, and when his mouth finally parted from mine…I was breathless.

"_That_'_s _what being a mate is like," Peter murmured, sounding just as breathless as me.

I didn't know if I wanted it – the kisses, the love, the relationship… I didn't feel worthy or ready – I doubted I ever would – but…Peter wasn't asking for that.

Not yet, at least.

He was just asking for me to trust him, and to _try_ – I knew this, but it just hadn't sunken through my thick fucking skull.

I hadn't understood until I hurt him, and I felt so damn guilty about that.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

Peter's hands held my face up to his, "I don't want you to apologise, Bella. I'm fine. We're fine. So…shut up."

His smile was so damn cheeky, that I couldn't help but smile back and nod, "Shutting up."

"Good," he breathed, his eyes on my mouth. "Bella? Can I…uh… Can I kiss you again?"

My body filled with panic – this time I knew the kiss was coming, and a range of ridiculous thoughts flashed through my mind.

_Was it okay before? Do I want him to kiss me again? Did I brush my teeth properly? Am I-_

_Blank… Blank… Blank…_

No thoughts.

Because Peter's mouth was on mine again and his fingers were curled in my hair – my entire body melted against his, and I realised that I had never, _ever_ even _dreamed _of a kiss like this. A kiss that left me gasping, reeling, _wanting _– it was a kiss that bypassed my worried thoughts and shot straight to the core of what I wanted.

In that core, sitting and smiling smugly, was Peter.

His mouth broke from mine to allow me to breathe, "God_damn_, woman – don't think about it. Let me love you."

I looked up at him and marvelled at how beautiful he looked right then, with his hair mussed and a lazy grin on his face – but love, even with this man, was a bit _too much _of a stretch for me…

Peter shook his head and kissed my breath away again – this time he forced my back to the forest floor, and eagerly pressed me into the dirt with his hard body. I gasped against his mouth as his hands roved, setting my skin on fire and making my heart pound wildly.

He succeeded in stopping my pessimistic thoughts again.

His lips lifted a fraction, "Every time I 'know' you're thinkin' some bullshit about not bein' worthy, or not bein' able –_anythin' _like that – you'll find my lips attached to yours, Sugar. I think it's about the only way to get your pesky brain to shut up."

My brain had definitely shut up – _oh, yes_… In fact, I was so comfortably and perfectly numb, that I was sure I had a huge, dopey grin on my face – if I did, Peter didn't mention it.

He had his own one to worry about.

He grinned against my mouth as he brushed his lips against mine one last time, "Now, you stop worryin', Bit, and we'll see how this goes between you and me. You get that, now – right?"

I nodded, finding the word I needed and the reassurance he did, "Right."

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Bah! Apologies, apologies! I haven't been able to update this fic recently – no more excuses, I'll just stop there (: Thank you for all the great reviews, and I hope this chapter explains a little bit more to you and what happened in the last one. So…eek! Kiss! (: I've been waiting to get this in here! (: When I read the Saga, I just thought, 'Goddamn it! Edward, kiss her and make her shut that worrying brain up! You did it before, so do it again!' Oh, yeah (; My Peter thinks just like me – thanks, man._


	12. Saving Bella

_**Author's note: **__I'm officially pimping the MVF Original Fiction Contest – please, please, please go and read the entries and vote if you have time! It's awesome and it needs voters! (: Also, I have a poll on my profile – if you're into my '101 Tales of Love, Lust and Desire' O/S series, you might want to go and vote for which O/S you want me to do a continuation of. I'm planning on continuing at least one (: Thank you!_

**

* * *

**

Peter

Bella looked good covered in leaves and specks of dirt beneath my aching body, and I could only _barely _think of somethin' else other than takin' her right then and there on the ground – that was…what would Garrett do to me if he knew that I had taken his sister's virginity on the forest floor?

Because I saw sure there would be some castration involved – that _definitely_ cooled me down.

But then I licked my lips to taste Bella there – oh, and she was there alright. Her scent was all over me, but her taste was concentrated on my mouth and so much sweeter – like pure sugar.

It fanned the flames firin' through me.

Until Bella shivered.

"I'm cold," she murmured, huddlin' up to my body for warmth.

She _was_ only wearin' my shirt and a pair of short-shorts…

_Down, Boy…_

I pulled her up and swung her into my arms, "I'll have you back in a moment, but there's no use snugglin' up to me, Darlin' – I'm ice-cold."

"No, you're not," she replied softly. "You're warm to me – it's odd really. Every other vampire I've come into contact with is freezing cold…but you."

I stared down at her disbelievin'ly as I ran, "Wha- _Really_?" I paused, "That… That's…"

"Fucking strange?" Bella supplied.

I just nodded, knowin' it probably had somethin' to do with my venom – my weird venom that didn't change people.

I was definitely a fuckin' freak.

But this revelation just pushed the speculations about my venom to the forefront of my mind – we needed to test it sooner than planned, preferably tonight.

Sunlight occasionally hit me as I closed in on the cabin, throwin' rainbows and sparkles off my skin, but Bella's eyes had fluttered shut, so she didn't see – I was glad; I wasn't quite ready for her to see how my scars looked in bright light just yet.

We were ten metres from the back door when I noticed that her scars sparkled slightly, from my venom – maybe…it wouldn't be so bad. We both had issues with our bodies.

As soon as I stepped into the shady house through the back door, Bella opened her eyes.

The chocolate orbs watched me and I smiled down at her, "What?"

"You're beautiful, Peter," she murmured breathily.

I bent and kissed her cheek softly, feelin' her words reverberate through the being I used to hate, "Thank you. So are you." Then I smirked, lightenin' the mood a little, "But complimentin' me doesn't mean I'll put out for you."

Bella grinned, "Who said I wanted you to?"

I ran the very _tip_ of my finger over her collarbone and watched a delicate shiver of desire run through her, "_You_ did."

She glared at me playfully, before I let her down and she slipped out of my grasp – I missed her heat immediately.

Jasper and Garrett suddenly ghosted into the room then – Garrett smiled, "Better?"

Bella nodded, "Much."

"Good," he replied, eyein' our dirt-spattered clothes. "Just what were you doing?"

"Making love in the trees like wild monkeys," Bella said, perfectly deadpan.

Garrett growled and I laughed, "She's shittin' you, Garrett. It was all very chaste – okay, brother bear?"

I saw his nostrils twitch slightly, and then he nodded – I rolled my eyes at him and gently steered Bella toward the stairs.

"Go on, Sugar. Have a shower and get changed, and then we'll all do somethin' for a little while," I smiled softly.

She nodded and disappeared.

Jasper's hand curved over my shoulder, "I'm glad Bella's your mate, Peter."

I turned to him and smirked, "I always knew my mate would be a peach."

"Bella's a strawberry," he said slyly, flickin' his tongue over his teeth.

I growled, and Garrett had to diffuse the situation by standin' between us.

I glared over Garrett's shoulder at Jasper, feelin' like a little kid being separated from another boy by his momma, "She's _my_ little berry, you sweet-toothed fucker."

Jasper smiled, "I know, and I don't want it any other way."

And just like that, we were good again.

Our relationship had always been volatile – jokingly or otherwise. That kind of shit – stemmin' from a joke – happened on a regular basis when we were around each other.

I realised…I missed the fucker.

I squeezed Jasper's forearm around Garrett, "I'm glad you're here, man."

Our moment was over and it was time for me to interrupt Bella's shower.

**

* * *

**

Bella

My shower was quick – hardly a shower at all, more like a drizzle.

I was kind of…_anxious_ to get back to Peter – I just hoped that my heart, throat and stomach wouldn't always ache as they were now, in his absence.

A knock suddenly sounded on the bathroom door, and Peter's voice floated towards me, "_Bella_?"

I towelled off and wrapped the bath sheet around me – when I opened the door, I watched Peter's eyes steadily darken to near- black.

"Goddamn it, Woman – can you start rememberin' to take your clothes into the bathroom with you when you go?"

I smiled slightly, brushing past him and padding towards the closet, and teased, "I _could_…"

"Do," he growled out.

Maybe he was already there at the whole 'wanting' thing – was…_this_ difficult for him, a little damp skin?

I took another of Peter's shirts off a hanger and found a pile of clothes for me – I grabbed a pair of grey sweats and rolled back into the bedroom. Peter was still standing where I left him, a pained expression on his beautiful face.

I laid the shirt and sweats on the bed and shook out my hair – Peter turned to me as I flicked my head back, and I saw his eyes were pure black.

Something flickered and fizzled between us…

I felt something akin to a screwdriver forcing itself through the back of my skull for the second time, and the back of my neck went up in flames.

I screamed and dropped to the floor, unaware of anything but the pain and my screams…

Until I heard a voice.

It wasn't Peter's, but it was close – something soothing wrapped around me as I heard him speak.

"…take over. I'll help you."

It was Jasper.

"_Bastard_," I murmured, and I heard three answering chuckles.

But I couldn't believe he would willingly help me – I had shouted, screamed, spat, glared, and thrown insults at him…yet he was there to help me.

God, I hated him.

"No, you don't," I heard him laugh cockily.

He was right.

How could I hate someone who was helping me like he was?

_Damn_ him.

His manufactured emotions blanketed me and I could breathe once again – the screwdriver disappeared, the fire cooled, and Jasper's face swam into view. His dull red-orange eyes were above me, and they weren't the ones I wanted to see – I turned to find Peter.

He was right there beside me on the carpet.

"Hi," he smiled, running his fingertip over my forehead but not touching it.

At my frown, Jasper murmured, "It's harder to control your pain with someone else in the mix – if Peter touches you…I have to deal with him too."

I turned from Peter's beautiful crimson gaze, back to Jasper – I noticed his face was pinched… More than pinched actually – it was almost _twisted_ in pain.

"It's still there, Bella," he breathed, his fingers tightening on my hand. "How the fuck could you_ deal_ with this? There's a goddamn spike forcing its way through my head."

I gasped, "Holy shit! You shouldn't have to take that pain! Give it back! Give it back!"

Apparently, I hadn't lost _all_ of my self-sacrificing nature.

Jasper shook his head, his curls bouncing wildly, "Fuck off, Bella – it could kill you. I'm indestructible, remember?"

"But it still hurts!" I cried, just before his face smoothed out and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Jasper dropped his head and grinned at me through his lashes, "It's nice to know you care."

I gave him the one-finger salute.

"Dr. Whitlock's job is done," Peter murmured, brushing Jasper off of me and enveloping me in his arms.

"How can Jasper take the effects away?" I asked, and Jasper sighed from where he was standing next to a relieved-looking Garrett.

"I hate to tell you it's all in your mind, Bella, but…_it is_," Jasper answered.

Peter growled, "Thanks for makin' it sound like she's insane." He lowered his lips to my ear, "What he _means_ to say, Bit, is that a vampire's gift is…_impossible _– it's all like fuckin' magic. So…what you're feelin' is actually…not real – it's my 'gift' makin' you feel that."

I just nodded – I was absolutely done with trying to figure any of this shit out.

"So," Jasper grinned, "You're going to have daily check-ups with me, Berry."

"Berry?" I questioned.

"Uh-huh – short for 'Strawberry,'" he snickered.

"Just…forget it," Peter sighed, shooting Jasper a glare.

"Forgotten," I groaned, rubbing my temples gently. "Any pain-killers floating around this house?"

A moment later, Garrett was back with a glass of water and a couple of aspirin – I took them without the water.

"Hardcore," Peter grinned.

"You know it," I sighed, leaning back into his embrace.

He sighed back and brushed a kiss across the top of my head, and I didn't even flinch – he made me feel so…_good_.

"Board game?" Garrett suggested.

"Board game," the rest of us confirmed.

* * *

I was playing with fucking cheats.

I threw my cards in the air and kicked the board over, "You guys suck!"

"Blood?" Peter grinned.

"No!" I growled pathetically, "You suck _ass_!"

"I don't think that's true," Jasper smirked, behind his large wad of cash from the game of Monopoly we were playing – as far as I was concerned, he was the biggest cheat. "But Garrett may be the exception…"

Garrett hissed, "I am not gay!"

Apparently, whenever a game was played in which Garrett was involved, his sexuality was questioned – he'd get so riled up, it was a dead cert that he'd lose.

Garrett tore his station cards to pieces and stormed into the kitchen to make me some dinner.

"Definitely a dead cert," I mumbled, turning back to the tipped up board and scattered plastic pieces.

It was tidied and back in the box in under a moment.

Peter smirked at me, putting the lid on the box, "We all know Garrett isn't _really_ gay – he's such a tit man that it's impossible."

"Do you remember that time we found him outside that house with his hand on his-"

"Stop!" I cried, "No dirty stories about my _brother_ while I'm in ear-shot! Please!"

Jasper finished the anecdote at vampire speed – a low buzz to my ears – and had Peter in fits of laughter.

I think I saw some venom tears too.

Garrett growled from the kitchen, "I had an itch down there!"

The excuse just made Peter laugh harder.

"It's still as fuckin' funny as it was when he said that when we found him," Peter sighed once he had calmed down. "Hands on his dick, eyes as wide as saucers, and he says he was just scratchin' an itch – I know what itch _that_ was, my brother!"

"Not to mention the fact that vampires don't get itches," Jasper grinned.

I sighed and threw myself back on the couch, "See? Now I know that you once caught my brother masturbating – that's the kind of stuff I _don't _want to hear."

Peter lifted my legs and sat down where they had been on the couch – he put my feet in his lap and ran his fingers over them lightly and soothingly.

He smirked, "Bella, if you don't hear this kind of stuff, you're gonna go on thinkin' he's some kind of fuckin' angel. No one's _that_ good."

"Carlisle?" I suggested, with a victorious smile.

Jasper laughed darkly from his seat in front of the couch on the floor, "He and Esme enjoy a _very_ healthy sex-life – do you know anything about BDSM, Strawberry?"

I groaned and threw my arm over my eyes, trying to force away the images of Carlisle and Esme whipping each other – _eww_.

"_Bullshit_!" Peter said loudly, between fake coughs.

I lifted my arm to see Jasper smirking.

"Of course it is." Jasper rolled his eyes, "I've never known a couple to be so goddamn sweet to each other, _all the time_."

"It's up to them how they love each other," I murmured, completely stunned that I was actually getting into a conversation about my previous parent-like figures' sex-lives.

Jasper nodded, "Yeah…but all that sugary shit got tedious after a while."

I grinned at Jasper, "Perving on them, were you?"

"It's goddamn impossible not to overhear _everythin'_, Bit,"Peter chipped in. "Our hearin' means that when I once stayed with Jasper and his lovely wife Malice, I could hear every single second of their _magical_ time together."

Jasper growled, baring his teeth at Peter slightly – I growled back at him instinctively.

The sound was loud and rumbling, like thunder – I had never heard a sound like it.

Jasper stared at me in surprise, before mumbling, "You shouldn't growl at me, Bella – I eat little berries like you for breakfast."

"I'm rotten," I glared.

"No," Jasper breathed. "You're sweet – the _sweetest_."

He darted a look at Peter, and my mate stood swiftly – he turned to me and brushed a kiss over my forehead, "We'll be back soon, Bella. We're goin' out for a few hours."

Panic rose in my gut, but I forced it back – I should rely on _no one_.

I nodded at Peter and accepted his second kiss, though inside I was hurting at the thought of him leaving me.

"Garrett, stay with Bella," Jasper said softly, looking me over for a moment. "Bella, you stay calm and breathe how I told you to if anything happens."

In under a second, they were both gone and I heard the front door slam shut behind them.

Garrett slumped down next to me in the chair and proffered a lettuce sandwich.

I took it and smiled genuinely, "You should get angry more often – I'll put on weight faster."

**

* * *

**

Peter

"That was a vampire growl!" I hissed, rocketin' through the forest with Jasper by my side.

He growled, "I know that, Peter."

My venom was boilin' beneath my rock-hard skin – my 'gift' and my venom was slowly but surely turnin' Bella, one painful step at a time, and I was so goddamn _angry_.

Bella did _not _deserve any of this shit.

Our race to the concrete junkie-compound was over in a matter of minutes almost.

The pickin's were slim tonight though – I could smell infection and death in the air and I knew that a lot of the junkies had died _very_ recently.

"It's all because of their proximity to each other, and how they shoot up," Jasper murmured. "They share needles."

"What are you?" I hissed, "A goddamn help-point machine? I know how viruses spread, fucker."

Jasper shrugged as we ghosted down alleyways, towards a target – there was a loudly thumpin' heart ahead of us that my gift labelled as _the_ heart for tonight.

We came upon a young girl – I could smell the drugs and infection in her system, and I knew that she was so out of her head that she wouldn't even recognise Jesus before her face. She'd be seein' him soon anyway – the virus had infected her major organs; I could smell it.

I ignored the way her dark hair reminded me of my Bella's luscious mahogany locks, and the way her pale skin reminded me of-

"Focus, Peter," Jasper hissed. "She's dying…but so is Bella."

That brought me right out of my spirallin' thoughts – Bella was more important than _anyone_.

"Just bite her and inject as much venom as you used on Bella – she's about the same size and weight," Jasper murmured from the darkness closin' over the alley from the now-clouded moon.

It wasn't difficult.

I had fed recently, and this was for_ my_ _mate_ – I bit into the junkie's neck like it was merely air and poured my venom into her.

Her body jolted, once I had sealed my bite shut – her heart thumped and her limbs twitched violently.

The change was beginnin' – I could hear my venom searin' her veins and already turnin' them to stone.

Without a word, Jasper tore the girl apart.

"Test complete," he murmured as he disposed of the pieces of the girl's body down a drain. "It's not you, Peter. It must be something to do with the mix of you and Bella – perhaps…it's just because it _is _you and Bella. Maybe this is how things are meant to go."

"My mate is not meant to be subjected to the kind of pain you experienced today," I growled at Jasper as we stalked back into the forest to find him somethin' disgustin' to hunt.

Jasper winced, "I honestly don't know how she's still alive, Peter."

I nodded – if my maker, the most bad-ass vampire that ever lived, could hardly take the pain my mate was endurin' then my fragile and human mate most certainly shouldn't be able to.

I backed off and stewed as Jasper bagged a few animals – he shot me curious looks as he went about his hunt, while I sat under the nearest tree.

Once he was done, with all the nasty, animal blood wiped from his lips, he sat his ass down next to me and sighed.

"You have to turn her," Jasper said, pointin' out the motherfuckin' obvious.

I growled, "I _do _know."

"No," he sighed, "I mean…_soon_. It _will _get worse, Peter, and I don't want to see her bleeding from her eyes."

"_Do you think I do_?" I roared, makin' the surroundin' wildlife scatter in fear. I calmed my voice, softenin' it at the thought of my Bella waitin' for me at home, "I want to give her somethin' to live for, before I turn her."

"She could be dead by the time she decides she wants eternity with you, Peter," Jasper hissed.

I grasped his shoulder tightly, "Do you think that I don't know that? Do you think that I don't realise I could lose _everythin'_ by not going back to my cabin right now and bitin' her beautiful neck?"

"I think you should do it and deal with the consequences," Jasper said, turnin' his face to the moon that was peekin' from behind the grey clouds rollin' overhead.

I fisted my hand in my hair, "Jasper, don't do this – don't fill my mind with those ideas. I'm waitin' for her – I'll wait until she wants me, or until it's almost too late. I won't change her before then – I _won't_ do that to her."

Jasper watched me, lookin' slightly detached, "I can play nice, Peter, but you know that I'm the kind of guy that makes things happen that _should _happen, no matter the consequences. This is one of those things that _need _to happen. We don't know when Bella's next attack will be, or how serious it will be – I have a feeling that today's one was _mild_, and that shit _hurt_.

"You change her, or you lose her," he stated. "Choose."

It was a challenge… It was an opinion… It was _so_ un-fuckin'-helpful…

I could feel my eyes darkenin', realisation of what I would choose and what I would do settin' in – my beast was tuggin' at my heart, tellin' me to go and claim what was ours _right now_ so we would never lose her.

My 'gift' was pushin' me too, tellin' me it was right – I _had_ to do it tonight.

"I can't…" I gasped, my voice breakin' and my eyes stingin' with venom.

Jasper pulled my face closer to his, restin' his forehead against mine in brotherly support – unwaverin' confidence and love flowed through him to me and filled my body.

"You _can_," Jasper breathed, starin' me down. "Tonight, you're going to save Bella."

**

* * *

**

Bella

I sat watching _The Rocky Horror Picture Show _with Garrett, snuggled against his side happily – he knew all the songs, just as I did, and we were having a blast.

He even knew the audience participation lines.

Best brother _ever_.

Just as Meatloaf rode in on a souped-up moped…the television flickered and died.

I groaned, "Fucking power-cut can't even wait until the film's over."

Garrett smirked beside me, his face lit by the moonlight filtering through the windows, "I don't think it works that way."

I rolled my eyes and huffed, "Yeah…well…it should." I yawned, "I'm pretty beat – I'm going to go to sleep. Tell Peter and Jasper 'goodnight' from me when they get back." He nodded and I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight, Garrett."

"Goodnight, Bella," he murmured, smiling at me as I made my way to the stairs.

When I was halfway up, I shouted back, "Was that story that Peter and Jasper told earlier true?"

I heard his nervous and embarrassed cough, and then a quiet, "Yes…"

"I got caught by my mom once – I think that's more embarrassing. Don't worry about what they say, Garrett – okay?"

"Thank you, Bella," he replied softly, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I nodded to myself happily and stumbled into bed – I sighed as I leant back into the pillows, knowing that when my eyes flickered open next it would be a new day with my new family and…my Peter.

_

* * *

_

Thump… Thump… Thump, thump, thump…

My heart was going wild in my chest, and I shot up in bed to see it was still dark…and a shadow pass across the moonlight coming in through the bedroom window.

"Pe…Peter?" I asked breathily, the tugging at my heart telling me that it was him.

His eyes shone in the darkness, glittering rubies surrounded by shadow, and I could see that something was wrong.

But my throat closed up in instinctive fear, and I couldn't speak for a few moments.

He moved forwards, floating like a ghost – a beautiful ghost with a swearing problem and sinewy hands that I just realised I wouldn't mind roaming all over me if I felt up to it..._when_ I felt up to it.

"I'm so fuckin' sorry, Bella," he whispered, his voice fervent. "I don't want you to die."

"I don't want to die either," I murmured, not seeing where he was going with this – I knew I should be afraid of him for some reason, but I trusted him so implicitly that I just _couldn't_.

The bed dipped as he slowly sat on it next to me – he took my hand, kissed my wrist with his warm, smooth lips and looked at me with a burning gaze.

Suddenly, I knew it.

I was going to die.

It was either by the fire that blazed up my spine at that moment, or by Peter's hands – I could see it in his crimson eyes that he had already decided, and I couldn't fault him.

He was a selfish motherfucker, and it was one of the reasons why he was so goddamn beautiful.

"Don't hate me," he breathed, and it was the final thing I heard before imaginary heat seared the flesh of my back and I felt Peter's teeth sink into my neck.

He was killing me, taking away my mortal life and giving me an _im_mortal one, but I couldn't hate him – a mate was a mate, and as Peter's venom shot into my bloodstream, I knew I would wake to my eternity with my Texan vamp on my mind and in my heart.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Unexpected? Yeah, I was going for that. Cruel? Debateable. Wicked? Uh-huh – I'll go with that, if you like. It's all good, dear readers – please don't hate (: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, and…CHEESE AND FRIES! Look how close we are to 1,000 reviews – I motherfucking love you guys. Sorry it took so long for me to update – Uni *rolls eyes* - and if you're looking out for anymore updates for other stories, don't worry there will be more! I haven't given up on anything! I'm just super-busy! Thanks for sticking with me (; Until next time, my lovelies!_


	13. Kiss of Death

_**Author's note: **__A very big 'thank you' to Iluvem'moody for giving me my 1,000__th__ review! (: And apologies for the lateness of this update._

**

* * *

**

Peter

It wasn't difficult.

In fact, it was easy as bitin' through a human's neck had ever been.

_My teeth sunk into flesh like scissors cuttin' silk…_

But it was different…because it was _Bella_.

_My beast roared in anticipation of the sweet, passionate and full blood that would touch my tongue…_

It was Bella.

_Bella… Bella… Bella…_

I couldn't turn off that fuckin' name spinnin' around my head like flies – _buzzin', and buzzin', and_…

_BELLA!_

With a gasp, I threw myself back – my ass hit the floor with a dull thud, but my eyes were on Bella's beautiful face…and her neck…

Her beautiful, elegant neck with a chunk missin' out of it.

I felt blood roll down my chin and I wiped it on the back of my hand without even _thinkin' _about tastin' it – then I stood, shakily.

Bella's body arched and twisted minutely as my venom began to infect her system, and I knew that her slight moanin' was just the beginnin' – she'd be screamin' soon enough, and I'd wish I were dead.

I knew what I had to do – I finished off the bitin', transferrin' as much venom as I could into her system. The more venom, the faster the change – and I wasn't about to sit around twiddlin' my thumbs while there was somethin' I could do to lessen my mate's pain.

It was difficult not tastin' her fresh blood, but one look at her face each time I had the slightest inklin' of an urge to drink, had me stable and makin' quick work of bitin' into her ankles, wrists and the spot over her tender heart.

It was as soon as I had removed all the sheets from the bed and set her in the middle, that Garrett came barrellin' up the stairs.

"Peter-" He began, enterin' the room, and then stopped dead.

I turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

His breath caught in his throat and a low, pained whine escaped him, "_Bella…_"

Garrett's eyes blazed like the blackest pits of Hell.

When he turned to me, he began to shake – violently – "You… _You_…"

"I changed her," I stated, my voice waverin' only _slightly_.

The sound that erupted from Garrett was the most fuckin' ultimate noise of heart-broken agony I had ever heard – the only thing that dwarfed it…was the agony _I_ was feelin'.

It wasn't easy killin' your mate.

Bella began to arch further, her arms flailin' and her legs partin' – I went to her silently, pullin' her into my arms as I lay down on the bare mattress.

Garrett tried to quell his shakin', but it just wasn't possible – he quivered and gasped, until he finally murmured,

"I didn't get to say anything."

I stared out of the window, ignorin' him – I knew if I thought about all the things that could go wrong durin' the precarious change, I'd go insane…and he was soundin' like Bella wouldn't make it through.

Garrett slumped towards us, and I hissed for him to stay back – there was no way my beast was lettin' _anyone_ near my mate while she was as prone as she was.

He roared back in grief and I couldn't take it.

I let Bella slide from my grasp and barrelled towards him – he went flyin' out of the bedroom door and down the stairs. Jasper caught him before he could fuck up my house, just as I slammed the bedroom door shut.

Bella's mouth parted in a silent scream and I felt my dead heart ache.

I went to her, silently, and pulled her into my lap as I sat in the middle of the bed – I held her, just starin' ahead…before…

"You know, that wasn't the first time we'd caught Garrett with his hands somewhere they shouldn't've been," I murmured.

That's right – I was goin' to relate to my mate all the embarrassin' stories about her brother that I could durin' her change.

God knows, she'd need the distraction.

**

* * *

**

Bella

My ears popped.

My tongue tingled.

My eyes stung.

My head ached.

My toes twitched.

My fingers curled.

My muscles jumped.

My mouth parted…

"_PETER!_"

My scream echoed, ringing in my ears like I was lying in a cave all alone – I could feel softness beneath me and arms around me, but I was parted from that reality in my mind.

_Fuck…_

And there was fire in the cave – someone must have left a few small flames flickering at the end of it. I couldn't see the glow, or hear the wood's crackle, or smell the smoke…but I could feel the heat.

As warmth washed over me, I felt delirium tugging at my mind – my body felt heavy, weighted down with illness and something clouding my senses. I could only remember feeling this way once before, when…

James' bite.

Venom.

_Peter_ bit me.

I had fucking forgotten in my haze. Facts weren't sticking in my mind easily – it was like my head had a hole in the back of it and after a thought occurred, it was quickly lost.

But I could see it now – Peter's bedroom, his eyes…his teeth…

The fire in the cave had reached my feet and I bit back a yelp as their flaming tongues licked at me – I couldn't move, my body was too heavy, and I resigned myself to being burned alive.

It was as I fell back, letting the fire ravage me as it would, that the cloud over my mind _snapped_ and I could remember _everything_.

I looked up, my walls of black disappearing, into Peter's eyes.

I was in his arms, and his lips were moving without producing sound – until a moment later...

"…Garrett's cock."

_Great_…

Before I could roll my eyes, make a comment, or tell him to stop…I was devoured.

I was dazed from the pain – I couldn't scream or move, and I just lay there in Peter's arms as he told me how he had once found Garrett locked in a bathroom, despite the fact that vampires don't need to use the bathroom…

I wished to God I could tell him to shut up.

I thought I'd made myself clear on the whole 'telling-me-dirty-stories-about-my-brother' front, but apparently I hadn't.

Eventually, my daze began to recede and I gained control of my body…

But all I could do with it was scream and writhe.

Peter pinned me down to the bed using his body, stopping me from hurting myself, "I know it hurts, baby – _I know_ – and I'm so, so sorry…but I'm not willin' to lose you. When this is all over, you can unleash all your newborn rage on me."

But that was the thing – there was one thing I wanted to tell him but couldn't… I wasn't angry – I understood why he bit me, because I knew that I would come to care for him as much as he instinctively cared for me. We were equals, partners…_mates_… I couldn't hate Peter for taking me – he only took what was rightfully his.

I wanted scream and shout, beat and kick, but I knew I would only be hurting myself in the long run.

With all the will-power I possessed, I managed to shut my mouth and cut off my piercing, agonized screams.

Peter's eyes bugged above me as my vision began to swim slightly, my eyes burning with a horrible mixture of venom and normal salt-water tears.

He shook his head fiercely, pulling my face to his and making himself clearer to me, "Don't you fuckin' _dare_."

An instinctive growl ripped out of me at his threatening tone – the noise sounded like it was bursting out of my chest just like the xenoform exploding from John Hurt in _Alien_. The sound vibrated and rang out, just like the time Jasper had bared his teeth at Peter – the memory triggered something at the back of my mind and my vision swam red as a continuous, threatening growl rolled out of me.

Peter pressed me down into the bed harder as I tensed and fought to release myself from the pyre I was being burned alive on – I keened and screamed, my growls disappearing as the pain escalated.

"That's right, Bella," Peter murmured to me, right in my ear. "Don't keep those sounds in – let it all out. I'm sorry for threatenin' you, sugar, but I just want to hear you – don't keep this all inside; let me know all about it."

I closed my mouth again as my screams began hurting my throbbing eardrums – Peter's face twisted above me, and I knew what he would do.

He was going to force me to scream for him.

Peter growled – it was low, deep, rumbling and it ignited every nerve in my body. Some nerves screamed out in pain that our mate was possibly in trouble or being threatened, then some tingled with lust and desire, and some _stretched _with a feeling of longing for the creature that made the noise…yet the rest of my body _quivered_ in absolute, primal fury.

I involuntarily hissed back, fighting the xenoform in my chest that was waiting to burst out – I didn't want it to win.

It could fuck off and burn in Hell for all I cared.

I was a Predator fan anyway.

Peter smiled at me evilly, his eyes blackening as his growl increased in volume and intensity – he was stepping it up a notch…and _goddamn_ it but it was working.

The fire…the anger…

I exploded.

My body shook with the force of the tremors that shuddered through me, and my xenoform ruptured my chest – my beast was unleashed.

My growl shook the house – it was closer to a roar. It was agonized, furious, deep with unfulfilled bloodlust, and it almost beat the pain of the fire inside me.

_Almost_.

Because as soon as I gave myself in to what I was becoming – a blood-drinker, a _vampire_ – a tornado of flames ripped right through my centre.

It left me breathless.

"You give yourself over to that fire, sugar – you do that, and this will go a whole lot faster. Don't fight what you're becomin'. Bond with your venom – _embrace it_ – and it'll thank you," Peter whispered.

I took his advice for the first – and probably last – time ever.

I let it _bond _with me.

I felt the flames licking me and _savoured _them…

I grasped the ungraspable tails of fire in my empty hands and _caressed_ them…

I gasped and _tasted_ their heat on my stinging tongue…

The fire spread like burning vines across my body, twining around my limbs and breaking under my skin to burrow into my veins. I kept tabs on every single one, and at one point I even considered naming them.

But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt – it was fiery torture sent straight from the pits of Hell, and I felt sorry if anyone had to burn in this for all eternity.

Except Vicky.

And James.

And the boy who used to pull my hair in kindergarten – that shit hurt.

But eventually…after what felt like _years_…I could feel what Peter was talking about.

It was a warmth – an almost friendly warmth – battling against the excruciating fire surging within me. It was like the venom was trying to speed up the process for me, like…it was my friend?

It was beyond fucked up.

But since my life had never been simple, straightforward, or normal, I just accepted it.

But even through the fire and the warmth, I could still keenly sense Peter – so when his entire body stiffened, mine stiffened too.

Thoughts ran through my rapidly engorging brain – _enemies, problems, threats…_ My body was on full alert and preparing to try and move myself in a fight – I clenched my hands and readied myself to roll away…when…

"Bit? Bella? Are you still there?" His voice was becoming filled with more and more fear.

I choked on a sobbed whine that escaped me and hissed, "Who…is it?"

I had meant who was attacking, but Peter misunderstood me – I looked up to see his face crumple in agony.

"It's Peter, baby," he murmured, grasping my face and looking desperately into my eyes. "Remember me?"

I bit back a scream from the fire and growled, "Of course…I…_fucking do_… Who's…_attacking_?"

"No one's attackin'," Peter replied, looking as confused as I felt…before realisation dawned on his face. "I can't feel you, baby – _at all_. My gift's not workin' on you. I'm scared…."

That one, tiny, _slip_ of an admission broke my heart.

I tried to smile, "I'm…good… As good_…ah!_...as I _can_…be…"

Peter laughed – the sound was pained and filled with absolutely no humour whatsoever, and it _really _didn't suit him.

He brushed back my hair as I writhed beneath him, his lips softly ghosting over my burning, bubbling skin – I sighed each time, the warmth in my heart momentarily overcoming the pain of the change. Peter stilled after each time he gave me his little barely-there kisses – then they came more rapidly; again and again he peppered them until he reached my mouth.

I involuntarily moaned when his lips connected with mine – I couldn't feel their warmth through the fire, but I could feel the electric current they sent out through my skin. It was almost like…anti-venom – my body calmed and stilled, the raging fire waning as his mouth moved against mine.

His hands clasped me to him, his arms winding around my waist and pulling my body flush against his – I could actually _feel_ his elation, my neck dimly buzzing with knowledge.

But then he gasped and pulled away, and it _all_ came rushing back.

I screamed as the fire returned with a vengeance – it burned hotter, tongues of fire lashing at my bones and organs, _demanding _its pound of flesh.

But my scream was silenced…

By persistent lips and an exploring tongue.

I gasped and wriggled in surprise…and then sighed – coolness washed over me, the flames lessening but not completely disappearing. They became a slow, prickling, background sensation – every other sense I had was focused on Peter.

I moaned under him, my hands clenching where he had pinned them, and let myself get lost in his affection.

I didn't think about anything but his kiss – I wasn't _able_ to.

_He's a really good kisser… But then he's had years to practise… Still… Wow…_

I felt him smirk against my mouth before his tongue slipped between my lips again – it lashed at my tongue just as the fire had, demanding my participation and submission.

I couldn't properly taste him, my tongue tingling numbly where flames should have been scorching it, but I got a hint – he was sweet and tasted like cherries…

_Cherries, cherries, cherries…_

What was it with this man and cherries?

I didn't truly care – in fact, I realised _really_ fucking loved cherries.

When Peter pulled away, it was only a fraction and our lips were still touching – the fire didn't return as it did before, it just hummed away in the background.

Peter smiled against my lips and murmured, "Peter the Oracle says…it's my venom that's helpin' – you know, bringin' together the two halves of one whole." His smile turned devilish, "And I can use my 'gift' on you when we kiss. So, Peter the Doctor orders…_lots_ of kissin' for you."

I tried to smile in my numb state, but I didn't manage it very well – I was still high from his spectacular kissing skills.

"Mmm," Peter grinned, "Am I really that good a kisser?"

I nodded a fraction and all his previous smiles were out-done by the one he gave me then – he positively fucking beamed.

"That's good, because I'm goin' to kiss you to death," he stated, before adding, "Literally."

**

* * *

**

Peter

'Pervy Peter' was havin' the time of his fuckin' life.

Bella was so soft and warm beneath me, and her mouth was so hot and welcomin' – my tongue was tangoin' with hers like it was my first and last kiss ever. It didn't matter that the main reason I was kissin' the shit out of her was because I 'knew' it was takin' most of the pain of her change away from her, and that I could keep tabs on her feelin's and thoughts with my 'gift' – I would take any reason I could to kiss her like I was then, like it was the end of the world.

When I began to itch and twitch though, I knew we were goin' to have a problem – because 'Pervy Peter' was gettin' the green light, and that meant that in my head he was drawin' out a map of the places we were goin' to claim, Bella's mouth bein' our base camp.

Her body was new and excitin' territory – not to mention she was my mate, which meant that everythin' about her was perfect and, dare I say, _made _for me.

She had perky, rounded breasts, and her legs were long and slim – her skin was creamy, palin' off through the change…

She looked _good_, and she _felt _good…and then…she smelt like me.

My beast roared in satisfaction at the way she tasted and smelt like _me _– she was _mine_.

I growled against her mouth as I took it more forcefully, simultaneously gainin' the information that Bella loved my sounds – _oh_, and the beast liked that as well…

But I didn't let my body have what it wanted – I didn't let my fingers trail, or my hands palm, or my legs tangle, or my hips grind…

I just kissed my Bella.

Anythin' more would have been wrong, takin' advantage of her in her vulnerable state.

But I laid my palms flat against the small of her back and pressed Bella's body harder into the mattress, pinnin' them there, _just in case_ they decided to have a wander without my knowledge.

My fingers twitched in annoyance.

_Soon_, I promised them – _soon, you can scout out the promise land that is Bella's body to your hearts' content._

I didn't add the 'hopefully' that I wanted to, just in case they rebelled, but I was sure that the future between Bella and I was brighter, more secure, more _likely_.

After all, we had eternity.

The thought made me smile against Bella's mouth, and then I 'knew' she was curious as to why – I pulled back slightly, "Just thinkin', sugar."

And then I went right back to kissin' her.

* * *

It was almost two days later, of non-stop makin' out, Jasper finally ventured up to the bedroom – when he opened the door and found Bella's body moulded to mine, I heard him bite back a growl.

I growled back at him.

I knew what he had thought at first glance – we had seen too much shit together in the southern wars, and generally in life, but the fact he immediately thought I was takin' advantage of Bella – a changin' newborn female – made my venom boil.

He sent me an emotional apology.

I accepted it begrudgin'ly.

It was generally impossible to make me feel uncomfortable – bein' the cocky, know-it-all bastard that I am – but the atmosphere was thick and tense while Bella and I kissed and Jasper just stood there.

I turned slightly to look at him and saw he had his head cocked to the side in curiosity – I un-sandwiched one hand and flipped him off.

The fucker just smiled.

I reluctantly released Bella's warm mouth and sweet, pink lips, and then let my lips hover above hers so when I spoke, they brushed.

I looked at Jasper and growled, "Get. _The. Fuck_. Out."

Bella's closed eyes fluttered open and I saw her rich, red-brown irises _snap_ to black – a terrific, tremblin' growl rose in her chest.

I shushed her softly, beratin' myself for urgin' her to give in to her vampire-self earlier – but then she'd have to learn not to attack other vampires eventually.

"It's just Jasper," I murmured softly. "He's only bein' a curious asshole, Bit – just relax. You know you're safe with me, don't you?"

Her eyes slowly faded back to reddish-brown and lost their sharp intensity – I gave her a smile, a squeeze, and a soft peck on the lips for controllin' her urges so well.

She was magnificent.

"Aren't you goin' to ask why we're like this?" I growled at Jasper.

He just shrugged his shoulders, his amber eyes sparklin' with fuckin' mirth, "I've learned just to accept whatever you two come up with, and I can't feel anything from Bella so I assume you're _helping _her by playing tonsil tennis."

"Laugh it up," I hissed, narrowin' my eyes. "You just wait until Bella's done cookin' – you won't be laughin' then."

Jasper smirked, "Oh, I think you'll be there like that for much longer than that."

"Hang on," I breathed, "Did you say you can't feel her emotions?"

He shook his head, pausin' at the doorway on his way out, "Nope. _Hey_, maybe I should kiss her, too?"

I barely restrained myself from leapin' at him, before he disappeared down the stairs.

"Asshole," I hissed against Bella's lips, only now realisin' how ridiculous I must have looked speakin' against her mouth.

Then I suddenly felt her lips twitch – they went upwards, like she was tryin' to smile.

It warmed my heart, and I grinned down at her, "I've got a whole repertoire of insults, sugar, and yes…I do do requests."

* * *

Bella was layin' across my body thirteen hours, six minutes and twenty-seven seconds later, her mouth glued to mine and my hands in her hair as hers rested on my chest – she was pretty much boneless, but strength had come back into her arms and legs and her heart was beatin' much faster.

It was almost over.

Her fingers would occasionally spasm as they clutched my shirt, and her leg would slide against my thigh every so often – it was gettin' harder and harder to…

No, it was just gettin' harder and harder – my dick was practically jumpin' for joy.

Her skin was firmer now, and her scent that intoxicated me had changed slightly – it was all for the better. Harder skin meant she was safe from accidents or others' strength, and the change in her scent was my distinct cherry smell – I remembered I still needed to tell her that story.

She felt and smelt _amazin'_.

_Don't molest her… Don't molest her… Keep your wanderin' hands to yourself…_

It was then that Bella began to shiver – those shivers, combined with soft little moans, almost did me in.

It wasn't long before her hips bucked against mine and I had no choice but to throw my head back, disconnectin' our lips, and moan in pleasure – except I knew that she wasn't writhin' from our kiss, she was writhin' from the end of the change.

And I had just taken away her pain-reliever at the most painful part.

Before I could collide lips with her once more, she screamed and rolled from the bed like lightnin' – I had to fuckin' _jump_ on her as her hands came up to gouge at her chest, over her heart. I pinned her down, ignorin' her threatenin' growls and bared teeth – I bent my head to hers, nuzzlin' the corner of her mouth until she accepted my kiss.

I couldn't attack her mouth while her new, venom-coated teeth were bared, unless I wanted a serious case of chapped lips.

Her lips closed over her pearly-whites, and her now-crimson eyes shone with acceptance as well as cripplin' pain as her heart began to pound its final few beats.

I smiled and softly snorted, "The kiss of death…"

With that, my lips were on hers and a moment later her heart stopped beatin'.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_I bet y'all didn't think I could make Bella's change last a whole chapter – yep, that's right, I did (: Thank you for all your reviews, patience and kind words – it makes it all worth while. More soon!_


	14. Little Magpie

_**Author's note: **__Snowball64, I had to fan myself after your review…and it gave me a few ideas (; Oh, you certainly won't be disappointed! And, guys, seriously! You're making me blush with all your brilliant reviews! Thank you so much to everyone for taking the time to let me know what you thought, and a secondary thank you for making those reviews so darn nice (:_ _I looooovvvee you all._

**

* * *

**

Bella

There were only two things that alerted me to the fact that, finally, my change was over and I was dead – my heart had stopped its manic thumping in my chest, and my body lost its numbness.

Peter's taste _exploded_ in my mouth.

I gasped against his searching lips and clung to him like a little koala bear – I rolled swiftly, pinning him to the floor, pressing every inch of his body against mine.

I gasped at the sensations that flooded my body – it wasn't just Peter's warm form against mine and his obvious excitement pressing against me…but _everything._

In that moment, I knew exactly how the Beatles had seen the world through all of their experimental phase – I was _so_ high.

Everything glittered in the dim, early-morning light, and everything felt so…_textured_ – I moaned, rubbing myself all over Peter's body. His clothes felt _wonderful_ against me – they were soft, with tiny little hairs of fabric that tickled my new skin. I could see every single one of them, and I watched in fascination as they waved slightly in an imperceptible (to humans) breeze from the slightly cracked window, like seaweed on an ocean floor…

I heard a bird squawk as I moved sinuously against Peter's jeans – the denim was slightly rough, and it made me shiver – and then a growl of some kind of feline predator sounded close-by…or was it way off?

I listened closely, the noises of the house and forest surrounding me rising in volume in a cacophony of sound – a foot tapping, breaths being taken, clothes rustling, leaves shaking, grass crunching underfoot, birds hopping, trees creaking, earth moving…

I could practically feel the earth turning.

In fact…I could – it was a soft, grinding, background sensation, the world moving on its axis.

My head spun, taking it all in –it was…fucking indescribable.

Higher and higher the sounds and sensations took me, stretching me towards the extremely detailed wooden ceiling…and then even higher to the almost violet sky…

I moved faster, grinding down on Peter and ignoring everything that wasn't sending my body into a spiral of pleasure I had never experienced before.

With a soft gasp, I exploded.

The world shifted and shimmered around me, bursting into thousands of different colours and glittering sparkles – I gasped, and arched, and sighed, and twisted…

Until I fell to the floor in a heap.

Right on top of Peter.

Who was looking extremely satisfied.

He smirked up at me lazily, the swirling scents of our arousals and releases strong in the air, "_Fuck_."

I stared back, really seeing his undeniable beauty and hotness – I may as well have been staring at a fucking brick wall for all my human life, because his face through my new eyes was stunning.

My gaze ran over his strong jaw, his smooth face, his slight shading of facial hair, his reasonably-straight nose, his fine brow, his deep crimson eyes, his perfectly-sculpted lips… His hair was mussed, as it usually was, but the brown was so much richer than I remembered it being – blonde was spun between the earthy-brown strands of hair, and it looked so soft…

I found my hands running over his scalp and through his hair in under a second – my speed scared me, but the sensation of his hair between my fingers overrode my fear and calmed me.

Peter purred.

The sound rang out of his chest, vibrating through my whole body – I shivered, my inner muscles clenching in pleasure…

Peter's content purr turned lustful.

It was then that I realised that I was sitting on Peter, and I had…in fact…had my first orgasm, _ever_, grinding on top of him.

He wasn't upset.

Peter's hips bucked up against my hot centre, grinding his hard length against me as his large, sinewy hands came down on my hips – my eyes automatically followed the path leading to where his fingers rested, and it was then that I realised something…

His thumbs were on my slightly-protruding hipbones, rubbing softly, and I saw something I had not expected – clear skin.

I gaped, my hands sliding up to my stomach and patting the area exposed by my ripped shirt and shorts – there were still many, _many_ marks on my skin, but a lot had disappeared. I realised that the lines, bites, marks and scars that remained, were all ones that had been infected or sealed with venom.

That meant…that my brands were gone.

I looked at my wrist, my dead heart glowing – Vicky's mark was gone.

The one true physical mark that Victoria had _claimed_ ownership of me with…was dead and buried.

I lifted my head and looked down into Peter's worried gaze – I smiled like I had never fucking smiled before.

**

* * *

**

Peter

That kind of smile was the kind that could break a man – it was lucky that Bella had already broken me.

Now, _that_ had been a fuckin' shock.

I was still slightly shiverin' from my release bein' pulled so _beautifully_ from me – my vampire stamina meant I was already ready for round two of 'Ridin' Peter to Orgasm,' but my dick was happy.

And if my dick was happy, then it was a good day.

Bella's irises were blown wide from everythin' she was takin' in as a newborn, and a smile flitted across my face as I remembered how surreal everythin' felt – cotton felt like Velcro and silk felt fuckin' amazin', and I couldn't wait for Bella to discover the world anew.

She began to randomly stroke my stomach, her fingers tracin' my muscles, and I knew it was time to get up – _before_ I ravished her to within an inch of her life…because her body was fuckin' _sinful_…

"Get up," I said quickly, my voice soundin' a bit more pleadin' than I wanted it to.

She rolled off of me without a word, onto her back, and stared at the ceilin' like it was the fuckin'_ Mona Lisa_.

"Peter," she gasped, her voice breathy – I had to close my eyes as I fought my lust. "Everything's so _beautiful_…" She wiggled around, "And _textured_…"

She moaned, grindin' her hips back and forth in the air – I had to pin her creamy, slim thighs down to stop her from havin' another orgasm, because _if she did_ and the room smelt any more of her fuckin' _delicious_ arousal…a) I was _definitely_ goin' to jump her, and b) I would also be a dead man.

Because it was at that point that Garrett and Jasper came a-runnin'.

They stormed into the room, their eyes wide and wild and their nostrils flarin' like fuckin' crazy – I bit back a growl at them takin' in the scent of my mate's arousal.

Jasper immediately caught my hostility and backed the fuck off.

Garrett wasn't so kind.

He strode towards me, eyes black and hands fisted, "_What the fuck!"_

A sudden noise broke our impendin' fight, "Garrett!"

His eyes snapped to red and his face softened completely, as he sighed, "_Bella._.."

I looked at my little firecracker to see she was rubbin' herself against the floor again, but she looked more occupied with starin' a Garrett disbelievin'ly.

"You…" She gasped, before fuckin' _laughin'_, "You swore!"

If Garrett could have blushed he would have, "I…I…"

Bella tugged her fingers through her hair rapidly, but paid no mind to her actions, "You swore! Since when do you swear?"

Jasper smirked, "Oh, Berry, he's been swearin' a whole lot since you've become vampire."

Garrett glared at me, takin' a threatenin' step forwards, "It's not like I didn't have a reason! Peter-"

A sudden, long, low growl sounded, interruptin' what could have been an impromptu fight, and we all turned to see Bella crouched before me, facin' off the other two vampires.

Her head cocked to the side, her eyes blazin' black, "Garrett, I love you, but I will kill you if you try to hurt Peter."

The way she stated it, so calmly and so simply, had me thinkin' that she'd be one of the fiercest women I had ever seen in battle.

Jasper looked Bella over quickly, steppin' forwards, "We all understand, sugar. Take a step back and I promise no one will touch Peter."

Bella's only answer was a nod, before she flung herself back and began playin' with the bottom of the curtains.

I smiled, standin' up beside my brother, "Thanks."

Jasper shrugged, "We don't need a massacre on our hands, but as soon as I'm allowed to hit you, I _will_ – I know Garrett's gonna wail on you, too. You could have stopped her before she climaxed, Peter – her scent's drivin' _me_ crazy and _Garrett_ up the wall."

I smiled as his long-forgotten accent slipped out again, and then turned to where Garrett was edgin' closer to Bella.

"Garrett," she chuckled, not takin' her eyes off of her hands playin' with the curtains. "Don't think that – come closer."

Garrett sat next to Bella beneath the window, "Is your gift working?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Jasper thinks I smell really good, you're scared of me lashing out…and Peter…" She turned her head towards me and cocked it, as if she were listenin' to somethin', "_Peter_… Peter's horny."

I smirked at her, "You _were_ all over me, Bit."

Bella grinned the wickedest grin I had ever seen, "I know."

Garrett broke the bubble we had suddenly found ourselves in, "You must be thirsty, Bella. Let us take you hunting."

Bella frowned, still mindlessly strokin' the curtains, "I _am_ thirsty. My throat hurts."

I immediately went to my mate, offerin' her my hand, "Come on, baby – we'll show you how it's done."

She took my hand, her bright crimson eyes starin' up into mine, and I knew this was it – it was the moment our forever could begin, and I would _not _fuck it up.

It took no effort at all for me to hold Bella to my side and push open the slightly cracked window as I leapt through it – Bella's eyes were wide as we made our jump, landin' soundlessly on the forest floor. Jasper and Garrett joined us immediately, and with a few quick anticipatory smiles, we ran.

Bella's fingers twined with my own – she gripped my hand tightly, flyin' through the forest by my side.

A small voice told me it was as it should have always been.

After a few moments, I was stopped and almost fuckin' flung back a few hundred yards.

Bella had paused, and almost yanked my arm off in the process – she stared at me, stunned.

"Strength," she murmured, unlacin' her fingers from mine and beginnin' to frown.

I quickly shushed her, "All newborns have super-strength, Bella – don't sweat it. Let's go through some things now."

I was so excited to get her fed and her bloodlust satisfied that I had forgotten to run through the typical vampire things with her – I was a silly fucker sometimes.

Garrett and Jasper completed our circle on the forest floor as we all sat down, and I was the first to begin.

"Now, Bella – you'll be able to run faster, hit harder, jump higher, hear and smell better than all of us right now, and for another year or so," I said softly, givin' her the leaf that she had been starin' at to play with.

She nodded.

Jasper cut in, "You'll have to be mindful of your strength, Strawberry – we've got some things you can do to help you control your strength, but really…it's all about practice."

She nodded.

Garrett's advice came next, "You will need our help for certain tasks, but we will love to help you with anything – do not be ashamed or guilty."

She nodded, _reluctantly_.

Seemed brother bear knew Bella quite well – she could be a little too self-sacrificin', but she'd learn to get over it. In our camp, bein' slightly selfish meant you were strong enough to go after what you wanted and not look back – with three guys surroundin' her day in and day out, she'd become stronger and more confident in her new skin in no time.

Then a thought hit me.

Since I couldn't use my 'gift' on Bella without proper physical contact, I didn't know which diet she wanted to follow – did she want golden or crimson eyes?

Girls were always more interested in the colour of things rather than the functions.

"Bella," I murmured, drawin' her attention away from the leaf she was still strokin', "What diet do you want to follow? Do you want to drink from humans or animals?"

She looked up at me with her large red eyes, "I don't want to be a squirrel-sucker."

I clapped my hands, grinnin', "Good. Junkie blood for you."

And that was the end of that.

I grabbed her hand and rocketed with my mate through the forest once again – the wind whipped at us, and everythin' felt _good_.

**

* * *

**

Bella

It was early in the morning and the sun hadn't fully risen, and I was already on my way to killing my first human.

A part of me cared…yet a bigger part didn't.

I was having a hard time keeping my mind on a single track – my head felt so large that I could pursue twenty different things at one time and still have brain power spare to contemplate my infinite cranial capabilities–

_Ooo, shiny…_

I veered from our course, seeing the sparkle of something in the trees…when a force pulled me back – I looked around to see my hand was still attached to Peter's, and I was damn near twisting his arm out of his socket in my urgency to get towards the sparkle.

I pouted.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Go on, then. You little magpie."

I grinned and let go, darting to the shiny thing, to find it was a broken watch – I 'hmm'd as I looked it over, stroking the cracked face of it as it glinted before me.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen a newborn so distracted," Jasper smirked – I could _hear _his smile.

I spoke without turning around, "I'm not a newborn."

I could feel their confusion culminate in a tingling sensation on the back of my neck.

I strapped the watch to my wrist and was before them again in practically a blur, "I'm _Bella_."

Peter smiled, running the very tip of one of his fingers down the side of my neck, "That's right, sweetheart. You don't forget that, now, and make sure you give Jasper shit for it if he compares you to any of those zombie shitheads he created in that hellhole."

"You're _one_ of those shitheads – aren't you, Peter?" Jasper smirked.

Peter mock-sniffed, "I'd like to think you slipped up and turned someone with a little more brains than the rest."

"Who are we talkin' about now?"

Peter growled, but before he could say another word, I stepped in front of him and distracted him – I smiled happily and thrust my wrist in front of his face. The watch slipped down a little bit, clearly made for a man, but it sparkled and shone so _cleanly_ and _brilliantly_…

"Look, Peter," I said breathily, awed at the simple watch – rainbows shone in the glass, and it was so pretty.

I saw Peter grin in my peripheral vision – his long fingers circled the face of the watch and then held up my wrist.

He placed the softest, lightest kiss on my no-longer-beating pulse, "It's beautiful, my little magpie."

Before I could get lost in the crimson depths of his eyes, my throat flared in pain – my smile twisted into a grimace.

"My throat hurts," I breathed.

Garrett's arm came around my waist and he steered me towards what looked like a well-worn track, "We'll go down there to find you a meal."

"Will you both hunt with me?"

I was _not _looking forward to the idea of being watched so closely, and perhaps if they were distracted my hunting skills wouldn't seem so fucking terrible.

Jasper breathed a laugh, "You'll be fine. Think of it like breathin' when you were human – it'll come as natural as that."

Garrett and Peter nodded, and then Garrett smiled, "But we will hunt with you anyway."

It took exactly one-hundred-and-twenty steps for the trees to thin and me to see the place where my meal resided – it was horrific. A huge concrete compound stood at the edge of the shadowy woods in the sunshine, looking for all the world like poison in the lovely surroundings – I had already found the bad side of having superior senses.

Simple things like broken watches could be so beautiful, and then large concrete structures could be the ugliest fucking things ever.

Some things never change.

Having my new senses made it worse than it would have been as a human. My eyes actually hurt looking at the stains and wear on the grey concrete – the sounds and smells coming from inside seemed to be even worse than the negative vibes the actual place was sending out.

I took a step back, "I don't like it."

Peter's face appeared before me, blocking my view of the monstrosity, "I fuckin' hate it, too, Bella, but it's the kinda place where our prey thrive."

I nodded – I understood that…but my neck didn't want me going in there. It was sending out a fucking warning signal like an air-raid siren – _danger, danger, danger_…_imminent danger…_

I shook my head, feeling my eyes darken and fill with fear as I looked at Peter but concentrated on my gift's warning, "I can't. I _can't_…"

"Don't be scared of this, baby – it's just a little hunt. You _need_ it," Peter crooned softly.

I took the comfort he offered me, but didn't budge, "Peter. I can't go in there."

_Ripped to shreds…_

"I'll be ripped to shreds…"

_Torn to pieces…_

"Torn to pieces…"

_Burnt_…

"Burnt," I breathed.

Peter stared at me, his mouth open wide, before he collected himself, "What are you talkin' about, Bella?"

"Don't you _feel _it?" I asked urgently.

I could see his muscles tense for him to shake his head, so I smashed my mouth to his – I could almost feel the transference of information beyond the pleasure of his talented mouth on mine.

He gasped against my lips and pulled back, before turning to glare and growl at the concrete structure, "Who the fuck's _in_ there?"

It was rhetorical, but the fucker answered anyway.

"Nice to see you again, Peter…"

It was a female whisper on the wind, and I shivered as I felt dread roll over me – my gift sparked and sizzled, telling me that if I didn't get away I'd get hurt.

"No way…" Jasper breathed, turning to face Peter with an expression that screamed 'I didn't do it' – Peter glared right back, looking like he was going to straight-up murder his ass. "I swear, Peter, I didn't leave a trail for her to follow."

Before anyone could say anything else, Alice Cullen stood before us.

She was _way _too fucking close to Peter for my liking.

I dropped and growled, my vision swimming red – my legs stretched back, preparing for an attack or to attack, as my hands clawed the dirt.

She was as beautiful as ever. Her short black hair was still styled in perky spikes, and her little nose made her face look sweet and innocent. She was wearing a pair of skin-tight jeans, a tank, a waistcoat, and a pair of flats, and the dark colours made her pale skin glow brighter. Her eyes were bright gold, and her sweet little mouth was curled in an innocent smile.

I fucking hated her.

She wasn't innocent, she wasn't sweet, she wasn't beautiful – she was a Hell-bitch sent from Satan himself.

And she was trying to touch my mate.

"Peter," she smiled, reaching out to touch his arm…

I leapt, tunnel-vision clouding everything – all I could see was Alice's face.

I collided with her, my arms automatically caging her to me – my body stung, like something was cutting at me…cutting at my _soul_… I knew it was because she used to be so close to me, used to be my best friend – I also 'knew' it was the danger my heart was in that my gift had warned me of earlier. I knew hurting Alice meant hurting a part of my old self…but I wasn't her anymore.

I hissed and growled, trying to keep her tiny little arms pinned so she couldn't attack me – I wasn't trying to kill her, not yet, but I would if I got the chance or she gave me a reason to. I heard a snap, and I knew it was Alice – I looked down, through my darkened vision, to see her wrists had snapped from the pressure I was applying.

I smiled evilly, feeling liquid pool in my mouth and begin to slip past my lips, "Hey, _Malice_."

She fucking _beamed_, "I _knew_ you weren't dead, Bella."

Did she not see how I was holding her, how I had broken her, how I was _attacking_ her? Did she not understand how much I fucking hated-

_Shiny_…

I looked up, my rage clearing, to see a coin spinning in front of my eyes – I repressed the urge to giggle and clap like a fucking two-year-old…but I still made grabby-hands for it.

It was dropped into my grasp, covered in Jasper's scent, and I rolled away to protect my shiny find.

"Newborns can be so cute," I heard Alice's shrill voice sound.

My pleasure instantly stopped, and I growled at the bitch before me as I leapt up – not before pocketing the shiny coin in my tattered shorts, of course.

Peter's body suddenly separated us, and I tried to hold onto my anger this time, instead of being distracted again – but Peter had a really toned ass…

"What the fuck are you doin' here, Alice?" Jasper growled, coming to stand at Peter's side – Garrett stood on the other, but was closer to me than the rest.

But Alice wasn't listening – she was standing on her tippy-toes to see over my boys' shoulders, "She's so _pretty_ – I knew she would be! Edward's going to love her even more."

My entire world stopped in that moment.

That name – I knew that name. I didn't like it – it tasted foul on my tongue…

_Edward… Edward… Edward…_

Edward. Edward who left me. Edward who loved me and left me. Edward who never loved me and left me. Edward who loved my blood and left me. Edward who loved my blood and left me on the forest floor, broken... Edward who _broke _me.

I roared – the sound was feral, menacing, so fucking displeased that all the animals that hadn't already shit themselves and scattered, did so.

I shook and shuddered, not leashing my xenomorph but trying to bargain with it – I asked it to not freak out like this again if I tore Alice's face off and appeased its blood lust.

It agreed.

I leapt at the little bitch that used to be my best friend for the second time that day.

But I was quickly caught and snapped back to earth.

Garrett pinned me to the earthen floor as I hissed and thrashed – I 'knew' he was sorry and that he felt it had to be done.

His words just confirmed it, "I'd love to let you rip her limb-from-limb, but I know you would regret at least a little of it, Bella. I'll hold you down until you can control yourself. I am sorry."

I slowly relaxed as my xenomorph huffed and turned tail, skulking back into the shadows of my being as it waited for its next chance to escape once again.

Alice smiled _wistfully_ almost, "Newborns – so emotional, so easily distracted. I forgive you for leaping at me, Bella – you can't help it."

"I fucking can," I growled quietly into Garrett's shoulder, looking over it to see her. "_Bitch_…"

Garrett smirked down at me, just as Peter and Jasper stepped towards the little child-faced vamp – my xenomorph clawed, _begging _Peter to step away from her.

I growled and sobbed, unable to control my body the way I wanted to and only able to watch as my mate stepped towards another woman.

He was _so_ in shit later on.

"You see that beautiful woman?" Peter suddenly growled, pointing back at me as he glared at Alice. "That's my mate, _Malice_, and I don't take kindly to you talkin' down to her – the reason she wants to rip your throat out..._is because_ _she wants to_. No one here likes you, no one here wants you, and if you don't leave and never come back _right_ _the fuck now_…you're goin' to have a huge fight on your hands.

"And you'll lose," he stated darkly.

He was out of the shit I was going to put him in.

I held back a cheer, but I did beam at Garrett.

Alice trembled for the barest fraction of a second, but her eyes didn't glaze over as I remembered them doing – I stared at her quizzically…before it hit me.

"She's blind," I breathed, a huge smile stretching across my face. "She's fucking _blind_!"

My laughter echoed throughout the entire forest.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Hey, guys! Little bit of a faster update this time! (: Woo hoo! Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks again for all your support and loveliness, and that I'm going to hold a competition…_

* * *

_**Competition: **__Now. I'd love a banner._

_It doesn't matter which of my fics it's for – choose your favourite and make one._

_I will choose __**one**__ overall winner._

_The prize will be in the form of fanfiction (sorry to anyone who wants anything different) and I will write an O/S for the winner – the pairing, the characters, the basic story, the title…everything (:…will be the winner's choice._

_I'll be your personal fanfic machine for a time (;_

_I'd also love to put links up on my page for all the entries submitted, even after I've decided the winner – so I'd like your permission to do that._

_I'd also like your permission to use the banners submitted._

_If you're interested – which I hope you are – please send me __**an e-mail**__ with your __**banner attached**__. I also need to know __**your name**__ or __**penname**__, __**e-mail address**__, __**which story**__ the banner has been submitted for, and whether I have your __**permission**__ to use it or not._

_Your banner is __**your design**__ – I won't dictate (: You can use photos, quotes…__**anything**__…but I would like __**your**__ name to be on there somewhere. Show off your work!_

_Entries can be submitted up until the __**20**__**th**__** of December.**_

_My email: wonderwoundedhearers ( at ) rocketmail ( dot ) com_

_Just replace the 'at' and the 'dot' with the real thing :D_

_Thank you for listening, and I hope that you all give it a go – you don't need to be an artist, just passionate (;_

_E-mail or PM me if you have any problems or need to ask any questions – I'll always reply!_


	15. McJunkie Meal

_**Author's note: **__Long gap, I know – I apologise (:_

**

* * *

**

Bella

They stared as I laughed my ass off – I couldn't help it, the bubbles of laughter kept on coming.

Garrett was staring down at me with his eyebrows raised so high I thought they'd completely disappear into his hair, Jasper had his arms crossed and was obviously waiting for me to finish, and Peter was eyeing Malice.

My laughter abruptly stopped.

A growl began.

_Bel-la-la-lah_, my xenomorph growled, _let me out to play…_

"Shut _up_," I hissed, looking down at my sternum with disgust. "Can't you _desist _for five fucking seconds? Peter's just taking a look to see if I'm right, _asshole_."

It skulked away again and I clucked my tongue in satisfaction, before looking up to see even Peter's eyes on me – I just shrugged.

He nodded and looked back at Alice – it was far too late in our…whatever we had… to question any insane qualities.

I'd occasionally talk to my chest, and Peter would swear up a fucking storm over nothing – it was just how we would be from now on.

It was good to get our insanity out in the clear and out of the way now, before I told him that I was _really_ jonesing for a cheeseburger – the thought of it didn't appeal to me, but something within me wanted to try it_ just once_…

I patted Garrett on the shoulder, "Let me up now, hey?"

He smiled and moved back, standing himself and then helping me up, "By the way, what did you mean by Alice being…'blind'?"

I had almost forgotten about that.

I turned and laughed straight in her fucking face, "Can't see us anymore, Alice? _Good_. You're too much a nosey bitch for your own good."

"You mean…" Jasper trailed off, looking Alice over.

Peter nodded, "Her gift isn't workin' – hasn't been for some time."

"I need you!" Alice suddenly screeched, crumbling onto the dirt. "I need you, Jasper! My gift doesn't work without you! Ever since you left…I get nothing… I need you…"

Everyone snorted, including Jasper, "Fuck you, woman. You set me up, made me believe I'd killed Bella, and you've been manipulatin' me ever since that rainy day in Philly – well, I'm done with it. You can take your designer ass and throw it back in the direction it came – or do you want us to do it for you?"

I was so fucking proud of him, I was considering throwing away _all _my negative feelings for him and giving him a damn nice handshake.

Alice's dark eyes widened and she turned to Peter, seeing she'd get nowhere with Jasper, "Peter! Please! You can't refuse a woman who needs shelter and assistance."

"Motherfucker…" I growled, resisting from walking over to her and knocking her face off of her head. "You're not getting into _our _house – I'd kill myself before that ever happens."

Peter's sharp growl and glare said he wasn't fond of that idea – not fond at all.

Appealing to his softer side, she continued to bat her eyelashes at _my _mate – but Peter didn't step down; he crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at her with a face made of stone.

The only person who I hadn't considered she'd go to was Garrett, and he was the only one I could really see falling for her 'Help me! Help me!' act.

I jumped in front of him, just before she turned, and covered his eyes with my hands, "Don't look into her eyes! She's like Medusa! Except…instead of turning you to stone, she'll turn you into a giant pansy-assed wuss! You don't need that!"

I could hear Jasper trying to control his laughter, and Peter was chuckling like there was no tomorrow – even Garrett cracked a smile beneath my palms – but Alice wasn't amused.

"Bella," she growled – her tone a long way from that sugary-sweet, sickly shit she'd pulled not a minute before, "You don't know what you're talking about – all of you are confused. You're not Peter's and Peter isn't yours, Edward is waiting, and I need my Jazzy back."

"Is that some kind of dildo?" I asked semi-innocently, "Sounds…shiny."

Peter groaned, "Look, baby – if you want a shiny dildo, I'll buy you one. Just don't go askin' Alice about hers, because Jasper really was her dildo – sexual release with no emotional attachment."

Jasper hissed like fuck at that.

"You know it's true," Peter replied to the noise, and said nothing more.

Neither did Jasper.

So…it was true.

"That's fucked up," I breathed.

There was a flurry of nods of agreement.

But Alice was still before me and Garrett and her eyes were alight with rage, "_Bella_. You're only here to get you through your _delightful_ newborn stage – you don't need to make friends with them. The Cullens are all you need."

I raised a single eyebrow, "So. You think that Peter and Garrett can save my life more than once, kill for me, and give me…well, everything I used to want, and I'll still go back to you motherfuckers after my penchant for shiny stuff wears off?"

The look on her face said, '_Yes. Yes, I do believe that – I'm truly as dumb as I look._'

"Just fuck off Alice, before I shove something shiny up your equally as sparkly ass."

Her body shook, and her teeth came out from behind her teeth – it seemed I wasn't the only one with a xenomorph inside them, and I half expected a second mouth to shoot out of hers and try to punch through my face.

I was distracted by that thought for a second, and when I came back down I found Alice was seven metres from me on her back and holding her cracked face – Peter stood in front of me all nonchalant, as if he hadn't just knocked her flat on her ass.

I took my hands away from Garrett's face, thinking he was safe from Alice's influence now, and then wrapped my arms around Peter's waist, "Thanks."

He just nodded, but I felt his pleasure at my proximity.

_Wow…he's really ripped beneath that shirt…_

I tried not to trail my fingers over his stomach, sides and back…but I failed miserably – I could feel something fizzing in my stomach at the contact, wanting to spiral–

"Berry – just stop right there," Jasper growled, his nostrils wide, from his position standing over Alice. "Think about dead things, and…_un-_shiny things."

I shivered in disgust.

Jasper nodded in satisfaction before turning back to watch Alice struggle – there were a few odd sounds as her face healed and then she slowly stood, milking it for all it was worth.

She winced and groaned, but no one moved – after a few moments, it finally sank through her thick skull.

She wasn't staying, no one was coming back with her, and we were _all_ prepared to kill her on the spot.

"But…I saw it – a flash… It was a flash of all of us, the first thing I'd seen since…" Alice trailed off, looking around her.

"The future can change, or perhaps you read it wrong – you do that a lot," Jasper said in a steely voice, no emotion but hate present in it.

Alice didn't say anything, but her lip quivered – she sent me the mother of all death-glares, and began slowly retreating.

I could read the look easily – it said she wasn't finished with me yet.

"You're dead-meat if you come back, Malice," I warned her.

She said nothing, slipping into the forest – I heard her feet whisper over the ground and her choked sobs die out as she ran away.

**

* * *

**

Peter

"She'll be back," I murmured. "But we can easily handle her."

"Don't underestimate her too much, Peter," Jasper told me angrily. "I trained her myself."

"Why the fuck did you go and do that?" I groaned.

Jasper huffed, "I thought she needed it at the time…as my…"

"As your mate," I finished for him, grimacin'. "Yeah, well…"

"She relied on her gift too much anyway – she'll be easy to take out if she becomes a problem," Jasper said sternly, trying to sound detached – I could feel his worry though, and even though he didn't love her anymore I knew it would be difficult for him to harm the one person he _had_ loved in his entire immortal life.

I just ignored him and turned to Bella, "Ready, Little Bit? Huntin' time."

She looked up at me with wide crimson eyes and nodded, "It's okay to go in now."

I smiled and brushed her cheek with the backs of my fingers – her warm skin on mine sent an electric shock through me, along with the things she knew and the thoughts that were runnin' through her mind.

I furrowed my brow at her, "Baby, you _don't _want to try a cheeseburger – they're disgustin' – and…I don't swear _that_ much!"

"You do," Jasper and Garrett murmured as they started walkin' towards the concrete compound.

Bella laughed softly, sendin' a shiver up my spine as I turned back to her, "I don't care. I like it – makes me shiver."

"Dirty girl," I grinned, leanin' in to nip at her neck – she moaned and I was instantly aware how good my ass looked in my jeans. "Maybe I should buy tighter pairs if you like these ones that much."

Her little hands snaked down to my ass and pulled my hips forward to meet hers – my dick was jumpin' for joy, yet again…but my ass, not so much.

I winced, "Bella, baby…your strength?"

She gasped and retracted her fingertips from my ass cheeks – I sighed in relief, "Don't need to lose those bad-boys – especially if you like them so much."

"Sorry," Bella breathed, and I shushed her with my persistent lips.

"I don't care," I growled against her mouth. "I want you to take what you want."

"If I did that, we'd never leave this spot," she smiled wickedly, and I twitched at the glint in her eye.

"Let's get goin'," I mumbled, "Before I decide I'd like to take you up on that."

We started towards the now-shadowed compound, clouds now coverin' the sun, after Jasper and Garrett – Garrett was practically skippin' towards his McJunkie Meal, and I 'knew' Jasper was plannin' on sittin' this one out; it was always hard for veggie vamps to be around fresh human blood, even if it was fucked-up junkie blood.

He winked at Bella and stood just inside the first alleyway, slippin' seamlessly into the shadows, "Good luck. I'll be listening."

Bella nodded and slipped her hand in mine as we too entered the forebodin' concrete structure – I could just about read her with my gift with skin-to-skin contact, though it seemed to work better when there was some venom involved; _excited, embarrassed, scared…Peter's fingers are really long…_

I wiggled my eyebrows at her – she rolled her eyes at me.

…_first orgasm on top of him…_

I coughed in surprise at that and turned, wide-eyed, to look at her as we continued to walk – she shrugged and tried not to drop her head in embarrassment, though I 'knew' she was dyin' to.

_Edward Cullen is a prude…_

She didn't have any human…lovers?

_None… Not that attractive…_

I growled – she was beautiful, and I couldn't help but think back to how amazin' she looked on top of me this mornin' with the dim sunlight glowin' behind her, makin' her skin slightly shimmer…

_Peter's a horny bastard…_

I just winked, endin' our little 'gift chat' – but I was still thinkin' about the first orgasm thing…

A smug smile plastered itself across my face…

And then it dropped as I sensed some beatin' hearts close by – time to be semi-serious.

Bella gasped, her hands clutchin' at her throat – the scent of freshly spilt blood swirled through the alley we occupied, and I could see a little puddle of it formin' before a step, where it ran down, from an archway into the alley.

There was a low groan from behind the arch.

I swiftly moved behind Bella, my mouth at her ear, "Bella, just listen to me. The fact that you haven't jumped at that puddle and started rollin' around in it means you've already got good control – exceptional, in fact, for a newborn. You can eat whoever that is, or find someone else – it doesn't matter. I just want you to remember that you have to drain them completely and try not to let much of your venom into whoever you're drinkin' from."

Those were the words I gave her before movin' back and lettin' her run free.

She didn't pause again, didn't stop, and there was certainly no mercy in her flyin' leap at the human bleedin' in the other alley beyond ours.

Garrett and I looked in on Bella for a moment, watchin' her drain her victim from his side and slide in the pool of blood that had formed beneath the twenty-ish-year-old human with a shank in his gut.

"He had somethin' someone else wanted," I murmured quietly, makin' sure not to interrupt her feed.

Garrett just nodded and sniffed out his own meal – he raised his head as he caught somethin' and then gave me a slow grin before flittin' away.

I watched Bella finish.

Her gulping ceased quickly as the human's veins ran dry, the man dropped from her grasp finally dead, and she raised her head to look at me – a drop of blood rolled down her chin, then down her neck…and finally under her shirt and down her cleavage…

I suppressed a groan.

Bella eyed me – one hunger replacin' another.

I smiled softly, tryin' not to show my_ own_ hunger, "Another?"

Her startled gaze met mine and then she slowly nodded – she ghosted away, leavin' the body.

I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder to dispose of later.

The last thing he had seen was the face of an angel, the last thing he had felt was her mouth on him, and the last thing he had smelt was her beautiful berry scent…

"You are one lucky sonofabitch," I murmured to the dead man. "You could have got Jasper, and he's one messy eater."

I heard Jasper growl from his position by the alley we entered through, "_Fuck you, Peter. At least I never used a bib._"

"That was one time…"

**

* * *

**

Bella

It felt like I wasn't even in my own body.

I watched as hands tore and teeth bit, but it wasn't me – not really.

Except I could feel the warmth from the blood flooding through me and I could taste the rich spice and sharp tang of chemicals that came with it…

But it wasn't really me.

It was more like my xenomorph, just taking over for a minute so I didn't have to deal with killing two teenage boys, one old man, and a middle-aged woman with a needle still in her arm.

I lost track of time as my beast sated itself, but when I felt the warmth become almost unbearable and I wanted to stop…it did.

I gasped as _my _consciousness snapped to the forefront of my mind, and now it was _me _leaning over a dead body.

I threw myself backwards from the pale, bloodied face I was nose-to-nose with…and found myself in a pair of safe, warm arms.

"I gotcha," Peter breathed, wrapping his arms around me and pressing his hands just under my breasts.

I froze from the contact, but he only held me – I found his touch steadying my breathing, which I hadn't noticed had become near-panting.

A thought struck me, "The…_bodies_?"

"Garrett's takin' care of it – he finished his feed quickly," he nodded towards the end of a dirty grey alley – I could hear whistling, and then Garrett suddenly passed the end of the alley carrying a body in his arms.

He smiled and saluted us as he moved on and went about disposing it.

"Is he…?"

"Yeah – he likes bein' the one to get rid of them. He sees it as a kindness to do it properly, since we had their blood and everythin'," he murmured back.

It was things like that that made me love Garrett even more.

"Did I…?"

"You did just fine," he smiled against my neck. "Very controlled, and you followed my instructions to the letter."

"You only told me to drink all of their blood and not to let my venom inside them," I laughed, turning to face him.

He laughed lowly back, "Yes…well, you did that perfectly."

"Anything to compliment me."

"Damn straight."

"I like it."

A voice interrupted us, "_If you're finished, the sun's getting brighter and hotter behind those itty-bitty clouds – might be a good idea to leave now_."

Peter just sighed and shook his head at Jasper's voice, "Always so strict with us."

He took my hand in his and we retraced my footsteps across the now-cold concrete junkie playground – the warmth the blood had given me made everything seem different temperature-wise…except Peter.

His skin felt wonderfully warm and normal – he was a constant, and I felt myself smiling.

Peter was _my_ constant.

If he'd 'heard' my internal thoughts, he didn't show it – I smiled and looked away, trailing my other hand along the grey walls and feeling the rough texture scrape against my fingertips.

Eventually we reached Jasper, who eyeballed my bloody form with amusement, "You know, you're only a few hours old and you already eat better than Peter did at a few years."

"Ha, ha," Peter growled.

Garrett came up then, "How did it go?"

I smiled, "Well. I think..."

I didn't feel the overwhelming guilt I thought I would have, and I certainly didn't feel ill…although when I moved I could feel some excess blood sloshing about sickeningly.

I grimaced and they all nodded, understanding the look immediately – Jasper smiled, "It'll go away soon enough, and then you'll want more."

I just nodded, remembering the 'Newborn 101' I had been given a little while ago by Emmett – thirst would be my constant companion for at least a year.

I hoped Peter wasn't the overly-jealous type.

* * *

I led the team back to the cabin, after Jasper insisted I should start learning to use my nose – well, it wasn't difficult, what with Peter smelling like cherries, and Jasper smelling like spice, and Garrett smelling like ancient paper.

We were a very distinctive group, to put it simply.

They talked about Alice as I ghosted forwards – Jasper sighed, "So?"

"She came here because she saw a bullshit vision and managed to track the place down somehow," Peter sighed back. "She obviously read the situation wrong. She thinks that Bella came to us because we know all about newborns, and that we'd just hand her right over to the Cullens when they came a-callin'. I don't think she banked on Bella bein' my true mate – her gift is shitty at best. Even _mine _is better."

But it was then, as I followed the trail we had left through the woods, that the first huge ray of sunlight burst through the thinning clouds and the leafy canopy above our heads.

It landed right…on…me…

I stared.

Billions of sparkles shone from my skin, making rainbows dance before my eyes – the trees glittered around me, sunlight bouncing off of me and onto them…

I stroked my arm, trying to find the sparkles but only feeling smooth skin…until I came to my venom scars – under the bright sunlight, I could see them all the more. My skin was brighter in those places – more venom to make me sparkle there, I supposed – and I could see the rough edges of the scars where my skin had tried to pull itself together to repair.

I grimaced and looked away, a hollow feeling appearing in my stomach – it was another thing to come to terms with: in the sunlight, my scars shone like fucking beacons.

When I looked up, my eyes met my boys'.

They were all shining like me, except not one of them was showing as much skin as I was – my fingers twitched as I had the urge to cover myself, feeling more and more exposed and ashamed by the second.

"We have them too," Peter said suddenly, breaking the still air.

I frowned in confusion, but a memory rattled around in my mind – a memory of the scars on Peter's arm…the bite-marks…

I felt my eyes widen in understanding.

Slowly, their hands rose in synchronisation.

If I was single and one of them wasn't my brother/_very_ distant relative, I knew I'd be drooling – because there was no two ways about it; vamp guys were _hot_.

Their muscles were all in the right places, and they all had a dusting of hair tapering down to the waistbands of their jeans…but I wasn't looking at their bodies, believe it or not.

I was looking at what was _on_ their bodies.

They all threw their shirts to the side and let the sunlight show them for who they truly were.

Jasper's scars were numerous – bite-marks littered his chest and sides, his arms and shoulders, and I was sure I could see some trailing around to his back and I 'knew' there were more beneath his jeans…and even one on his littlest toe.

I looked over to Garrett – he had the least scars, but that didn't make them any less important; his looked vicious. There were marks shooting away from the bites, and I could only guess that they were where the biters' teeth had scraped against his skin after the bite.

But there was one right over his left nipple, and I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

He looked like if he could've blushed, he would have.

"That's…" Garrett trailed off.

Peter laughed, "That's from one of his numerous seedy adventures, rather than an epic, action-packed, war story, Bit. Who was it? A succubus?"

Jasper nodded and Garrett huffed, "She was very nice, actually – reserved, poised–"

"Yeah, when she wasn't in the sack with her teeth in your chest," Peter snorted.

As silence fell once again, my eyes scanned his, _Peter's_, body.

I felt a tingle, that I hadn't felt with the other two, begin deep within me – my gaze roved up from the dark 'goody trail,' past his toned stomach and muscled arms, across his broad and shining chest, up his extremely lickable-looking neck and to his blindingly beautiful face.

His lips quirked, fighting a smile.

The tingle changed, becoming a slow burning in the pit of my stomach, and I felt an incredible _ache_ shudder through my body – there was _definitely_ no one else for me.

When I looked back into his darkened crimson eyes, I realised something – I hadn't even looked at his scars.

I reluctantly removed my gaze from his and looked down – his were almost as many as Jasper's and some were as violent, maybe even more so, as Garrett's.

But it didn't matter.

None of theirs did.

It didn't change who they were.

Garrett would always be sweet and have that mischievous glint in his eye no matter what lay on his chest, and Jasper would always be sarcastic and smiling whether he had tens and tens of scars or none at all, and Peter…

Peter would always be mine.

I straightened my back, letting my arms drop from their protective positions, and just let the sunlight play on my skin.

I smiled at all of them, though the glow I knew would be in my eyes was for one man only, "Thank you."

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_I know you've been waiting a while for an update, but I promise I'm finally getting around to the things I haven't explained yet (; You'll see… Love, love, love for everyone – especially those of you who review! (;_


	16. Eve: Part 1

**Peter**

I pulled my shirt back on, "Well, that was a nice bondin' moment, sugar, but I'd rather get inside and get you some clean clothes."

She just nodded, her long, brown, bloodied curls swayin' in the slight breeze, "I'm all sticky."

'Pervy Peter' was ready to jump in there, but I held him back with a casual dose of 'Shut the Fuck Up.'

Jasper wasn't feelin' as disciplined it seemed, "You're getting Peter all excited, Strawberry."

"By extension, that means you too – right? Since you feel all his emotions?" Bella smirked, "Bad form, Jasper."

"I'm not excited," Garrett cut in, and Bella smiled at him.

"That's a good thing, Brother Bear."

I rolled my eyes, stalkin' forwards and liftin' Bella up into my arms, "Come on. I'm determined to kick someone's ass at Clue tonight."

* * *

It didn't take long for Bella to have a shower and then get dressed in some of the clothes that Garrett had gotten for her a little while ago – the only thing was he had bought them for her human self and her new vamp body was a little…_fuller_ in places.

Who the fuck was I kiddin'? Her tits were practically spillin' out of the low-cut top she was wearin', and her curve-huggin' jeans were ridin' so low on her hips that when she sat down or bent over there was that perfect inch of the lace from her panties showin' above the dippin' waistband.

My gaze was fixed to it as she worked.

Oh, and what was she workin' on, I hear you ask?

Well, I didn't know, because the back of her was rather distractin'…

But straight after she'd had her shower and gotten dressed, she'd taken the Clue box straight out of my hands in the lounge and demanded scissors, paper, pens and an assortment of rocks – 'the shinier the better.'

I tried to have a few peeks but her 'gift' was workin' full-fuckin'-force – every time I began to silently shift in order to peer over her shoulder, she turned around and narrowed her big crimson eyes at me.

That glare had me sittin' back with my hands folded in my lap like a good little boy.

But I couldn't stop my curiosity runnin' wild as I heard crunchin' and scrapin' sounds, little '_oh, shit_'s, and some scribblin' noises…

"Done!" She cried, throwin' her arms up and consequentially makin' her top ride up so her back and sides were revealed to my hungry gaze…

"_Peter_, can we deal with your lust later?" She groaned playfully.

I just laughed.

It was at that moment that Jasper and Garrett joined us from their job of cleanin' out the kitchen of all the human food that would never be eaten – Bella had stopped them from cleanin' out the entire house of things vampires would never need, statin', '_Stop. Just stop. Entirely. You're going to need some stuff, Jasper – _especially_ those._'

He had been holdin' a few tampons that Garrett and I had emptied out of a pocket in Bella's salvaged rucksack.

I had shrugged as Bella turned her back and Jasper gave me a '_What the fuck? Is she serious?_' look.

He put them back in the bathroom cabinet anyway though – there was no point in arguin' with me or Bella; we were tenacious and…pretty much, always right.

Fuck yeah.

I came back into the moment when Jasper and Garrett burst out laughin' and each released a round of applause – they both rocked back onto their heels clappin', as I eagerly leant over Bella to see what she'd been makin'…

_Well_… I was pretty fuckin' sure there'd never before been a vamp version of Clue.

"Dr. Cullen's been killed," Bella grinned, but spoke usin' an ominous tone. "But which of his family killed him? Was it Doucheward here?" She pointed at a little stone figurine that had surprisin' detail – its head actually _was_ up its ass. "Or was it Bitchalee?" She pointed to a stone figure with a huge tits. "Mommy?" She pointed to a figure with its arms out in a perpetual offer of a hug – Esme. "Emmy-bear?" She pointed to another stone, and I smiled when I saw the figure was an actual bear. "Malice?" She pointed to a mini-figure that was barely an inch tall. "Or, finally, was it Assper – the _old_ Jasper?" She pointed to a figure which had such a straight back that it looked like it _must_ have a stick up its ass.

"_Then_, you have to decide whether they killed him with a pet werewolf, their own teeth, a leashed newborn, fire, a convincing speech to encourage suicide, or a well-placed tip-off to the Volturi," Bella grinned, pointin' at other little stone figures in turn.

I zoned out as I looked over the board – all the rooms were the same, but in thick black marker Bella had written 'Cullen Mansion' in the front hall, and I could see she had some original cards mixed in with her own paper ones. The dice and the packet the three true cards would lie in were beside the board, ready for a game.

I smiled as I finally noticed Bella had written 'Supernatural' above 'Clue' – she was _so _fuck-awesome.

I came back to myself just in time to see Bella turn around to look at me.

Her eyes gazed up at me, full of hope of approval – I smirked, leaned down, and kissed the corner of her mouth tenderly, "It's goddamn wonderful, my little magpie."

And then Jasper cut right in there and fucked up that whole moment, "You know, I remember when Strawberry here was so clumsy she couldn't stand up in a cleared ten-acre field, and now she's as controlled as I've ever seen a newborn."

"Last fucking time, Jasper," Bella growled, "I'm not just a _newborn_ – get it into your thick fucking head that just because I'm a new vampire doesn't mean I'm stupid and that you can just talk to Peter like I'm not even here. _Okay_?"

Jasper nodded and Bella settled back down arrangin' the pieces and baggin' Doucheward's character.

I grinned at Jasper, wigglin' my eyebrows at his now-grouchy face, before turnin' away to pick my character.

"I want to be the one with the rack!" Garrett shouted, launchin' himself at the little statue of 'Bitchalee' the same time I went for it.

I glared at Garrett as he waggled it in my face tauntin'ly – Bella turned around to look at us and smirked, "You like the overly-large tits she has, Peter? Thought you were more of an ass man."

I grinned, "Baby, I'm a _woman_ man in general – but your ass _is _particularly fine, I must say. I only went for her so Garrett would make his embarrassin' move."

Garrett huffed at my words and I chuckled deeply, settlin' down on the floor beside Bella, "I would say that it's _Garrett_ who likes overly-large tits, judgin' by the leap he made across the room."

With the necessary preliminary joke at Garrett's expense out of the way, the game began.

* * *

Bella growled beside me – she was lyin' on her stomach on the floor and glarin' at Jasper over the Clue board – "For God's sake, Jasper! Make your motherfucking move!"

I smiled slyly down at my girl, runnin' my free hand up her half-exposed spine where her top had ridden up – my 'gift' found she liked my touch there, and my effort at calmin' her down had her muscles slowly relaxin'.

I bent down and leant over her shoulder to press my lips to her ear, "Jasper takes so long to have his go because he takes these kinds of games very seriously."

Jasper shot a glare towards me, "Fuck off, Peter. You like winning just as much as I do."

"Of course," I smirked, sittin' back and instantly missin' the warmth Bella's body offered. "I just hide it better than you. You're so eager to win that you're vampire-sweatin'."

Bella laughed at Jasper's slightly shaky hands and pin-prick sized irises.

Jasper grumbled, making his move _finally_, and the turns rolled around again.

We'd been playin' Bella's Clue for _hours_, and although the novelty value certainly hadn't worn off, as the sun went down I grew more and more eager for the game to be finally over and have Bella to myself.

And I knew just how long a board game with vampire players could go on for.

Fuckin' centuries.

We had nothin' but time, after all.

As my thoughts took over my mind and I eyed the back of Bella's head, and the silky dark curls that covered it, longin'ly, I saw Jasper's eyes flick up from the notepad that he was scribblin' on and fix themselves intently on me.

I emotionally flipped him off.

He rolled his eyes, and then sighed, "Garrett. I need to go for a _long_ hunt. Come with me."

Jasper reluctantly threw his notepad and cards down and left the cabin – Garrett stared after him incredulously, clutchin' his notepad to his chest protectively.

"_Now_," Jasper growled from outside, and it was most _definitely _a command from 'the Major'.

Garrett zipped after him without a word – smart man.

If he had delayed his exit any longer he would have had one more angry Southern boy on his tail.

I'd also seen him slip his notepad into his pocket – he was used to playin' with cheaters.

I smiled.

The sound of their footfalls slowly petered out, and Bella and I were finally left alone – _thank you, Jasper_…

Bella threw down her cards and pad, sendin' them skitterin' far across the floor – she turned over on her back and smiled shyly, "Oops."

I smirked, "You'll get used to your strength soon enough, Bella. I mean, sculptin' those rocks into the playin' pieces earlier? That already helped you to learn how to control your strength some."

Bella's small smile grew into a full-blown grin, and her eyes flickered towards a small pile of shattered rocks – they were the ones she had broken and sworn at earlier when her fingers had pinched too hard or the sudden urge to squeeze had taken over her muscles.

I remembered that feelin' from my early days, it used to be the fuckin' bane of my existence when I needed to do somethin' carefully – it came back to me now, my hands flexin' slightly as I eyed Bella laid out before me like some kind of Goddess.

"_Damn_…" I breathed, my fingers itchin' to map out her skin.

My eyes met hers once again, and her crimson irises darkened to the same shade I was sure mine were as she softly asked, "What's the matter, Peter?"

I shut my eyes for a moment, takin' in her beautiful scent, "Nothin', sweetheart. I'm peachy."

Bella's sweet laugh rang out, "Are you sure there's not something wrong? You're looking kind of _tense_, there…"

I cracked a single eyelid, lookin' down at her through my eyelashes, and growled playfully, "I'm tryin' to be a gentleman here, sugar."

She sat up fluidly and then her face was less than an inch from mine and her warm breath was flutterin' over my face, "Perhaps I don't want a gentleman right now. You are one, Peter – no doubt about it – but just for a little while…I want you to kiss me and not hold back."

And then her lips were on mine.

A groan rose up in my throat as her hands came up to cup my face, her lips so sweetly movin' against mine – for once, no dirty thoughts popped up in my mind and I was pretty much clean of all urges that weren't to do with runnin' my fingers through her long hair or pressin' my hands to the back and sides of her silky-soft neck.

"Peter," she sighed, and my name never meant so much to me as it did when it was on her lips.

Bella pushed me gently, making me rock back and take her with me to the floor – she giggled softly as my head hit the floor with a loud _thunk_.

"What have you got up there?" She grinned.

I laughed, kissin' my way down her cheek to her chin, "Brains, despite everythin' Jasper says."

Bella smiled as she ran her nose along the side of mine, "He's just jealous."

"Of me? Of course!"

"No," she rolled her eyes at herself, "well…_yes_… He's jealous of what we have now."

I paused in the nibblin' of her neck that my teeth were on their way to doin', "What?"

"Come _on_, Peter," Bella groaned, "Imagine Malice was _your_ wife!"

I shivered, "I need a shower. I feel dirty."

She rolled her eyes at me and continued, "He wants something real now, and he feels what you feel for me and he's jealous."

"Your 'gift' is tellin' you this?" I asked, strokin' the nape of her neck.

Bella closed her eyes and made a contented noise, before shakin' her head, "All you have to do is look in his eyes, Peter. He's easy enough to read, at the moment."

I shook myself free of the thoughts about Jasper that began cloudin' my mind – he was strong, he'd find his way – "Anyway, I don't need to imagine shit like that, Bella – I've lived it."

"You mean those vampire wars you were in?" She asked, her intelligent eyes seein' more than anyone could have ever hoped to.

"Yes…and no." I sighed, "This is goin' to be a night for talkin', isn't it?"

Bella smiled at me crookedly, "We'll need to say some things eventually – might as well do it now."

I pulled her to me, lifted both of us off the floor and carried her upstairs – I smiled down at her as she lay in my arms, "They're goin' to be surprised when they get back and find us chastely recappin' the past, instead of rippin' each other's clothes off."

Bella shrugged, "I'd rather have them play it safe and leave us alone, than have them hear something else that _isn't_ talking."

I winked.

We sat ourselves in the middle of the still-stripped bed, facin' each other in the darkened, moonlit bedroom – Bella smiled at me encouragin'ly, "So, what did you mean?"

"I meant…" I sighed. "I meant that I don't have to imagine the whole 'Malice' thing."

My eyes connected with hers in the gloom, and hers seemed to spark slightly, "When I asked you about being with someone…you didn't lie, did you?"

I grabbed her hand and said earnestly, "No. I didn't. You're the one I want Bella, the one I'm _with_ – the _only_ one."

She released a relieved breath.

We began again.

"So," she murmured, "You mean, _before me_, there was someone."

I nodded shortly, "And it ended _years_ ago."

"Not well, I guess?"

I shook my head, "She cheated on me for years, I found out…and then we split up. We _were_ married. The divorce went through pretty quickly."

Bella's eyes were soft with concern for me, but our skin-to-skin contact meant that I could feel her rage on the inside – that rage was for Charlotte and Charlotte alone.

I opened my mouth to speak again, but Bella quickly cut me off, "Please don't tell me her name, Peter. I'm feeling like I want to hack and kill. If I know her name, I _have_ someone to hack and kill."

I smiled, scootin' my ass closer to her so our knees touched, "I won't then…though I'd _love_ to see that."

"Tell me?" Bella asked, lacin' our fingers together.

I took a deep breath, "You know Jasper's my…creator?" At her nod I continued, "Well, he created her too – we were all together in the South at the time of the vampire wars there. Jasper had been created by Maria, and he was given the task of pickin' humans, turnin' them, and then trainin' them as newborns – Jasper took me at night, in an alley outside a tradin' house."

I shook off the fear that rolled through me at the memory of his blood-red eyes and his shinin', snappin' teeth…

Bella's hands gripped mine more tightly, "It's okay."

I just continued, "I was trained along with others, but they weren't as good as me – Jasper would destroy them and bring in more newborns every month, and then one day…there she was.

"But it wasn't like _us _– no matter how it may have looked to anyone else… I didn't feel this…_pull_ that I do with you."

I wanted her to understand what she, Bella, and I had wasn't just a do-over for me – what we had was _it_.

Her skin told mine that she understood, and that she felt it too.

I smiled and carried on, "We talked when we were alone, we found comfort in each other, and we were from the same kind of town…except she had lived her life a little straighter than I did mine."

I chuckled slightly, but inside I was thinkin' how fuckin' ironic it was that the straight-laced girl I had known then would throw her pussy at anyone she could later on.

"But…she wasn't a soldier," I said, cockin' my head. "No matter what anyone says, it's not all about how you're taught or who teaches you – you can be the fiercest newborn in the world, but you're not necessarily goin' to make a good a soldier. Maria might have liked fierceness at first, but if you couldn't properly follow orders and you didn't have a useful, _practical_ talent…then you were history."

I watched Bella suppress a slight shiver.

"She was bitter about bein' turned so unfairly, and she refused to do what she was told – Maria ordered Jasper to kill her along with some others who were feelin' ready to rise up." I sighed, "I went to him, late one night, and I asked him to let her leave with me – I asked him to just…make a mistake; a mistake that would save her life."

"You loved her," Bella said, and there wasn't an ounce of jealousy towards Char in her voice – I was proud of my little magpie, because I knew I was still jealous as fuck of Edward Cullen gainin' her love before I did.

I nodded, "Not as deeply as I thought I did back then, but in that place everythin' was so much more intense – love could last seconds there, so why not cling as tightly as you could to it while you still had it…or some semblance of it, at least?

"Everythin' feels so much…_more_ when you're on the verge of annihilation."

Bella squeezed my hand, and I smiled as she minded her strength without obviously concentratin' – she was brilliant.

"He told me to get lost – gave me a good fuckin' kickin' too…but I could see it as I left; that _tiny _seed of doubt about what he had been ordered to do was written all over his face." I smiled, "He'd felt what I felt for her, of course, and then the night he was meant to twist her head from her shoulders in the barn…he didn't.

"I was outside, waitin', knowin' I couldn't do anythin' 'cause he was so much stronger than me…and then he opened the door, pushed her into my arms and told us to run. And we did. We travelled around the South, then branched out further and saw that everythin' wasn't as we'd been told.

I laughed, "We got a _house_, after livin' in a shack with tens of others for years and years – we got married, settled down…and that's when I thought of him…back there. Jasper needed to see it, everythin' he _could _have – he'd been fucked over one too many times to deserve anythin' less. She wasn't willin' to go back there of course, but I just needed to. I went to him, found him with his head in his hands on the doorstep of that same barn – he pinned me against the side, told me it was fuckin' suicide to have come back, and I just let him in.

"I let him feel how happy I was, how peaceful I felt when I stood in my own home and looked out over my backyard."

Bella laughed softly, a little venom sparklin' in her eyes.

I sighed, liftin' our hands to her face so I could stroke her cheek with my fingertip, "It's nothin' to cry over, Magpie."

She just shook her head, her skin buzzin' for me to finish.

I sighed again, "He left with me. Just like that. He'd finally realised that there wasn't _only_ death and destruction. He lived with me and my wife for a while, we all grew close, and we moved around the country – then we visited Philly. He met Alice, left, became a squirrel-sucker, and because of her I only saw him a couple of times before he appeared here.

"After a few years, she started gettin' restless – she wanted to travel further, more often than not alone…" I smiled at Bella, "Becomin' a vampire didn't do her any good – usually it freezes people…but she just lost everythin' she'd stood for in her human life, morals, values and all the shit in between. And the things she saw, the things she did, the things she was _made _to do – literally – I think it just fucked her up, to be perfectly honest.

"Not that I'm a symbol of virtue or anythin'," I grinned at her. "But…I try my best. She just…gave up. Now she spreads her legs for anythin' with a dick. And I now realise…how much she controlled me, complained about us together, and how much of a bitch she actually was, and _still is_."

Bella looked at me closely, her eyes dark but her gaze unwaverin', "You know…I don't think I could forgive someone who took your heart and shredded it. But if she hadn't…I wouldn't have met you, would I? I think I'm past the hacking and killing stage, but I'll give her a piece of my fist if I ever see her."

I smiled and whispered to her, leanin' forwards as I gently slid my thumb across her jaw, "You're beautiful, Bella."

Her breathin' hitched as I softly brushed my mouth against hers, and her hands came up to grasp my shoulders as I tenderly nudged my nose against hers – her eyelids fluttered shut over her beautiful eyes, and her lips ever so gently pressed against mine.

It was like our other kisses hadn't happened – it was like she hadn't placed a huge smacker on me when she was still human, like we hadn't made out through her entire change, and _definitely_ like she hadn't asked me to kiss her earlier.

This was like our first kiss.

The other kisses were out of necessity or to get somethin' out of the way – _this_ kiss was all about us.

I'd never experienced 'the kiss' before – the one where your entire body becomes a live electric wire and all your senses are focused on the person your lips are pressed to, and then once the immediate buzz dies down you just feel…peace.

This was that kiss.

It seemed a little cliché, but it was so damn perfect.

Bella's lips were so soft and warm against mine, and eventually her mouth parted under mine and our breaths mingled – she smelt of my cherry scent, and I felt a hum build up in my chest as I took the smell in and savoured it.

Her hands slid up my shoulders to my neck and she pulled my face even closer to hers – my hands crawled into her silky tresses, and I was pretty damn sure that I never wanted them to be anywhere else again.

But every kiss has to end, even when you're immortal – it was slow, and sweet, and I took my time kissin' the corner of her mouth again and again as our lips slid further and further away from each other.

Our foreheads were restin' against each other's when our eyes opened at the exact same time – Bella beamed at me, and I found myself breathless.

"_Pe-ter_," she sang, laughin' softly and soundin' just as breathless as I felt, "I think you liked that."

"I think it's mutual," I teased, cuppin' her face and nuzzlin' mine against it.

This was what I had never had with Char – Charlotte and I were all about sex; there was some kind of love between us, but it was_ always_ expressed physically. Valentine's Day was a day of sex, Christmas was a holiday of sex, birthdays meant birthday sex, and even fuckin' Easter became a holiday for huntin' and havin' sex.

But with Bella…

I wanted her – _most definitely_ – I wanted to have sex with her, I wanted to make love to her, I wanted to show her everythin' that Edward was too much of a coward to…but I wanted it to last forever.

Though I _really _fuckin' hated to compare the relationships too closely, I realised that with Charlotte everythin' was _now, now, now_ – _'no, now, we might die,_' '_no, now, we might be separated_,' _'no, I want you _now…'

_Now, now, now…_

Everythin' was in a hurry – we were worn out before we had begun.

But with Bella there was no urgency – with Bella, I wanted to savour every second of just _lookin' _at her. It didn't matter to me whether we were havin' sex or not – she made my dead heart _pound_ with a single glance.

I stared at her, with what I'm sure was a _really_ fuckin' goofy smile on my face.

Bella didn't say anythin', she just softly ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck – she sent natural shivers, nothin' to do with my 'gift', down my spine.

And then she grinned, "You left out the part about why you, and now I, smell like cherries?"

I laughed, movin' forwards to nuzzle her neck, "You know how I said I wasn't exactly the straightest arrow out there?"

Bella nodded, runnin' her fingers down my arms tenderly.

"And how Jasper caught me in an alley outside a tradin' house?"

She nodded again, a slow understandin' grin spreadin' across her face.

"I'd just broken in there – they had a crate or two of fresh cherries that they were shippin'…and I used to _fuckin_' _love _them. I still love the smell… Anyway. I had a punnet of cherries in my hand and two in my mouth when Jasper bit into my neck.

"He said that I'd attracted him, the venomous snake, because I'd taken forbidden fruit. But I still maintain that I am no Eve – for one, I don't have the tits, and if I did, there would be no fig leaves big enough to cover _my_ bountiful ta-tas."

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Thank you for all your reviews, you scrummy, scrummy people! I love all of them (: This chapter's the first of two parts – we still need to hear Bella's part of the conversation! So, I promise I won't keep you waiting too long (; Peace!_


	17. Eve: Part 2

_**Author's note: **__Quick shout out to tasheluvwolfpack for making me laugh reading her review (;_

_**

* * *

**_

Previously…

"_He said that I'd attracted him, the venomous snake, because I'd taken forbidden fruit. But I still maintain that I am no Eve – for one, I don't have the tits, and if I did, there would be no fig leaves big enough to cover my bountiful ta-tas..."_

* * *

**Bella**

I simply raised an eyebrow, "You think about having tits often, do you?"

Peter's answering smirk was devilish, "Like you haven't thought about what it would be like to be a dude with a dong."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Fair enough."

As my amusement faded, I sighed and wiggled forward so I could awkwardly half-sit on Peter's lap – he stretched his legs out for me so I could sit between them as I placed mine either side of him.

If we felt like it, we could start up something sexy – not that I had _any _experience with sex whatsoever, but I had an _idea_ about everything at least – but even though I knew that we were alone and we were in a_ kind of_ compromising position…it didn't feel like we were.

Peter ran his hands up and down my legs idly as I ran my fingers through his soft hair – I tried not to be distracted by the watch on my wrist glinting in the moonlight; it was surprisingly easy with Peter in front of me looking so goddamn beautiful.

I smiled at him, "Well, at least the cherry mystery's been solved."

He answered my smile with one of his own, "Garrett reckons it's somethin' to do with me often smellin' of cherries in my human life rather than them bein' in my system when I was turned. Kind of how you smell of strawberries…"

I laughed softly, lowering my gaze and fiddling with a button on his shirt, "My favourite shampoo was strawberry, and I always used to have a strawberry chap-stick in my pocket."

Peter lifted my chin so I could meet his gaze again, "Strawberry isn't your favourite anymore?"

"Well," I smirked, leaning forward to brush my lips against his, "I'm quite partial to cherry at the moment."

Peter hummed deeply in his chest, stealing a kiss as I moved back – when he broke away, he looked a little more serious.

"Can you tell me about you now?"

I let my fingertips trail over the curve of his ear, sighing, "My life was pretty normal."

"Still," he grinned, batting his eyelashes. "Please?"

I smiled, "I'm originally from Forks – my parents split up when I was young though, and my mom took me to Phoenix after the divorce. My dad chose to stay in Forks and become Chief of Police, while my mom met this guy called Phil – they fell in love, blah-blah-blah…

I shook my head fondly, "She used to hand me over to my dad every summer, but as I got older I could see that I was holding her back from being with Phil when I was in Phoenix – so I decided to move to Forks for a while.

"I was in the cafeteria when I first saw them – the Cullens. They all kept to themselves, but they were _really_ fucking pretty – you know what I mean."

Peter nodded.

I carried on, "I was…_entranced_, I suppose – vamps are kind of hypnotic… Anyway. That was the same day that Doucheward found out that I was his singer – I walked into Biology, looked at him, and I've still never seen eyes as black as his then. He left for a while, I carried on with my life, and then he came back and tried to get to know me – one thing led to another and soon enough we were going out, I'd met the rest of them _properly_, visited their glass mansion...

"I already told you there was a baseball game they wanted me to see – you know I went, nomads turned up and wanted to snack on me; James, Victoria, and Laurent. The Cullens said no and they started this whole war with them – I ran with Jasper and Alice while the others tried to lure them away. It didn't work – James and Victoria were too smart. Laurent had already said he wasn't with them anymore and fucked off.

"We'd gone to Phoenix when I got a call from James – he said he had my mom and to meet him at this place I used to go to when I was small. I went. It was a trick – he threw me around, broke my leg, bit me… Well, you know all this already."

Peter still shook though.

"I was eventually saved by the Cullens, but Edward wouldn't let me become a vamp – he sucked the venom straight out of my veins; which you also know."

"I remember," Peter said darkly, and then growled, "Doesn't he know how dangerous that is? It must have hurt like a motherfucker afterwards."

I tipped my head forwards in acknowledgement – I'd never told anyone how the sealed wound had ached and flared for months afterwards.

"Things went back to normal after that…but then my birthday party happened."

Peter's hands caressed my thighs comfortingly.

"After…well, Assper tried to maul me, Doucheward drifted off somewhere and then it was a little while later that he took me down a trail into the woods and told me we were through. But it wasn't just that…

A low, rolling growl erupted from me, "He basically told me I was his pastime, his plaything, and that we were through and he'd forget me. And then he left me there. I ran after him – for hours and hours, until I was so fucking cold and wet and I couldn't do anything but fall down on the ground and sleep."

Rage coloured my vision at how I had been treated, my xenomorph bounding out of the shadows in glee – that was…until fingers caressed my spine, and a voice crooned in my ear…

"It's okay, baby… It's okay…"

And then I realised that Peter was shaking too and that he'd pulled my body firmly against his – his arms were around me, caging me to him protectively.

I let out a broken sigh.

Peter kissed my cheek again and again, "I know how it feels, to be so betrayed."

"I know," I murmured. "It _really_ fucking sucks. But after that…I spent so much time with my best friend, Jake. He was the werewolf, remember?"

I didn't need to ask, but it just slipped out anyway – Peter indulged me sweetly.

"Yeah," he murmured.

"He got me to eat when I wouldn't, sleep when I couldn't, talk when I didn't want to…but he fell in love with me – I've _never_ felt that way about him, just so you know."

Peter smiled slightly.

"Then one day, I went to his house and he called me out on it – he got angry when I said I didn't love him that way and he threw a wrench at me. I ducked and ran, jumped in my truck and drove home, and that's when I decided to run – I didn't want what I had anymore; I wanted the huge fucking pit of despair inside me to just disappear. I left early the next morning.

"Vicky found me later on…and now we're living the rest," I murmured.

I looked up to see Peter had frozen…and then his lips moved, "What?"

"Huh?" I breathed.

"He…" He growled, "He threw a fuckin' _wrench_ at you?"

I sighed, "Peter, please don't focus on that."

He took a deep breath, "If I ever see him…"

"Throw him a squeaky ball – he'll embarrass himself by running off after it," I grinned, cupping his face in my hands.

His eyes lightened, "That wasn't exactly what I was goin' for."

"Oh, I know – they'd be far more blood and swearing."

"Damn straight."

I smiled softly as Peter leaned forwards, his hands resting on my hips and his thumbs under my shirt softly rubbing my skin – I didn't think I'd ever get tired of kissing him, because he had the most perfect lips any man could hope of having.

And they were _very _talented at making my mind go completely blank, which was quite a feat considering my brain wanted to go every which way and find _everything _there was to find…

Except, it seemed, when I was with Peter.

"So, I guess that means I'm an Eve too," I murmured against his mouth.

Peter laughed, "What forbidden fruit did _you_ touch?"

"There may have been an apple involved…" I grinned. "But, I meant…more like I wanted in on a world that wasn't really for me."

"You're a magnificent vampire," Peter frowned in confusion.

"I meant at the time – I was human then… Humans can't survive in our world."

Peter absently twisted one of my curls around one of his long fingers, "_You_ survived, Bella. Maybe it didn't go exactly how you thought it would…but you're still here. With me.

"Oh, and Garrett and Jasper, of course," he added as an afterthought, with a playful roll of his eyes.

I sighed, "Yeah. Where are those bastards? We had a game going."

"They won't be back for a while, sugar," Peter smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, so you think you're going to get lucky now, do you?" I teased, slipping away from him slowly off of the bed.

He growled playfully, "Well, I _am_ wearin' my lucky boxers."

"And what kind are those?"

"None."

**

* * *

**

Garrett

"Do you think," I murmured, as I watched Jasper bite into a deer's neck, "that we'll find our true mates like Peter and Bella?"

Jasper sighed, lifting his mouth from the bloody wound, "If we don't then there's no justice in the world."

I rolled my shoulder in acknowledgement of his answer but said nothing.

If I _did_ find my mate, wouldn't that be a perversion of justice?

After all the people I killed – my human family, innocents, other vampires – did I deserve someone?

It was difficult to think I did…

I shook off my thoughts and tried to enjoy the night.

"You know," Jasper said casually, throwing the now-dry carcass from him, "you've done less damage than me, in general. You _do_ have someone. You just need to find them. You need to…just _go _to them."

"That makes no sense," I frowned. "If I knew where she was I would already be there."

Jasper muttered quietly, pressing his palm to his forehead, "Peter's rubbing off on me…" Then he said more strongly, dropping his hand, "Okay. I know Alice wasn't my true mate, but she gave me this…"

He thumbed towards the dead deer.

I raised an eyebrow, "Lovely."

My heartfelt disgust was evident in my voice.

Jasper sighed in annoyance, "When I found her, she gave me this lifestyle, and it makes me feel so much better that I don't have to feel what my meal does. And I only found her because I was drawn to that diner she was in."

"The Pull," I nodded, understanding the concept.

Jasper smiled ever so slightly, "It comes and goes, but every now and then there's…a tug. You must have felt it."

Once or twice I thought I had, but the sensation had ended as quickly as it had begun.

Jasper nodded, 'feeling' my answer, "One day, you'll feel it going strong, and when you do, you better run like fuck."

**

* * *

**

Bella

Peter had chased me from the bedroom, and now here he was, pinned to the stairs and unnecessarily panting like hell from his efforts, while I grinned victoriously down at him – he scowled up at me, but his eyes shone with something.

"Where'd you learn to do _that_?" He breathed.

I shrugged, absently stroking the rough grain of the wooden step I'd pinned his wrists to while I held him there, "When you grabbed me, I just…_flipped_. Literally."

My 'gift' told me he'd never seen such a new vampire execute a move like that, even _with _sometraining – I grinned wider at that.

"Am I special?"

Peter scoffed and said sarcastically, "No. I've known many newborns who can take _me_ down in under a second."

"Well, you weren't exactly concentrating," I teased, wriggling on top of him.

He groaned, and then panted, "Firstly, stop that. Secondly, don't tell Jasper – he'll laugh at me for centuries."

I shrugged, "I don't care. I know the truth…" I grinned, "I'm _faster_ than you."

"You're goin' to be as a newborn," he sighed, playing down my newfound skill.

I shook my head, brushing the tip of his nose with mine, "Nuh-_uh_ – I can feel your shock, Peter…and your…wariness?"

His eyes changed slightly, "I'm serious about not tellin' Jasper, Bella. It's not that I don't trust him, but you've got a natural ability – he won't be able to resist that; he was _trained_ to find it. I just don't want our time together bein' wasted by him tryin' to train you."

"You don't want me trained?" I asked lowly, in a voice I thought was most probably what you'd call seductive.

The way Peter's eyes blackened told me it _was_ seductive and had me storing away that voice for later…

"I do," he practically purred. "But I want it to be _me_ who teaches you – I swear to God, if he touches a hair on your head–"

"We're back!" Garrett suddenly called out, rather fucking pointedly I might add, and I looked over my shoulder to see him and Jasper standing by the front door.

"Jasper, Garrett," Peter grumbled in greeting beneath me.

"What's this then?" Jasper smirked, "Beaten by Bella – were you, Peter?"

He sighed, "Mind your own business…and keep that goddamn awful-smellin' shit from goin' anywhere in our house – we don't need this cabin smellin' like bear crap."

"Deer, actually," Garrett grinned, and I smirked, releasing Peter's wrists.

Jasper's gaze roved over me, "So. Why are you on top of Peter?"

"Just a bit of role-play," I winked down at the man in question, and then stood and turned back to Jasper. "Wanted to see what it would be like to be a big strong man vampire, instead of a weak little Bella-newborn."

My sarcastic streak was shining bright.

Jasper sighed, "Come here, Bella?"

I went slowly.

He looked down at me with bright golden eyes, and his voice was accented and fervent, "I'm sorry if you think I value you less because you're a new vampire – I don't, I value you as much as any other. Sometimes the words an' jokes just come tumblin' out – can you understand?"

_He's been put in a type of hell where his only relief was making fun of newborns with other trained vampires…_

I raised an eyebrow – my 'gift' was being pretty helpful.

I nodded, "I get it." I punched him on the shoulder, winking, "Come on. No more apologies and no more 'alone time' – I want this game of Clue _finished_."

He raised an eyebrow as one corner of his mouth curled upwards in a distractingly sweet smirk, "Yes, _Ma'am_."

_She's definitely going to need those tampons…_

* * *

It was days later, after numerous hunts, showers, laughs, jokes, passing of insults, games of Clue, and kisses from Peter, that something sparked my interest enough to remove me from the cabin – which, therefore, meant that the guys all had to come with me since we were all glued to each other like fake tits to an orange chest.

Peter was so rubbing off on me.

It was night time, there was no moon but there were bright stars out overhead and no clouds to be seen, and I dragged my boys to a small circular clearing in the forest a little way away from the cabin – my 'gift' had said that we'd see something spectacular…

They all looked pretty fucking grumpy with me.

Garrett was the worst.

"_Bella_," he groaned, "I was just about to beat Jasper at Clue – you know that's only happened forty-five times."

I rolled my eyes, laid down on the leaf-strewn ground and stared up at the sky, "Do you want to go back without me?"

"No," he mumbled.

I nodded, "Thought so. Sit down."

They all sat.

Peter reached for my bare hand as he lay down next to me, but I pulled it away with a quick grin, "Nuh-uh!"

He looked foiled, "Come on, Magpie. I wanna _know_."

I shook my head, "No way. It's a surprise."

Peter huffed and settled for running his fingers up and down my sleeve-covered arm.

My neck tingled with dancing sparks, and I knew it was coming…

Suddenly there was a _huge_ flash of light – a dazzling star shot across the sky, glittering like it was made out of thousands of sequins all sewn together…

I made a wish…

Then it disappeared behind the trees and flew into the inky darkness.

They all lay down quietly now, looking up at the sky with wide eyes.

"I love shooting stars," Jasper murmured.

"The next one's yours then," I breathed, finally letting Peter's hand entangle with mine

Another shot across the sky – its flash was brighter, but instead of being all dazzling white I could see with my superior vision that its tail was coloured red.

I saw Jasper's eyes flutter shut out of the corner of my eye and his mouth shape words silently.

"Garrett – you're up," I smiled, waiting for the explosion of light I knew would come – his would be the brightest; my 'gift' had told me…

I gasped.

The star was enormous – it glowed and spun, dazzling my retinas into submission until all I could see was the beauty firing across the sky. It was a rainbow of colours, leaving a shimmering trail in its wake…

I nudged Garret hard in the side, "Come on!"

He fell out of his stupor, took a moment, and then nodded, almost in goodbye, as the star fell over the treetops.

I turned to Peter.

He was watching me.

"The stars up there, asshole," I deadpanned.

"Oh, I know, but they look better reflected in your sinisterly sexy blood-red eyes," he shot back.

"So romantic."

"Well, it's all you're gettin' out of me tonight," Peter murmured, finally allowing himself a small, sexy smirk.

My panties practically melted right then and there, but I managed to hold it together enough to peck him on the lips without jumping his bones.

"It's your turn," I whispered. "Make a wish."

He turned his head towards me a little more, so his lips brushed my ear and only I could hear his next words, "_I honestly don't need to_…"

I felt myself smile, knowing Peter's star was shooting across the sky over my head, and my heart begin to sew itself back onto my tattered sleeve – I'd opened up so much these past few–

"_Alice_," Jasper suddenly growled, leaping up and spinning into a low crouch.

My heart picked at the stitches, slid back up my sleeve and nestled itself back deep, deep,_ deep_ into my chest for what I knew was going to be its _long_ winter hibernation – fucking Malice.

"See, this is what happens when you don't make a wish, Peter," I sighed to him as he leapt up into the same position as Jasper, sniffing the air rapidly. "You could have wished for us to never see the bitch again, but _no _– you had to be _romantic_. Now there's going to be punching and kicking, and _venom _splattering everywhere – then when _I'm_ done with her, _you'll_ have a go…

"Messy," I finished, hearing approaching footsteps and pouting because of them. "This was meant to be special. Next time, don't be nice – tell me I have '_bountiful ta-tas_' and take your turn like everyone else."

"Duly noted," he rumbled.

I nodded in satisfaction.

Finally, slightly more at peace with the situation than I had been, I took in a breath of air – Malice's stench hit me like twenty tonnes of Chanel No. 5.

"Did you buy her that, Jasper?" I asked, wrinkling my nose before shutting my eyes and sighing as I felt Garrett shift beside me protectively.

"Last birthday."

"Birthday or deathday?"

"Both. She was turned on her birthday."

"No wonder she's such a bitch."

The light footsteps came louder and then stopped altogether, approximately ten metres from me – I was slowly learning how to tell measurements by sound and smell as Garrett had been testing me (in between games of Clue, and sating my thirst) with a tiny bell and a piece of mouldy bread; he made me close my eyes and guess how far away he was as he moved around with the bell, and he took to hiding the bread around the house in the most incon-fucking-venient places.

I'd found it in my panties that morning – I could still smell it with my newborn senses…

Urgh.

"Are my ears burning?" A shrill voice suddenly cooed.

"They're not, but I _can _remedy that," Garrett growled beside me – I turned and opened my eyes, smiling at him in surprise.

"Nice one, Brother Bear," I praised, and I saw him flash me a small smile.

I pulled my arm up and leant on my elbow as I looked Alice over – she was wearing a dress; short, light-coloured and obviously designed to try to make her look more slender.

She really didn't need it – she already looked like a ten-year-old boy with an eating disorder.

Suddenly I was nudged in the side and I looked up to see Peter staring down at me pointedly – I stood sullenly, slipping behind his protective figure; he'd told me a day or so ago that if Malice came back I was to stay with him, more specifically _behind_ him.

I tried not to argue with him too much – he was only trying to keep me safe – but I was damn sure I could take Malice in a fight.

I'd probably go for her knobbly little kneecaps…

My xenomorph nodded inside me, mentally noting down my plan of attack step-by-step – _kneecap biting, hard kidney shot, eye gouging…punch to the womb? Excessive, maybe, but _entirely_ necessary…_

Malice pulled me from my happy thoughts, "I brought someone with me."

"Fuck," Peter groused. "Now we'll need to build a bigger fire – why don't you just stop makin' more work for us, huh? We only want to kick your ass a _little _bit…"

No one said anything – we all knew no one would stop wailing on Malice if they got the chance.

She tipped her head at Peter, smiling sarcastically – seems she grew a sense of humour – and Peter nodded and shrugged back, "Fine. We'd probably burn you."

Silence.

"Okay, there's no 'probably'."

_Correct…_

Jasper was moving around, sniffing the air and trying to sense another person's emotions with his gift – Malice smiled at him as she watched him move, but her eyes were soft.

_Maybe she does actually love him…_

She blinked and the look was gone.

_Or not_…

"They're not _here_," she suddenly grinned, dipping her hand down the front of her dress.

"I feel fuckin' sorry for whoever's been stuck in _there_," Peter muttered to me.

I didn't bother covering my laughter as looked back at Malice…to see she was holding a phone – it was a tiny little silver cell, and she held it in her fingers triumphantly.

"Well," I said, anticlimactically. "That's exciting. I thought we were going to have a huge fight on our hands, with a big Arnie-type vamp named Crusher or something."

Malice shook her head at me like I was so _silly _– bitch – "Bella, we don't need to _fight_. I'm sorry we left everything the way we did, but now we can get back to how things are _meant_ to be."

"Who the fuck do you have on the line? Jesus, or somethin'?" Peter spat. "Just get the fuck outta here. You're outnumbered."

Malice nodded sombrely, "I am – so, wouldn't it be wrong to attack me, Peter?"

I felt like cracking my knuckles menacingly, but I was sure I'd just break my own fingers – I hadn't gotten complete control over my strength yet, and Jasper kept urging me to just _go slow_.

So, no intimidating mob-style moves for me just yet.

Peter just stood there, a silent statue – Alice took her cue to take one step forwards and open the cell; it lit up under her fingertips and soon enough, there was a dialling tone.

The person picked up, but said nothing.

Alice smiled, and in the harsh artificial light coming from the cell she looked so fucking twisted, "You're on."

There was a female giggle.

I froze – _please not Bitchalee…I don't have the patience…_

I wasn't the only one who froze though, which made me take pause – my boys had immediately tensed…and then a moment later Jasper and Garrett had glanced at Peter.

I looked him over – his eyes were black and his hands were clenched into fists.

My 'gift' screamed at me, electric fire licking at my neck, and my xenomorph promptly muttered an '_Oh, shit_...'

Peter looked like he really didn't want to acknowledge who it was, and Malice looked positively gleeful – his teeth ground together, before his jaw unlocked and he muttered, "_Charlotte_."

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_I've been planning her 'appearance' (if you'd call it that) for AGES – finally, right? (; Anyway, I know Bella's story was short, but there'll be snippets from both their lives throughout the fic and to be honest, we all know her story and Peter already knows most of it…so, yeah (: Thank you for all your brilliant comments and reviews! Next chapter soon – this is my most important project (; Peace!_


	18. The Plan

**Peter**

It wasn't like I'd never thought I'd hear her voice again – I always knew one day, somehow, she'd come back.

And there she was…

Well, her _voice_ was, but it was enough to have my gland workin' double-time at producin' venom for me to bite some shit with.

"How are you, Petey?" The cell asked, and I turned my face away as pure rage filled every inch of me.

_Bitch has no right to call me that…_

"_Petey_?" Bella suddenly scoffed. "Jesus, woman – he's a grown man."

I looked towards Bella, Char's final sneerin' partin' smile playin' in my head – Bella was nothin' like her, I didn't need to get so worked up, because I had _Bella_.

I felt my body relax a fraction, and I pulled Bella to my side and wrapped my arm around her as Charlotte laughed suggestively. "Oh, I know _that_…"

Bella's eyes blackened, before the cell spoke again. "Who is that…_delectable_-sounding female, anyway?"

I laughed. "She _is _pretty delectable."

Alice's face behind the cell twisted in loathin' as I kissed Bella's cheek – _bitch_…

I 'knew' she was considerin' how Char could have ever liked me, let alone _Bella _– despite her cool and calm behaviour towards me so far, I knew Malice hated me. She always had.

She thought I brought Jasper down, had done for years – she just didn't realise that Jasper wanted what I had: fun and freedom.

Soul-suckin' bitch.

"Finally found yourself something to fuck then, Petey?" Char laughed.

I growled viciously at the insult to Bella.

Silence suddenly reigned.

Then Bella shifted beside me to get my attention – she smiled widely. "Oh, yeah. We've been making the beast with two backs for _years_."

"Really?" The cell asked, a tone in Charlotte's voice that I'd never heard before.

"Mm-hmm. He said I was better than you, too – _sorry_," Bella added sarcastically, movin' towards Alice.

Alice swayed warily, obviously not able to see what Bella was about to do but gettin' the feelin' that it had somethin' to do with snappin' that cell in half.

"Don't do it, Bella," Alice said warnin'ly…but there was a strange gleam in her eye…

She was urgin' Bella on with reverse psychology – Bella hated the bitch; she'd do anythin' to give her some kind of displeasure.

Bella smiled, leapin' forwards – I reached for her. "No!"

_Too fuckin' late, Peter…_

Bella flipped over my head, makin' me turn to find her, and then used her impressive speed to move around me and snatch the phone out of Alice's hands – I turned just in time to see Alice's eyes glint with somethin' more, before there was a crunch, a snap and two tiny thuds of the screen and the keypad separately fallin' to the forest floor.

Then it hit me – Bella had used her skill.

I turned to Jasper and saw his eyes were alight with glee – I groaned. "_Fuuuck…_"

**

* * *

**

Bella

Peter stomped – he actually _stomped_, like a two-year-old – over to Malice.

He towered over her. "What the fuck was that?"

_Jasper's going to be training you real soon, Bella…_

I turned and looked towards Jasper – he was staring at me, practically emanating awe, interest and determination.

Now I knew why Peter swore.

_Secret skill not so secret anymore – right…_

I looked down at my body. "_Why can't I control you_?"

Great. So now, we had Malice here, Peter's ex-wife – I assumed the disembodied voice had been his ex-wife – roaming around somewhere, and I was going to have to do Training 101 with Professor Jasper.

Shit.

I turned back to Peter, who now had his hand wrapped around Malice's neck. "_Tell me_."

Malice sighed, though she sounded breathless. "I told her that if any of _you_ ended the call, in whatever way, it gave her licence to come here. She misses you, Peter."

He growled, pressing his nose to hers, and spat, "Fuck you. She left me. She wouldn't come here for me."

Malice's eyes flickered to me and then back to Peter. "Maybe she's jealous – she has a right; she _is_ your wife."

"No, you ignorant bitch – we got a divorce!"

"That doesn't mean anything – you're still attached."

Peter looked murderous – I stepped up behind him, placed a hand on his ass and murmured, "Step back, Peter."

He froze, just as I had wanted him to, in surprise. "Bella–"

I gave it a squeeze, enjoying the way his muscles tensed as I did so. "Calm down. She has to call your ex-wife off."

I was thinking pretty clearly considering my xenomorph was prowling viciously at the idea of a woman who'd had sex with Peter could come here and try to take him from me.

It wasn't going to happen.

Peter's ass flexed under my hand again, playfully teasing another squeeze out of me – I watched his face transform; he looked better, so I stepped back.

He put Malice back in her place. "We get you a phone, and you call her off."

"No dice," Alice murmured, straightening out her dress. "Nothing can make me call her back – I'm going to stay here with you, until Bella is under control, and then take her back to Edward. My Jazzy will eventually come back to me on his own."

I heard Jasper snort under his breath. "_Not fuckin' likely_..."

But I was fixated on one point. "You're so fucked up, Malice – Doucheward doesn't even love me! He never did! Why the hell would I willingly go back to him?"

"Oh, Bella," Malice sighed. "He lied to you."

I stared, my mouth wide open. "About _what_? _Everything_? Our whole goddamn relationship was a lie!"

Malice shook her head. "No. In the forest, he lied to you – he loved you; he still loves you. But he thinks you're still safe in Forks – he's…gone under the radar, so to speak. When I take you to him, as a vampire, he'll tell you himself – your humanity was a barrier his morals wouldn't let him cross…and now that barrier is gone."

I just stared at her, like she was motherfucking insane…

Because she was.

The things she was saying were ridiculous – I remember seeing it in his eyes, he truly never loved me; he only cared for my blood and my 'silent' mind.

I shook my head, looking to Peter. "What are we going to do with her? Do we have chains?"

His eyes sparkled.

* * *

Malice was our prisoner from henceforth – well, until Charlotte reared her ugly head, and then Garrett suggested we roast both of them on a barbeque.

It turned out that Peter actually did have some chains…

"_Picked them up in France_." He had grinned, looping the black metal links around Malice's small, balled-up frame on the back porch. "_They were a gift from this coven – obviously, it was because Char fucked one of them, but at the time it was a nice present. The links are made from vampire ashes and a mixture of metals – makes the chain harder to break._"

I had to question Peter's idea of a 'nice gift' – he was obviously going to be an easy man to buy for when his birthday or Christmas rolled around.

The one thing I couldn't stand about them though was that the chains smelt of the charred vampire flesh that had been used to make them – I actually pitied Malice for a moment.

Maybe it was my imagination, or my newborn super-strength smelling capabilities, but I swore I could smell the leather and cotton clothes they had died in…

I shuddered from the memory and came back into the moment – Peter had me sat in his lap on the couch next to Jasper, while Garrett guarded Malice outside.

The two boys frowned at me.

I sighed, sitting back against Peter's chest. "Sorry. I can still smell those chains from here."

Peter's lips brushed my neck soothingly. "Hey. They won't be around for long, baby, just until my whore of an ex-wife shows up, and then we can deal with them both and get rid of the manacles."

I nodded.

Peter turned back to Jasper. "So, your plan is to…wait."

Jasper nodded.

"No pre-emptive strike?"

Jasper sat up a little straighter. "Are you questionin' me?"

I rolled my eyes at their pissing contest.

"Yeah, _I am_," Peter growled, sliding me slightly away from a pissed-off-looking Jasper. "You want us to just sit around in this cabin and wait until she turns up on the doorstep! We could have at least one of us out there patrollin' and gettin' ready to catch her as she strolls her ass up in here."

"We don't know when she's comin', and there aren't enough of us," Jasper said coldly and sternly, his voice like steel. "We already have one of us watchin' _my _wife, we can't spare another to go out patrollin' looking for _yours_–"

"_She's not my wife_!" Peter spat.

Jasper just ignored him. "Besides, we need someone here to watch Bella, and one person won't cut it – Char's been trained, she might need two of us to take her down."

I sighed and raised my hand in the air to ask a question like I was back in kindergarten.

Peter turned, looked up at my hand quizzically and then let his eyes drop to my face. "You don't need to put your hand up, sugar. What do you want to say?"

I knew where this would go.

"Why can't you just train me? I wouldn't need baby-sitting then."

Jasper's eyes sparkled with unrestrained joy at the prospect…whereas Peter's glowed with rage.

"No fuckin' way," he hissed at Jasper, though I was the one who had made the suggestion. "That's already been taken off the table."

Jasper smirked at me. "You want to be able to defend yourself – don't you, Bella? Just in case Charlotte's intentions aren't all that honourable, of course."

I nodded like hell – I wanted to be able to beat that bitch into the ground; I may have been sympathetic towards her at first, but as soon as she made it her business to butt into mine and Peter's new life…well, I wasn't going to stand for that shit.

"_No_!" He roared, lifting me into his arms and standing from the couch. "_You're not motherfuckin' trainin' her_!"

For once, I was slightly scared of Peter – his eyes were black, his teeth were bared and gleaming in the soft lounge lighting…

I pressed my hand to his face, ignoring my slight fear. "_Peter_… Baby, it's okay."

His mask of pure fury immediately dropped, and he turned his face into my palm, nuzzling it softly and sweetly – I couldn't help but smile.

Peter took a few deep breaths, scenting my skin, before turning back to Jasper. "Okay, I had a mini-freak out there, but if you even _think _of touchin' her, Jasper, I will rip off your balls and hand them to Malice callin' them designer earrin's."

Jasper shrugged. "_I _don't have to train her – though I'd love to – but I _do_ want her trained."

Peter hissed sharply, clutching me to him tightly. "_Fuckin'_…fine."

"Fine?" I questioned, my eyebrows high.

"Fine," he sighed. "But I'm imposin' one rule – Jasper can look, but not touch."

"Fine by me." I smirked. "Don't want his hands all over me anyway."

Peter growled lowly as Jasper wiggled his eyebrows – silly fuckers.

* * *

There we stood, like David and Goliath…or Tom and Jerry…ready to do battle–

Shit, who was I kidding?

I was sat against a tree, playing with a spider's web I'd found, and Peter was standing over me and frowning disapprovingly as I played with the pretty colours…

"_Bel-lah_," Peter finally groaned.

I looked up from the sticky web and smiled. "Yeah, Peter?"

"Don't smile like that," he huffed. "All sweet an' shit. You know I don't wanna do this."

I just nodded and looked back down at my busy hands.

"Come on, baby. You know we're meant to be fightin'."

"Peter," I sighed, looking up once more into his dark red eyes. "You know it's never going to happen. I was stood there for an hour waiting for you to attack me and you just stood there with your thumbs up your ass. That was _ten hours ago_."

"Alright," he muttered, dropping to the forest floor to sit in front of me. "This is difficult for me."

I reached forward and looped a delicate strand of the web in my hands onto his left index finger…and then another on his other index finger…and then another on his ring finger…until the web was stretched out between us both and shining in the dying sunlight that was filtering through the trees surrounding us.

"It doesn't have to be," I murmured.

"What d'you mean?"

"Think of it this way." I smiled, jutting my chin towards the web between us. "This web is pretty…_so pretty…_ Ahem. And delicate. Isn't it?"

He nodded, his skin dancing with light and scattering rainbows every which way.

I smirked. "But it's for trapping, and _killing_…"

His eyes widened. "_Oh_."

"Yeah. I may be pretty as fuck but I'm still made for kicking ass."

Peter frowned in thought. "But…you're _mine_…"

I said nothing, just silently playing with the strings of the web between us while he gathered his thoughts.

"I look after what's mine," he said firmly. "I don't hurt what's mine."

I shook my head at him. "You're _keeping_ me from being hurt by teaching me to fight. You're not hurting me _yourself_. And, anyway, who says you even have to touch me? We could just…chase."

"Like tag?" He grinned, his face lighting up and his eyes glimmering.

I smashed the web between my hands, wiped it on my jeans, and leapt at him, sending him flying back into the dirt with me sitting on top of him and grinning wildly.

"Just. Like. Tag," I growled playfully against his ear, nipping the lobe and teasingly rocking against the growing stiffness in his tight jeans.

His hands came up to grip me…and I was gone, rocketing through the forest and laughing as I heard his muffled groan of a reply.

"_Tease!_"

"You're it!" I called back, leaping over a fallen tree and picking up my speed.

He gave chase quickly, the sound of his footfalls thudding in my sensitive ears like a drum beat…and suddenly I wasn't playing tag.

This was far more serious than tag, and my body worked harder to give me more speed.

The forest rushed past me, and, though I could see every inch of it in perfect clarity, it was like a long green blur as Peter's footfalls sounded and rang in my head…

I leapt, without telling myself to do so, and caught a branch – I felt the roughness of its skin beneath my fingertips a millisecond before I twisted my hand and propelled myself upwards to catch a higher one.

I cut through the air like…like…

Christ, I didn't know, but I was _fast_.

I just knew I wanted to get higher.

I twisted and swung, and twisted and swung…until I ran out of branches.

The tree was high, the branch I was swinging from glaringly sunlit and making my hanging form sparkle like some oddly-shaped mirror ball – I handed myself backwards, slowly reeling myself in reverse until my back caressed the harsh bark of the tree through my vest top and denim shorts.

I hid myself in the shade the trunk of the tree offered…and waited.

I stopped breathing, listening instead to the padding searching footsteps of my mate some fifty metres back – I could hear him sniffing too, scenting the air for me…

I barely stifled a giggle as the wind picked up and rushed through the trees…and my toes.

I snickered silently, wriggling them in the breeze – it tickled…

"_Bel-la-la-lah…_" Peter suddenly called in a sing-song voice. "Where _aaare_ you?"

I grinned, listening to him as I watched the sun sink over the horizon and its final rays scatter themselves over the forests and…

Was that our cabin?

I held in an '_Ooo_' and shifted silently to see if I could see Jasper or Garrett…

_Nope, only Malice on the back porch – wriggling around and…_

Was that a hand she had free?

"_HEY!"_ I yelled, and I saw her twitching form stop its twitching. "_YEAH! YOU! I SEE YOU THERE! STOP IT!_"

She settled down and I let out a satisfied breath…before turning and seeing Peter sitting cross-legged on the branch below me to my right.

I huffed. "Fuck."

"Yeah, well." He shrugged, smirking and reaching out to slide a finger over my bare ankle. "That's what you get when you yell at the top of your–_BELLA!_"

I fell, giggling madly as my free hands grasped at nothing but air and my ankle still tingled from where Peter had tickled it. I watched his face in slow-motion as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open dramatically, and…

_Thud_.

Ouch.

But…no ouch.

I sprung up lithely from where I had fallen ass-first to the forest floor, looking up to see Peter had already fallen out of free-fall and was beside me.

He grabbed my ass with both hands and hauled me against his body. "Does it hurt?"

"You just want an excuse to touch me." I pouted.

He grinned, trailing his fingers to the hem of the shorts. "And here I thought I was as opaque as our always _extremely_ motherfuckin' helpful 'gift'."

"But you don't need an excuse…"

His smile drifted away and his eyes went black…just as his fingers crept under the legs of my shorts.

I shivered pleasantly as his fingertips followed the curves of my ass cheeks. "_Peter_…"

My body was alight for him.

He growled, his chest rumbling against mine, and I knew it was because the scent of my arousal already swirled in the air. I twisted my hips, rolling them against his for the friction I suddenly needed with a desperate passion.

"You're so wet…" Peter rumbled against my ear, and I found his hands had changed position without me knowing – one had slipped down the back of my shorts, and the other was…_oh!_

His fingers crawled into the front of my panties, searching downwards and marching through the silky wetness that soaked me…and then his palm suddenly brushed my clit and I couldn't help but cry out.

Peter didn't shush me, he just nuzzled my neck before pulling back to look into my eyes – I quivered at his gaze and touch combined…as his fingers ever so gently explored me…

"_Peter_…" I gasped softly, clinging to his broad shoulders. "Peter, I…"

"Shh," he breathed. "Let me take care of you… You need me, and this will be better than your first."

I remembered our 'gift chat,' as Peter liked to call them, and how he had looked at me in shock from coming to know that I had only had one orgasm in my life and that it had been from humping him fully clothed.

And then his fingers began to stretch me so _deliciously_ that I really couldn't give a fuck that he knew I was practically a nun at that point.

Suddenly my back was against a tree, and my shorts and panties were off of me and lying a few metres away.

Peter's black gaze roved my bare flesh hungrily. "Fuck, you're so beautiful…"

He knelt.

I gripped the trunk of the tree, letting my nails dig into the bark as his head came forwards…his lips came closer…his breath washed over me…and…

"_Yes!_" I cried out at the first lapping of his tongue.

He didn't snigger, didn't laugh, didn't tease me at my obvious inexperience – he simply licked, and sucked, and…_oh!_

My hips rolled, bucking spasmodically as his fingers crept up my thighs and spread my legs further apart.

"Bow for me," he growled against me.

And I did.

I raised my arms above my head, gripped the tree tightly, shifted forwards and bowed my body for him.

His mouth was urgent, his tongue eager to delve, and the new position had him reaching a spot within me that made me see stars.

But I didn't come because his tongue was pure sin invented by Mother Nature herself, or because his fingers were _really long_…_oh, so_ _long_…

I came because when I looked down in my haze, my eyes connected with his and I could only feel one thing emanating from _my_ Peter.

Love.

I crashed like a wave, shuddering as Peter's tongue plundered my depths and drank me in – I was inexperienced, covered in immovable shining scars, but he loved me and he loved those scars decorating my downstairs too.

Damn.

Slowly, I sank to the floor…and Peter was there to catch me, stopping me from getting dirty – he slipped his knees beneath me, placed my thighs around his waist, and kissed me for all I was worth.

I was utterly breathless, so spent I was sure I couldn't even say my two-syllable name, but my mouth was working double-time at kissing the crap out of him.

He moaned against my lips and broke away, and as he did so I breathed in – I could taste my juices on my lips…and it was a bigger turn on than I had ever expected.

I slipped my right hand down Peter's muscled t-shirt-covered chest to the waistband of his pants, and gripped his zipper between my thumb and forefinger–

"Bella? _Bella?_ Are you alright?" Garrett's voice suddenly rang out.

"Jesus motherfuckin' Christ, you've gotta be shittin' me…"

I scrabbled for my panties and shorts, while Peter took deep breaths to calm the considerable bulge tenting his pants and growled some more of his choicest profanities.

Garrett suddenly shot through the underbrush, all windswept hair and twisted clothes, and beamed when he saw me…even though I was just zipping myself up.

He gathered me up in his arms. "Bella! I heard you shout at Alice, and then some odd…"

He trailed off.

It was probably because I was glaring at him as if he were Edward Cullen himself, but even more likely than that was that he finally caught a whiff of me…and Peter…and the good time we _had_ been having…

His nose scrunched in disgust. "Eugh."

Peter grabbed him and hauled him against the nearest tree which didn't have my fingernail gouges in. "For fuck's sake, Garrett! You're always stickin' your nose where it doesn't belong! Surely you can tell the difference between Bella bein' attacked and Bella…well, you know!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

Peter shot me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, sugar."

Garrett squirmed. "I'm sorry. It's just…I was on high-alert… You know, with Charlotte coming here and everything…and I thought I heard something else…and–"

Peter let him go with obvious reluctance. "I know, and I can forgive you…but my dick never will. Now get back to the cabin, _before_ I rip you a new asshole."

Garrett was gone with nothing but a semi-cheery, mostly relieved, wave.

Peter's shoulders slumped as he turned to me. "We need to get these 'tards out of our house. _Cock-blockin' motherfuckers_…"

I cupped his face in my hands. "I agree. Let's kill your ex-wife and then kick them all out."

"Done. That's my new favourite plan," he sighed, smiling, before leaning down to kiss my lips…and snaking his hands down and around to my ass.

I snickered against his beautiful, gorgeous, sexy mouth and broke away. "I thought we'd established that my ass was uninjured."

He pouted. "Dr Peter thinks you need a second opinion…from Dr Peter."

"He's one committed physician." I grinned.

"The most," Peter agreed gruffly, rolling his hips against mine–

"Playing doctor?" A sickly-sweet voice questioned. "My favourite was always the milkmaid and the well-hung German stable boy."

"Mother_fuck_!"

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Bet y'all can all guess who it is…(; Anyway! Sorry for the very long delay! I hope I'll be faster in my updates but I do have exams coming up and stuff, so I hope you can forgive me if there are droughts (: Thanks for still sticking with me after so long, and for all your wonderful reviews! I'm always eager to hear what you think, so let me know. Also, for everyone who reviews this fic from now on, I'm planning on giving them a tiny taster of the next chapter (; Peace!_


	19. Bambi

_**Previously…**_

_I snickered against his beautiful, gorgeous, sexy mouth and broke away. "I thought we'd established that my ass was uninjured."_

_He pouted. "Dr Peter thinks you need a second opinion…from Dr Peter."_

"_He's one committed physician." I grinned._

"_The most," Peter agreed gruffly, rolling his hips against mine–_

"_Playing doctor?" A sickly-sweet voice questioned. "My favourite was always the milkmaid and the well-hung German stable boy."_

"_Mother_fuck_!"_

* * *

**Peter**

It seemed like this shit was never endin'.

I didn't turn from Bella. "If I remember rightly, you told me you _ate_ Doris while fuckin' Hans the day you left me."

"Your point is?" Charlotte asked, rustlin' signallin' her movin' closer.

"Well…nothin'. I'm just sayin'…get over it. Long time ago. Shouldn't cling to those things once they're fulfilled. Not healthy."

Bella stayed mute, her eyes on the bitch over my shoulder – I could see Charlotte's reflection in Bella's beautiful, wide eyes, and I felt a wave of anger rise within me.

_She should never even _look_ at Bella_…

Charlotte laughed – the sound was more like a cackle to my biased ears. "What about you and your naughty nurse fantasy? That made a regular appearance."

"What?"

"With the heels and the rectal thermometer?"

Bella finally spoke, raisin' an eyebrow at me. "Should I take notes?"

I sighed, brushed my lips over hers, and turned to meet the Hell-Bitch herself. "Charlotte."

She was neatly clothed – more a clone of Alice than anythin' – in a short summer dress that belied the state of her innocence. She wasn't hearts and flowers anymore. She was fire and brimstone, pain and anguish, and hurt and sadness. In that dress and with that pretty face, she was like a turd with a bow on top.

And she wasn't gettin' anywhere _near_ Bella.

"Peter," Charlotte breathed, smirkin'.

The beautiful lady behind me growled. "Don't forget the tetchy newborn back here."

Charlotte stepped forward, her slipper-covered feet edgin' her closer. "Peter, is _this_ your new squeeze?"

"We're not all from the past," Bella snarked. "There aren't any flappers or speakeasies now, and 'squeezes' could be termed as 'fuck-buddies.' Peter and I are more. Deal with it."

_Did she just deal with the entire situation single-handedly and in less than thirty words?_ Yes. Yes, she did.

I had never been surer that Bella was my mate.

Charlotte just stood there, stunned, and I took the opportunity to pull Bella into my side with my arm firmly wrapped around her delectable little waist.

Bella smiled up at me. "You know, that was easier than I thought it would be."

I just grinned.

Charlotte suddenly shrieked, stridin' forwards with her hands outstretched. I saw red.

"_I don't fuckin' think so_," I growled, grippin' my ex-wife by the throat with my free hand and liftin' her up.

Fissures erupted under my grip, and I had just enough presence of mind not to _completely_ wrench her head from her shoulders.

_She does not touch Bella…_

"Are you _looking _to get torched?" Bella asked, watchin' as Charlotte fell limp under my powerful grip.

Charlotte's eyes swivelled back and forth, back and forth…before she muttered, "I just want Peter back."

Bella smiled. "Not going to happen."

"How do you know?" Charlotte spat.

I raised my eyebrows, garnerin' her attention. "Because Mr. fuckin' Invisible here says so."

"But, _Peter_," Charlotte sighed, "We were so good. I still have that house in Tennessee – we could go there, just get away for a while and see where it goes. I want to start again."

I stared, and I couldn't help but ask, "What, and you'll give up spreadin' your legs for everythin' that moves?"

Bella looked like she wanted to incinerate my ass for even _soundin' _like I was considerin' leavin' with my ex-wife, and I gently rubbed circles into her side to placate her as Charlotte opened and closed her mouth a few times in shock.

"Yes?"

I shook my head. "The fact that that came out soundin' like a question means that you wouldn't. The thing you don't understand, Char, is that while the men that fuck you might like you, it doesn't mean all of us do. The ones gettin' their rocks off love you 'cause you're so easy, and the others hate you because of the exact same damn thing."

She looked livid.

I continued. "Get some self-respect_, _for God's sake. You wanna sleep with who you want when you want? That's fine. Hell, that's like a human right, or fuckin' feministic freedom, or some shit. But if you fuck people for the sake of it and then expect a guy to stick with you anyway, you're certifiable."

Her eyes were black, her hands were scrabblin' at my one on her neck, and her teeth were bared.

I turned to Bella. "Did I swear too much just then?"

A smile curled her beautiful lips as she stood on tip-toe and pressed her mouth to mine, before she pulled back and sighed, "No. I love it. Makes me go all girly and weak-kneed for some reason. Do it more often."

"Yes, ma'am."

Bella turned to Charlotte. "Why haven't you tried to kick yourself free yet? No one's holding your ankles."

Charlotte huffed and sighed. "Peter's finger's under the Atlas vertebra. He can snap my neck any time he wants and possibly do permanent damage. It's an important bone."

Bella smiled up at me. "Is that in my training soon? Sounds cool. I want to know how to debilitate ex-wives."

And, suddenly, I really _wanted _to train Bella.

Before, I had been nervous and unwillin', but now, with a very real threat to Bella just hangin' at the end of my arm…I wanted her ready. I wanted her prepared – the same way Jasper had wanted Alice prepared, except without Bella bein' a tiny, soul-suckin' bitch…_which_ reminded me we still had to deal with Alice back at the house.

"Right," I said, _finally_ feelin' the pricklin' warmth of my 'gift' wash over the back of my neck. "Time to sort this shit out once and for all."

Jasper and Garrett's feet pounded against the forest floor, and I wondered whether they'd been fuckin' twiddlin' their thumbs while Charlotte had gotten so close. They skidded into sight, and Jasper growled at the woman I was still holdin' off the ground.

"Goddammit, Garrett. I fucking told you I heard something."

Garrett kicked his foot in a very human gesture of embarrassment. "Yeah, well…I got it wrong before, didn't I? I didn't want to…you know…_cock-block_."

Bella smirked at him. "It's okay, Garrett. She's more of a kitten than a tiger…and one of those mangy ones, too."

Charlotte glared. Bella shrugged.

Jasper came forwards. Charlotte's eyes flicked to him and followed as he stepped up to her, face-to-face.

"What are you doing here, Char?" He asked, his voice so very close to becomin' like that of the man he had been all those years ago.

I watched as Charlotte's face slackened a little in fear. She remembered Jasper's cruel punishments in Maria's camp, and how easily he had dished them out – her flesh had been cracked and splintered time and time again at Jasper's hand for insubordination. Answerin' him immediately and without pause was like second nature to her.

"I'm here for Peter…" I could see her resist to address him by his title. "I'm here because I want him back."

Jasper smirked, eyes rovin' over to my Bella. "But Peter has a mate – why would he need _you_?"

She didn't have a real answer for that. She simply tried to push my hand away once more and muttered, "Please."

Jasper scanned her, before he murmured, "Drop her, Peter."

I looked at him like he was motherfuckin' insane. "Why would I do that?"

"Just do it."

I sighed and let go, lettin' her fall back to her feet once more. Predictably, she tried to run – her legs bolted and her gold hair streamed out behind her as she turned tail, but she wasn't quick enough to stop Jasper. She would _never _be quick enough for that. Hell, _I _wasn't quick enough for that.

I felt a bolt of energy shoot past me, towards Charlotte, and the next thing I knew she was frozen in mid-run. Her back was arched, her head flung back, and I could see her face was twisted in pain.

Only a single low whine broke from her.

"Turn," my brother commanded.

It was a favourite of Jasper's this, floodin' a vampire with pain and anguish and then makin' them bend to his will – it was one of the most common punishments he had bestowed for insubordination in the ranks.

Charlotte turned on her heel, her eyes shut and her mouth twisted down in a grimace.

Some very base part of me savoured the sight, loving her pain…

"Kneel."

I soaked it in, my fingers twitchin' as she fell to her knees…

"Look at me."

Charlotte's eyes opened and fixed upon Jasper. He strode to her, purposefully, as he slid up his sleeves and bared his scarred forearms.

I was practically salivatin' at the thought of her venom bein' spilt, when a voice broke through my clouded thoughts.

"What are you doing?"

It was Bella – _beautiful, sweet Bella…_

I turned to her, my eyes wide. "Huh?"

"I _said_," she growled, her eyes narrowed at Jasper, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gettin' rid of a problem, Strawberry," Jasper replied, his accent flowin' and not turnin' to face her.

His hand dropped and twisted in Charlotte's hair, forcin' her head back and her throat to be exposed.

"Are you doing this because you _should, _or because you _can_?" Bella asked, steppin' forward and ballin' her hands up into fists at her sides. "I'm telling you right now, Jasper, if you do this…there _will_ be repercussions."

Jasper's eyes were pitch black as he turned to glare at my mate. It forced me out of my shell-shock.

I flashed forwards and wrapped my arms around Bella, barin' my teeth at Jasper over her shoulder. "Watch yourself."

Tingles shot along my fingertips, warmth envelopin' me in the places that my skin touched Bella's, and information slowly trickled through – information _I _hadn't received, yet Bella had.

"Holy shit."

I looked up at Jasper, takin' in his stance and the slow tearin' sound of Charlotte's hair breakin' away from her scalp under Jasper's powerful grip. He was dark, practically glowin' with energy, and I wondered at how easy it was for him to slip into his 'other' persona.

"Jasper," I said calmly, not movin' one inch from Bella. "You need to listen."

His hand in Charlotte's hair became an even tighter fist, and she whimpered in pain.

_He'll kill her… He'll kill Alice… He'll go on a feeding rampage… He'll need to be taken down…_

The information came thick and fast in its urgency, sendin' warnin' chills up and down my spine. Bella slightly trembled against me, and I knew she was feelin' the same things as me.

Garrett suddenly came into view, edgin' closer and closer to Jasper. "Just pass her here. Peter and I can take care of her."

Jasper's hand forced Charlotte back, draggin' her away from Garrett. "No."

I had my mate to protect, Garrett was nowhere near as good a fighter as Jasper, and we were suddenly at a really fuckin' huge impasse. All was quiet, even Charlotte, and the forest seemed as eager to watch the standoff as much as we were to end it.

An impractical part of my brain considered the sight of squirrels with popcorn buckets.

"Jasper," Bella said, bringin' me out from wherever the fuck I'd gone. "Tell me why."

"She needs to be punished," was all he deigned to say.

"Yes, she does. But not by you."

Jasper froze, his muscles lockin' and his jaw clenchin'. "What?"

Bella took a step forwards, breakin' the secure circle of my arms, and held out a hand to stop me from pullin' her back to my body. My worry kicked up a notch, now blind to Bella's side of our 'gift', and my venom gland was brewin' up a fuckin' storm.

Bella took a deep breath. "You can't do this, Jasper, because it's not your job."

"It is," Jasper spat. "You know goddamn well it is! I'm the most–"

"_Qualified_?" Bella cut in.

Jasper held his tongue.

"Peter killed Victoria," Bella said. "After all she did, she deserved to die, and, to be honest, I don't give a shit if Charlotte here dies as well. She means nothing to me. But I'm _begging_ you, Jasper – _do not do this_. Let Peter or Garrett take care of her. _Please_."

A growl rumbled in Jasper's chest. "Tell me why. What do you know?"

Bella kept quiet for a moment, before mutterin', "You don't want to know."

"I had enough of that from Alice," Jasper hissed. "Tell me! Just fuckin' _tell_ me what will happen!"

"You won't find her, that's what will happen," Bella breathed. "You won't find her."

A little wind dropped from his sails. "Find who?"

I could hear Bella roll her eyes. "Who do you think, asshole? Your _mate_."

All was still and silent, and I wondered how come I didn't get all the interestin' shit through my 'gift' that Bella was gettin'. Life just wasn't fair.

"You want to trade?" Jasper asked, raisin' an eyebrow and noddin' his head down at Charlotte.

Bella shrugged. "You give her to Garrett and give me your word that when some shit goes down that you need to be away from then you'll scram…I'll give you her name."

I watched Jasper mull it over for less than a vampire second, before he nodded and threw Charlotte towards Garrett. Garrett caught her with ease, wrappin' an arm around her waist and a hand around both her wrists whilst pullin' her back against his chest and securin' her.

Jasper turned to Bella expectantly, already lookin' a little calmer and little less – frankly – fuckin' nuts now that his target of wrath had been removed.

Bella shuffled for a moment, obviously internally debatin' somethin', before releasin' a short breath. "_Bambi_."

Jasper stared. "Excuse me?"

Bella stood there, straight-backed and obviously tellin' the fuckin' truth by what I could see of her open expression.

Decidin' the danger was over, I reached forward and pulled her back against me. I nuzzled her neck, breathin' in her powerful scent.

"Are you shitting me?" Jasper asked, his neutral voice back.

Bella cracked a smile. "No. But that's what I thought when I first 'heard' it, too."

Garrett suddenly beamed. "I won't be the butt of the jokes anymore."

"Why not?" Jasper frowned.

"Hey." I smirked at him. "You're the one mated to a goddamn deer, brother. When a human-drinker falls in love with their meal it's fine – hell, that's practically natural. But a squirrel-sucker? Damn, Jasper, I hate to break it to you but that's bestiality."

Garrett guffawed, Charlotte grimacin' in his grip.

Jasper groaned at his newfound position at the bottom of the food chain. "Aw, shit."

* * *

**Bella**

It was difficult thinking of the golden haired woman before me as the one who had caused Peter so much pain. Bound in chains and tethered to the similarly situated Alice, she had her head down and her hair covering her face.

She was pretty. It was hard to admit it, but I did – I knew personality counted for more than looks, but still… She'd fucked my mate. More than once. With that body.

I was feeling…insecure, and I was thanking God that Peter wasn't touching me so he couldn't 'hear' what I was thinking.

Where she was curvy I was…_sort of_. I just hoped Peter didn't mind my body being a little less than bountiful, because Charlotte's tits were _a lot_ bigger than mine. I didn't want him craving more than I had.

I looked to my left, leaving my spiralling thoughts, and met Peter's concerned gaze.

Our misfit coven, bar Jasper, was stood in a large clearing in the forest, with me standing guard over our prisoners while Peter and Garrett built their pyre. Jasper had stayed home at my command, only grumbling once as Peter told him not to get it on with any of the wildlife while we were away.

Soon enough Jasper wouldn't care about the jokes – he'd have the other half of his soul, and would only have to worry about the stuff _she_ dished out.

Peter suddenly dropped his load of wood and strode towards me, his brow furrowed and his bare chest gleaming in moonlight. My newborn senses, not to mention my womanly ones, went wild. He pulled me back from the brink like always.

"Baby?" He murmured, urging me closer to him with his hand on the back of my neck. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, my hands running up his chest to rest on his shoulders. He leaned down and nosed away a few of my curls, before burying his face in my neck and kissing the skin there.

I instantly melted, nothing mattering but _him _and _me_.

He kissed his way up to my forehead, before leaning his against it. "Come on, Bit. Spill."

I smirked at the nickname, but said nothing.

Peter huffed out a frustrated breath. "My 'gift' isn't tellin' me anythin'."

I looked up at him. "Does it have to?"

The corners of his lips twitched upwards. "No. Just tell me, is it somethin' I can fix?"

His face was so open, so _honest_, and his eyes weren't straying from me – I couldn't believe anyone could hurt him at all, and definitely not like Charlotte had.

"Nah," I muttered, kissing the corner of his mouth. "We'll talk about it later. It's not important."

Peter eyed me. "If you're sure."

I nodded. He reluctantly left me, returning to Garrett and his pyre-building duties.

I turned and ran my gaze over Peter's bitch of an ex-wife once more. I didn't feel insecure anymore – it had been a ridiculous, _fleeting_ notion that perhaps I wouldn't match his expectations…until that one word.

Baby.

It had been full of love, and affection, and _care_. I was his. He was mine. And _she_ had fucked with what was _mine_.

Just like Peter had destroyed Vicky for me, I wanted to destroy Charlotte for him. Sure, she was less of a threat and hadn't physically tortured him, but she had done him wrong.

I crouched, planting one hand on the earthen floor and draping the other over my knee. Malice immediately looked towards me, her black eyes showing interest.

I looked at her blankly. "What?"

She seemed to mull something over for a second, before murmuring, "You realise it took you four less than three minutes to decide you wanted me and Charlotte both dead, right?"

I shrugged.

"You don't think that's kind of rash?" She asked, her thin eyebrows rising.

I laughed. "No. You're both manipulative bitches that would try and take us down without a thought. We're just covering our asses."

"That sounds a lot like something Peter would say, Bella, not _you_."

I gave her a look that clearly said 'bite me.' "I don't give a shit. Peter told me you orchestrated the birthday fiasco – you don't really care if I live or die."

She took on a look of outrage. "Of course I care! You're my sister, part of my family!"

I shook my head. "Your visions are subject to change. I could have easily died right there on that carpet before anyone batted an eyelid."

"No," she said firmly. "I always saw you as an immortal. That was never going to change – it was so _solid_." She shrugged as much as she could in her shackles. "I admit though, I didn't see this coming. You were running with Edward, not Peter."

I grinned, casting a glance at my half-naked man. "Much better-looking, don't you think?"

Malice snorted and turned away. "Whatever."

I casually picked away some dirt from under my nails. "Doesn't matter anyway. It's all done now. You'll be gone and we can live in peace."

She didn't bother turning her head back at me. "You truly believe that?"

"Yes." There wasn't a doubt in my mind.

Charlotte suddenly turned to look at me, her face expressionless. "The Volturi don't care for people doing their job."

I rolled my eyes, straightening up and throwing my arms out. "Where are they then? Are you expecting them to ride in and save you?" I shook my head at her. "You were given a fair chance earlier, when we asked you whether you'd come back again. You lied. You're nothing but a shit-stirrer, and I 'know' that you'd gladly take me down if you had half a chance."

Charlotte just turned away. "True."

"She's right though, Bella," Malice said. "The Volturi dish out the punishment in our world. They may turn a blind eye to revenge killings and so on, but you're already carving too many notches considering how long you've actually been a coven. They'll deal with you eventually."

"Not my fault I'm a fucking danger magnet," I muttered to myself, lifting my face to the sky.

A breeze rolled through the trees and I simply listened to Peter and Garrett finish up their work while it swept past me. It was a peaceful night.

I sighed. "At any rate, I don't think they'll be too upset over losing you two. You're not exactly on the A-list."

I heard Peter snicker and I smiled to myself, looking over to see that he was pulling on his shirt and that Garrett had finished adding accelerants to the pile of wood Malice and Charlotte were going to burn on soon enough.

I looked down at the two women who had been such goddamn pains in the ass. "Looks like it's time."

Garrett flitted over, sliding one arm beneath Alice's knees and the other underneath the chains and fastenings that held her to Charlotte. I mimicked him with the ex-wife.

We lifted them and walked them to the woodpile, setting them in the centre and packing extra wood about their outstretched legs. When we were done, I stepped back and passed Garrett the box of matches Peter had given me to keep a hold of when we left the cabin.

I took a good few steps back.

Peter joined me, sliding an arm about my shoulders and pressing his lips to my ear. "I'm sorry."

His words were breathed just for me to hear, and I looked at him in confusion.

His red eyes were darkened. "I didn't want to have to put you in this situation."

"What, where I get to see two threats to my happiness being put down?"

He rolled his shoulder half-heartedly. "More like…you havin' to see this shit at all. I wanted to give you somethin' important to me: a newborn year free of death."

I pressed my head to his chest, taking in his smoke and cherry scent. "You have. You _will_." I smirked and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "You'll just have to start tomorrow. Get a new board game or something."

Peter smiled, his eyes flashing darkly. "I was kinda thinkin' of somethin' else to keep us occupied."

I had to swallow a lump that my racing dead heart and fluttering concrete stomach had shoved into my throat.

"That's good too," I practically squeaked.

God, he had gone down on me once and I was already a complete and total wreck for the bastard.

I tried to gain back a bit of pride by teasing. "But not exactly something we can share with the boys."

Peter turned his gaze toward an impatient-looking Garrett. "Definitely not, sugar. Garrett's not interested in girls and Jasper's got his deer. I think we might be the only sane ones around here."

"When you're _finished_," Garrett growled, thumbing towards the prisoners on their pyre, "We've got a job to do."

At Peter's nod/eye-roll he took a couple of steps back and took up the box of matches, a single one ready in his right hand.

Garrett paused. "I feel like I should say something."

The shit had to end. I strode forwards, ripped the match from his fingers and struck it against the box.

"Good luck," was all that fell from my lips before the match descended and lit the wood beneath their asses.

Peter yanked me back as the tiny primary trail of fire hit the accelerants and burst into roaring flames. Malice's tiny frame was engulfed almost immediately.

And as I stood there, watching something no one ever really should see with my brother and my mate and trying not to properly focus on their screams, I was hit with a steel spade of information.

"Jesus Christ, Peter. Jasper's on the phone with the Cullens."

* * *

_**Author's note**_: Honestly, I deserve your hate. It's been too long. No excuses. I only hope you can forgive me. But I have a taster of the next chapter for those who review! (: So send them in! If you _don't_ want a peek into what's coming up then just let me know in your review like some of you did last time, otherwise I'm sendin' it to ya (: Thank you for all the amazing responses to the last chapter. Peace!

Twitter: wonderwoundedh

Blog: wwhscrapbook . blogspot . com


	20. Rules

_**Previously…**_

_And as I stood there, watching something no one ever really should see with my brother and my mate and trying not to properly focus on their screams, I was hit with a steel spade of information._

_"Jesus Christ, Peter. Jasper's on the phone with the Cullens."_

* * *

**Bella**

Lilac wisps of smoke curled upwards into the night sky, and I found myself wondering if the charred and twitching remnants of Malice and Charlotte, from which the smoke rose, were anything similar to how Vicky had looked after Peter had destroyed her.

I sincerely hoped it had been worse.

Garrett was looking over the ash and still-burning limbs with a blank expression, whilst Peter just looked pissed. You'd have never known that I'd set fire to his ex-wife not more than ten minutes ago.

"Why was he talkin' to them?" Peter asked for the fourth time, and I rolled my eyes.

"Instead of asking the clueless, we'll go back and ask him, hey?" I snarked.

Peter smirked at me. "I'll get you back for that later, sugar."

"Looking forward to it."

It felt…kind of _wrong _to be flirting in front of his ex-wife's still-moving hand and leg.

"Garrett," Peter said, making the man in question turn to face him. "You go back with Bella. I'll stay and make sure everythin' is burnt."

Garrett nodded, seemingly grateful to be able to get away from the stench of the vampire barbeque, and held out the crook of his arm for me.

I smiled at him, accusing, "Gentleman."

His return smile was small and soft. "Always."

I gave Peter a long look, before nodding and taking Garrett's proffered arm by slipping mine through it. We left the clearing at a quick pace, leaving behind the smell and smoke, and as soon as we were out of earshot Garrett slowed down.

I cast him a sideways glance. "You okay, Gare?"

He sighed, his crimson eyes travelling over the long and heavy shadows of the forest. "Yes, Bella. I'm fine. The sound of the flesh cracking just…took me back."

Garrett slowed to a halt at a large and gnarled tree, leaving my grasp and holding himself against it. The only way I could really describe it was as if he was trying not to toss his cookies.

I looked down at my bare feet, toeing the dirt. "Wanna talk about it?"

Did I want to know? I wasn't sure. I knew about Peter and Jasper, but Garrett was a whole other kettle of shit. Did I really want to crack that open and _know_ what had happened to him?

Yes. He was my brother. Even if he liked Frank more than Riff in _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, and he couldn't stand more than one nude scene in a movie yet he _really _loved anything to do with naked chicks, he was still my brother. My vampire Jacob. Without the wrench flying at my head.

He was breathing deeply, his mousy brown hair falling around his face as his fingertips punched holes into the tree trunk. I slipped my hand over his shoulder comfortingly, ignoring the track my mind immediately wanted to take as I felt the softness of his shirt…though I did pet it a few times.

It made him snort.

I smiled. "You going to tell me, or should I make it up?"

He said nothing, but his stance and his unnecessary breathing relaxed.

_Making it up it is…_

"Okay, then. Well, you were turned, and then…you decided to do a touring service of the country, ridding America of evil vampire scum. You're like Buffy, only without the girly bits and David Boreanaz moping around in the shadows contemplating how to fuck you without losing his soul. You know, I think she should have just jumped Spike as soon as he appeared – she would've had more fun, and, to be honest, Spike has _obviously_ got a bigger–"

"Bella," Garrett cut in.

My mind immediately defogged. "Huh? _Oh_. Right. Sorry."

I saw the corner of his lip curl upwards. "Though you're right, Spike is obviously bigger."

I just nodded. Everyone knew that shit.

Garrett took a deep breath and turned towards me, pressing his back to the tree and sliding down it 'til his ass hit the tree root riddled ground.

I looked down at him. He patted the tree roots in front of him like he was asking me to sit on a goddamn velvet couch.

"Nice," I grumbled. "Very comfortable. We don't even need to sit."

It took me at least five minutes to get over the way the roots made me feel off-kilter and my ass ache slightly.

"Get used to it." Garrett smiled. "Your sensitive skin will make a lot of things uncomfortable, _especially_ when you sit."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it. I can feel every fucking spring in Peter's couch."

Garrett and I sat in silence for a few minutes, and my mind began to wander. I wanted to get back to the cabin to question the shit out of Jasper, but I knew if I did it too soon I'd get unnecessarily angry.

I needed a little time just to cool off. Just the first syllable of 'Cullen' had my newborn venom boiling.

Garrett nudged me. I broke from my thoughts.

"You're distracted very easily," he teased.

"Distract me with something else then."

His face showed his internal struggle.

I 'knew' there was only one way to get him to spill. "Fuck. Fine. I'll tell you something about your mate."

His eyes widened, excitement practically making the air buzz around us. "Her name?"

_Oh, God…_

"Fuck no. Jasper's girl is bad enough."

Garrett looked taken aback. "Her name's worse than 'Bambi'."

"Hey." I glowered. "Bambi's cool. Leave her out of this."

His eyes narrowed shrewdly. "Fine. What _will _you tell me?"

I rattled about my mind, looking for a relevant piece of information. I practically had profiles on the girls in the filing cabinets of my mind, but too much information given at the wrong time could kill everything.

I hated Peter's and my 'gift'. I understood why Alice had gone psycho with hers now too. Everything was so…_delicate_. One rip and the whole thing could fall apart.

I didn't like the way I was burdened with the future for Jasper and Garrett either. Their happiness was in the palm of my hand, and I reckoned I only had it there in the first place because I was a woman. I was practically the 'mother' of the coven, and Fate was a sexist pig. I had to look after my boys and see them off into the world. Just like good old Esme.

I'd probably start knitting or some such shit soon enough.

I tipped my head from side to side, debating with myself. "I'll… I'll give you a snippet."

"A snippet?" Garrett echoed.

I nodded. "Up to you. Take it or leave it."

I didn't need the 'gift' to know what Garrett was going to choose.

"Okay. You first, Bella."

I smiled. "In a few weeks time there'll be a backpack by the front door of the cabin."

A lull drifted between us, Garrett watching me expectantly.

"And?" He asked, once I hadn't said anything more.

"That's it." I shrugged. "That's what you're getting from me."

His mouth was parted in shock and confusion. "But…Jasper got–"

I rolled my eyes and cut in – _boys and their pissing contests_... "Jasper's got a harder road to travel. He needed a bigger nudge anyway – I don't see you verging on going batshit crazy."

Garrett sighed. "I suppose… But–"

"No." I turned my head away teasingly. "No questions."

His shoulders dropped in defeat and he sighed again. "_Fine_."

I smiled and turned back. "Good. Now, hold up your end of the bargain."

Garrett sat there for a moment, eyes on the ground. I wondered what he could have done that made him feel so bad, and I hoped that perhaps I could give him the reassurance he needed, because it was blindingly obvious he needed some.

"This has to be quick, and you can't interrupt," he said, turning his eyes up to meet mine, and I nodded. "I was turned some years after the Civil War, long after Jasper and Peter, while I worked on my family's land. The work was hard, but I enjoyed it, and my sister would often come and sing when I was with the horses.

"I was with my favourite – I forget her name, but she had a white star." He double-tapped the skin above the bridge of his nose in explanation. "She started to buck – she was scared out of her wits. I remember I turned to see what was wrong, and there was a man. He was tall, dressed well, but, most importantly, he was hungry. He leapt and bit me, quite cleanly for an immortal so thirsty, but it wasn't his only motive. He was bored. He liked to play with humans. I was left there in agony, unable to move."

Garrett closed his eyes, lifting his face to the sky and taking a long breath.

"You can imagine what happened. My sister found me and screamed bloody murder. She went for my father and they took me to my bed. There was fire in my veins, crawling under my skin, but I couldn't speak – I was too shocked. They sent for a surgeon, but he could only suggest that perhaps the horse had attacked me. There was no other explanation for the bite to my neck.

"I have no idea how long after I burned for, or when I found the power to scream, but I did. And when my heart stopped…" There was venom in his eyes. "When my heart stopped, there was only the scent of blood around me. My father went first as he sat saying a prayer at my bedside, my mother was next as she tended to my wound, and my sister went last… I came to my senses with her lifeless body in my hands, her own clutching her sewing."

His gaze rested on the very fingers he was talking about, as if he could still see the blood there. I could only see pale, glimmering flesh, but perhaps that was just as bad as still being able to see the blood – our skin meant something, like a skull on a jar of poison or the colour on a venomous frog. We were dangerous. We were _other_.

"Then he was there, at the door. He was laughing and smiling like it was the funniest thing he had seen in ages. He took me away from the house and razed it to the ground. He lived in the mountains and he liked new vampires – creating them, training them…pitting them against each other…"

I stared at Garrett as he began to describe some strange newborn fighting ring built solely for the purpose of one man's entertainment.

"He would create vampires and then make them fight for sport. The winner would be fed. The loser would be burned." Garrett looked me right in the eye. "I never lost a match, and then, one day, when my bloodlust had cleared enough for me to realise what was _really_ going on…I killed him and ran. Peter picked me up not long after that – he had one of his feelings that someone would need help. I was that someone."

"So," I breathed, feeling that his speech was over, "You just trusted Peter?"

Garrett laughed, throwing his head back and looking up at the sky. "No. I bit him a few times when he grabbed me."

An instinctive growl rose up in my chest at the thought of Peter being bitten by anyone, but _then_ I wondered why he would have been so damn stupid as to take a newborn on like that.

Garrett looked down and smiled. "He wasn't afraid, you see. I needed that. I was so scared of myself that I needed someone to just…not be."

I sighed. "Peter the Saviour, huh?"

"That's right," Garrett replied. "He's the good guy in disguise."

I just nodded, feeling something settle within me. Why were all the men in my life fucked up in one way or another?

It didn't matter anyway. We all had scars.

I wondered about how long we had sat there, when an itching took up residence in my throat. "Fuck."

"What's wrong?" Garrett asked, stretching out his hand for mine.

I put mine in his palm and stood, pulling him up with me. "I'm thirsty. Come hunting with me."

Garrett shrugged. "I could do with something, too. Burning those two whores has me thirsty."

"You know what they say." I smirked. "Whore-burning is thirsty work."

"That common and well-used phrase," Garrett remarked sarcastically, and it had me laughing as we set off for our local McJunkies.

"Was it the burning, then?" I asked as we ran through the darker and denser parts of the forest.

"Excuse me?"

"The burning, that got to you?" I clarified.

Garrett half-shook and half-nodded his head. "Yes, and no. The smell, the sounds… My creator, he left it to me to burn my defeated opponents. Some of them were barely adults, others were impossible to categorise as other than children, some were so old and frail…so thin… Though my mind was clouded from my newborn thirst and senses, I knew that I wanted to take care of them.

"When a newborn fights, all they see is red. It was only after the fight was over and done with that I realised what I had done and that I should thank them for dying so I could live. It's a habit I haven't ever rid myself of."

He was talking about his human meals. He did seem to take great care in cleaning up after himself, always seeing that they were disposed of carefully. Now I knew it had nothing to do with cleanliness or keeping the secret.

He felt indebted to those that looked after him. It was no wonder then that he had stayed with my smartass of a mate for so long.

The forest suddenly thinned and the concrete compound loomed ahead, seemingly glowing in my thirst just like those unforgettable golden arches.

"Are we hunting together or separately?" Garrett asked softly, as we made our way inside and trailed down the nearest alleyway.

I shrugged. "Don't get too close and we'll be fine."

He nodded and we wound our way through the labyrinth of concrete.

Rats skittered away from us, taking with them the scent of decomposing flesh, and I remembered that the last time I had fed the numbers of the people in the compound had dwindled due to a fresh wave of disease. It seemed that the rats were having the time of their lives because of it.

I scrunched up my nose at the smell of death lingering in the alleys and internally reminded myself to make a well-placed call to clean up the area a bit.

Snivelling suddenly sounded.

I looked to Garrett and he jutted his chin towards the noise, letting me know that whoever was crying was mine.

Hearts fluttered around us as the humans slept, slow and thick with blood but scented with drugs. It wasn't a good smell, but it could be ignored when the result of the blood was instant gratification.

I floated towards the sounds echoing down the next alleyway. It led to a small archway of a tiny space that could hardly be called a room.

I looked inside. On the floor, sleeping on rags, were two boys – they looked hardly older than eighteen. Their bodies were thin, wasted, and broken needles lay scattered about them.

It made me sigh.

One of them was half-awake, crying in his sleep, and I chose to take him. His hair was lank, stuck to his sweaty forehead, and he shook with violent tremors.

Withdrawal symptoms. Bad ones.

Taking three measured steps, I went to him and lifted him up. He hardly noticed me in his delirium, still shaking and crying.

I ignored the tingles threatening to take over the skin at the nape of my neck. I knew it was going to tell me too much about him, about who he was and what he could have done.

A meal was a meal.

Garrett took up the other boy. We bit down at the same time on the same point on their bodies – the bottom of the neck where the skin cut like butter.

I scrambled back into my own space away from Garrett with the boy in my arms, my mouth firm on his throat as my xenomorph took over.

It was short and sweet, and when I was done his body didn't fall from my grasp like before.

Garrett smiled a red, bloody smile as he finished as well. He understood I found a little more respect for the people I killed now.

Together we went and disposed of the bodies, and when Garrett closed his eyes standing over the two of them I knew he was saying a prayer.

We didn't put them in the sewer. We buried them in the earth.

I felt lighter afterwards.

But one thought brought me down. "Crap. Time to deal with Jasper."

* * *

**Jasper**

"Where is she, son?"

God damn Carlisle for pulling _that_ fucking card on me. I wasn't his family anymore, yet he still treated me like it. But any guilt I felt was overridden by the sense of loyalty I had to Peter, Bella and Garrett.

"I have no idea, Carlisle. Why don't you call Edward and ask him?" I muttered, rubbing my thumb against the silky material of one of Bella's shirts that had been lying around – her scent and the feel seemed to calm me a little.

"I have no need to call. He's right here, and he says that he hasn't spoken to Alice in a long while. We're worried."

Now I was getting pissed. "I _told_ you, I don't know! She fucking left me, Carlisle! Alright? _Christ_…"

The family, apparently, was well aware of our split, but not that it would never be reconciled – even if Alice hadn't been carried off to be burnt in the woods somewhere. We were through – the Cullens couldn't understand that.

Carlisle seemed shocked by my outburst. "You know we're just concerned, Jasper."

I sighed. "I know."

They did seem to love that crazy little bitch.

"I just don't understand why she would have given us this number to reach her if she's not there and you are," he said, and I paced to the window as I formed a response.

It was a classic. "_I_ don't know."

I sounded like a whiny kid. I sure as fuck felt like one. I knew I was going to get my ass handed to me by Peter or Bella when they found out who I had talked to – like it was _my _fault in the first fucking place, _which_ it wasn't.

And then I heard him. Peter.

"Shit."

_Ass-handing commencing…_

"What is it, son?"

I rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand. "Look, I've got to go, Carlisle. I know your number if I hear anything about her."

Without waiting to hear his response, I put down Peter's cell on the coffee table and waited.

Sure enough, not three seconds later, Peter skidded out of the tree line and scowled at me through the window. He was through the front door even quicker.

"Bella's goin' to go apeshit if you actually called them, Jasper," Peter said conversationally, yet his face said it was anything but.

If something pissed off Bella, something pissed off him.

"Where is she?" I asked, and I couldn't help but feel a _little _bit nervous – not for my physical well-being but for the little friendship we'd created.

It was going to take a huge fucking knock all because of the motherfucking Cullens.

Peter tapped the back of his neck as he dropped down onto the couch. "Garrett's feedin', so I assume Bella is too. They've obviously chosen to come the long way back. I stayed to make sure everythin' was burnt."

I looked down at him, something settling over me. "She's dead?"

Peter nodded. "As a fuckin' doornail."

I felt sadness, of course, but not as much as I did relief. I _had _loved her, but I'd moved on.

Now I had Bambi to look forward to. I just hoped to God she was an actual woman and not a deer. That shit would _not _be good.

Peter suddenly asked, "Why have you got one of Bella's shirts?"

I looked down at my hand to see I was still absently rubbing the material. "Oh."

"What do you mean '_oh_'?" He scowled. "You're not turnin' into some pervert with all the shit that's been goin' on, are you?"

I threw the shirt to him and sat my ass back in the armchair behind me. "Shut up. It was just…soothing."

"I'm sure Bella'll be glad to hear you're usin' her clothes as _blankies_." He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "If you tell her–"

He waved me away. "Whatever. I'm not goin' to. I understand my woman's just magnetic, but if I find you in her underwear drawer…"

I shook my head, leaning it back on the top of the chair. "Not gonna happen. Those places freak me out. There are all kinds of things in there. It's like fucking Narnia."

Peter laughed. "Bella's certainly is. You know Garrett's been trainin' her senses by puttin' bits of food everywhere?" I nodded. "He put some in there once. I made sure he'd never fuckin' do it again…" He grumbled, "Messin' with my woman's shit…"

That very same woman then came floating through the door, ruffled from running and blood-speckled from feeding.

She beamed at Peter. "Baby."

Bella sat on his lap and they cuddled _almost _sickeningly. The love I could feel from them tipped that scale to the bearable side.

Garrett sat down, and then she turned to _me_.

"Made any interesting calls lately, Jasper?"

I sighed. "No."

"So, _they_ just called _here_?" She asked disbelievingly.

I simply nodded.

Bella seemed to believe me, flicking her long curls over her shoulder as she twisted in Peter's arms and sat forwards to lean towards me.

"Spill," she commanded.

"They called here and asked for Alice," I said. "They got me instead. Which was a pretty big shock all round."

Bella nodded. "Okay. Fine. That's not your fault. I can only assume that she thought it'd be a great fucking joke to give them Peter's number."

"Or she was so confident that we'd take her in and I'd take her back," I muttered bitterly.

There was a murmur of agreement. It definitely sounded like Alice to be over-confident when she should have been cowering in her designer shoes.

Bella looked me right in the eye. "You probably should have put the phone down, Jasper. Or said '_wrong number_' in a Mexican accent, or some shit. If I know the Cullens, they'll be putting their shiny-shoed feet where they don't belong soon enough."

I nodded, knowing she was right…but then, was that such a terrible thing? Yes, we all wanted to be left alone, but she had to deal with them sometime.

I was about to say as much to her when I looked up and met her gaze again…and she had a face like motherfucking thunder.

"_What_?" She hissed.

Peter looked between me and her, before sliding his hand over her bare skin to get information. His eyes glazed, before he turned his gaze back to me and mouthed, 'You are so fucked.'

I knew it.

Bella suddenly stood, and it felt like she was towering over me even though I knew I was taller than her.

Garrett cut in. "For the people who don't know what's going on?"

"Jasper wants to have a Cullen welcoming party/bloodbath," Bella replied, and Garrett settled back with a smug look on his face as he turned to me.

I knew that look. Peter was wearing a similar one. It said 'rather you than me.'

Bella's tone was icy. "When I said I liked you, Jasper, I meant when you _weren't_ trying to ruin my life."

I resisted a laugh. "Shit happens, Strawberry."

She couldn't outrun them forever. We all knew it, and I think we all knew how this argument was going to end. Bella just didn't want to go down without a fight.

"Yes, it does, and you're the annoying motherfucker who's been shitting in the pool. There are _rules_, Jasper – no running, no bombing, and _no_ _Cullens_," she growled, holding up three fingers and waving them in my face.

I was already in shit, so why not just go the whole nine yards? "I never really was one for the rules."

Bella's eyes lit up with flames of hate at my disinterested response. "Oh, really? Well, fuck you. I bet you were the kid who kept dunking everyone, weren't you? Well, I'm the kid who bites if you get too close, and I _really _want to bite the shit out of you."

We all knew she wouldn't. She was like the Titanic, bobbing in the water and refusing to go down…until she finally sank, and only _then_ would she admit defeat. She knew it was the right thing to do.

"Oh, shit… _Fine_," she growled, going and curling up on Peter's lap. "But when I tear off some limbs and faces I want someone there to back me up."

And as if we'd planned it earlier, Peter, Garrett and I all cracked our knuckles at the same moment.

* * *

_**Author's note**_: I'm so sorry to everyone who didn't get _anything _from me taster-wise! As I was sending them out FF decided to suddenly censor my PMs, and, as you all well know, practically every other word of this is 'fuck' or 'shit.' And so, I gave up, since most of the replies I sent out were asterisk-riddled. Therefore, I shall put the teaser at the end of the chapter update from now on – like below… Sorry to all those people who don't want to read my teasers, but…well, majority rules (: I've also included the last teaser that I couldn't send out. AND, I just want to say that I took some liberties with Garrett's history – I think (tell me if I'm wrong) that Garrett's older than Peter and was turned during the American War of Independence – but this is my story so…*shrugs* This is how I wanted it to go (: Thank you for your reviews and your endless patience! Peace!

* * *

_**Previous taster**_: "When I said I liked you, Jasper, I meant when you _weren't_ trying to ruin my life."

"Shit happens, Strawberry."

"Yes, it does, and you're the annoying motherfucker who's been shitting in the pool. There are _rules_, Jasper – no running, no bombing, and _no_ _Cullens_."

"I never really was one for the rules."

"Oh, really? Well, fuck you. I bet you were the kid who kept dunking everyone, weren't you? Well, I'm the kid who bites if you get too close, and we're having this out. Right now…"

* * *

_**Next time**_…

"Do you want to go to them, or should they come here?"

"Peter, I'd much rather they fall and burn in the pits of Hell, but we can't all have what we want."

"Theirs it is."


	21. Day Zero

_**Previously…**_

"_Oh, shit… Fine," she growled, going and curling up on Peter's lap. "But when I tear off some limbs and faces I want someone there to back me up."_

_And as if we'd planned it earlier, Peter, Garrett and I all cracked our knuckles at the same moment._

* * *

**Bella**

Cullens. Cullens. Cullens.

It was always about them – _always_. In Forks, they were the talk of the town, the local superstars, and in Peter's house…well, they were hated, but no one ever stopped thinking about them. They were just there, looming in the distance.

It had been three days since the night I gave in, and it was now the day we had marked as 'Day Zero:' the day we were going to call and ask for a visit. We had all decided that my appearance should and _would _be one hell of a surprise.

Peter had gone out and bought an old Dodge truck, that fit us and all our stuff, off of a guy _he _said was 'alright'. It smelt like weed, sex, and piss to me, and since I was the only one who complained I was stuck with cleaning it.

So while Garrett and Peter accompanied Jasper on a hunt that morning – not really for company, but to make sure Jasper avoided the area where we burnt Malice – I decided to get down to it.

I didn't bother taking a shower beforehand, knowing I sure as hell would need one afterwards, and dressed in short-shorts and a white tank. I grabbed the bucket that Peter had left out for me, filled it with hot water and car shampoo until it was bubbly, and then took it outside to the truck, grabbing a box of cleaning products from the side in the kitchen on the way.

You've got to love vampire multitasking abilities.

I ran my gaze over the black truck, thinking of the one that had been destroyed by Vicky and her peek-a-boo act. I didn't feel anything much, and I wondered whether human affections were so easily displaced.

Shaking my head, I got to it. I stepped out into the bright morning light and immediately began sparkling like a goddamn mirror ball.

I did the interior of the truck first, airing it out and wiping down the seats before spraying them with fabric cleaner. The smell of chemicals was almost as bad as the fucking funk in there before it, but it was bearable.

I shined the dash, beat out the dirt from the footwell carpets, emptied out the ash tray full of half-burnt doobies, cleared out the junk-filled truck bed, and cleaned the inside of the windows. It looked and _smelt_ so much better once I was done, and it had only taken me a few minutes thanks to my super-speed.

I rummaged around in the box of cleaning stuff, looking to see if there was anything else that I could use, when I stumbled upon a jelly car freshener shaped like a strawberry.

"Jasper, you silly fucker." I grinned.

Though it smelt like strawberries, it had his scent all over it. It was perfect, and I reminded myself to thank him when he got back.

I took it by its little green string and stretched it around and over the rear-view mirror. It bobbled for a second, before settling down, and it looked right at home there.

I turned to the box once more, only to find something else there. Peter.

He smirked at me as my gaze travelled up his long, lean body. "Like Jasper's gift?"

"Hell yeah," I murmured, pulling him in by his red plaid shirt for a kiss.

It was soft and sweet, but all kinds of fucking sinful too.

He growled against my lips. "If I get that for somethin' someone else did, I wonder what I'll get for what _I'_ve got for you."

I held in my inner two-year-old, who was squealing at the thought of receiving a present – not _just _a present either, but a _surprise_ present – and calmly asked, "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Peter smirked like he knew exactly what was going on in my head and put his hand behind his back. "Close your eyes."

I gave him a look, but did as instructed. I heard him move and something…_shake_.

I cracked an eyelid…only to have James Marsters' large and cartoony face greet me. It bobbled.

"Oh, my God…"

"I know." He grinned.

I jumped up and down slightly, taking the bobble-head Spike out of his hand. "Where the _hell _did you get this from, Peter?"

He tapped his neck. I beamed up at him.

"My own little Spike," I cooed, shaking the plastic figurine and watching in newborn fascination as it shook rapidly.

I looked up, smiling, to see Peter was watching me avidly – it was obvious he liked me being happy, because he had this _huge_ shit-eating grin on his face.

"I'll put it on the dash for you," Peter said, gently taking the bobble-head from me and leaning in the truck to tack it to the dash.

I couldn't help but check out his ass a little bit. His jeans were tight.

_Mmm…_

"So, what do I get?"

I looked up, shaking my head to clear my lusty thoughts, and saw Peter's smug expression.

I grinned as a thought struck me. "Something…_nice_."

Peter's eyes blackened a little at the husky tone to my voice. "Uh-huh. What's that?"

I didn't bother answering him. I simply shut the truck door behind him and yanked off my tank.

Peter swallowed hard, eyes lingering on my lace-encased breasts. "Bel-la?"

His voice had cracked slightly, and it made me smile. "Yes, Peter?"

"What are you doin'?"

"I'm giving you a 'thank you'."

I slipped off my shorts and threw them to the side, and then watched as Peter's entire body tensed while his eyes took in my tiny pair of panties.

"What does that entail?" He asked hoarsely.

I bent over and grabbed the bucket and sponge, before straightening up and looking him dead in the eye. "It involves me, getting wet, and then writhing all over the truck and pretending to clean it."

Peter nodded shortly, his eyes turning pitch black. "Continue."

I sauntered past him, a smirk curling my lips as I lifted the yellow sponge to the hood of the truck. Soap suds ran out, rushing over the metal, and it took a gigantic amount of effort not to trail them with my eyes.

_Stupid newborn fascination…_

I realised then that I wasn't going to get anywhere going slow. I gave up the pretence of washing the truck and sat down the sponge on the hood. I lifted the bucket over my head and soaked myself.

Peter let out a long low growl as I threw the plastic tub away.

I took up the sponge, watching him through my lashes, and quickly hopped up onto the hood of the truck. Peter moved swiftly after me, tugging my knees apart and stepping between my legs.

Peter's eyes never left mine until I lifted the sponge up and squeezed. Suds rained down on me, running down my face and neck and then onto the rest of my body.

Peter's patience ended.

He practically snarled and then smashed his mouth to mine.

He was large, and muscled, and every fucking place I could imagine in the least amount of time. He pressed me back over the hood, climbing up and over me like some kind of wild cat with _slowly_ rolling shoulders…

"Fuck, Bella… You're so hot…"

My panties instantly disintegrated and I couldn't help but moan as Peter attacked my neck, licking and scraping his sharp teeth over my skin.

It was at that moment that my display took a different direction and my previously-lost clumsiness came back with a vengeance.

I slipped on the wet hood, sliding between Peter's legs like lightning and landing on my ass on the dirty ground. I flicked my wet hair back from my face, mortified.

I saw Peter turn from his hands and knees to look over the edge of the hood. "Bella?"

"_Fuck_…"

I heard him swallow a laugh and I turned to scowl up at him.

He grinned. "Vampires aren't meant to be able to fall off shit. You know, perfect balance and all that."

I kicked my foot in the dirt. "Yeah, well…that didn't go exactly as planned."

Peter dropped down on his ass next to me and wrapped a consoling arm around my shoulders. "It's alright, Bit. While it lasted, it was certainly one of the sexiest things I've ever seen, let alone participated in."

He jutted his chin downwards and I looked. He was hard as a goddamn rock.

I sighed and smirked. "Maybe we can try it again later on."

Jasper suddenly interrupted from somewhere inside the cabin. "I get that you two are mates, but can you leave the exhibitionism until you're alone? Garrett and I have been stuck inside while you two were out there doing your thing."

Peter gave me a look that clearly said 'At least he didn't mention you falling off the truck.'

"Oh, and nice gymnastics, Bella. I'd have heard that thud a mile away," Jasper snickered.

I cooled myself off. I knew he was just teasing. I wouldn't call myself sensitive, but sometimes Jasper just got under my skin – he knew the way to do it, I supposed, working with newborns for so long. He knew our weaknesses, what made us tick, and–

Then Jasper was suddenly there, proffering my clothes. "Don't feel bad. Happens all the time to newborns."

"Well, at least I'm not the only one," I said, sliding on my clothes.

A funny little smile curled Jasper's lips. "You're the only one I've seen fall off the hood of a truck whilst doing a sexy car wash."

Seen. He had said '_seen_'.

I growled. "Motherfucker. Did Garrett see too? That shit's _not_ cool."

Peter echoed my growl and started towards Jasper. "You know not to check out my woman, brother."

Jasper gave him a cocky smirk and Peter leapt. They tumbled about in the dirt like two puppies fighting over a chew toy.

I just shook my head and stepped over them – _boys_… Where was another chick to complain to when you needed one? Well, besides the ones we had incinerated.

I refilled the bucket as Peter and Jasper play-fought. Turned out Jasper was just spoiling for a fight and hadn't really seen anything – according to _him_. But I understood his need for release – he was at the brink; he needed something to fight for or he'd just fall over the edge.

Our little misfit family was enough for now, but once the play-fights lost their fun and Jasper got bored of seeing Peter and me together every day… He needed his Bambi.

I soaped up the truck and rinsed it off pretty quickly – when I was done, I was sure that it was the best it was going to look.

By then, Peter and Jasper had stopped fucking around and were standing off to the side admiring it.

"Needs a name, don't you think?" Jasper asked Peter.

Peter nodded. "Somethin'…manly."

I raised an eyebrow at them. "It has a strawberry car freshener and a mini James Marsters stuck to the dash. _This _is a girl's truck, and I should know because it's mine."

I wanted it. That was enough for me claim it. I didn't know why I wanted to, but now that it didn't smell nasty and looked relatively respectable… Yes, it was definitely mine.

Peter beamed. "Good. I bought it for you anyway."

He didn't need to tap the back of his neck for me to know how he knew I'd like it.

I grinned back, stalking towards him before fisting my hands in his shirt. "What do you say to getting cleaned up in the shower?"

He raised an eyebrow, suggesting, "You first?"

I went up onto my tiptoes and kissed his ear. "Not…together, then?"

I was immediately up in the air and thrown over Peter's shoulder. I watched from behind as I was carried upstairs, laughing my ass off.

* * *

That night we all gathered around the coffee table, on which sat Peter's cell, like worshippers around a shrine…or diabetics around a Krispy Kreme.

I was comfortably sat on Peter's lap, trying not to wriggle too much because he got turned on at the slightest provocative movement, and Garrett and Jasper sat either side of us. All eyes were on the phone.

"So," Peter said, breaking the long silence. "Do you want to go to them, or should they come here?"

I snorted. "Peter, I'd much rather they fall and burn in the pits of Hell, but we can't all have what we want."

"Theirs it is."

He picked up the phone and dialled the unlabelled number – the digits struck something within me, and I puzzled over the fact it must have been a number I knew for them. Their home maybe. But then…hadn't they _left_ Forks?

A very familiar voice picked up the call. "Jasper?"

My fists clenched at Carlisle's voice, so soft and unassuming – the total _bastard_.

Peter put it on loud speaker and shoved it into the middle of the coffee table, before grabbing my fists and stroking them softly until they flattened into straight and relaxed fingers again. He nuzzled against my shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm here," Jasper replied. "I'm with Peter and Garrett."

The other end was silent for a moment, before I heard movement and a door slamming. There was wind – he was outside.

"Son, can they hear us?" Carlisle asked.

I bit back a laugh at the title – he wasn't their son anymore. Peter chuckled in response against my neck. Loudly.

Carlisle answered his own question. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Well, do you have any news on Alice?"

We had discussed this, and we thought it was best just to let it lie. We wouldn't tell them where she was or what had happened – we would just deny, deny, and deny.

"No, Carlisle," Peter said. "We don't. We haven't seen or heard from her."

Jasper spoke back up then. "The reason we're calling is to ask for permission to come back and settle my affairs."

"You don't need to ask, Jasper. Our home is yours, whether Alice is with you or not." Carlisle lowered his voice a little, as if he was trying to give the illusion of privacy – _fail_... "I do hope you understand though, Jasper, that time heals a lot of wounds. Your differences with Alice may seem insignificant soon enough."

Jasper simply scoffed. Peter was jiggling with silent laughter like it was the funniest shit on the planet.

"He sounds like one of those cheesy horoscopes," Peter whispered in my ear, just for me to hear. "Like the ones that tell you someone close will show their true colours."

"Malice," I said quietly, only for Peter.

Peter nodded. "Dr. Eight-Ball Cullen didn't see that shit comin', did he?"

Jasper shot a look at Peter and my man went silent.

"They will never be insignificant. Alice and I will never be together again," Jasper said to Carlisle, and his tone brooked no argument.

I heard Carlisle sigh. "It's sad to hear that, but I'm glad that you'll come back – at least for a little while."

"Oh, it's not just me," Jasper said, fighting a smile. "This is why I'm asking permission."

Peter smiled outright. "Garrett and I are comin' too."

There was silence.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Jasper asked.

"No," Carlisle replied. "Not at all. We'll welcome you, Peter, and Garrett. But we do have rules."

"About feedin'?" Peter guessed. "Don't worry about that. We'll head out of town when we're thirsty."

"Thank you." Carlisle didn't sound happy, just mildly appeased, and it made me smirk –_ same old Carlisle…_ "We also have a slight problem with the wolves at the moment..."

My ears pricked.

"Edward found his mate a while ago, in one of the humans that resided in Forks. She's currently a missing person. She was very good friends with a wolf family on the Reservation, and since her disappearance they are blaming our kind. We're on shaky ground with them, and we would all appreciate it if you kept a very low profile.

Carlisle let out a frustrated laugh. "They might see an increase in our numbers as preparing for war, so to speak."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Carlisle," Jasper said. "I'll make sure they behave. Expect us soon."

He reached over and ended the call before Carlisle could even muster a goodbye.

Peter snorted and put on a high-pitched voice. "_I'll make sure they behave_." He scowled. "Fuckin'-A, Jasper. Thanks for makin' it sound like we're still wettin' our beds."

Jasper grinned. "You're welcome."

"Doesn't make a blind bit of difference anyway, Peter." Garrett shrugged. "They've never liked us, and they never will."

I tuned their conversation out. I was still fixed on the fact that I was a missing person. I mean, I had _assumed _that people would look for me and never find me…but it was strange to have a _label_.

Peter suddenly kissed my neck. "Hush, sugar. It's alright."

For the first time, I actually considered what Charlie had been like since my disappearance. But there wasn't that bond anymore – I couldn't feel that fuzzy tangle of feelings that came with his name or imagining his face. He was…kind of a stranger. A stranger I _sort of _cared about.

"We'll see how he is, and if he's good then we'll leave him alone," Peter murmured, and I nodded.

Sighing, I turned in his lap and curled up to him. He growled to me a little bit, soothingly.

Jasper's fingertips tapped out a staccato on the coffee table. "It's strange that they went back to Forks." He turned to me. "It must have been because of your disappearance…which means that they were keeping tabs on you."

I shook my head. "No way. Doucheward told everyone 'no contact' whatsoever – he told me so himself."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "You _really_ believe they'd just leave you like that, Bella?"

I said nothing, my thoughts obvious – _of course I fucking believe that…_

"Well, they wouldn't," Jasper said plainly. "Even if it wasn't because they cared about you, or to see how you were, they'd keep tabs to make sure you didn't blab. They may have been told to keep away from you, with absolutely no contact, by Edward, but the Volturi scares the shit out of them more than that prissy little prick ever could."

I had never, _ever_, even thought of that. It was just…logical. Of course they wouldn't spill their secrets and then leave like it wasn't a big deal. Damn.

"Bastards," I hissed. "They can't even leave me right. You either leave altogether, or not at all – you don't fuck about."

Jasper just shrugged. "They haven't alerted the Volturi, so they must care a little bit."

"Yeah," I growled. "Because I'm meant to be _Edward_'s mate. If they didn't think that I'm sure they would have thrown me to the dogs by now."

"True," he said, and the conversation was over with.

We were going to leave our home, travel to theirs, shock the shit out of them, and then tell them to leave us alone and stop looking for me. Easy.

* * *

"Peter!" I yelled. "Goddammit, Peter – where the hell are you?"

He suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs, looking sheepishly up at me as I growled from the top.

"Yeah, babe?"

I scowled. "Where are my shorts? We're meant to be going and I can't find them."

Peter rolled his shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. "Maybe…I hid them."

My anger disappeared in a rush and I just sighed, feeling ridiculously tired for a vampire. "Why? You know I like wearing them when we run."

He flashed up the stairs, wrapping his arms around me and making a whining noise. "_Bella_, you look hot in them. I don't want anyone oglin' your goods."

I raised an eyebrow. "Peter, the Cullens are all mated."

"Except for Edward." He scowled.

"If he so much as even _thinks_ at me funny, I'm going to knock his teeth out through his anus. You have _nothing _to worry about."

His hands slipped down my back to my ass and squeezed possessively. "It's bad enough Jasper and Garrett get to see you in them."

I smirked, wrapping my arms around his neck and rolling my hips lightly against his. "They'll be gone soon enough." I put my lips to his ear, breathing teasingly, "And then we can wear what we want around the house."

He practically _gulped_. "You mean–"

"Uh-huh." I chuckled against his neck, making him shiver. "_Naked_."

"Oh, fuck…"

He was hard against my stomach, his dick practically panting with need, and I had a momentary realisation that…I hadn't ever given him anything.

I pulled my head back to look at him, a frown crossing my face. "Peter, I've never…"

I trailed off – _oh, my God…_ It had all been about _me_. Every time we had touched each other, it was always _me _getting off – I'd never thought about Peter; I'd never even _considered _his needs.

"Shit."

Peter lifted the edge of my tank and stroked my bare skin – his eyes lit up with information, and he immediately shook his head at me.

"It doesn't have to be about _me_, Bella. I'm happy just to…you know, cuddle and shit."

_Cuddle and shit?_

Hell, there was nothing wrong with snuggling, but I was being _selfish_. And I'd never realised it.

Peter smiled at me reassuringly. "Bella, it doesn't matter. Honestly. When you're ready–"

I cut him off with a snort. "I'm not _not _ready. I'd just…never thought about _it_."

He raised an eyebrow at me. I felt like fucking blushing.

"I _told you_, I'm practically a nun, and when you…uh, you know…well, I mean…you just _cloud _everything when you get me off and I kind of…forget."

"Bella," he said, cupping the back of my head and tangling his fingers in my hair. "Sex doesn't mean as much to me as _you_ do. Sure, I _want_ it." He smirked a wicked, panty-melting smirk. "Every man does. But I can wait."

Fuck. That.

I grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the bedroom, yelling out to Garrett and Jasper who were throwing things in the bed of the truck, "You might want to tear off your ears, fuckers!"

Peter looked a little fucking nervous as I closed the bedroom door and rounded on him, before pushing him back onto the bed and ripping my tank off. My jeans went next.

"Bella," he panted. "You don't have to do this. Newborn vampires get selfish sometimes. It's _fine_. I can deal."

I shook my head at him, crawling over his body and kissing his neck. "I don't want you to have to deal. This is happening. Now, shut up."

He kept quiet after that, his black eyes only on my face.

I snickered, sitting up and stretching purposefully. "Don't you want to check out the _goods_?"

His eyes didn't move for a moment.

"They're all _yours_," I murmured, and at that his gaze shot all over my body like a kid in a goddamn candy store.

His hands twitched at his sides, and I brought them up to my breasts, unsnapping and sliding off my bra as I did so. My nipples tightened as Peter's palms covered them, his warmth making me tingle.

As he busied himself touching me, I did the same – in a flash, I had the buttons of his jeans open and his hard cock exposed to my hungry gaze.

It wasn't _beautiful_ – even though it kind of sparkled in the reflected sunlight in the room, along with the rest of him, which appealed to my magpie tendencies. I mean…it was a penis. They're not the hottest thing around, with their rather 'unique' look.

But it was long, and _hard_, and _oh, so_ thick…and my mouth immediately wet itself with venom. Shivers rocketed up my spine and it kind of felt like…destiny – Peter's dick was destined to be mine, and even though it was a just penis it was _my_ penis.

That didn't sound right, but I didn't give a shit. I wanted it.

At the first flick of my tongue it was like he'd been set on fire – he writhed and very nearly howled, and all I could do was continue.

He tasted like motherfucking sunshine. And cherries.

_I love cherries…_

The more I licked, the more he howled…until I wanted to _feel_ it. Taking it inside my mouth was easy – letting it _out_, on the other hand, was difficult. I had a one-track mind, tunnel-vision had descended, and all I wanted was to swallow it down my throat and taste more of Peter's delicious flavour.

I got that. Almost as soon as he was all the way in my mouth and my throat clenched around him…I truly tasted him.

It was like a goddamn hallelujah chorus.

His cum was hot, hotter than his skin, and my taste-buds tingled with pleasure – it was sugar and salt, sweet and sour, and thousands of other different contradictions that my clouded mind couldn't think of at that exact moment.

It was everything. _He _was everything. He was perfect.

His hands flew up and clenched in my hair. "_Holy fuck! Bella!_"

I just moaned as he released another muscle-clenching load down my throat, my nose pressed into the silky hairs of his goody trail.

His hips bucked and twitched as he came down, his hands loosening their hold, and as I pulled my head back, reluctantly, I sucked him clean to the tip. To which I then placed a tiny little kiss.

_Mine_…

Peter was spread out before me like he'd just hit the sidewalk after jumping off a skyscraper – he was panting, his muscles loose, and his eyes were barely focused on me they were so glazed.

I waited patiently, stroking his cock up and down almost absentmindedly – _mine, mine, mine…_

I loved every bit of it – even the empty vein that ran up it. _In fact_, I was pretty sure that was my favourite bit…because when I ran my fingertip along it he shivered and shook like an earthquake was rocking the cabin.

He slowly came around, his gaze locking with mine. "Jesus says 'hi'."

"That's nice." I smirked.

Peter stilled my stroking hand, almost gasping as he muttered, "Baby, if I come again I'm pretty sure I'll implode."

I reluctantly pulled my hand away, pouting as I did so.

He eyed me, lids narrowing. "Nun my ass."

I crawled up his body. "Good, was it?"

I honestly hadn't a clue. I only knew that I didn't have a gag reflex anymore as a vampire, and that I was officially addicted to the taste of Peter and all his extremities. Including his cock... Especially his cock... _Mostly _his cock... Oh, hell, I was addicted to his cock.

He suddenly flipped me over, growling against my ear as he palmed my left tit and ground his hips against my damp panties. "I'm never lettin' you leave this bed."

At that, there was uproar.

"Motherfucker!" Jasper growled from outside the cabin. "Get out of that room and in the truck! We're ready! If you make us wait anymore I'm sending an ice-cold bucket of emotions up there!"

Peter groaned. "I hate them."

"Think of it this way," I said, stroking his jaw and nipping at his earlobe. "We'll be in a house full of people we hate soon enough, and it'll be even more fun to fool around there."

Peter just laughed against my skin, kissing the spot over my heart before resting his chin on it and looking me in the eyes. "I love the way your mind works. It's so…_evil_."

"Hey." I shrugged. "I'm full of your venom. I blame you. Now, get up and pull me along with you. We've got a family to see."

* * *

_**Next time**_…

"You know, this is exactly how I imagined a road trip with vampires might be."

"What, Jasper bein' sick and Garrett stealin' silverware?"

"Eh. Pretty much. There were more shiny things and less kids mooning from other cars on the road though…and you had a hat… Peter, stop. You should get a hat…and some smokes."

"Are you sure this isn't goin' to turn into some cowboy fantasy?"

"No, not entirely."


	22. Road Trip

_**Previously…**_

_Peter just laughed against my skin, kissing the spot over my heart before resting his chin on it and looking me in the eyes. "I love the way your mind works. It's so…evil."_

"_Hey." I shrugged. "I'm full of your venom. I blame you. Now, get up and pull me along with you. We've got a family to see."_

* * *

**Peter**

"Won't take us long to get there," I said, climbin' in the cab of the truck and turnin' the key in the ignition.

Time and daylight meant shit to vampires, but we still had to leave at the ass-crack of dawn to make it to Forks before the day was out. The wolves were gettin' restless – my 'gift' said so – and I 'knew' they were goin' to call a meetin' between them and the Cullens. We wanted to be there to see it all go down, bein' the peanut gallery seat-holders that we were.

Bella slid into the back with Jasper, and Garrett climbed in up front with me. We had some bags and boxes for all of Jasper's shit that he wanted to collect from the Forks house, and only a couple of bags full of things we might need, like clothes – they were all tucked safely under the canvas I bought to go over the bed of the truck.

We were officially a club now, what with us havin' our very own Batmobile.

Bella grinned at me through the rear-view mirror as if she'd heard my thoughts – which I suppose she had. "It has a name now, Peter. Garrett helped me paint it on the tailgate earlier while you were closing up."

"Oh, yeah?"

Bella leant forwards, restin' her forearms on the back of the front bench and leanin' in. "Yep. '_Sweet Bit_'."

She gave me a peck on the cheek and then sat back.

I glared at the bobble-head Spike on the dash. "You're musclin' in on my turf."

* * *

The sun rose behind cloud as we drove along the highway an hour or so later, with Cash on the radio and Bella tucked under my free arm. She'd moved from her seat in the back so Jasper and Garrett could write out a list together.

Yeah. A list.

My Bella had made _one _suggestion: car journey games. It had been said to ease the boredom of the long drive, but those two fuckers had taken it to the extreme.

They were writin' a list of dares to complete, and everyone had to participate. The winner was the one who had completed the most impressive dare – who would then get braggin' rights. An appropriate punishment for the ultimate loser hadn't been thought of yet, but I 'knew' Bella had some ideas.

I smirked and leaned in to kiss her ear, my eyes still on the road. "I like the one where they have to get looked over by the Doc'."

She snickered against my chest. "I was thinking…a _rectal_ examination."

Jasper and Garrett froze in fear in the back. Bella squinted at them in amusement over my shoulder.

"I fuckin' love you," I muttered to her.

Her eyes met mine, wide and beautifully red.

_She loves you, too…_ My 'gift' told me, right before Bella uttered the words herself.

"I fucking love you, too."

Was I chick for feelin' twenty times lighter and smilin' like I'd just had the best lay in the world?

Bella shook her head in silent reply to my unasked question. I just smiled wider.

Jasper interrupted our moment. "When you're done feeling all that sugary shit, we have a game to play."

"Glare at him for me, sweetheart?" I asked Bella, and she followed my command perfectly.

"Hey." Bella frowned. "Let us be sugary."

"Whatever," Jasper said disinterestedly. "I just want to get some bragging rights. God knows I need something to cheer me up after you cut my proverbial dick off by telling me I'm mated to a goddamn animal."

Bella just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Oh, she's an animal alright, Jasper, and if you have that pissy attitude when you meet her then you'll _only_ ever see that side of her. Grow up and get some goddamn balls, or she'll eat you alive." She huffed and snuggled back into my side. "_Men_."

With Jasper properly chastened Garrett took over the dare givin'. "Bella first."

My woman smiled. "Jasper picks then."

Jasper laughed. "You think I'm going to go easy on you after you just told me to grow up and get some balls?"

"No," Bella answered, peerin' over my shoulder. "You'll pick a bad one and I'll win bragging rights when I've completed it."

I saw Jasper narrow his eyes at her in the rear-view. "But now I know your plan."

"Jasper," she sighed. "I told you to get some balls. Are you going to punish me for it, or go easy on me?"

He huffed a bit. We all knew what he was goin' to choose.

"Fine," he muttered after a moment. "Peter, pull over. Bella, you're doing number nine."

I got a trickle of mischief from Jasper, though his expression was stony. I narrowed my eyes at his reflection – what was he up to?

Garrett passed Bella the list. She beamed. "I'm _so _going to own this shit."

She passed the list back and hopped out as I pulled up the slight incline at the side of the road. I cut the engine and watched her circle the truck and climb up on the hood.

I admired her ass from my position in the truck for a moment, before askin', "What's the dare?"

Jasper's face cracked into a smug, satisfied smile. "Watch."

I did. I watched as Bella's hands slid up her thighs and grasped the hem of her shirt.

"Oh, _HELL NO_."

She was off of the hood and in the truck in my arms a few seconds later, movin' too fast for any passin' human eyes to see.

I growled like a motherfucker. "_You are not flashin' every passer-by what's MINE_."

Bella glared at Jasper. "Bastard."

He shrugged. "I think through things, Strawberry. Not my fault you didn't realise Peter would never let you go through with it."

She looked at him with some kind of newfound respect but said nothin', just let me firmly tug her clothes about her possessively.

I was still growlin' minutes later as we continued on our way. Bella had her head in my lap and her feet out of the window, strokin' our entwined fingers to calm me.

"Shit, Bella. What did you think I'd do?" I asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I told you I'm sorry. I only wanted to kick Jasper's ass."

"I'll be doin' that for you when we reach Forks, in a very deep and dark part of the forests there."

Bella smiled against my fingertips. "Thanks, baby."

I couldn't help but feel girly at the way she called me 'baby.' God damn her. She was a siren.

It was at that moment a car full of college kids went by, honkin' at us and barin' their lily-white asses out of the windows. I cringed – vampires could easily spot the red blotches and imperfections in their blemished skin, and there was just some shit that you can't _un_-see. No matter how desperately you want to. I wished mind bleach existed.

Bella stared in horror, before recoilin' and slappin' her palms over her eyes. "There are some days that I hate our eyesight."

* * *

Bella looked like a goddamn kid on Christmas mornin' beamin' at a present wrapped in the shiniest paper imaginable – she had her hands and face pressed to the truck window and everythin'.

"Mags." I grinned at my name for her, short for 'magpie'. "I can just open the window."

She shushed me and went back to pressin' her face against the glass. I had to wonder how she hadn't broken it yet with her strength or concrete skin – she was so in control of her power for a vampire so fresh.

Garrett mimicked her position in the back. "Can you see him? I can't see him."

I rolled my eyes. "Vampires can't see through _walls_, Garrett."

"That would be cool though," Bella murmured, and I had to agree.

Whoever had been dishin' out the gifts had obviously had an off-day with our one – why couldn't _we _have x-ray vision?

I looked over Bella's curvy form – her form which was masked by clothes. If I just had x-ray vision…

Bella snickered against the glass. "Peter, if you want me to take my clothes off…"

I cut her off with a swift and playful growl…yet Pervy Peter _did_ quite like the idea of Bella gettin' naked and clamberin' onto my lap like a good girl…

It was Garrett's turn to laugh. "Peter. You're showing."

I scowled at him and shifted in my seat, tryin' to cover the rock-hard boner that Bella had put in my pants. Garrett may not have been able to see through walls, but he damn well had eyes in the back of his fuckin' head.

Bella broke the silence. "Shit! There he is!"

I ducked slightly and looked out of the truck's passenger side window where Bella was glued – a road-side McDonald's greeted my gaze, a stumblin' Jasper exitin' through the swingin' red doors.

"His contacts are melting," Garrett put in.

Jasper's dare had been to go in and order a meal, _all_ of which he had to eat insideand without pukin' up – until he had to bring it up later, of course. Luckily, I had a few pairs of old brown contacts from my time before I became a recluse – though Jasper's eyes weren't red anymore, they were definitely more burnt orange than gold. It was a fuckin' alarmin' colour to humans – more so than pure red.

Bella giggled quietly. "Peter, baby, look. I think he's going to–"

Jasper's white lips parted and he threw up all over the back of some unlucky bastard's Volvo in the McDonald's parkin' lot, his fingers damn near crushin' the frame as he gripped it.

Bella found this hilarious for some reason – not that it wasn't funny anyway, but she looked as though if she had the function she'd be pissin' herself laughin' by now. A quick swipe of her skin told me that Pussyward had driven a Volvo – that made me laugh harder.

As Jasper upchucked his last meal all over the rear window of the car and the tarmac of the parkin' lot, I decided to take pity on the guy.

But not before Bella managed to let me know she still wanted to try a burger – even as she saw Jasper pukin' one up. I just ignored the reminder, knowin' as I did that I'd probably get her one some when soon so she could put the fuckin' ridiculous idea from her mind.

I rushed at human speed across the road, dodgin' the odd car, and helped Jasper up.

His eyes were black and he had venom threatenin' to dribble down the side of his mouth. He looked kinda…stoned.

I just shook my head at him in a way that was far too fuckin' motherly for my likin'.

As I helped him up and across the road, a hissin' sound reached my ears. I looked back to see the chunks of venom-soaked meat and bread were bubblin' and burnin' through the back of the Volvo.

"Jesus Christ. You couldn't've _aimed_ a little better?" I asked Jasper, draggin' him across the road.

He didn't even have the energy to muster a verbal 'fuck you' – he just sent it emotionally and muttered, "Taco."

Shit. I didn't need _that_ goddamn memory. I felt my brother's pain.

As I hauled his ass into the back of the truck, openin' the window and makin' him stick his head out of it like a goddamn dog, there was a squeal and a roar. I looked back over to the parkin' lot to see a tiny little twig of a woman dancin' around Jasper's vomit on her too-high heels like it was goin' to bite her – which, admittedly, it probably would if she got too close – and a bulky middle-aged guy in a too-tight Batman t-shirt growlin' at the damage.

Bella rolled down the front window and whistled at me. "Hop in before he gets out a batarang or something. We don't need that shit."

I did as my (awesome) woman commanded and got the fuck outta there, but not before the Batman guy's eyes found me and the deathly pale Jasper.

"_What did you eat?_" He yelled.

Jasper tossed his cookies a few more times out of the window at high speed before it seemed like his stomach had finally settled.

"Damn."

Bella turned to grin at him as I got us back on the road for the rest of our journey. "You failed, Jasper. Too bad."

Her pout was the most insincere thing I'd ever fuckin' seen – she was still holdin' onto the hope that Garrett would fail his dare and she'd win by default seein' as she couldn't have finished her dare because I interfered. She was goin' to be disappointed. Jasper didn't like losin' shit.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I can't feel your emotions, 'Berry, but I can _see_ how happy you are about it."

Bella grinned. "Yep. Only Garrett to go and then I win."

Garrett sat up straighter. "I'm not going to fail."

Jasper gripped his stomach with one hand and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of the other. "We'll see."

* * *

We sat parked under a huge elm tree on the corner of a quiet little street outside of Seattle.

Bella and Jasper were eagerly anticipatin' the return of Garrett from his dare at one of the shops on the main street a few minutes away, whilst I was starin' at the sun that was threatenin' to sink over the horizon.

I 'knew' the wolf pack meetin' wasn't until very late, but I still wanted to make sure we got there in time.

I sighed for the eighth time. Bella gave me a stern look. I shrugged.

"I just want to get there," I said.

"Eager, aren't we?" Jasper asked, and I shook my head.

"I want this shit over with. I want to make sure everythin' is tied up and we can just ride off into the fuckin' sunset."

Bella gripped my hand.

_I know… Love you…_

I just sighed. This time it was a little happier, even though I knew I was so–

"Pussy-whipped," Jasper finished my thought, and I growled.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him. "Shut the fuck up, Jasper."

"No."

_Ooo_… My inner sixteen-year-old girl was watchin' with wide eyes and snappin' her fingers all '_girlfriend'_ like.

But an all-out cat fight didn't ensue – Bella just grinned. "There you are. Say hello to your balls, Jasper."

His lips twitched, fightin' a smile. "Why don't you?"

I was about to kick his ass for even fuckin' _thinkin' _of sayin' that, let alone goin' through with it, when Bella just shook her head.

"They're not mine to say hello to. I'm with this big hunk of vampire lovin' here." She winked at me. "I'm cock-whipped."

That shouldn't have conjured up thousands of delicious images, but it did.

_Christ_…

I fell out of my lusty haze to Garrett jumpin' in the back of the truck yellin' his head off and brandishin' a fork.

"A fork?" Jasper asked, as I peeled away from the curb with tyres spinnin' and spittin' dust up at an old woman with bottle-bottom-thick glasses on.

She didn't look pleased. In fact, some of the language she was usin' as we sped away made me seem like a goddamn angel in comparison.

Garrett was wild-eyed and his hair was a fuckin' mess. "Fuck, she was fast."

We all just stared in disbelief – at both the swearin' and the scenario.

"I swear! She must do yoga or something – she was…_quick_!"

"Unlike your undead ass," Jasper said, grimacin' at him. "Dude…that's just… You couldn't out-run an old woman?"

Garrett waved his fork around wildly. "I told you! She was fast! I couldn't run any faster in case I showed myself!"

Bella eyed him. "And the fork?"

Garrett looked a little embarrassed.

Bella just simply smirked. "Your spoils, I presume?"

"Hell no," Jasper growled. "You can't tell me you stole _that_ to complete your dare."

Garrett just shrugged. He'd been told to steal the most he'd been able to get away with and bring it back – if impressive, he would win. He certainly hadn't fuckin' won.

"Her eyes were on me the entire time!" He sighed. "I swear to God, the woman might as well have been one of us for all the good it did me trying to get past her. Cutlery was the last thing I could reach as she ran me out of the shop."

Jasper just put his hand over his eyes in shame.

There was a lull, in which only Bella moved and it was to turn and stare at Garrett.

She broke the silence. "And?"

"And, what?" Jasper asked, but he was lookin' at Garrett.

If Garrett's ears could have turned bright red…

"Well…it didn't feel right in the first place…"

As Garrett trailed off, Bella picked up what he was sayin'. "Basically he left a twenty on the counter as he was 'chased' out to pay for stealing the fork."

"Fucking hell," Jasper groaned, sinkin' back into the seat.

I shook my head. "A vampire with a possessive mate, a vampire with a weak stomach, and a bizarrely moral vampire who can't out-run an old woman who looked like she could barely see three feet in front of her. We're the shittiest coven ever."

Bella just grinned. "Could be worse. We could be called 'Cullens'. Oh, wait…one of us already _has_ been…"

As Jasper struck up an argument, I washed my hands of the weirdness in the backseat and focused on gettin' us to Forks with the rest of our kind's dignity in tact.

* * *

Two minutes outside of Forks and Bella's nerves suddenly decided to hit her. Of course, there was nothin' Jasper could do to calm her down, considerin' she was immune to his gift as a vampire, and I could only do so much from behind the wheel of the truck.

It fell to Garrett to get her calm enough for meetin' the Cullens.

"Bella, breathe," he urged, strokin' back the hair from her face.

She just nodded and breathed slowly, grippin' the bench beneath her tightly.

"Everything's going to be fine," Garrett muttered, soothin' her just as a big brother should.

But Bella wasn't interested in Garrett and his reassurances. Her eyes found mine and the insecurity there twisted somethin' inside of me painfully.

"Jasper, take the wheel," I growled.

He did so without a word, slippin' into the driver's seat just as I slipped out of it. Garrett retreated as I took over, pullin' Bella into my arms and takin' in her beautiful berry scent.

"What is it? Really?" I asked.

There was an inklin' through our 'gift' as the two powers spoke to each other by skin-to-skin contact, but I wanted _Bella _to tell me.

"I don't give a shit about them or that they left me. I only care that there will be more of them than _us_."

So she was worried about numbers – a common newborn paranoia.

I kissed her until her muscles fell lax, before I rested my forehead against hers. "Trust me?"

Bella nodded without a second's pause.

I smiled at her. "Trust me to keep you safe?" Another nod. "And us together?" Another. "Then you have to trust me that nothin' will happen to you when we get there. Not only will I protect you, along with Garrett and Jasper, but I know you can kick anyone's ass. You remember those moves I taught you?" A grin. "Good girl."

She fell into my embrace and pressed her face against my chest. "Thanks, Peter."

"Anytime, baby."

She snickered against me a few moments later, lookin' up at me with her chin on my chest and her bright red eyes wide. "You know, this is exactly how I imagined a road trip with vampires might be."

I raised an amused eyebrow at her. "What, Jasper bein' sick and Garrett stealin' silverware?"

She simply shrugged. God, I loved this woman.

"Eh. Pretty much. There were more shiny things and less kids mooning from other cars on the road though…and you had a hat…" Her pupils dilated, blowin' _wide _and swallowin' her irises. "Peter, stop. You should get a hat…and some smokes."

"Are you sure this isn't goin' to turn into some cowboy fantasy?" I asked, feelin' her mischief and her…_Christ_, I could smell her pussy gettin' wet.

Venom flooded my mouth, and she hopped onto my lap like climbin' my dick was the first and _last _thing on her mind – which seemed to be true, because it certainly was for me.

"No, not entirely," she growled and I had a vision of comin' home to our cabin wearin' nothin' but a hat and findin' Bella bare and stretched out on our bed.

Garrett interrupted my fantasy. "Uh, Peter…"

I growled at him, not lookin' away from Bella's black eyes. I could _feel_ her dampenin' the front of my jeans she was so wet, and all I wanted to do was slide down and hitch her leg up to taste her. I knew how she'd taste…

I silently promised her the cowboy fantasy if she just kept a cool head for the short time we were goin' to be in Forks. I felt her agreement.

"_Peter_," Garrett said more urgently, and I spun around to growl at him.

My _'WHAT?_' died in my throat as I realised the truck was stationary, the engine off, and a huge glass house rose up in front of us. The blonde-haired, piss-eyed Carlisle Cullen stood by the truck door.

I looked down to see my right hand was palmin' Bella's tit and my left was havin' a go at trying to pop the delicious bubble of her ass. My dick was strainin'.

The patriarch said nothin' as Bella began to nibble on my earlobe.

I offered him a half-assed shrug and a weak smile.

Jasper broke the tension. "You win, Peter."

Garrett growled. "Fuck it."

"I know." Jasper sighed. "Number three – get caught in a compromisin' position with Bella." Jasper slapped me on my back in a congratulatory style. "Nice work, man. You get braggin' rights."

One part of me tried to understand the idea that gropin' Bella was on their list of dares and I began thinkin' of ways to hurt them _painfully _for it, while another part of me considered the benefits of braggin' rights…

But that was before Bella lifted her pretty head and looked straight at Dr Cullen. "I'm not going to fight you – I want cowboy sex with Peter later. Take me to your family and let's get this shit over with."

I said I really fuckin' loved her, right?

* * *

_**Author's note**_: Please don't kick the shit out me! I'll update soon! The chapter would have gone on forever if I didn't end it here. So, Cullens to come, and a few bits after that may tickle your fancies but otherwise…*breaks down and bawls*…it's almost the end of the road! Only a small number of chapters left! )': But after this there IS a two-shot sequel pertaining to Jasper and Garrett…(; Thank you for your patience, reviews, and all the other fucking stuff that's slipping my mind. Peace!

* * *

_**Next time**_…

"We've all had extensive trainin' in how to stop Assward from hearin' our true thoughts."

"So…what do you think about instead?"

"I think about lickin' Jasper. That gets him uptight. He's a bit of a 'phobe."

"What about you, Garrett?"

"Same, but with Esme."

"I think Carlisle should kick the shit out of you."

"I could think about Peter?"

"Do you want _me_ to kick the shit out of you?"


	23. Grown

_**Previously**_…

_One part of me tried to understand the idea that gropin' Bella was on their list of dares and I began thinkin' of ways to hurt them painfully for it, while another part of me considered the benefits of braggin' rights…_

_But that was before Bella lifted her pretty head and looked straight at Dr Cullen. "I'm not going to fight you – I want cowboy sex with Peter later. Take me to your family and let's get this shit over with."_

_I said I really fuckin' loved her, right?_

* * *

**Bella**

Carlisle seemed to be in shock, but whether it was because I was in front of him at all or because he'd just seen Peter and I groping each other I had no idea.

He looked the same as I could remember, even through the imperfect glass of Sweet Bit's passenger-side window – he was all…yellow. His eyes were gold, a shade darker than his blonde hair, and he was wearing…loafers. Yellow ones.

I shuddered.

My movement seemed to knock him out of his shock. He reached for the handle of the door and yanked it open, ducking as it swung away and reaching for me with one outstretched palm…

Venom ran over my tongue and I had to leash my xenomorph with a fucking vampire-proof chain – she wanted to _bite_.

"Uh, Carlisle?" Peter murmured. "Wouldn't do that if I were you. She's itchin' for a gnashin'."

Carlisle didn't look like he was listening, but his hand still stopped and fell to his side.

I didn't like Carlisle. I didn't like the Cullens. I held a hatred for all of them that couldn't be quenched – I'd already burned one of them, and I was still giving Jasper shit even though he'd proved himself again and again. But the rest of them wouldn't get off lightly – they wouldn't get off at all.

I would never stop hating them.

So why did Carlisle's eyes seem so…_sad_?

"Oh, Bella," he breathed.

I was uncomfortable. I'd come for a rumble and instead got something out of a reunion episode of _Oprah_.

Carlisle seemed to be trembling.

I turned to Peter, scared shitless.

Peter watched me carefully. "I told you this needs to be sorted."

Had he been holding out on me? Fucking 'gift.'

He kissed my ear and urged me out of the truck. "Come on, baby. We'll get this done."

Carlisle stood back as I stepped out, Peter following me and wrapping his arm around my waist. Carlisle eyes seemed to unfix themselves from me, and instead chose to look over Peter – he didn't seem happy, and Peter's arm around my waist was getting a good glaring at.

But before Carlisle could say anything, Jasper was out of the truck and in front of him.

"Carlisle."

The patriarch beamed. "Son."

It was clear Carlisle wanted to take Jasper into his arms, and it was also clear that Jasper had absolutely no intention of letting him do so – Jasper's back was straight, his feet firmly planted, and it was all I could do not to snort and roll my eyes. He looked like the old Jasper once more, and it wasn't a pleasant sight.

Peter leaned in to breathe in my ear. "Looks like he's got a red-hot poker up his ass."

I snickered. Jasper turned and mock-scowled. Carlisle's eyes found me once more.

_Shit_.

"Please, come inside." Carlisle dragged his gaze from me. "It seems we have much to talk about."

I took Peter's hand in mine and laced our fingers together as Garrett protectively took up my free side. We walked into the shadowy glass palace like a solid unit.

I could remember their hat stand and other objects as we passed them, and memories of the various paintings hanging from the walls were coming to me as if the last time I had seen them had been in a dream. Every memory was hazy and swimming, like a flashback cut in a cheesy sitcom. The lights flicked on as Carlisle passed them with Jasper, and I could see the tiny blinking red lights of motion sensors.

I shook my newborn fascination off, gripping Peter's hand tighter.

The scents of the Cullens overpowered me as we walked through their home, swirling enticingly and baiting my xenomorph. They were all too sweet-smelling – bitterly so…like arsenic.

Peter's circling thumb on my back kept me grounded. I turned my head into his chest and breathed in his cherry scent – _home_…

We reached the lounge. Carlisle ushered us to sit. We did so slowly, perching ourselves on the edges of the uncomfortable white couches that Esme had so obviously chosen to suit the atmosphere – cold, clinical, unwelcoming…

I wondered why I had ever considered this house a home at all. It was so far from everything cosy and warm in the cabin. I wanted to go home.

Peter knocked me out of my thoughts. "Mags?"

I looked up. "Huh?"

Everyone was watching me. My attention span was short, I knew it, and I'd obviously missed something.

Carlisle smiled at me. "I said that the others are out hunting before our meeting with the wolf pack later and that they will be home soon. I asked you whether I should tell them to stay away for a while longer. This is obviously going to be a great shock to them. We've been looking for you, Bella."

Carlisle's softly spoken words cranked something within me, tightening a string that was linked to a _very_ short tether called 'my lack of patience.'

"Don't tell them anything," I replied, my voice sounding cold. "Let them come back and see me. I want them to."

"Of course." Carlisle smiled again, though it was a little weaker than before. "Are you well, Bella?"

I cocked my head in a way I'm sure was patronising. "I'm made of fucking stone, Carlisle. I'm good."

His eyes flickered to Jasper. "I'm assuming Jasper here brought you home to us?"

I shot him an icy glare. "This place will never be _home_, and Jasper didn't do shit. I'm here to see everyone, satisfy their curiosity, and to stop you all from continuing your search. I'm safe, I'm happy, and I'm _not human_. There's nothing to worry about, and no reason to chase me."

Carlisle sat there looking stunned, his eyes on me and his hands clasped tightly in front of him.

He managed to speak after a moment. "But, what about–"

Jasper interrupted, raising a finger to get my attention and throwing his head back an inch in the direction of the kitchen.

I listened. Footfalls and crunches echoed outside, male and female vampire voices sounding not too far off.

Carlisle stood and gestured to the open door of the dining room, where a long polished table gleamed under low lights – the Cullen meeting place.

_Oh, how I would love to take an axe to that fucking eyesore…_

We went slowly, filing into the room while Carlisle went to wait at the back door for the rest of the Cullen clan.

Peter pulled out one of the ornate wooden chairs around the table with a long scraping sound and my eyes caught the splinters that flew off of the end of the chair legs. I smiled at him wickedly. He beamed right back.

I really fucking loved him and his petty furniture paybacks.

Garrett and Jasper took up the seats next to Peter's, and I frowned as I wondered where I was going to sit. Peter just rolled his eyes and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me and splaying his hands over my stomach protectively.

His lips brushed my earlobe, his words only for me to hear. "You belong with me."

I grinned. Jasper made a puking motion. Garrett reached over and punched the bastard in the shoulder for me.

I loved our family.

It was a shame the Cullens had to ruin everything.

A sudden thought struck me. "There are things they're not allowed to know."

My voice was quiet, only for the ears of the nearest vampires, and I was sure Carlisle would only be able to hear my low humming tone, not the words I had said.

"We've all had extensive trainin' in how to stop Assward from hearin' our true thoughts," Peter replied, just as quietly.

I raised an eyebrow. "So…what do you think about instead?"

"I think about lickin' Jasper. That gets him uptight. He's a bit of a 'phobe."

That made me smirk…and feel a bit jealous at the same time. There was a hotness to it, sure, but Peter was mine – the only thing he should be thinking about licking was me.

Peter caught my vibe and grinned at me. I ignored him. "What about you, Garrett?"

My brother shrugged. "Same, but with Esme."

I was pretty sure I looked horrified, because I certainly fucking felt it.

"I think Carlisle should kick the shit out of you," I muttered.

Garrett's eyes lit up mischievously. "I could think about Peter?"

I growled. "Do you want _me_ to kick the shit out of you?"

It was at that moment that the Cullens arrived.

"Pop! What's up?" _Emmett. _"Whatcha doing out here?"

I heard Carlisle shift. "We have visitors."

There was a beat of silence, no sound but the wildlife surrounding us, before there were running footsteps.

Peter hooked his chin over my shoulder and pulled me back against him, and though it may have screamed '_mine_' I knew that really Peter was just making me feel safe.

It worked. As Edward Cullen skidded into the room, eyes wild and hair wilder, I could keep my gaze on him evenly and unwaveringly.

He was the same as before – tall, lean, and ginger – but _I _was different. I was dead now, like him, and I could see his inner struggle to cope with my change written all over his face

I think he was stunned, rooted to the pretty parquet floor at my sudden reappearance in his life.

He spoke. "Bella?"

His voice was soft, but held nothing for me.

"Edward." I turned my face slightly, gently nudging Peter's cheek with my nose. "Meet my Peter."

They'd met before, I knew, but not under the same circumstances, and I thought it best to get the biggest thing out of the way first – that thing being Peter, of course.

My man just nodded to Edward, saying nothing, though his skin told mine that he'd much rather be kicking his ass up and down Washington state.

Edward didn't even splutter, _which _was not the reaction I had expected. Perhaps he had moved on?

"How long should this phase last, Carlisle?" He asked the blonde doctor, who had slipped in the room behind him and shut the doors on the rest of the family hovering beyond them.

"Not long," Carlisle replied. "In most cases it lasts a few weeks at most, and I can tell she is coming up to that milestone."

Edward's eyes met Peter's. "I'm not pleased that you chose this way to contain her."

My three boys _froze_.

Peter's voice was low and heavy with barely restrained anger. "_Contain_ her?"

Jasper growled, as did Garrett. They both stood slowly, threateningly, while I sat and stared wondering why my 'gift' wasn't giving me the answers to this silent shit.

Carlisle raised his hands to show he wasn't a threat. "Come, it's a common occurrence. No need to defend your actions. It's understandable with so few hands to help control a newborn. I'm sure Edward will forgive you."

Edward's pinched expression suggested otherwise.

Peter finally took pity on my confused ass. "They think we're keeping you calm and collected by distracting and controlling you with sex."

With my xenomorph firmly caged I wasn't even angry. I just snorted.

"Fucking hell." I eyed Carlisle and Edward. "Don't you two know anything? It's women who control men with sex, not the other way around."

I _loved_ Peter's hands on my body and he could truly affect every cell of me with just one word, but if Peter tried to control me with orgasms, or lack thereof, I think everyone knew who'd cave first. Peter was more desperate to give me my kicks than I was to get them.

God, I loved him.

No one cracked a smile at me, or spoke a word. This seemed to be a serious showdown.

Peter snarled at the two Cullens. "I would never take advantage of Bella, _or_ any other newborn. I never have and I never will."

Carlisle shook his head. "What about in the truck, Peter? Can you call that anything but coercion?"

"That was two mates gettin' carried away with each other!"

Peter's words rang around the room, before Carlisle just stared at him disappointedly.

"I know you've been alone for a long time, what with Charlotte leaving you and your self-enforced seclusion, but Bella is _Edward_'s mate. Not yours."

Peter snorted in disgust. "I may be a lonely, crotchety, old bastard but that doesn't mean I fly at the slightest bit of ass sent my way."

Carlisle tried to cut in but Peter wouldn't let him, his grip on me tightening.

"Fuck you, Carlisle. I know what I feel. It's your _son_ that you should be questionin'."

Every eye turned to Edward, who, for all the world, looked like we were simply having a mild discussion and not a heated argument about the validity of Peter being my mate.

Peter's gaze was dark and narrow. "If I were you, I would have hauled my ass out of the house and torn off a few vital appendages for bein' how I am with Bella. Any _mate_ would do the same."

Edward's eyes raked where Peter's hands rested on my stomach, but he didn't look angry. He looked…detached. Even his pinched expression had vanished.

I smiled in realisation. "Can you smell me, Edward?"

He half-nodded. "You smell different." His nose twitched slightly. "Like you did…but not the same."

I laughed, lifting an arm free from Peter and tapping the dead veins at the crook of my elbow. "Do I smell…tasty?"

He shook his head a fraction, proving correct something that I had considered true a long time ago.

Edward had been in love with my blood. Not me.

Carlisle's face was thunderstruck. "You mean…Bella isn't your mate?"

Edward considered me a moment, before turning to Carlisle. "I-I must have made a mistake. It feels wrong to see someone else's hands on her…but…"

"Nothing else?" His father asked.

Edward shook his head.

Carlisle suddenly seemed more relaxed, and I wondered whether it was because he didn't have to care for me anymore. I didn't belong to his son and so I wasn't his responsibility. The rejection didn't even sting – it made everything that much easier.

Peter sighed against my neck. "Thank fuck for that. I was thinkin' I was goin' to have to stake my claim more thoroughly and in public."

I squirmed slightly. "What would that involve?"

"I think you know," he growled, and I shivered in pleasure as he took my earlobe between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue.

Edward winced. "Definitely feels wrong."

* * *

Avoiding the rest of the Cullens for the time being had been easy. Carlisle and Edward had ushered them out of the house and to the Quileute meeting, giving us some time to get over the fact that Edward wasn't going to try and win me back.

I felt ten times lighter. The only thing ruining my mood was the fact that soon enough I would have to face Esme, Emmett and Rosalie.

Well, that and Jasper wanting to fill our cabin with Confederate shit.

I kicked back on his double bed that smelt too much like Malice and pussy for my liking. "I'm not helping you cram that crap in the truck. I don't want any of it in our house."

Peter was helping Jasper fill boxes while Garrett was taping them shut. I was unwilling to be a party to anything that meant crap and clutter in our comfy cabin.

I sniffed the dark blue bed sheets, my nose wrinkling. "And why the hell does your bed smell so much like cum?"

"Alice was a gusher."

I flipped right the fuck off those sheets and landed on my feet at the door.

"Seriously, that was not something I needed to know."

Jasper shrugged, a smirk curling his lips. "You asked."

Peter snickered. "Not to mention it makes you look like a better lover, havin' that shit everywhere."

Jasper wriggled his eyebrows. I pretended to toss my cookies.

"Get used to it, Bella." Garrett laughed. "Out of all of us, Jasper's the cockiest. Hard to believe with Peter around, isn't it?"

I went and sat in the pile of history books and boxes they were sorting through, looking up at Jasper's smug expression.

"So…you consider yourself _good_, do you?"

"The best."

_Bambi'll like that…_

"To be fair," Peter cut in, "He does have that empathy shit goin' for him. He can make orgasms last for…well, a long time."

"Oh, and you know this first hand, do you?" I raised an eyebrow. "Am I stepping in on some _Brokeback Mountain_ shit?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "_Please,_ he's not _that_ good-lookin'." He smiled. "Whereas _you_…now I would jump to take a long, lonesome, one-tent, campin' trip with you any day."

I gave him a kiss for that.

"I only know about the orgasms because it was a dare to try it out a long time ago." He snickered against my lips.

That got him a glare. He pouted slightly until I relented.

Garrett nodded. "That was an odd day. We had to watch you twitch about for an hour."

"Yeah, you made that weird noise," Jasper added, before clearing his throat and groaning at a high pitch.

Peter scowled. "Shut the fuck up."

"Seriously, Strawberry." Jasper grinned. "I feel sorry for you having to listen to that in the future."

I just shrugged. "Getting him to moan _that_ strangely means I've got to be doing something right."

"You're not bothered that your mate can sound like a dying baby giraffe when he comes?"

"Not half as bothered as I am that our shelves are going to be filled with _this_ shit. _The Civil War for Dummies_? Fucking…seriously? You lived it, asshole."

Jasper just shrugged. "Peter makes stupid sounds when he comes and I buy every book on the Civil War I see. We're all odd."

"What about me?" Garrett asked as he looked up from his hands, the fingers of which were covered in parcel tape.

Jasper just sighed. "Don't get me fucking started on you."

* * *

Peter and I were sat knee-to-knee cross-legged on Jasper's stripped mattress, just waiting for the Cullens to come back from their meeting with the wolf pack.

Peter had originally wanted us to go along after them and overlook the proceedings, but since the wolves were already on high alert we didn't want to push them over the fucking edge.

"I wonder if they'll tell them they can stop looking for me," I murmured, gently running a nail along Peter's index finger.

He shrugged. "I haven't gotten anythin' in the positive. What about you?"

I shook my head.

"Well, then," Peter sighed. "I imagine they'll wait until we've left to tell them. We could always give them a story to go by?"

"I don't want to give them a story," I muttered. "I want to be left in peace. I don't care if my mystery isn't ever solved – I just want them to _stop_."

Peter gazed at me sympathetically. "I get it, Mags. Just…promise me that you'll tie this all up properly."

I felt his concern over our future peace being disrupted and it made me smile. "Of course, Peter. I'll even rough 'em up if I have to."

He took my chin between his fingers and thumb and kissed me softly. "I look forward to it."

It was then that the Cullens made their second appearance, and it sounded like they were even more eager to see me than they had been when they realised I was there in the first place.

Emmett was calling for me. "Bella? Oh, baby Bells?"

I used to like Emmett's affection. Now…he was just rubbing salt into the wounds.

I growled. "That fucker. He thinks he's so fucking funny."

Peter eyed me, before saying, "Open the window before you jump through it. Broken glass is a nightmare to get out of uncomfortable places."

I did just that. I went flying for the window, flipping it up and open before spinning out of it and onto the Cullens backyard. The grass was wet and long between my toes, but my irritation allowed me to move my miniscule newborn focus.

My focus landed on Emmett, standing a few feet away and hulking into a strange half-crouch from his enormous size.

"I told you I'd get a crack at you when you were a new vamp, Bells." He grinned.

His face was the same as before, except now his dimples didn't make me smile back. They made me scowl…and what made me scowl even harder was the fact that his 'supermodel' wife Rosalie was standing behind him and smiling smugly.

God, that bitch was ridiculous. I couldn't believe I'd once felt inferior to her, especially when she was so obviously unhappy playing wife and sister in such a backwards family but didn't have the nerve to stand up to them.

I cocked my head at her. "Think he's going to run me into the ground?"

"I know it," she sneered. "You've had it coming for months. And all that looking high and low for you, this is your punishment for making us waste our time."

Carlisle and Esme stood off to the side with Edward, frowning in a way that told me they didn't quite believe Rosalie's motive for letting Emmett at me was the right one but that they wouldn't deny their son his fun.

I was so glad I was out of this fucked up family.

My eyes locked onto Emmett's yellow ones once more.

"Bring it."

It was all that needed to be said.

He was slow, bulky, too much strength and not enough grace, and it was easy for me to sidestep his advance and send a blow flying into the backs of his knees. He wobbled, clawing at me like a bear with grasping paws and echoing growls.

I laughed. Emmett wasn't a fighter. He was big, but nothing that I couldn't handle. I'd once heard Edward say that he fought like a newborn – well, I was a newborn, and I was telling him that he was nowhere fucking near as good as me.

I saw Peter out of the corner of my eye, leaning out of the window I'd jumped through with his forearms resting on the sill. He was just smiling confidently.

Where Peter had been quick and lithe, testing me to my limit in practice, Emmett was slow and untrained. I couldn't believe that I was wasting my time fighting him when…when I didn't even have to.

At my realisation, I simply twisted his out-stretched arm in one hand and turned his head away with the other. My kill shot was right on his dead jugular, and I left a shallow imprint of my teeth against his skin as a memento before I pulled away.

Rosalie looked horrified.

"_Scared_, Rose?" I asked, smirking a little.

She schooled her expression and shook her head defiantly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, _I _wouldn't piss _me _off, if I were you."

"Was that a threat?"

"Didn't it sound like one? Because it was totally meant to."

"You little… I've been through so much more than you could imagine, so much more than _you_ could ever do to _me_!"

I faked a yawn, and watched pure fury spark in her steadily blackening eyes.

Carlisle stepped in, frowning disapprovingly at me. "She's been through a lot, Bella. Have a little respect."

Rosalie looked towards Carlisle, near fucking simpering as she thanked him for stepping in. She needed a goddamn backbone, not some jumped up preacher fighting all her battles.

I crossed my arms. "Go on, then. Why should I respect you?"

Her eyes shot to mine. She looked like she didn't expect to be called out on it.

Emmett staggered up from his prone position in front of me and gathered his wife in his arms. "Not cool, Bells. You shouldn't ask."

"Why not?"

No one answered…but my 'gift' did.

I looked into her eyes. "It's terrible what they did, Royce and the others."

She froze, her fingertips digging into Emmett's skin, and she breathed, "You can't…"

I shrugged. "I am sorry for it, if that's any consolation. No one should have to go through that."

Her expression transformed from blank to murderous. "Are you being _funny_?"

"No."

I was serious. She didn't seem to think so – she scrabbled in Emmett's grip, looking like she wanted a piece of me. I had no doubt that she did.

"You don't know! You can't talk about it!"

I chose to keep my torture to myself, though the scars on my skin told a different story…and now that I was under such intense scrutiny, the Cullens finally saw them.

Esme's hand flew to her mouth. "My God! What happened to you?"

I said nothing. I didn't want to tell my story. I didn't want to share another minute with them. I had wanted to rip and kill and_ guilt_ – I had wanted to make them feel _so much_ guilt – but now…I could see they weren't worth it.

They were nothing.

I instantly felt bad for giving Jasper such a hard time, when he hadn't even truly been a Cullen.

I didn't want them to know about my 'gift,' or my strange mental shield. I didn't want them to know another thing about me and Peter. I didn't want them to know anything of my home. I didn't want them to know anything of Victoria and her demise.

I wanted to cut myself free and not have to explain myself at all.

I had grown up. _Eugh_.

"Christ." I chanced a look at Peter. "This is what happens when you go out with someone far older than you. You get all wise and shit."

He grinned down from his perch. "I _am _the fountain of knowledge, baby."

* * *

"So…you knew I wasn't going to do anything?" I asked Peter as we reached the end of the Cullens' drive.

After assuring them we knew nothing of Alice and them assuring us that they would deal with the wolves and the search for me we'd packed and left, cutting our trip remarkably short.

It had been easy. Not _too _easy, just easy enough.

Peter shrugged as we sat back on the back bench, watching Jasper drive. "I thought you _might_ realise that they weren't worth even saying two words to about what you went through and how much you'd hurt after they left. You did. I'm proud. They don't deserve to know. Just leave them to their fucked up selves."

I shook my head at him, kissing his jaw. "You're brilliant."

He wagged an eyebrow. "Say it again. My ego needs inflating."

Jasper snorted before pulling up at the roadside a way away from the Cullens'. "Get out here and take a quick walk north. You'll find the right house, I think."

Peter and I hopped out of the truck and did as told. We eventually found the Black house after wading through a ton of Forks' greenery.

Billy was sat in his wheelchair, tinkering with an engine at a battered wooden table outside while Jake helped.

Peter scowled at my ex-best friend. "I still say he takes steroids."

His voice was just low enough for Jake not to hear anything.

I laughed, kissing him below his ear. "I love it when you're insecure for no reason."

He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Jake? Have you got a minute, babe?" A female voice came from the house.

I raised an eyebrow from our position in the tree line. That certainly wasn't his sister.

He smiled to himself before looking up at the house and calling back. "Sure. What is it?"

A tall, skinny girl with long black hair came striding out of the front door. "I got in!"

He beamed, dropping the parts in his hands and running full-speed towards her. "That's great! I wondered what that letter was. Congratulations!"

Their kiss was hard and happy, and Billy looked on with a fond smile.

For a second, I felt like I was intruding.

Jake was moving on seamlessly, and even if he hadn't been I wouldn't have cared an inch – but seeing him happy meant he was less likely to pursue me, and I was glad it was so.

I tugged at Peter's arm, pulling him away and through the forest. "One down. One to go."

Charlie's was next. It didn't take us long to get there, and we were able to get a lot closer than we did at Jake's since the tree line stopped at the very bottom of the backyard.

Peter smiled at the simple white house. "I like it. I like knowing where you've come from."

I just smiled back, and in the early-morning light my human father woke and dressed.

He stumbled downstairs, like he used to every morning when I was there, and rooted around blindly in the kitchen for coffee and breakfast…except, this time, I distinctly saw him making two cups through the kitchen window.

I laughed softly. "He's got someone."

Peter gripped my hand in his just as a heartbeat sounded close by and someone knocked on the front door of the house. The sudden voice was a woman's, and as Charlie walked her into the kitchen I saw it was Sue Clearwater.

"Anything on Bella?" She asked, sounding like she'd asked the question one too many times.

Charlie just shook his head and handed her a coffee. "Nothing, and it's been nothing for too long now. I'm not giving up though, you understand."

Sue's smile was small and knowing. "Of course."

He would never give up hope, but he would give up his search – I knew it – and as Sue took his hand over the kitchen table I knew she'd make his pain bearable until he forgot me altogether.

I turned to Peter and rested my head on his shoulder. "Take me home?"

* * *

_**Author's note**_: Thank you to Legolas' Girl 31 for my 2,000th review! :D Betcha didn't think I was going to be able to get the Cullens out of the way within a chapter, huh? Yeah, well, I did, because Bella is kick-ass and she doesn't always need to use her fists of fury to get a point across. To all those who are disappointed that I didn't string this out and spill more venom, I am not sorry. Bella's coven might be childish and play car journey dares, but they know how to be grown-up when it counts. The Cullens are just a bunch of tarts – Wise-Bella knows this, and so their butts are unworthy of kicking. Another chapter soon – three/four more left? (; Reviews make my day! Peace!

* * *

_**Next time**_…

"End of the road, Jasper."

"Why does it sound like you're about to take out an axe and plant it in my head?"


	24. Alone Together

_**Previously…**_

_He would never give up hope, but he would give up his search – I knew it – and as Sue took his hand over the kitchen table I knew she'd make his pain bearable until he forgot me altogether._

_I turned to Peter and rested my head on his shoulder. "Take me home?"_

* * *

**Bella**

I met Jasper's gaze in the rear-view over the thick yellowed pages of the book in my hands.

"This is good."

He smiled at my words, obviously pleased. "Thank you."

Peter gazed at me from the front bench curiously. "You don't think it's strange for a guy to keep such an intimate journal?"

"Intimate? It's just about tactical manoeuvres and training rotations."

"Turn to page one-hundred-and-eleven."

I did as instructed…and then promptly flipped to a page with a lot less jerking off. "Ew, Jasper. Why is that interesting?"

"It was fascinating at the time, having vampire stamina – I can just keep going and going and–"

I waved my hand to cut him off. "Yeah! _Yeah_! I get it."

Peter smirked at me. "What do you think _now_?"

I shut the book and dropped it in the open cardboard box between me and Garrett. "I think that if I ever see it again it'll be too soon."

Jasper just shrugged, not offended in the slightest.

We'd passed through Seattle quickly after making our way from Forks, and the towns that passed us by after the city weren't remotely interesting to me. I wanted to get home. I wanted to curl up in bed with Peter and listen to Garrett and Jasper watching some stupid war movie downstairs, groaning about the unrealistic gore and ridiculous tactics.

But I knew it wouldn't be like that. Not anytime soon.

Peter and I would curl up and go on with our lives, loving and having fun, but Jasper had his own path to travel and Garrett had his own coven to find.

I flung my head back on the bench and sighed, shutting my eyes.

Garrett's fingers gently tugged at my arm. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

My voice was cool, normal, but inside the word was twisted and cracked, spider-webbed with lies. Everything was wrong and nothing was at the same time. I was being incredibly selfish about my two boys finding happiness, but I knew I had to see them on. I just hoped that they would still consider our odd-ball coven their family, even when they made their own.

I opened my eyes and looked into Garrett's. "Nothing."

Conviction sounded in the word this time, and he looked appeased.

My thirst suddenly flared. "Fuck. Jasper, pull over somewhere. I need to eat."

Peter's eyes met mine and I realised that he was in practically the same state as me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jesus, Peter. When was the last time you ate?"

He smirked at me. "I can handle it. You can't just yet. Though, I have to say, you did a good job travellin' around humans so far, and you didn't have the urge to take a bite out of your werewolf friend."

I wrinkled my nose. "I don't remember him smelling exactly appetising."

He nodded. "True. Still. You did good with your father as well."

I smiled to myself, knowing it was true and being proud of it.

Jasper turned off the main roads and gently rumbled down a dirt track that looked painfully out of place. The clouded heavens opened at the same moment, turning the dust to mud.

"Where are we going?" Garrett asked.

Jasper just kept on down the track until it turned to concrete beneath the truck's wheels. A brick building loomed, disused and crumbling.

"I hunted here once," Jasper murmured. "Before I started on animals. Used to be a hideout, but now…I think it's just a junkie den."

I raised an eyebrow. "Where are we exactly? I didn't bother looking at signs."

"Spokane," Peter answered.

I listened to the sound of the pounding rain and tried to hear heartbeats beyond it – there were eleven or so in the building Jasper had pointed out, and they were all thumping slowly and sleepily despite the time of day. The other buildings surrounding the small concrete yard we'd pulled into seemed to be deserted.

"Let's get this over with," I sighed.

Garrett and I exited, softly shutting the truck doors behind us, while Peter stayed with Jasper for a moment more.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just difficult, Peter. I remember coming out of there so satisfied…"

"You don't have to be here, man. You can always wait for us somewhere else."

I heard Jasper shaking his head. "No. I'll deal with it. I need to hunt soon though."

The sound of Peter nodding preceded his departure and he took my hand as he stepped out of the truck, shutting the door with his other. We made our way silently to the double-doors of the building, propped open by plastic crates with bricks on top to hold them in place.

Garrett looked indecisive.

"Don't feed if you don't need it," Peter said as we stepped inside the cool, grey space.

My brother nodded, before slinking back into a shadowy corner to wait for us to finish.

We wound our way around bare steel girders acting as pillars and towards a wide set of steps on the far side of the building, using our natural speed as we neared the closest beating hearts on the first floor.

We took the steps two at a time, flashing up the incline and cornering a battered metal rail to see the level we were on.

There were makeshift campsites, made out of ripped mattresses and hanging sheets, and Peter pulled me towards the nearest one.

"Make it quick if you want to," he said softly, in that gentle voice he only ever used for me. "I won't."

My eyes found the outlines of two humans wrapped in ragged blankets, both of them thin and sickly-looking men reeking of narcotics but with strongly-beating hearts. A crumpled mess lay next to their mattress on the floor.

Her eyes were open, a clouded white, and her body was a bruised and bloody mess. Her heart was dead, her limbs awkwardly skewed like she'd been tossed aside, but her long auburn hair was soft and straight…like someone had cared for it and not her.

One of the men dozed, slipping out of his deep sleep, and blindly reached for the girl's hair that fanned across the floor. He stroked it until his heart slowed to a steady beat once more and his eyes flickered from dreams.

As Peter gripped their necks, choking them out of their sleep, I slipped a plain sheet over the poor blind girl they'd stolen and abused.

He took his time, stealing their breath until their eyes rolled and then releasing his grip just to do it all over again, before crooking his finger at me and passing me one.

I chose to snap the man's neck before drinking from him, preferring not to have him a live a second longer. Peter took the slow way, draining him painfully and with as big a bite as possible.

When he was done I urged him away, telling him that I'd find somewhere to hide the bodies.

It didn't take long to find a drain, lift the lid, and throw them in it with absolutely no care. They didn't deserve it.

Peter was waiting for me outside the truck when I returned, looking speculative. He took my face in both of his hands.

"Okay?"

I nodded.

He watched me for a second before pulling me in for a kiss. "I hate it when you have to see shit like that."

"Peter." I sighed. "I hate it too, but I like to think that now they're dead they can't touch anyone else."

Garrett rolled down the back window and ducked his head to see me. "We might want to get a move on. I called the cops in to deal with the girl."

"Jesus Christ," I muttered, pushing Peter in the front of the truck and clambering in the back myself. "You could've warned us."

Jasper made a hasty getaway, peeling out of the muddy track we'd originally come down and finding his way back onto the main roads.

Peter's eyes were on me in the rear-view. He was worried that seeing the worst of my previous race would affect me eventually.

I shook my head at him. I didn't care that I had to witness the occasional travesty – I had Peter, and he kept me safe. I saw it as a necessary service, getting rid of the worst of my old kind, and giving something back to the world for being allowed to live a long and happy life with the man I was meant to be with from the very beginning.

As if he saw everything about me in that one second, he smiled.

* * *

I was kicking back with Garrett on the back bench, playing him some vintage Zeppelin on my iPod and laughing as he loudly – and _proudly_ – sang along, when we passed Butte.

My neck burst into a million fucking tingles and I accidentally crushed my iPod as it broke into the guitar solo of _Heartbreaker_.

"_Motherfucker_!"

Plastic rained from between my fingers as I hissed and twisted, reaching for Peter and knowing he could help control the _tidal wave _of information.

He practically fucking leapt over the front bench to get to me, yelling at Jasper to 'pull the fuck over and _do _something.' But as soon as his hands touched my face…I was safe.

His bright red eyes were wide and mesmerised. "_Damn_."

Fuck. So far I had been able to get away with Peter not knowing anything about Jasper and Garrett's mates, but I could see by the mischievous twinkle in Peter's eye that he now knew all the dirty little secrets that our 'gift' had bestowed on me.

I scowled. "Don't you _dare_."

His face transformed. His eyes were so…_soft_. "I would _never_ stop them from gettin' there, to _them_."

I rolled my eyes at him, but inside my love for him was growing exponentially. "I know that. I meant, '_Don't you dare incite a riot_'."

His cheeky grin was back. "No can do, babe."

I just sighed and relaxed in his hold, watching as Jasper pulled into a road-side gas stop. "Might as well get some gas here, Jasper. I can see we're low."

He just nodded and drove to a pump, before hopping out and filling up.

Peter's eyes held mine, his eyebrow cocked in question. I raised both of my own back, giving him 'a look' – it said, 'shut the fuck up.' He smiled and nodded, looking out at Jasper filling up the truck with the very tiniest _tug _of a fond smile on his lips.

My gaze found Garrett's. He looked thoroughly fucking confused, one iPod ear-bud still in his ear disconnected from the crushed machine and an expression that begged for information.

I released a breath and ignored him, watching Jasper as he walked into the store and paid for the gas. I pushed Peter into my seat on the back bench and swung myself over into the front.

I made myself comfortable for the pissy attitude Jasper was bound to have when I kicked him out of the truck.

He stepped out of the store, pocketing his change and striding back to the truck all flying blonde curls and long Texan legs. Bambi was going to be in trouble, never mind Jasper.

As he gripped the door handle, I locked it. He looked down at the handle and then at me through the open window with an expression that clearly said I wasn't being very funny.

I scooted forwards so I could rest my forearms on the bottom of the open window and stick my head out of it.

"Hey."

My smile was big, Jasper's was non-existent.

"What are you doing, Strawberry?"

I rolled my head guiltily. "Sorry. It's time."

"Huh?"

I racked my brain for another way of putting it. "End of the road, Jasper."

"Why does it sound like you're about to take out an axe and plant it in my head?" He questioned, looking at Peter and Garrett in the back seat.

I growled and gripped his face, turning it towards mine. "Goddamn it, Jasper. You're not coming back with us."

His eyes were wide, dark…and _hurt_. I resisted petting him better.

"You've got _something to do_ here," I whispered pointedly.

His fingers gripped the door tightly, near denting the metal. "You mean–"

"Yeah."

Jasper looked like his mind had just been blown. Literally. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide – he had the expression of someone who'd just been double-tapped in the back of the head.

Peter leaned into the front and grinned at him. "Ready?"

Jasper's eyes twitched towards my man, breaking his frozen state, and he suddenly jumped into action. His fingers raked his hair, his knees twitched this way and that as if his legs couldn't decide which way to go, and his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish's.

He circled the same spot outside of the truck for a couple of seconds before he turned back to me all wild and crazy.

"You're fucking serious, aren't you? Tell me you're serious. I can't feel what you do."

"I'm serious." I smiled. "She'll come by soon. You'll see."

He looked manic. "How will I know who she is? I mean… No… I mean…"

I covered his jabbering mouth with my palm. "Shut up, Jasper."

He calmed a fraction, his mouth stilling beneath my hand and his eyes focusing solely on me.

"It's instinctual," I said calmly. "You'll just _know_."

Peter cut in. "You'll _seriously_ know who the fuck she is."

I turned to glare at him. "This is why you're not allowed to know this shit, Peter."

He put on an expression of mock-innocence.

"He knows?" Jasper exclaimed indignantly, muffled from my hand.

"Not intentionally," I answered, shaking my head. "Look. You're a big boy, Jasper. You'll be fine." I turned to Garrett. "Can you grab that bag by your feet?"

He passed me Peter's small duffel and I quickly unzipped it with one hand. That same hand brought out the box I'd told Jasper he'd need to hold onto all that time ago.

He took the small pink and blue Tampax box from my outstretched hand like I was handing him a live baby.

I grinned at him. "Let's just say they'll be needed."

He looked horrified.

I shook my head at him. "Just be cool. Don't pull any overly stupid shit but don't let her walk all over you. I know you can do it."

I pulled my hand away, ready to go and leave Jasper to it, when he grasped my wrist and hauled the top half of me out of the truck window. His hug was crushing, but it was tempered with so much affection and gratitude I could feel my eyes glazing.

He pressed his face into my hair and inhaled a long slow breath. His body relaxed and his hands slipped away from me.

Jasper took the palm of my hand and kissed it. "Thank you, Bella. For everything."

I gave him a watery smile. "You're okay. Make sure you visit."

Peter pulled me back into the truck slightly and playfully glared at Jasper. "Don't come knockin' anytime soon though."

They shared a moment, a brief glance and a minute 'twitch-of-the-lips' smile, before both moving back.

Jasper gave Garrett a brief salute before stepping away and watching as Peter slipped me out of the driving seat and took over the wheel. We pulled away with only two backward glances, and in both Jasper was smiling.

* * *

It was full dark when we finally reached the cabin, Peter pulling up outside with a smile and turning off the ignition with an even bigger one.

"We're home."

Garrett got out first, rounding the truck bed and unlashing the tarp. He unlocked the tailgate with a snap and started carrying in Jasper's boxes.

He seemed…

"Irritated?" Peter supplied, as we watched Garrett plod backwards and forwards from the truck to the cabin.

I sighed. "I think he's annoyed because Jasper's getting his mate now and Garrett's got–"

Garrett shook his head from the front door. "That's not it really. It's just…"

Peter and I stepped out of the truck. I went to my brother.

"Gare? You know it's coming soon. Just be patient."

He nodded and sighed, swallowing anything else he was going to say. We all knew he just wanted someone to be with.

Peter helped Garrett unload the truck and stack everything just inside the front door of the cabin to put away later, and it was then that a sudden thought came to me.

"Peter?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I think we're going to need a bigger place."

* * *

That night had been spent planning.

Peter agreed that if Jasper wanted to stay with us for any amount of time he should get his own space and his own _room_, especially what with him finding his mate (– he'd called that morning from the local IHOP, telling Peter that he was fine and she was '_fuh-ine_'.)

But we were both leery of extending the cabin. We wanted our own space.

We settled on the idea of building a smaller cabin off to the side of ours at an angle for the rest of our coven to use when they were with us.

Garrett was ecstatic. It became apparent as he wrote out a list of necessary purchases and taped it to the fridge door, in a very human gesture, that he_ loved_ having a project.

That day Peter went out to buy some of the local softwood logs that had been harvested and dried a year or so earlier – perfect for cabin-making apparently – whilst Garrett walked into town to buy tools and supplies. I waited at our cabin, drawing out in the dirt where the new one would sit.

The weather dried up nicely too, sunshine brightening the forest in the most pleasant way, and the ground was good to lay the foundations of the new cabin.

Garrett brought back heavy-duty bags full of goods, including a massive fucking chainsaw, while Peter brought back a truck full of wood and grey stone blocks – he had to make three other trips for more after deciding to make the new cabin a little bit bigger.

I'd just rolled my eyes, knowing as I did that it was just because he _could_ build a bigger one and not that he needed to. I just let him have his moment.

When everything was ready to begin work, we jumped straight to it. There were definite advantages to not being able to sleep.

* * *

I was knocked out of my daydreams by a bottle of bleach dropping onto my head and bouncing off into the bushes.

"Sorry!"

I looked up to see Garrett hanging by one hand on the very tip of the roof.

"Vampires don't drop shit, Garrett." I laughed, finding the bottle of watered-down bleach in the shrubbery and throwing it back to him.

He just rolled his eyes at me and carried on thoroughly scrubbing every inch of the wood of the cabin.

Peter grinned down at me from where he was checking the roof shingles. "I think we're done."

It hadn't taken us long – three days at most, if you didn't count the time we spent arguing about making walls and partitions inside. Where the main cabin was built more like a house, the new one was a solidly traditional structure. It took a bit of time to get the logistics right.

Garrett screwed the cap back on the bleach and dropped down to stand at the cabin's plank steps. Peter joined him with a lithe flip off of the roof. I meandered over slowly, taking my time to truly appreciate every inch of our hard work.

The pale wood was gleaming in the sunlight, drying off from the scrubbing Garrett had given it inside and out, and the shingles were shining prettily. It was a newborn's dream house. There was so much to look at and so much to _smell_ – the bleach would fade eventually, Peter assured me, but the wood smelt _fantastic_.

Peter grinned and tugged me to his side, wrapping his arm around my waist. "What are you thinkin'?"

"I'm _thinking_…that I love where we live. It's so perfect."

And it was. We'd cleared some greenery to make way for the new addition, and it had been relatively easy to accommodate two pairs of mated couples with the materials we had. We'd also managed to fit in a couple of spare rooms, and we still had clear space around the houses.

It was beautiful, all perfect and shining and _ours_. Well…not ours, but our family's.

"Just need glass for the windows," Garrett muttered. "And a doorknob. I'll go."

Off he went to town for the sixteenth time in only a couple of days.

Peter sighed and led me towards our cabin, closing the door softly behind us. "I'll be sad to see him go."

I smiled, tugging him over to the couch that smelt so much like us now. "Me too. But he'll come back. He'll be happy – happ-_ier_."

Peter just nodded, tucking his head into my neck and wrapping his arms around me for comfort. I just stroked his neck, running my fingers through his hair, and waited for him to speak again.

"When are you goin' to do it?" He asked eventually.

"Tonight. He'll find it in the morning."

There was nothing else to be said.

* * *

"You said a few weeks," Garrett accused.

I looked up from one of Jasper's War books I was reading at the kitchen counter to see his eyes were wide and his hands were gripping the backpack I'd packed for him the night before.

"I know." I grinned. "I lied. I didn't want you to expect it."

He looked into the open bag. "There's a map."

I nodded.

He eyed me. "There's a map of _Alaska_."

"Uh-_huh_," I hummed in a way that told him how stupid he sounded right now. "And what does _that_ tell you, Mr Explorer?"

"I'm going to Alaska?"

I resisted a sarcastic clap. "C'm'ere, Gare."

He walked forwards slowly, like a child. It made me smile.

I gently reached up and kissed his cheek. "I love you. You're going to be fine."

His red eyes were dark and troubled. "What if–"

"No 'what if's," I cut in, before eyeing him strangely. "Haven't you felt it yet?"

"Felt what?"

I waited for a few moments, counting down the time until he felt–

His pupils dilated, swallowing his irises, and he gasped for air. "Oh, my…"

He clutched his chest, trying to feel out the tugging I knew he was experiencing.

I discarded my book, standing and forcing his eyes onto me. "Know what that is, brother?"

He nodded, absolute amazement crossing his face.

"Then, _go_."

With a kiss on my cheek, he left.

I looked out of the window a long time after he'd disappeared. Eventually, I felt Peter's arms wrap around me and pull me back against his chest.

"I love you," he murmured.

I gave him a slow smile, turning in his arms. "I love you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't watch him go." Peter looked regretful. "I'd gotten used to them bein' here, you know? I'm sorry, I'm bein' a pussy."

I shook my head at him, standing in my tip-toes so we could be eye-to-eye. "Why do guys think exposing their feelings means they're being pussies?"

He shook his head at me in answer. I grinned before leaning in and kissing his ear.

"Why does that matter and why haven't you realised that for once…we're finally and truly _alone_? For a very long time, Peter, we're going to be alone _together_…"

His sudden grin was _beautiful_, and I was sure that if my heart had been fleshy pink and beating it would have burst at the sight of it.

Peter pulled me to him and growled low in his chest. "Oh, baby… Bella, I'm gonna show you _so much_…"

* * *

_**Author's note**_: *Scribbles on a spare scrap of paper in crayon, tongue out in concentration and everything* To bloodyblond, you're freaking awesome. _wonder_. P.S. You made me smile for like…half an hour, probably more. I don't have a watch, so I'm not _sure_, but I'd call it a good thirty minutes. Thank _yoooooooooou_ *Grins*

* * *

_**Next time**_…

*Crashing, moaning, thumping, pounding, smacking, grunting…* (I think you get the idea! It's a very special treat for all of you, my lovely readers and reviewers, for going so long with only a couple of limes from me as part of your five-a-day (; I'm writing a goddamn EPIC lemon – even if I do say so myself. Hope you agree. Remember – Jasper and Garrett's tales are coming up soon in a sequel two-shot called "The Heavy Weight of Stone." I promise you don't have long to wait for it.)


	25. Want

_**Previously…**_

_Peter pulled me to him and growled low in his chest. "Oh, baby… Bella, I'm gonna show you so much…"_

* * *

**Peter**

Bella was an orgasm-deprived virgin, I knew that much, but to take one look at her sinful body and sudden expression you'd think she'd been there before and knew exactly what she wanted from me.

"Peter," she moaned, her beautiful little fingers runnin' up the buttons of my shirt.

I was done for – completely and totally fucked. She did that to me. She stole every ounce of confidence I had in these moments and turned me into the stutterin' first-timer _she _should have rightly been. Except she wasn't.

Bella was all black eyes and steady fingers as she opened my shirt and caressed my skin. Her confidence turned me on to extremes, and I absently wondered if it was possible to get any harder than I already was for her.

Her name left me on a sigh. Her eyes brightened at the sound of it.

"You're so amazing," she said softly, her eyes on mine and not my body.

My lips twitched with the urge to grin. "Likewise, baby."

My hands were rovin' her back, slidin' down to catch the curve of her beautiful ass and _squeeze_…

Bella moaned, her head fallin' back and her eyes closin'. I took the opportunity to explore her neck, paintin' it with kisses and sighs.

"Peter… Upstairs."

When my woman told me to do somethin' I'd jump the fuck to it.

My fingers slipped down to the backs of her thighs, my eyes shuttin' and clenchin' with the restraint it took to allow my hands not to explore the heat that they ran over on their way there. Her pussy was callin' me like no blood ever had – not even hers.

I lifted her swiftly, splittin' her legs and throwin' them around my hips. She gasped and giggled, makin' her amazin' tits jiggle with the action.

I'd never gotten somewhere so fast in all my life, immortal or otherwise. In the next second I was layin' her down on our bed and coverin' her body with my own, liftin' her shirt to pay homage to those beautiful still-jigglin' breasts.

"What are you laughin' at?" I growled against her skin, nippin' and kissin' above the plain cotton cups of her bra.

Bella moaned, throwin' her head back, but she was still laughin' softly with a wide smile across her plump lips.

I crawled up her body and took her mouth roughly, swallowin' her laughs and replacin' them with my tongue. She gasped and writhed, pressin' herself against my thigh that lay between hers.

"I'm happy," she breathed against my cheek once I let her speak.

I smiled against her jaw, my tongue tastin' her skin there and findin' it just as sweet as the rest of her, and suddenly…everythin' wasn't as urgent as it had been.

We had time. Jasper and Garrett were gone, out with _their_ other halves, and they wouldn't interrupt anythin'. But, most importantly, we had forever to do whatever we wanted.

I gently sucked on her neck, drawin' out the most beautiful moan I had ever heard.

"_Peterrr_…"

"Mags, you drive me crazy," I muttered against her shoulder, movin' down to lick at her curlin' collarbone and kiss a few stray scars.

Her hands simply grasped my shoulders and squeezed me back in answer – _likewise_…

Her shirt went quickly, along with her jeans, but her underwear lasted a little longer. I laid myself on top of her, my stomach between her thighs and pressed against her damp pussy whilst my chin was quite happy to rest between her breasts.

I ran one fingertip under the left shoulder strap of her white bra, likin' the colour of it against her pale skin. "This is nice."

She smiled down at me, strokin' my hair. "Lace is nice but it itches."

Bella was far from plain, she was so beautiful and extraordinary that I hardly had words for it, but plain things suited her. Lace couldn't rival Bella's fuckawesomeness, but cotton? It knew it was just doin' a job for the beauty beneath me, so it didn't even try.

"Peter, stop personifying inanimate pieces of clothing."

I laughed against her skin. "It's true."

Our eyes met and she smiled. "Kiss me."

I did. I kissed her slowly, savourin' her taste and the way her tongue liked to teasin'ly flick at mine to entice me further in.

Bella's hands pulled my shirt down my back with ease, draggin' it off of my arms and droppin' it over the side of the bed. Her toes worked on my jeans.

I smiled around our kiss, breakin' away to ask, "Need some help there?"

She smirked. "Nope."

Sure enough she managed to push them past my hips, along with my shorts, and get them safely over my eager erection. Bein' free caused a fresh wave of sensation to run through my body, and I felt my hands clench of their own volition against Bella's hips.

There was a soft rippin' noise.

I looked down to see her little white panties torn at the seams from bein' twisted in my tensed fingertips.

Bella just smiled down at me. "Aren't I meant to be the one ripping our clothes to get to your goods?"

"Baby, you never do anythin' expected of you," I replied playfully, takin' my time unclaspin' her bra and throwin' it away from the bed.

She gasped as I descended, my tongue mappin' the under-curves of her perfect tits as my teeth scraped along her skin with it. Her nipples tightened beautifully, wrinklin' for me and callin' my tongue.

I obliged with a long, low groan, flickin' them and circlin' them…

"Christ… Your tits are fantastic."

They jiggled with her laugh again, hypnotisin' me. "You're a breast man, aren't you?"

I playfully frowned up at her, slidin' my hands around and underneath her to cradle her ass. I gave it a couple of good, _hard_ squeezes, before feelin' the effect that had on me as well.

"No, no… Definitely a _Bella_ man. Your ass is just as good… Maybe better…" I gazed up at her seriously. "We'll have to take time explorin' this development."

Her back arched, her eyes smoulderin' black, as my pinkies grazed the _very _edge of her heat.

"What if you're a leg man? Don't forget them," she said breathlessly, her hands urgin' me down to her slim thighs.

I kissed my way down to her knees. "Won't forget… Never forget…"

Soon enough, I was kissin' my way back up. Her thighs parted under my mouth, openin' up to me and givin' me the perfect view of her sweet pink pussy.

"_Fuckin' hell_, _Bella_…"

Her hands went down her body, through her sparse light brown curls, and spread her glistenin' lips for me.

She keened. "Eat me, Peter…"

I dove in like a starvin' man, my hands pushin' her thighs wide and my tongue wrigglin' its way into her tight body. Every part of me was strainin' for her, to fuck her into oblivion, but my tongue wanted that honour first.

I growled against her clit, flickin' it with my tongue as I felt her knees shake beneath my hands. She was so goddamn delicious, with her cum tastin' like her blood had smelt: spicy, sexy, and irresistible.

She was all mine.

I brushed away her hands as she began to writhe, forcin' them up her body to her breasts. She caught on quick, twistin' and pinchin' and makin' me dizzy with anticipation of more of her fresh cum reachin' my tongue.

My adventurous fingers took Bella closer to the edge, circlin' her before divin' in to find her sweetest spot…and not gettin' very far. I took my time suckin' and nibblin' on her clit, tryin' to distract her from my fingers at her cherry.

I thanked Jesus H. Christ that she was a newborn, because that shit would never have worked on a fully-grown vampire.

I took in every cry, every gasp, every scream, and as I gently stretched her I could feel that any pain was only makin' the pleasure that much hotter.

And when she came, she really _came_.

Her body tensed and shook with tremors, her mouth open in a silent gasp as her chin tipped back and forced her head into the pillows, and her fingers were frozen as they plucked at her pretty pink nipples.

She was a goddamn wet dream, and I nearly busted a nut at the sight of her. That was until I was gifted with another wave of her cum.

My cock was twitchin' against the bed sheets eagerly, just wantin' to be buried all the way inside of her, and my hips couldn't resist pushin' against the mattress as I drank her down.

Bella's tense muscles relaxed slowly as I licked her down, her hands findin' their way into my hair and tuggin' my head upwards.

I moaned in reluctance. "Bella…"

She laughed breathily. "I'm pretty sure I'm all out down there."

"Not until I say so," I grumbled.

She let me lick away at her, twistin' my tongue inside her and nuzzlin' her, until I was truly satisfied there was nothin' left of her to be had.

I collapsed on her chest, grouchin', "All out."

Bella sniggered beneath me, her breasts bobbin' either side of my head.

"Heaven," I muttered, my fingers automatically trailin' down to her pussy once more as my mouth got busy with her tits.

She moaned. She was wet again.

"I fuckin' love bein' a vampire," I growled.

"Now, baby," she whispered.

I looked up at her, circlin' her clit with my thumb as I raised my head from her strainin' nipples.

"Now?"

I'm pretty sure I almost gulped.

_This is it_…

My hands reluctantly left her, so they could help me crawl my way over her curves and bends. My mouth met hers in a sweet kiss.

"I'll take good care of you."

With that, I aligned my hips and pushed.

Her knees came up to cradle me, her calves lockin' over the backs of my thighs to help me drive myself deeper within her. But I didn't need the help, because we fit together so _easily_. I slid into her like I was made to, and she took me like she was born for the purpose.

I gasped and shook above her, mumblin' against her mouth. "God, Bella… You're so warm…"

There was the tiniest flash of discomfort crossin' her face before it vanished, bein' replaced by desire.

She whispered to me as she urged me into a rhythm, tellin' me how I made her feel and how she could feel _everythin'_. Her pupils were dilated, her newborn sensitivity spacin' her out like a hit from some really good weed, and her expression was dazed.

_Oh, I am _good_…_

She was so warm, and tight, and, _God_, was she wet. I couldn't keep one hand from roamin' downwards and playin' with her cute little clit – it was perfect and pink, and it made my cock twitch inside of her as I stroked it and felt it pulse beneath my fingertips.

Bella arched against me, moanin' and wordlessly beggin' for more. I gave it. Wholeheartedly.

Every thrust pulled a noise from me and every retreat pulled a sound from Bella, until I felt like I was going to explode and pull Bella into the fire with me.

I couldn't help but pant against her neck in exertion as I forced to keep my imminent orgasm at bay.

Bella's voice brought me around. "Let go, Peter. I want you to come."

I groaned against her skin. "I want it to last."

As if my hips were in collusion with my pride they moved faster, my balls slappin' Bella's ass and the resultin' noise sendin' my brain into one fuckin' _wild_ tailspin.

"I want you to come," Bella repeated, draggin' her nails up my spine.

That fuckin' traitorous spine.

I came like a goddamn kid, bitin' my bottom lip and ridin' out my orgasm with wild and jagged thrusts that were entirely for my pleasure. I was damn near blind for all of ten seconds.

I collapsed in a heap on top of my girl. "_Fuck_."

"I love you, Peter," she said sweetly, laughin' beneath me as I groaned.

I looked into Bella's bright eyes. "I wanted it to last."

"I wanted you to come."

"Why?"

"Peter, I had four fucking orgasms while you were pounding away. I thought it was time for some reciprocation. Well, that, and you were wound so tight. Just because it's our first time doesn't mean you have to keep at it. It was special, I promise."

Her assurances soothed somethin' inside of me that I didn't know had needed soothin'. She was right, I'd been wound too tight – there'd been too much pressure in my own head to do well.

I kissed her, flickin' her sweet bottom lip with my tongue. "Thank you."

She shrugged as much as she could beneath me. "It's not like you won't be able to get it up again. Jasper's diary assured me that isn't the case."

Her smile was beautiful, teasin' and wicked all at the same time. I laughed, and as my body moved my cock jumped inside of her.

My laugh turned to a groan. Bella's eyes blackened.

Her hands curled around my sides, fingertips diggin' into my flesh as she urged me upwards to meet her for a starved kiss. She moaned around our tongues, adjustin' beneath me so she could–

"_Oh_."

While dazed and confused from the delicious circlin' of her hips against mine, she rolled my sorry ass over and perched herself on top of me. I could only look up at her and wonder where the fuck she was goin' to take me – her face said we were goin' for a ride.

My hands clamped down on her hips as she lifted herself off of me, her legs either side of mine as she swivelled on my dick. My head wanted to throw itself back into the pillows in pleasure, but my eyes wanted to stay on my Bella and commit her to memory.

With the filthiest smile I've ever seen she slowly slid back down over me, clenchin' her walls even tighter around me before she rose back up.

It was pure torture. Her rhythm was slow, her sinful hips dragged out the pleasure, and her pussy felt so goddamn _good_. It was next to impossible to believe that the wild-haired brunette with her head thrown back as she fucked herself on my cock had only just had the first sex of her life.

I growled beneath her as she let her hands crawl up my chest, her short nails scorin' my skin. Her body bounced faster, my hands urgin' her to go harder, and soon enough I was reachin' a place inside of her that made me want to scream as I hit it again and again and again…

Bella cried out over me, rushin' to lean forwards and bite my mouth. She was so close, so ready to fall…and I loved pushin' her.

As she panted above me, her fingers strokin' my scars as she searched out her high, I took one look at her bouncin' tits before I went for it. My hands held her still, my hips slammed against hers, and I bit her right over my mark on her neck.

Her pussy clamped down on my dick, forcin' me to come hard and fast inside of her again, and she gave an earth-shatterin' moan. The headboard of the bed cracked as she pushed me against it and took her own shot at my jugular.

I roared as her teeth sunk into my neck, venom rushin' into me and prolongin' my achin' orgasm.

I was shakin' by the time she licked her bite, and my hands fuckin' _fumbled_ as I went to bury them in her hair and crush her mouth to mine.

She tasted so good.

"_Damn_," she breathed, as she collapsed and let her legs tangle with mine.

I just nodded. My heart felt like it had imploded.

"If I'd known it could be that good I don't think I'd have been a virgin for so long," Bella mumbled against my chest.

My inner animal wasn't happy with that. But instead of throwin' on some crazy caveman get-up, I gave her a displeased eyebrow raise.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm joking. It's good because it's_ you_."

I'm pretty fuckin' sure I was grinnin' like a total 'tard.

Bella's eyes turned soft as she looked up at me. "You know, you're pretty beautiful when you smile like that."

I didn't even bother lettin' my manliness take a knock. I knew how she meant it.

I pulled her up and gave her a long kiss. "You're beautiful all the time…and _foxy_."

She laughed against my mouth, takin' my jaw between her hands and kissin' me solidly, before her gaze was drawn elsewhere.

I tipped my head back and looked up to see the headboard embedded in the wall…a foot above us.

"Peter? I think I broke the bed…"

I looked around to see the mattress was, in fact, on the floor, and the legs of the bed were scattered and splintered around the room. One leg was halfway through the opposite wall.

I pulled Bella close to me and cuddled with her under the sheets. "I'll buy a new one."

Her expression was…_naughty_. "_Or_, we could take it outside?"

* * *

**Bella**

I groaned. "Where is it?"

Peter smirked at me as we blurred through the forest. "You can't smell it yet?"

I rolled my eyes at myself. I hadn't considered it.

One sniff was all it took before I was off north-east and racing Peter there.

"Hurry the fuck up!"

I heard his answering laugh behind me, his footsteps gaining ground, and then I was suddenly free-falling. I landed in a cold pool of water and sank to the bottom.

Bubbles rushed around me, water falling down from the rocks I'd jumped from and crashing against the sides of the natural well I was in – the long, jagged crack in the stone behind me told me where the water exited.

I broke the surface and looked up to see Peter in the disc of bright sky a few metres above me.

"You look good wet," he said playfully, but his black eyes told a different story.

I crooked my finger at him and lifted the soaked white shirt from my body. He was on me within seconds.

"The shorts have to go," I mumbled against his lips, tugging at the buttons.

Soon enough they were off and I was pressed front-first against the cool rock, curving my back for Peter with a long low moan.

"You've got a beautiful ass," he said, running his fingers over my curves under the waterline.

I shivered against him and my reaction sent him over the edge. A second later he was inside me, his dick pressing against something that sent my body into a whirl.

"_Fuck, yes…_"

Peter growled against my ear, taking my hands and pinning them against the rock with his own. "I love your dirty mouth."

I moaned as he nosed my wet hair away from my neck and attacked the skin there, pumping into me with every nip and every lick and every kiss…

"Oh, fuck, Peter!"

The water intensified everything. Though our skin was endothermic and our surroundings were cold, we retained our own strange heat together – just me and Peter. The cold bubbling water felt so good between our warm thighs.

"I love you," he grunted in my ear, making heat blaze down the back of my neck. "I love you…"

My orgasm snuck up on me with the stealth of Emmett. I felt every tingle and every shock on my way there, and when that warmth rushed over me and my body shook I was only surprised that it lasted so long.

The pleasure stretched out for a near-minute, before I realised Peter was rubbing my clit with furious fingers under the water. I came again within seconds.

Peter followed me with a strained growl, and I felt his cum rush inside me. I liked that feeling, of being full of warmth and _him_.

He kissed my shoulder blade and rested his forehead against it…before I felt his cock twitch within me. I moaned at the sensation, the very tip of him touching something that sent sparks racing up my back.

"You like havin' my cum inside you?" Peter asked huskily, before his palm locked down on my clit. "You like havin' it in your sweet, _tight_, little pussy?"

I moaned and bucked. "Yes! Fuck, yes!"

We weren't getting out of there anytime soon.

* * *

I fell against him on the sofa, my arms winding around his neck and my forehead meeting his. We were both gasping for unneeded breath, Peter's warmth soothing the aftershocks of my orgasm.

We'd made it back to the cabin from the well with only two detours for some "forest fun," as Peter had dubbed it, but as soon as we had passed the threshold and spied the sofa we knew it had needed christening, breakages be damned.

Peter liked being able to touch me so easily and watch himself disappear inside of me. I liked the angle and the spot Peter hit inside of me. The sofa quickly became a favourite.

Peter blew a short breath against my ear, bringing me out of my thoughts. "What are you thinkin' so hard on?"

"Nothing." I smiled. "I just like where we are."

Peter looked up at me cautiously, and I 'felt' his question before he asked it.

I put a finger to his parted lips and stopped him. "Peter, I knew all along that you were worried about the reasoning behind why I chose to be with you. The truth is…it feels right. I don't care that we're mates, if that's even what gives us these feelings. Being with you is comfortable, like it's supposed to happen. You're it. I think I would have chosen you whether we were mates or not. You're just…fun."

He gaped at me, his sole insecurity finally answered.

I pecked him on the lips. "Can we go again? I like it this way."

His answering smile was wicked.

* * *

**While writing this, I listened to…**

_The Lemon Song _by Led Zeppelin

_Felt Tip_ by Love is All

_Agoraphobia_ by Deerhunter

_All My Own Stunts_ and _Brick By Brick_ by The Arctic Monkeys

_Bella Donna_ by The Avett Brothers

_Feeling Good_ by Nina Simone

_Love Song_ by Sara Bareilles

_She Wants to Move_ by NERD

_Smoke_ by 100 Monkeys

_Run On_ by Tom Jones

_Pot Kettle Black _by Tilly and the Wall

_Cheap and Cheerful _by The Kills

_My Ugly Boy _by Skunk Anansie

* * *

_**Author's note**_: One more chapter left, and then 'The Heavy Weight of Stone' will be posted. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story – this would be nothing without you (: Peace!


	26. Ruined

**Peter**

Her face was too shiny, her pores too large, and one of her blue eyes seemed higher than the other. Her hair was too bright, and her uniform was too tight. Her curves weren't really curves, more like odd bulges. Her skin was too tan and her teeth were _ever so slightly _crooked.

She smiled at me brightly. "What can I get you, sir?"

I tried to smile back but I was damn sure it came out as more of a grimace – her scent was distractin', too much perfume.

"Just a cheeseburger."

The woman – _Laura_, her name tag read – bobbed her head and rang it up, before steppin' back to grab a wrapped cheeseburger off of the metal rack behind her and puttin' it in a brown paper bag for me. She gave it a twist and held out her hand for my money.

I gave it to her in a (human) flash. I wanted to get the fuck outta here and back to my Bella.

I didn't know whether they had 'Mom Mondays' or somethin' but the crowd in McDonald's was practically all women and they _all_ scared the crap out of me.

None of them were as pretty as Bella. None of them had bodies as perfect as Bella's. None of them had voices as sweet as Bella's. _None_ of them – and I mean _none_ – had ta-tas as nice as Bella's, and there were more than a couple of young bits in the joint that I would have given the once-over in my bachelor days. Bella had ruined me, and I wasn't upset about it – _not one bit_.

I suddenly realised I'd been starin' at Laura. She was blushin' like fuck.

"You want my number?"

"Uh…"

_We have Bella at home, you stupid fucker_… Inner Peter reminded me ever so helpfully.

"No."

I was off like a shot, cheeseburger in hand. The things I did for love.

Sweet Bit greeted me as I exited. I jogged through the parkin' lot towards her, avoidin' the screamin' children that seemed to go hand in hand with fast food places.

My cell rang as I jumped into the cab of the truck – the ID read, _Jasper_.

"What's up, brother?"

"Bamb's drivin' me fuckin' insane!" He yelled, and in the background I could hear Nina Simone's _Feelin' Good_ bein' wailed out.

I laughed, pressin' the cell between my shoulder and my ear and turnin' the key in the ignition. "Tell the girl she can't sing."

"Believe me," he growled, "I have. It's punishment for not tellin' her about Bella sooner. She's jealous of her or some shit – her emotions are all over the place."

I raised my eyebrows as I sped through town towards the forest roads. "Jealous of Bella? Well, not to put too fine a point on it, but my woman _is_ fuckawesome."

I heard him roll his eyes, though it was difficult what with the girl scattin' loudly on his end. "Bamb thinks she's an ex or somethin'."

I snorted. "Your ex got fried right alongside mine. You tell her that?"

"_Of course_, Peter. Not quite sure she believed me though."

"Did it scare her?"

"A little. She'd be crazy _not_ to be scared."

I smirked. "Or Bella."

"That girl had problems when it came to her own safety."

"Your girl has problems when it comes to hittin' the high notes."

"Fuck you, Peter," was his eloquent reply.

"No, thanks. Bella sees to that hourly for me. You gettin' laid yet?"

He put the phone down on me. I don't know why the fucker called in the first place.

I turned down the private road through a thick patch of trees that eventually led to the dirt track for the cabin. Once on that road it was only a matter of moments before I would see our place.

I spied the slopin' roofs of the two cabins and grinned when I saw Bella waitin' for me at the bedroom window. I pulled up outside the cabin with a smile and got out of the truck with an even bigger one.

I twirled my finger at her for her to turn around. She did so with a wink.

_Minx_…

I had no idea if she knew what I'd been doin' for the past half-hour, or what I was goin' to do next, but I carried on regardless.

I unbuttoned my jeans and shed them quickly, pullin' off my boots at the same time as the denim dropped around my ankles. The boxer shorts went next, endin' up inside of the truck on the front bench with my jeans, and my shirt went last, findin' itself slung across the hood.

I took the off-white Stetson Premier off the back bench and slipped it comfortably on the back of my head.

A quick peek at my reflection in one of the truck's windows told me my ass looked fine.

I took the burger off of the front bench and strode into the cabin, usin' my God-given swagger.

Bella was sat in the kitchen at the breakfast bar, waitin' patiently in one of my longer t-shirts, and as I walked into the room she turned to look at me. The way her eyes blew wide and blackened told me she had no idea what I had been plannin' – I internally thanked my (_for once_) silent 'gift.'

"I bring goodies." I grinned.

My ego blew to epic proportions as I watched Bella's eyes burn with naked lust as they raked my naked chest…my bare stomach…my twitchin' cock…all the way down to my unshod feet.

She swallowed heavily. "What kind of goodies?"

I took a step towards her, glancin' down. "Well, there's the best goody of them all…"

Bella licked her lips.

"And then there's the hat…"

Bella nodded, her eyes tracin' the wide brim appreciatively.

"And then there's this."

I placed the paper bag on the counter in front of her and she took a breath.

"_Oh_."

I couldn't resist a smug smile. "Doesn't smell good, does it?"

She shook her head. "No. I _mean_, it smells okay."

Smelt like shit to me.

Bella tentatively opened the bag and took out the wrapped dead meat. She immediately opened it up and inspected the plain bun, the browned patty, the small discs of pickle, and the bright colours of the condiments.

She took a bite.

Her face stayed blank as she chewed once, twice…and then she covered her mouth and murmured, "Remember that night with the shooting stars?"

I nodded. She'd looked beautiful out under the night sky, brilliant light flashin' in her eyes.

"Well, this was my wish."

I stared at her. "A burger?"

She nodded, swallowin'. "I just wanted something human to see…you know, if I still enjoyed it. I didn't believe Doucheward when he said everything tasted like dirt."

I caught her use of the past tense. "And now?"

Her face transformed, her expression every inch horror and disgust. "I should have wished for something else."

I laughed at her as she ran and spat the chewed food out into the sink, but I kinda loved her even more for bein' such a freak.

I approached her slowly as she washed her mouth out. "_Ma'am_…"

She froze at my deeper drawl, mid-clean, and I could practically _feel_ the lust rollin' off of her.

I gently wrapped my arms around her waist, kissin' a trail up her neck. "My momma, before she died and left me alone, she told me to find a good woman and settle down. I found you, Bella."

"Do good women ask their men to dress up like cowboys?"

I leaned in and sucked her earlobe, mutterin' around it, "I don't know, and I don't fuckin' care."

I lifted her up and her long bare legs automatically wrapped themselves around me.

"What about the other way around?" She asked breathily.

I looked up at her, frownin'. She slipped the Stetson off of my head and onto hers.

"Want me to be your cowgirl?" Bella grinned.

I growled, thumbin' my bite mark on her neck and leanin' in to taste her sweet mouth. "I never want anythin' else."

_**Finis**_

* * *

_**Author's note**_: Yeah. That's it. Seriously, you can imagine this pair doing their thing for eternity – at least, that's how I see it (: I would like to thank every person who reviewed this, every person who read this, every person who rec'd this, and my boyfriend for not running away when I tried out some snappy lines of my own. It seems I can only write them. I love you all. Jasper and Garrett – 'The Heavy Weight of Stone' – soon… Peace.


End file.
